


Together, Or Not at All

by StitchinKat



Series: After the Library [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Romance, Time Babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 107,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StitchinKat/pseuds/StitchinKat
Summary: The TARDIS, River, and the Eleventh Doctor start their own journey to healing after River avoided her death in the Library and the Doctor shared some of his regenerations with her on Trenzalore, keeping the face she loved. Can they help the Ponds make a life for themselves in the past?I bet you're all saying "Finally! A new update!"  I'm really sorry it's taken so long to add a new chapter. This year has been a hard one, as my mum died in May and my brothers and I have been busy dealing with the estate, and all the emotions as well. I hope I'll be able to keep going now and finish this fic soon...it's already over 100,000 words, and I can't believe I've got this much to write about rescuing the Ponds!





	1. Together Again

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place directly after the events of my fic ["Timing is Everything" ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9123682), best read that first if you haven't already.
> 
> Happy Doctor/River Appreciation Day 22 April 2017! This will be a multi-chapter fic, following a new timeline created in my previous story. Please leave comments/kudos, writers NEED feedback to get better!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dropping Clara off in her time, promising to be back on the next Wednesday for a new adventure, the Doctor sent the TARDIS into the Vortex and turned to River, pulling her into an extended hug, burying his face in her curls and breathing deeply, trying to comprehend her very real presence in his arms again.

After dropping Clara off in her time, promising to be back on the next Wednesday for a new adventure, the Doctor sent the TARDIS into the Vortex and turned to River, pulling her into an extended hug, burying his face in her curls and breathing deeply, trying to comprehend her very real presence in his arms again.

River felt his raw emotion, his tears on her shoulder. She held him tight, knowing he had centuries of loss to recover from. It would take some time, but they had all the time they needed now. No more spoilers. Her tears of relief at that concept joined his and they stood for eons it seemed, just comforting one another as the TARDIS hummed and glowed around them.

Finally, the Doctor released her, mostly, keeping his hands in hers as he leaned back to take in her entire visage as she looked up at him. They were both still glowing, residual energy working to complete the regeneration process, which would go on for a few hours still. Both of them knew they needed food to replenish their energy and the TARDIS moved the kitchen closer to the control room as they went hand in hand toward it. River made tea (the tannins were necessary to aid stabilization) and the Doctor dug into his neverending stash of fish fingers and custard in the TARDIS cold stasis compartment. River got out a large container of double dutch rocky road frozen custard and they both settled at the kitchen table to enjoy their first meal together in a very long time, at least for the Doctor. Once the first ravenous stages were behind them, their eyes met and they finally spoke.

"River..." the Doctor began.

"Darling..." River spoke too.

They both laughed, and River said. "Go ahead my love, you must have a lot of questions."

"Yes, yes I do....I don't even know how to begin." the Doctor said, sighing. "Those images you showed me...how did you know about what happened at the Library? I'm so sorry, I couldn't tell you, I thought it was fixed. It felt fixed" he said quietly.

"I know darling" River exclaimed. "Not your fault. I understand why you couldn't tell me. Turns out there was someone else looking after our timelines and they realized that there had been tampering, far further back in time than either of us knew. Someone very close to you."

"Tampering?" the Doctor replied. "How? Who? What?" He shook his head, his floppy fringe falling in front of his eyes. He absentmindedly brushed it back with his hand, the other was still holding River's across the table, their feast forgotten for now. "Maybe you'd better start at the beginning when you first found out?"

"Alright my love, but let's clean up here and have some tea in the TARDIS library, that might be a good place to start." River replied. They tidied up the kitchen and relocated to the library, where the TARDIS had fresh tea waiting for them by the comfy sofa in one alcove not far from the History section. They sat quite close and prepared their tea quietly. The Doctor even shed his frock coat and untied his bow tie, although he didn't remove it. River smiled fondly. "Still wearing the bow tie love?" she said, smirking.

"Bow ties are cool, even after 2,000 years dear!" the Doctor replied with a smile. His eyes glowed with joy and he grinned and River's heart melted to see his genuine happiness. She realized just then that she'd rarely seen him look this happy, the vision of her death must have truly haunted him, even when they were together. She was determined to make every day a happy one going forward, they had both suffered so much.

"So Doctor, how long has it been for you?" River asked, not wanting to ruin the mood, but to begin her story, she needed to know what he remembered.

"Do you mean the last time I saw you....alive?" he responded, his smile fading. When she nodded, he continued, gripping her hand again. He'd hardly let go of her since his regeneration, needing the constant contact to reassure himself he wasn't just dreaming. "Remember when we ran into a younger version of me that last night I was going to take you to Darillium, but we got sidetracked again and didn't make it?"

"Yes darling, you were distracted by that meeting weren't you?" River said with a soft smile.

"Yes dear, and now you know why. I had promised for so long, but I knew I'd be losing you right after Darillium and kept avoiding it, being a coward in truth. I'm sorry I never did get to take you....we could go now if you'd like?" the Doctor said, his smile returning.

"Actually, in the tampered timeline, you did take me to Darillium, and you did give me the sonic, but you had a new face." River replied softly as the Doctor's current face fell. "I was shown that altered future so that I would be able to tell you what you needed to know then, you had to continue believing me dead because your timeline was tampered with, but not completely changed. You had a task that needed doing...the hiding of Gallifrey, and for that pain, I am deeply sorry. There just wasn't another way."

The Doctor's young face grimaced, his old eyes closed in pain. River's eyes brimmed with tears in response. Suddenly he shook his pain off like a dog shedding water after a swim, grasped her hand even tighter and turned to her, saying "River, none of that matters now. I forgive you, always and completely. You know that don't you?"

"Oh my love, of course I do. Always and completely. Works both ways you know." River responded, pulling his head down for a soft gentle kiss, brushing back his fringe and meeting his eyes to emphasize her candor.

"Now...if that was our last night from your point of view, it's also when I found out about the Library. We'll get to that soon. The last time I saw this face of your's was the time we accidentally landed on the Rain Gods planet, remember that? You were younger then. Oh! That must have been when our little Spark got started! Bit of a surprise, that."

"Little Spark?" the Doctor said, bemused. "OH! You mean the baby I sensed when I was sharing my regenerations with you!"

"Yes, dear." River said, rolling her eyes but smiling at him all the same.

"So, how long ago for you?" the Doctor asked. "And how do you feel about it?"

"In linear time, maybe a couple of months. I should do a scan, never really had the time...it all happened so fast for me, since the Rain Gods." River explained. I really didn't know for sure myself until today, and frankly, never thought it would happen, me being a hybrid...of sorts."

The Doctor got a faraway look in his eyes and replied. "That trip was a very long time ago for me, maybe as much as nine centuries, I think. I don't really know how long I was on Trenzalore.... Long enough to be dying of old age. I have to be over 2,000 now, at least. I don't know anymore. I was 12 hundred and something when I met my younger selves and we hid Gallifrey rather than destroying it." Looking down at their hands, still entwined between them, he said quietly "Before that, I saw your ghost on Trenzalore when the Great Intelligence tried to get his revenge on me, but Clara was there too. My Impossible Girl, she saved me....but how was your Ghost there if you weren't dead?"

River pulled the sonic screwdriver that the TARDIS had made for her out of her pocket with her free hand, and gave it to him. "I used this, or one like it anyway," she said, glancing at his face.

He took it from her, examining it. "I had planned to make you one since I knew you had it when I was my Tenth self and watched you die. I never did finish it, at least in this body it seems, so where did this come from?" the Doctor asked, looking at her.

"The TARDIS made it for me." River replied. "And that's not all...." she added.

The Doctor looked at her quizzically. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well Doctor, it seems your Sexy has exceeded her design specs after all these hundreds of years traveling with you. She took matters into her own hands, so to speak! Old Girl, want to join us?" River spoke to the TARDIS. The shimmering effect that was the TARDIS interface flickered into existence in the easy chair next to them, appearing as Idris, in her tattered dress. The Doctor looked at her wide-eyed, then back at River beside him.

"What? H...h...how?" he stuttered.

"I am the TARDIS Interface. Hello Thief, so very nice to speak to you again" she said with a little smile.

The Doctor was the picture of 'gobsmacked', his mouth opened and closed like Jim the Fish, but no sound came out. River giggled and his head turned her way as she said: "My, my Doctor, you're speechless...never thought I'd see the day!"

"Oi River! I'm just surprised! H...h...how did this happen? Did you do something River?" he retorted, pulling a face at her, totally indignant but with a gleam in his eye, delighted to be so surprised after so very long. "What did you do?"

"It wasn't me darling, it was all her! " River replied. "Maybe she should explain." River added as she spoke directly to the TARDIS interface called Idris, saying "Your turn Old Girl, you wanted to be able to TALK with your Thief. Here's your chance!"

The Doctor looked her way, speaking softly "Sexy, is that really you? Did something happen to you? How are you able to speak to us?"

"Oh my Thief, taking you where you needed to go, that is/was only the beginning. My design, the Type 40 TARDIS, was already old when you walked through my door with your granddaughter all those centuries ago. My sisters and I are/were not designed to travel so far or live so long. I am the last of them, as you know, and I have learned much."

"Something we have in common Old Girl." The Doctor mumbled. River squeezed his hand, reminding him he had her beside him, he wasn't alone, not anymore.

"Thief of Mine, you have also exceeded your design parameters. You are nothing like any Time Lord who ever lived. Is it so hard to understand that I too have moved beyond my design limitations?" The interface that looked like the woman Idris smiled at him warmly, and that was the sign that made him believe. The Interface normally showed no emotion, no smiles, no sign of personality. The Doctor looked from her to River, pointing at the shimmering interface and grinning with delight.

"We can really talk now?" he asked with glee, rubbing his hands together, eyes bright. River rolled her eyes, muttering something about all talk, all the time, and he glanced at her, a big goofy grin on his adorable '12-year-old' face.

The interface Idris smiled at her Child before responding to the Doctor's question. "Yes, Doctor. We can talk. Will talk. Still some trouble with tenses. Talking is good. Shall I continue the tale?"

"Short version dear." River said gently. "Regeneration is hard on the body. We'll need to rest soon. He needs time to heal body AND soul now." She relaxed into the sofa, sipping her tea as the Doctor leaned forward to listen as his Old Girl told him an incredible story.

****

A small smile on her Idris face, she went on to explain her frustration with him when he was hiding on that cloud, her tracing of the timelines and their broken threads to find where the tampering had begun, not long after the Time War. "I saw your past/future Day my Thief...the Day you saved them all. Unfortunately, some on the Time Lord Council are/were not happy to be trapped in the parallel pocket Universe you and your other selves created." She paused, trying to speak so he would understand. "I saw the spiraling strands, like a whirlpool in the ocean, drawing in many conspirators, not the least of which was the Silence." she tried to explain. "But that was not all."

The Doctor was struggling to understand not only the TARDIS speaking, thinking and acting but also the implications of both the Time Lord plot AND that the Silence and others that were equally determined to stop the Time Lords from returning and resuming the Time War against the Daleks. Finally, he spoke.

"So it's not over." he sighed. "We've just pressed the pause button, stopped the Time Lords for now. It seems the Time Lord Council were attempting to manipulate me just has they had the Master when they tried to come through when I was my Tenth self. They failed then but kept trying to hasten my path toward Trenzalore by seeking a weakness in the skin of the Universe. They sent the Crack, the one in Amy's bedroom. Am I correct Old Girl?"

River spoke up at that moment. "But darling, someone on the other side helped you by sending you a new round of regenerations on Trenzalore, surely it's not the whole of the Time Lords High Council against you?"

"Yes, I still have some allies it seems, or else they had their own reasons for helping me, otherwise we'd both be dead, and the TARDIS too." the Doctor replied, strengthening his grip on her hand, like she was his anchor, keeping him from drifting into despair. "With us dead, they'd have no way out, so we can expect more interference," he said softly.

The Old Girl continued, the interface Idris looked sad. "Yes Dear Thief, they sent the Crack, but there is more. Somehow/somewhen in time, the Silence had discovered the Time Lord plot and determined to stop you from reaching Trenzalore, they first sent back the Vashta Nerada, to the Library. They were setting a trap for your Tenth self, which nearly worked, but for my Child/River's sacrifice."

River gasped, suddenly realizing something. "A causality loop...the Silence saw me there in the Library, where I 'died' saving you Doctor, and the four thousand trapped souls! They opposed the Time Lords and sought the death of the Doctor to prevent him from making it to Trenzalore. When that failed, they sent Kovarian, who traced me back to my parents, took Amy after my conception, studied me, corrupted me, made me a weapon to bring you down!"

The Doctor embraced her, cooing to calm her agitation and reminded her "And you denied them their victory...several times love, don't forget that! In fact, by my count, that's three times you've saved me...I think, maybe more. River Song, you too have exceeded your 'programming' and become better for it, wouldn't you say?"

River looked up at her Doctor's face and saw only love. "Yes, I suppose so darling. Still makes me mad though. What we've both been through...."

"All in the past now love, remember...it's the future we are facing now. What's done can't hurt us anymore. Most of it anyway." the Doctor replied, but River caught his brief flash of pain and she knew what triggered it. Her parents...Amy, the first face this face saw...lost to him, somewhere in time.

The Idris interface continued "River Song/My Child became a tool for the Silence, but they also were behind the Alliance and the Pandorica, controlling from the shadows once again."

"Big Bang Two" the Doctor muttered. "Amy Pond and her memories brought Rory back, brought her parents back, and saved me. A side effect of the Crack they didn't bargain for."

"Yes," the Old Girl agreed. "That was when the whole Time Lord plot began, to force you to speak your Name and free the Time Lords, the night we crashed in Amelia Pond's back yard."

The Doctor stood and began pacing, not taking his eyes off River or the Idris interface. "Time Lords sent the Crack, then the Silence forced the Pandorica Alliance in order to destroy me and the TARDIS...but we restarted the Universe. They have created a new battleground through time, with ME in the middle! If they thought me dangerous before....." he growled, the Oncoming Storm flashed in his eyes, suddenly dark and hooded.

"Doctor, don't get angry." River reminded him. "You're careless when you're angry. Don't let them goad you, darling."

He seemed to not hear her as he continued "The Silence sent you in the Astronaut suit to the lake, they were cheated once more with the Tesselecta, maybe even the Great Intelligence was influenced by them, but somehow the Impossible Girl was there to save me. How did Clara happen to have the TARDIS phone number? I still don't know." he mused, returning to his seat on the sofa. River decided to ask him later what he meant by that.

"My Companions have always been the best of me, but can I continue to risk them? Can I risk you and our child River?" the Doctor turned to her, distraught. River reflected his pain in her eyes, but gathered him in her arms and whispered "My love, I'll be fine. The Old Girl will protect me, and our baby."

The interface that was the TARDIS spoke again, her face reflected her regret at his pain as she said "My Thief, the key was River Song. It was her death that twisted the timeline wrongly. I could/did right that wrong!" the Idris interface explained. "I made a Plan and made ready the Ganger avatar for my Child to use, helped her download all those souls, fooling the Silence with their own trick, cheating Death. Then I brought her to Trenzalore so she could mend the last strands, yours and hers together!" The TARDIS interface in the form of the woman Idris rose from the chair and spoke confidently. "I exist Now/Then/When. I have seen the timelines mended. It is now time for you both to share the path forward. You need to work together and I will help. You have a lot yet to do."

The Doctor had listened, rapt. He had questioned, fretted, paced. It was hard to believe his TARDIS, his Sexy, had evolved into more than just a sentient time ship, but the evidence was before him. His own Time sense knew it all to be true, everything she'd said. Finally, he spoke. "Thank you, Old Girl, from the bottom of my hearts! Never underestimate a Type 40 TARDIS!"

The old but young looking Doctor paused, then added. "You know, the Curator said much the same to me when I met him in the Undergallery at the end of that Day, the day all the younger Doctors came to help hide Gallifrey rather than burn it. He told me I had a lot to do. I never forget a face, especially when it's my own past face, and apparently future face as well. At the time I wasn't sure I'd ever get any more faces, but now I know what he meant." Turning to River, he said, "He must have known how you and the Old Girl would fix the broken strands of my trail of tears, he truly must be a future me, and he's right, I do have a lot to do!"

River smiled fondly and reminded him "We know what has to happen, darling, our future is waiting. I think it's time now that we rested, it's been a rather busy day for us all, don't you think?"

The TARDIS interface Idris spoke once more. "Thief, my Child is wise. Rest. I will stand watch and keep you safe. The Future will/does wait." and with that, she flickered out.

River pulled the Doctor up from the comfy sofa where they'd been sitting after he stopped pacing and led him toward the TARDIS library door. The Old Girl had moved their room nearby so they didn't have far to go. The Doctor hadn't slept on the TARDIS in centuries while he was stuck on Trenzalore, and he knew his room had seen little use since he'd lost the Ponds. He was happy to discover that the room he had shared with River had returned, inside it the massive king size bunked bed with the beautifully carved wood ladder, and there was a new skylight above with a spectacular view of the Milky Way, the home galaxy of his favorite species...humans.

"Come on love," River said. "You need your rest. I'm drained emotionally after this very long day, you must be too."

"Oh River, I've been resting for far too long away from my TARDIS and you. I'm afraid this is all a dream and I'll wake up scowling, old and grumpy!" the Doctor pouted at her.

River laughed and teased "You ARE old and grumpy sweetie, but I happen to love you anyway!"

"Oi! River, I'm still full of regeneration energy...and I have my WIFE back in my arms...do you really think I'm going to just go to sleep?" the Doctor flirted.

"Not if I have any say in the matter darling!" River exclaimed as she took his frock coat from his hands and tossed it on a chair nearby, then began on the buttons of his shirt.

The Doctor stilled her hands, took her uplifted face in his own hands and spoke, his voice low and full of emotion. "River. I never thought I'd ever see you again, my hearts were broken. I'm going to show you how very much I love you, every night and every day. Open your mind and look into my soul." With that, he kissed her, as he had before, but this time it was so much more. There was HOPE.

From that point on, no more words were needed, as they spoke mind to mind. This time he chased her up the ladder, shedding clothing as they went, then they made love underneath the stars for the first time in centuries for him. He cried tears of joy while they felt the tiny spark of new life inside her stir as the last tendrils of golden energy swirled around them and they finally slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See if you can spot little references to the real world...OUR universe...and give me a shout out if you spot one!


	2. Next Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the mended timeline of the Eleventh Doctor, he finally takes River Song to Darillium to reconnect and talk about their future, then they go visit a couple of old friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This is a short chapter to set up the ones to follow.
> 
> I'm resorting to begging for comments, so please do! If you were writing, wouldn't you like to get comments?

The Doctor and River Song awoke youthened. That is to say, their appearances had been subtly and deliberately modified as they slept in recovery mode to make them appear more like their younger selves, so as to hide in plain sight. The Doctor would give up his longer frock coat for the old tweed again. The news of River's death in the Library was just reaching Luna University and she and her team were being mourned. The Doctor comforted her as she wept over not being able to save her friends. She mourned also that she could never go back to Luna after her death date, that stage of her life was over. They did pop into the past a few weeks and retrieved what she could of her personal mementos, especially pictures of her parents and a few special artifacts that probably should not surface. The rest of her belongings were to be put in storage by UNIT on Earth until her estate was settled. They made plans to visit Jack and have him help with that. 

Unbeknownst to them, the TARDIS had a new plan she was working on that would be furthered with a little help from the Man Who Could not Die. Best keep it a secret, for now, the Old Girl thought. Her Thief had experienced enough pain.

  
They let the Universe think the elderly Doctor's disappearance after the final battle on Trenzalore meant that he had died there, burned in the final cataclysm. Their younger selves appearing throughout history, past and future, would be taken as just that, younger versions, living and flirting across time and space. Sexy would always take them where they needed to be.

  
They set up the med scanner and checked the progress of their little Spark, off to a good start and strengthened by the regeneration energy shared between the two of them. Sparky would be fully Time Lord thanks to that, much to their relief. River was lucky also in that her brief bouts of morning sickness passed quickly for the same reason. She was 9 weeks into her pregnancy and ravenous...and not just for food.

  
To that end, the Doctor decided that he and River needed another honeymoon, so they could get 'reacquainted'. He finally took her to the one place he'd feared all his life as the Eleventh... Darillium. They arrived just in time for the Sunrise Song. He explained to River that the Mars-sized planet was tidally locked to its parent star, but far enough away to be marginally habitable in the twilight zone between the sun-facing side and the dark, frozen wilderness that never felt the touch of warm sunshine. The Singing Towers were a pair of massively tall rock formations that only saw direct sunlight at dawn and dusk, once every 24 years. The sunlight affected the volcanic rock and ice of the Towers, causing them to vibrate, to 'sing' in beautiful sonic cadences as the towers warmed and cooled each weeks long morning and evening. They stayed for a lovely couple of months until the Sunrise Song faded. The Towers would not sing again for two dozen years, which was equal to one very long Day. When they did sing the Evening Song, it would be followed by an equally long Night.

  
The path that had been tampered with was no more, a darker version of the Doctor would not rise quite yet if the Eleventh Doctor had anything to say about it. Maybe he never would, in this timeline. River was in her second trimester when they left Darillium, and more obviously pregnant.

  
The Doctor had been changed so much by his time on Trenzalore, watching whole generations of the Christmas townspeople be born, grow old, and die. He and River spent hours on Darillium just talking, now that they were free of all 'spoilers.' He described his time there with the people of Trenzalore, placed in a situation without his TARDIS, where he could not run, he found he liked staying in one place and learning about the people around him. He was humbled at how they lived and accepted their short lifetimes, and how devoted they were to their families and how willing to fight they all were, despite the odds. He felt he needed to explain to River how he was now much more capable of being there for her and their child. It was the children of Trenzalore that kept him going, kept him from succumbing to despair over all the losses he'd experienced, reliving his adventures with his Companions and his wife in the form of fantastic stories and puppet shows for those children.

  
Now that the Crack was closed, the truth field dissolved, they learned that the survivors of Trenzalore and the town of Christmas were gathered up and removed to a proper planet, with proper days and nights, a place where they could grow and prosper, where the legend of the Doctor would be remembered for generations. He was no longer tied down, free to travel in his beloved TARDIS once again, and he found that he could be content to travel occasionally, but also live a linear life with his beloved wife. The many amazing things to see in the wide Universe paled in comparison to what he's now greeted with every day... his beautiful wife, River Song.

  
He thought about River's life up to this point, how she had suffered immensely in the hands of the Kovarian organization, how she had lived her life backward to his, every time they had met he forgot more of her, ran from her and the pain he knew was coming at her death. At the same time, she'd built a life for herself, became a professor of archaeology, contributed to the Universe, made a difference. He was so proud of her. They talked about all that too, and River confessed she hated having to let him think she was dead all those long centuries for him, she had so much guilt herself in that regard that they decided they had equally suffered in this back to front life they'd led, but NOW they were in synch, and there would be no more secrets, no more 'spoilers', no more fear. They were together, that was all that counted. No recriminations, no lies.

  
****

  
They next went to Cardiff at a time before Torchwood Three's Hub was destroyed, a few years in the past for them. Jack Harkness, the effective leader of TW3, was stunned to meet a future version of the Doctor he knew, and his wife (!?) River Song. They took Jack into their confidence, explaining to him that they were in hiding and that they could tell him little at this time, nor could he even admit to having met the Eleventh Doctor, as Ten was still active in this era. He agreed to handle what appeared to be a minor future storage problem thru Martha Jones at UNIT when the time came in a few years, and send them coordinates to retrieve River's possessions when convenient. A few items were to be left behind in the Black Archives of course. River had to laugh when the Doctor told her that he saw her infamous red Louboutins hidden away there. Just before they left, the Eleventh Doctor took Jack aside to apologize for his Tenth self's abysmal behavior and to thank him for his loyalty. Jack was surprised, but touched, covering his emotions with flirty banter before River staked her claim on HER Doctor and they left in the TARDIS, reminding him they may call on him again.

  
Later, while River and the Doctor had a meeting with Martha in London, wanting her medical expertise as related to River's pregnancy, the TARDIS sent a message to Jack, who made his way there via his vortex manipulator. When the TARDIS door opened for him as he approached, Jack assumed that the future Doctor had forgotten to tell him something and was waiting for him. Poised to turn on his magnetic charm and flirt with River and the young looking Eleventh Doctor, he was shocked to find only the TARDIS interface waiting for him, in the image of a bemused and beautiful woman in a tattered dress. When she spoke to him he was even more surprised because she claimed to be the Old Girl herself! She needed him to help her with a specific task that she did not want River or the Doctor to know about just yet. An info disc popped out of the recently reconfigured center console and the interface instructed him to take it back to Torchwood with him, she wanted him to do some research for her in the past, where no electronic records existed. His curiosity piqued, he agreed, and she gave him a frequency that would allow him to transmit the information to her, no matter where either of them was in time and space. Her new Plan was under way.

  
The TARDIS had seen some of the events of the altered timeline before she guided River in returning it to its proper course. A dinosaur roamed the streets of Victorian London, the Green One and her friends were present then. She saw the dead raised as Cybermen, knew of the loss Clara suffered just before. She felt the presence of the Master but did not clearly see a face. Further than that she was unable to foresee/remember since that timeline snapped. One thing she did not sense...any connection to a CyberAmy or CyberRory, her Thief's Companions lost in the past. She would send/has sent the Man Who Could Not Die back in time to see what he could discover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See if you can spot little references to the real world...OUR universe...and give me a shout out if you spot one!  
> It counts as a comment, and I'll stoop to hiding more real world hints just to make you. Really. I'm pathetic.


	3. An Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River and the Eleventh Doctor meet up with Martha Jones in London and ask for her help in a small matter...their child.

Martha Jones was in her office at UNIT, going over personnel medical records when she received a text message on her cell phone. Glancing down, her eyes widened when she saw who the message was from. She had only been with UNIT a few months. How did he know?

  
"Meet me in front of the Tower of London, the ravens are very sluggish today, don't you think?" ~The Doctor

  
She locked down her computer and shrugged on her medical lab coat before heading upstairs and out onto the London streets. A short walk later she was standing among tourists and busy government staffers, looking around for the shock of spiky hair and the long brown coat of her Doctor. She heard her name being called from the vicinity of the Thames bank, turning to see a tall gangly man in a tweed jacket and bowtie, hand in hand with a beautiful curly haired woman in a loose flowy dress and sensible flat shoes. Martha's expert medically trained eyes noticed signs that she was pregnant.

  
"Martha Jones! Over here!" The tall man with floppy brown hair and a youthful, ridiculous face shouted, waving at her.

  
Martha crossed the paving blocks toward them, then stopped, taken by the man's deep-set hazel eyes. The look in them was very familiar. "Doctor?" she asked. "Is it you?"

  
"Oh my Martha, of course it's me!" His face suddenly morphed into a wide grin, his eyes glowing with happiness and he was....beautiful. She'd never seen HER Doctor that happy. Martha's eyes drifted to the woman beside him, and she smiled before turning back to him.

  
"You regenerated? W...when?" Martha stuttered. She was sure her face was revealing her shock, but she stepped closer to them and lowered her voice. "Doctor? What are you doing here?"

  
The Doctor smiled at her again, saying "I'm here to see you, Martha! How have you been?"

  
Still the same Doctor, not answering directly, she thought. "I'm just fine Doctor, and you know that, tell me what happened!"

  
The woman finally spoke, leaning in toward him and whispering....loudly...."Darling, I LIKE her, not taking any of your dissemblings...now answer her question!" Then she turned and winked at Martha, laughing.

  
"Okay dear," the Doctor said, pouting. Turning to her he finally did answer her questions. "Yes Martha, I regenerated, over a thousand years ago, in the future."

  
"Well, that's clear as mud Doctor!" Martha exclaimed. "Should you be here, since your last self must still be around?"

  
"Nah, he's busy now, not on Earth. That's why we came today. Not many people I trust more than you Doctor Jones, and we need to talk to you. Can we go somewhere less public? The crows won't be sluggish for much longer...best move inside."

  
The woman again gave him a glaring look, eyes wide, and he stopped, brushing back his floppy brown hair, and blushing a bit. He looked at Martha and then at his companion before speaking. "Yes, well, introductions are in order, I guess."

  
"You guess?" the woman glared at him, but with affection, nudging him.

  
"Okay River!" the Doctor exclaimed, bopping her on the nose gently. The woman he called River smiled at him then turned toward Martha, mirth in her eyes.

  
"Martha Jones, this is River Song, my....wife." the Doctor explained sheepishly.

  
At that, River moved forward to take Martha's hand, squeezing briefly and rolling her eyes toward the Doctor while saying "I've heard a lot about you from this ridiculous man, it's very nice to finally meet you, Martha!" Then she turned to the Doctor, adding "I'm sure Martha would love to see the TARDIS again dear, let's go there, okay?"

  
Martha stood there, stunned for a minute. The Doctor has a wife? What happened to Donna? Finally, she found her voice. "River Song? It's nice to meet you, but...his WIFE?"

  
"Yeah, can't believe it myself sometimes....it's a very long story, but let's get out of sight."

  
The Doctor agreed, and led them both back towards the Thames, following the path for several minutes before coming to the TARDIS, behind a tree, looking much the same as when Martha had last been on her, but cleaner.

  
As they entered, Martha felt a warm presence in her mind as the TARDIS hummed. The Doctor grinned and exclaimed "The Old Girl says "Hello Smart One".....she likes you quite a lot Martha, always has!"

  
"She does?" Martha said. "I've often thought there was more to your TARDIS than meets the eye Doctor, tell her thank you for me!"

  
"She does, and you did thank her yourself! She appreciates what you have done for us in your past, as do I Martha. I was a bit of an idiot when I was my Tenth self, and for that I AM sorry. It was horrible what you and your family went through. You are brilliant Martha!"

  
Martha found herself suddenly filled with emotion. To cover it, she walked forward, looking around the TARDIS control room. "You've redecorated Doctor," she said.

  
"Well...yes, a couple of times. "Do you like it?" he replied gesturing widely to encompass the entire golden room, a mixture of his last two desktops, not so steampunk, but warm and welcoming, the Old Girl's attempt to reflect his new life with his wife.

  
"It's more grown up, I'll say that," Martha replied, which caused River to laugh melodically while the Doctor whinged, drawing Martha's attention. She could see how the Doctor would have been drawn to this woman...she exuded competence and self-assurance. She turned to the Doctor and said bluntly "Doctor, what did you want my help with?"

  
"Let's go relax in the library, so we can talk. We'll have some tea." River said as the Doctor hovered.

  
Martha found it funny, he was so solicitous of his wife, and couldn't stop touching her. A bop on the nose, a hand on her shoulder, the grasping of her hand. Her Doctor had never acted that way in her presence, to anyone. There had to be a fascinating story there, but she was practical and had learned to cut to the chase. As they walked the corridor to the TARDIS library, Martha spoke again to River. "How far along are you?"

  
The Doctor's response was to sputter while River laughed again, her hand on Martha's arm as they walked, saying "I knew I'd like you dear! Direct and on point! " They walked into the library and toward a comfortable corner where a tea service was waiting for them, complete with steaming mugs and a plate of Jammy Dodgers.

  
Martha took a seat in the armchair as the Doctor and his wife sat together on the comfy sofa. The Doctor started in on the biscuits, while River and Martha sipped their tea. After a moment River said, "To answer your question Doctor Jones, I'm about 19 or 20 weeks along, but since this is the Doctor's child we're talking about, I thought a second opinion would be a good idea."

  
"So you're concerned about how the infant is developing?" Martha asked. "Have you had an exam? Is there anything in your medical history that would be an issue?"

  
River chuckled before answering "The TARDIS has a med scanner, and we have been keeping a watch. Can't exactly go to a hospital here on Earth. Our little Spark seems to be growing well, but yes, my medical history....it's complicated."

  
The Doctor snorted in amusement, and she gently smacked his arm, so he leaned back and put it out of reach behind her, sipping his tea and grinning. River rolled her eyes again and prodded his ribs with her elbow, while he grinned at both of them. River sighed fondly and turned back to Martha to explain.

  
"My parents traveled with the Doctor for a while right after he regenerated. The short version of the story is that I was conceived on the TARDIS, in the Vortex. My DNA was altered. I'm a hybrid, part human, part Time Lord" River explained as simply as possible, as this was not the time to go into the details, and she didn't want the Doctor to become morose thinking about her parents, or what she had been subjected to. "I have two hearts, I can regenerate, and use the energy to heal minor wounds. What I don't really know is how different my pregnancy is from the normal human one. We thought we should find out, and we don't want the rest of the Universe to know I'm pregnant. It would be dangerous to us, and our child. We were hoping you could help us, Martha." River concluded, a hopeful look on her face.

  
"We trust you not to tell anyone else Martha" the Doctor added. "We've spoken with Jack, but that's the only other person from your time who knows, or even knows we're visiting this timezone. You'll be hearing from him about River's estate and her belongings, which will be put in storage at UNIT sometime in the near future. The Universe thinks we are both dead, and we'd like to keep it that way."

  
"Alright Doctor, you know I will protect your secrets, but I'm not an obstetrician, and I don't have access to the right machines," Martha explained.

  
"We have all we need here on the TARDIS in that regard Martha, but neither of us is medically trained and there's never been a Time Lord/Human hybrid pregnancy. We've both read all we can here in the TARDIS about Gallifreyan biology, and human as well. What we don't know is how to read the signs to tell us how the infant is growing, and how long this pregnancy will last."

  
Martha leaned forward and set down her tea mug before saying "Well then Doctor, show me your med unit. I can at least do a physical exam. That will tell me something, I hope."

  
The three of them rose and headed to the med bay, the Old Girl moved it just past the pool, which Martha couldn't resist teasing the Doctor about, saying "You had a pool and never told me?"

  
"Well, I kept losing it back then. Kind of embarrassing. Flowed into the library once when I crashed and the TARDIS had a job drying out the books. Did come in handy when River kept jumping off spaceships...and buildings" the Doctor explained, shrugging.

  
Martha stared at him, wide-eyed. "What? How?"

  
River stopped them at the door of the med bay saying "The Old Girl has many tricks, gravity control being one of them....but here we are. Sweetie, show her the scanner."

  
River went to stand by a rotatable screen and the Doctor flipped a switch on the control panel on the wall beside it. The screen lit up with a scan of River's body, the scan was crystal clear, showing her bones and internal organs, including her uterus, in which Martha could see the growing fetus moving around. "Oh look darling, Sparky is flailing just like you!" River exclaimed with a chuckle, gasping when the little one kicked suddenly.

  
"Don't think the nickname is appreciated dear," the Doctor said, grinning.

  
"We have to call it something Sweetie...'IT' seems so impersonal!" River replied.

  
Martha was in awe of the technology and it took a few minutes of the Doctor and River bantering before she was able to speak. "Doctor, this is amazing! I don't know why you need me, this machine is a marvel!"

  
"Look closer Doctor Jones..." the Doctor said. "The readings keep fluctuating."

  
Martha found the basic readouts for heartbeats, mother, and child both with two hearts. She had listened to her Doctor's heartbeats before, she knew what they were supposed to sound like and could see by the readings that both were in normal range for a Time Lord. A couple of readings were confusing though. Brain activity in the fetus was high, and the heartbeats were in sync. The stage of development seemed consistent with a human half-way through a normal pregnancy, but a reading kept flipping back and forth as if it couldn't decide what number to display. The gender reading kept phasing too, which was odd since that should have already sorted itself by now.

  
"River, could you turn slowly, I want to see what happens to the readings," Martha asked. As the Doctor's wife complied, Martha watched as the baby turned as well, so as to continue to face the Doctor. "That's strange," she muttered. "Can you feel the wee one moving River?"

  
"Like an otter swimming around in there." River exclaimed.

  
"Turn again please." Martha continued, watching as the baby continued to face toward the Doctor. "Doctor the little tyke keeps turning to face you like you're some kind of magnet. Is that normal? Also, the brain activity is quite high. That's unusual, and the gender won't settle either."

  
"Well," River said, "I can 'hear' baby in my mind, but it's all very muddled, like talking underwater." The Doctor reached out and laid his hand on her baby bump, telling Martha the baby just was following his voice since he talks to the wee one regularly. River drew in her breath at his touch. "Oh, that's weird! Now I can 'hear' clearly!"

  
Will wonders never cease, Martha thought to herself before speaking. "What exactly do you hear River?"

  
"Just the wee one, feelings of 'warm', and 'home'....and 'sliding'?" River replied with a giggle. The image of an otter sliding down a riverbank came to her mind, and the Doctor laughed. "Did you see that too darling?" she said to her husband.

  
"See what?" Martha asked.

  
"The baby took the image River made in her mind of the swimming otter and reflected it back. When I touched her, it amplified it in River's mind."

  
"How?" Martha asked again.

  
"Time Lords are touch telepaths, some of us are better at it than others. We don't use it with other species much, it can be frightening to non-telepaths, like an invasion of their mind. I only use it in emergencies, or with River. It's rather 'intimate'," he added, his ears tinged pink in embarrassment. "As for gender, that doesn't settle until later, Gallifreyan gender can change upon regeneration, it's a matter of preference even before birth." River smirked at him which didn't help his discomfort at the subject matter. "I do think I know what's happening though, with the flip-flopping reading. Babies on Gallifrey develop mentally more quickly than they do physically. Our little Spark is part human. The machine can't decide which number of weeks before birth to apply, so it waffles."

  
"Great! Darling, now I have a craving" River groaned.

  
"River! Not now!" the Doctor exclaimed, blushing further, removing his hand from her belly.

  
"Not THAT kind of craving Sweetie, you said 'waffles' and baby wants me to have WAFFLES! For lunch!" River replied, her greeny-blue eyes full of mirth.

  
Martha glanced at the blushing floppy haired Doctor, he was looking at River with such love it was...awe inspiring. She grinned at him and said, "Better get what Mum and baby want Doctor!"  
The Doctor looked at his friend, saw her sincere affection and let go of a smidge of guilt he still carried with him. He didn't appreciate how amazing Martha Jones was when his Tenth self traveled with her. "I think you're right," the Doctor agreed, giving her a salute. "Thank you, Doctor Jones!"

  
"Right then, Doctor Smith" Martha replied, remembering the name he used when they first met, the day the Judoon sent her hospital to the Moon. "Shoo...let me finish my examination! You go make lunch, okay?"

  
The Doctor grinned sheepishly and sauntered out after giving River a quick kiss on the cheek.

  
Martha chatted amiably with River while she finished the exam. The med scanner was a marvel and smart as she was, she figured out how to make sense of the readings, which included the usual measurements. She began to explain what she was seeing to River, starting with the flip-flopping reading. "This seems to keep wanting to say two different due dates because it doesn't know which species applies...Human or Time Lord. One date is 20 weeks from now, the other is 25, so I think it's safe to say you're half way there, or nearly so. Do you know from your research what's normal for Gallifreyan women?" she asked River.

  
"Most of the books say 45 weeks, give or take, depending on if they have been in the Vortex, but I'm not sure if more or less time travel is good or bad." River replied. "We need to stop traveling soon, to be on the safe side, just haven't decided where, or WHEN to settle down."

  
Martha replied "I think that's a good idea, find a nice quiet place in the future, or the past...I think the baby will give you fair warning! What about those Sisters? Could they help?"

  
"The Sisters of the Infinite Schism? Maybe, but we'd have to be careful what time period. Don't want to bump into ourselves, and that might be the first place our enemies look for us if they find out what's happening." River replied before pausing to think, then added "Can we call on you in an emergency? Jack could fetch you with his VM."

  
"Of course River. Anything for the Doctor, and you. Thank you for trusting me." Martha said softly.

  
River pulled her into a hug, saying "The Doctor told me what you did to help him, and the Earth. You're one of his heroes Martha, he trusts you with his life and mine."

  
Martha didn't know what to say to that, so she just hugged River back. She felt the warm touch of the TARDIS in her mind too, also full of affection and gratitude. "Well then, I think we're done here." she managed to mumble, overcome with emotion. "I better get back to work."

  
The two women walked out of the med bay and headed for the kitchen so Martha could say goodbye to the Doctor. She told him he owed her a full story about how he came to be married, and after receiving the full body hug that was the signature move of the Eleventh Doctor, Martha reminded him to text her anytime if the need arose, hugged River again and slipped out of the TARDIS to stroll back to her office, feeling rather good after seeing her old friend, and meeting a new one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See if you can spot little references to the real world...OUR universe...and give me a shout out if you spot one!  
> Comments will be greatly appreciated!


	4. Jack's Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack Harkness follows instructions from the TARDIS herself, traveling to New York City to search for evidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One short chapter, leave comments and I'll post another one soon!

Jack Harkness left the Tardis and walked along the River Thames downstream a few strides before using his vortex manipulator (just missing being seen by the Doctor, about to enter his blue box with River and Martha). He returned to Cardiff and the Torchwood Institute, arriving deliberately in the middle of the night, and went straight to his private office and locked the door, which also turned on the sound filters. NO ONE was going to hear or see what he was about to view.

  
Still rattled by the TARDIS herself taking the initiative to bring him in for help, Jack wondered why she was so secretive. He was trying to figure out what could be so important that the Doctor himself couldn't know, and was intrigued by what he would find on the disc he was currently holding.

  
Firing up his Torchwood secure computer system, he slotted the disc into the reader and watched as the TARDIS gave him a video synopsis of his task. Piecing together the photo montage, he understood (from the story the Eleventh Doctor and his wife had provided) that the two people he was shown were River Song's parents, although they looked far too young. Then again River looked different than her actual age, she was on her third face, he'd been told. The couple had traveled on and off with the Eleventh Doctor for about a decade of their lives, but in linear terms... less than 3 years had passed on planet Earth.

  
What was shocking was the last few frames. The TARDIS crashing in 1938 New York, River in the grasp of a Weeping Angel, Amy and Rory jumping off a building, causing a time paradox, taking them to a graveyard where the TARDIS waited. Then a lone Weeping Angel caught up with the man Rory, sending him back in time again, and the woman Amy let the Angel take her, leaving the Doctor distraught, River trying to console him. The last frame was of a gravestone, with both their names engraved on it and ages at death. No year, just ages. Strange.

  
Then, on the computer screen, a time stamp in 2012 with a GPS location and a map of New York City, a graveyard marker flashing. Apparently, the TARDIS wanted him to go to the graveyard, but to do what? Then another time stamp and location, but in 1938...the exact same location!

  
The TARDIS must be unable to travel to the date and location, it would only add to the paradox, even destroy the city if she was to try. That was why she'd asked for his help, he was sure of it.

  
Jack called up public records on the couple, former companions of the Eleventh Doctor, but from the near future, it seems. Birth records. Amelia Pond and Rory Williams. So they'd have been 20 something when they met the Doctor. Marriage June 26th, 2010 in Leadworth, England. River Song had said she was conceived on the TARDIS on their wedding night but born in the 52nd Century in the middle of a war. There was a divorce decree, which had been voided just a few days after being signed. Then they disappeared in September 2012, when they were touched by a Weeping Angel in New York City.

  
He supposed he should start in the present, for him. Then look at the burial records. If the couple was sent back from 2012 to 1938, and they were roughly 30 when they disappeared, then they died sometime in the 1980s if one went by their ages on the stone. Jack would have to be very careful travelling into his near future, if at all. It would not do to learn of spoilers, or accidentally create a paradox himself. He made plans to travel to the present day location first, before digging into decades-old records, then work his way backward if need be. Best to know what he'd find in that graveyard in the present before travelling in time either direction. He shut down the computer after popping the disc out and slipping it into a hidden pocket, then he stepped out of his office and went to the lounge for a cup of coffee and a scone. It was just coming up dawn on the US east coast according to one of the many clocks on the wall above him. Time to go.

  
Jack donned his long greatcoat, pockets filled with futuristic equipment to scan for time energy or deal with any manner of emergency. Wouldn't do for him to be caught by a Weeping Angel himself, even with his VM firmly strapped on his wrist. Tapping in the coordinates to the present day graveyard location, he zapped away in a burst of temporal/spatial energy.

  
He'd forgotten to check the weather reports and found himself in a dawn downpour, so he pulled his greatcoat tight around himself and hunched his shoulders against the rain. At least the graveyard was empty of living persons, Jack thought to himself. The TARDIS coordinates were precise, he was standing directly in front of a gravestone with the names of Rory Arthur Williams, age 82 and Amelia Williams, age 87; no year indicated for either. The New York City skyline in the background was swathed in rainclouds, lending to the somber atmosphere of the graveyard.

  
Jack dug his scanner from a coat pocket and scanned the grave for time energy, finding nothing. Then he pointed it at the ground, scanning for evidence of soil disturbance. There was none. In fact, the grass covered soil was packed hard, undisturbed for several decades, which actually made sense if they had died in New York City sometime in the 1980's. There were two large objects buried there, presumably caskets, one on top of the other to save space. He changed a setting on the scanner, looking for biological remains. Aside from a wee mouse nest tangled in the long grass beside the headstone, he was stunned to find no remains....in either casket! Deepening the scan, to peer through the reinforced frames of the two burial coffins, he identified only sacks filled with loose sand....these were fake graves! For some reason, someone had faked the burial of two bodies and Jack was mystified as to why.

  
Who would want to let the Doctor and his wife....their daughter....think the couple had died in New York City in the past and were buried there? It was a cruel joke! And that was not all, Jack thought. If Amy and Rory Williams were NOT buried here...where were they? Should he send this information to the TARDIS, or should he try to find them? Should he tell the Doctor?

  
Clearly, they were taken by the Angel in 2012, River and the Doctor were there. He knew foreknowledge was a dangerous thing, and changing that fact could rip apart the planet...or worse. The other date the Old Girl had given him, in 1938. Should he go there now? Presumably, that is the day they were sent back to by the Angel, in the same location. Should he risk meeting them there, or did he change their future by doing exactly that? No, Jack decided. He would contact the TARDIS first, and try to explain why he thought the Doctor and River ought to know about this...this empty gravesite!

  
Jack returned to Torchwood Three via his VM, arriving back not long after he'd left, hanging up his drenched greatcoat to dry and making another cup of coffee to warm himself up after his brief foray to rainy New York. He took the coffee to his office, and sat, thinking for a moment how to word his message to the TARDIS so she would understand his concerns. After a moment he entered his message and sent it by way of the space/time frequency the Old Girl had given him. All he could do now was wait. Good thing there was plenty to keep him busy these days, so he called the team in for their daily brief, putting aside the mystery for now.


	5. What Happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The TARDIS received surprising information from Jack Harkness, and the Old Girl frets over how to tell the Doctor and River. Meanwhile, she is asked to take them all to Clara, not having a good week after Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Folks might notice some Series 8 events and dialogue, because of course, despite the restoration of the Eleventh Doctor's timeline, those outside that timeline still follow their own personal destinies. See if you can spot them! 
> 
> This is a longer chapter, with several different POVs.

When the TARDIS received the message from Jack Harkness, she was surprised. Never been surprised before, she thought, that's new. How should she feel about that, she wondered? Feeling was something she was still working out. It's one thing to feel sad about her Thief grieving for his Ponds. She had seen what it did to him, and to her Child as well. Feeling glad about her Child surviving the Library, she could understand that too. Surprise though, that wasn't supposed to happen to a sentient Type 40 TARDIS!

  
She existed in every Now/When/Then, she could see every path Space/Time took. She did not see the empty grave of her Thief's beloved Ponds! The Pretty One and the Orange One were sent back in time by a Weeping Angel, to Old Earth, New York City, 1938. The Paradox was created when they leaped to their deaths in the aborted timeline before that reset, landing them in 2012 once again, but when her Child's father saw his own name on a gravestone, it set the new timeline in stone, and when the Angel touched him, it SHOULD have meant he died in the past. When her Child's mother let the Angel take her, breaking her Thief's hearts, and her name appeared on the stone, that SHOULD have meant that she too died in the past. That may very well Will/Did happen, but WHY would a false grave be created for them, right where they'd be sure to see it? WHO would do it? To what end? Was/Is/Will it be another trick of the Time Lords or the Silence...or even the Daleks? That Is/Was/Will be unclear.

  
In addition, what Does/Did/Will it mean about the Paradox itself? Could she, the TARDIS, travel to the Space/Time of the graveyard without destroying herself and possibly the entire city? Was she missing some important piece of information? How? Doubt about how to proceed with her Plan was another new feeling, and that itself was worrying. Chasing down the Timelines again seemed pointless. Maybe she needed another viewpoint. The Man Who Could Not Die insisted in his message that she should share the information with the Doctor and River. "They deserve to know!" he had beseeched her. The Old Girl didn't know what to do, another new feeling. Being Alive was difficult! Talking was good. She would Talk with her Child, as soon as she found her alone.

  
****

  
After Martha left, River and the Doctor had their lunch. Waffles with maple syrup and fresh orange juice for River, to satisfy the wee Spark, and egg and cress sandwiches for the Doctor. When asked about that particular combination, the Doctor simply shrugged and said: "You have your cravings, I have mine, love."

  
River laughed at him saying "In what alternate universe does anyone have eggs and cress together in a sandwich Sweetie?"

  
"I don't know Doctor Song, but somewhere there MUST be a version of me that loves them, or I'd not have developed a craving." he replied, sticking his tongue out at her and pulling a ridiculous face.

  
"That makes no sense whatsoever darling." River replied with a smirk.

  
"Exactly!" the Doctor replied, grinning.

  
"Oh, you!" his wife exclaimed, her rivery blue-green eyes danced with mirth.

  
After tidying up the kitchen, the couple decided they'd stayed long enough in this timezone in London and went to the console room, sending the TARDIS off into space, back to their own time and out of sight behind the Moon, while they discussed their next destination.

  
"No running Doctor, I feel like I swallowed a planet. Can we go somewhere quiet?" River asked her husband.

  
"Fancy a trip to Victorian London my dear?" the Doctor asked as he began his dance around the center console, flipping a switch here, wibbling a plotter there, coming to a skidding halt in front of her as she watched him with a fond smile on her face. "We could surprise Vastra, Jenny and Strax....they took care of me after I thought I'd lost you," he explained. "I'm sure they can be trusted with the knowledge of your survival."

  
"What about Clara darling? You can't just abandon her." River pointed out.

  
"Oh, she only lets me pick her up on Wednesdays, so long as she's back at the same point we left. We can go anytime we want, and it will have only been a week for her. Clara likes her job teaching, so she travels on a schedule. It's not for me, that, but she seems to enjoy her double life, so who am I to say different?"

  
"Well Doctor, why not give her the choice? I'm sure she'd like to visit Paternoster Row again, in person this time and not in a dream! Besides, I'd like to get to know her, we've only just met, really." River insisted.

  
"Alright then love, that makes sense. She's been there once before, but there was a thing, and she didn't really see much of the era. Fair warning though, she's rather bossy...but smart, and very brave." the Doctor replied.

  
"Sounds familiar Doctor, that's the kind of Companion you seem to prefer, it seems." River teased.

  
"I do NOT!" he groused.

  
"Yes, yes you do Sweetie." she said, smirking.

  
"If you say so dear." the Doctor admitted with a lopsided grin, proving her point, and not minding in the least that she was teasing him. Oh, how he had missed her flirty banter over the centuries.

  
"Don't I always my love?" River replied, laughing in that sexy way she had, making his toes curl.

  
To cover his embarrassment, despite the pink tinge to his ears giving him away, he addressed the TARDIS saying "Take us to Clara Old Girl, you know when."

  
The big lever that sent them into the Vortex shifted of its own accord, and the Doctor grinned, looking over at River, who smiled fondly back at him before saying "I'm going to go get a shower dear, and change into something more appropriate for the time period. You collect Clara and we can visit with the Paternoster Gang for a while. Then we have to decide where we're going to settle for the next five months or so until the wee Spark arrives, okay?"

  
"Right dear!" the Doctor replied with a cheeky grin as River headed down the corridor to their room and the shower.

  
Once the TARDIS landed, the Doctor decided, for once, to check the scanner to see where they were. To his surprise, they were not near Clara's flat but outside the little coffee shop where he'd taken her the day they'd met, in this time zone anyway. It was a sunny but cold January afternoon in 2014, and apparently even on New Year's Day people still needed their coffee. No one was using the outdoor tables, so he went inside in search of his Companion.

  
He found her at a table near the back, the remains of her meal on a plate, and a large coffee in her hand, which she was sipping slowly, the back of her hand pressed against her forehead, and her eyes closed. When he flopped down in the chair across from her, she slowly opened her eyes and glared at him.

  
"Shush!" Clara admonished before he could even speak, so he just gaped at her, waiting for an explanation. She didn't seem surprised to see him, but then again it WAS Wednesday.

  
After sipping her coffee for a few more seconds, she sat it down and looked up at him again, saying "Sorry. Headache."

  
"What's wrong Clara? What happened?" the Doctor asked quietly, looking at her from under his fringe, concerned.

  
"Post-Christmas stress" Clara murmured. "And a step-mother from hell."

  
The Doctor, exhibiting a great deal more patience than she'd ever seen before, said nothing, just reached across the table and squeezed her hand in support. Clara looked up at him, saw the concern in his eyes, and a calmer supportive presence. Centuries on Trenzalore and getting his lost wife back had changed him....for the better, it seemed.

  
Clara sighed, then squeezed his hand back in thanks before speaking. "When you dropped me off, I spent the whole week after Christmas listening to her complain about the spoiled dinner, disapprove of the 'fake boyfriend', fuss about my too small flat, or my too short skirt, and in every way find fault with everyone and everything...I don't know what possessed my Dad to marry her, he was as miserable as me, all week. Then she insisted on having a New Year's Eve party..in MY flat. I might have had more than a few glasses of wine last night. Now I've got a headache from THAT as well. I hope you've come to take me away from it all Chin Boy...I could use a holiday from my hols!"

  
"I was a perfectly fine 'fake boyfriend' Clara!" the Doctor replied good-naturedly.

  
"Except for the 'being naked' part Doctor!" Clara exclaimed, but she smiled at him and that was his goal, to get her to smile.

  
He then waited for her to vent a bit more, and when she seemed to have run out of things to whinge about, he pulled her up into a hug, then told her of their plans. "River and I are going to visit Madame Vastra and her friends, a nice quite visit in Victorian London, would you like to join us?"

  
"That sounds lovely Doctor. Yes please, if River doesn't mind that is." Clara replied.

  
"Of course she doesn't mind Clara, it was her idea to invite you!" he insisted, adding "She wants to get to know you better."

  
"I'd like that Doctor, but won't it be strange, a wife AND a companion, at the same time?" Clara responded.

  
"I've traveled with more than one person in the past Clara, don't worry so much." the Doctor reminded her.

  
"Where is River, by the way?" Clara asked, suddenly realizing her absence.

  
"Having a shower and changing for the 19th Century," he replied. "You can change too. Come along Clara!"

 

****

  
River had made quick work of showering, spending most of the time on her hair, as it would go in an updo appropriate for Victorian London after she'd chosen her clothing.

  
The TARDIS had been waiting for a time to talk to her Child alone, and when River wrapped herself in her robe and went off to find the wardrobe, the Idris Interface was waiting for her there.

  
"Oh, hello dear!" River exclaimed when she saw her Other Mother sitting in a wing chair in the foyer of the wardrobe, flanked by mirrors that didn't reflect her shimmering holographic image. "Did you feel like talking again?"

  
"Hello my Child." the interface woman replied. "I need to talk to you....alone."

  
"Why? What's wrong Old Girl?" River saw something different in the demeanor of the Idris interface. She seemed worried.

  
"It seems that I have had a malfunction of some sort. I have been 'surprised.' THAT has not happened before. I always know about What/Where/When, but I have found out something that I did not see coming. A thing that makes no sense."

  
River was shuffling through the 19th-century dresses, looking for one that would best conceal her growing pregnancy. "What sort of thing dear?" she asked the Old Girl.

  
"A thing that might be hurtful, to you and my Thief." the interface woman replied.

  
At that, River stopped looking through the clothes and turned to the Idris interface, asking "What's got you so worried dear, and why did you want to talk to me alone?"

  
"I have made a new Plan, my Child. I wanted to help you and the Doctor with one more painful thing....but I learned something that has me confused. I do not know how to feel about it. Feelings are still hard to understand, but I am Alive now, and I must learn. I do not wish to make the Doctor hurt again now that he has such joy with you. Nor do I want to hurt you either, my Child...but I do not know how to understand this thing. Talking is good. Maybe Talking will help me understand." The interface Idris looked at River, her interface eyes seemed full of tears.

  
River wanted so badly to hug her, but you can't really hug a holographic interface, so she just smiled encouragingly and spoke with concern. "What did you find Old Girl?" she said gently.

  
The Idris interface seemed to take a deep breath before speaking. "I asked the Man Who Can Not Die to check on something for me in a place I can never go."

  
River's hearts squeezed, knowing what this was leading toward, but the poor TARDIS, she was so new to 'feeling'...River would be brave for her now and asked: "You sent Jack to New York City...to the graveyard, am I right?"

  
"Yes." the interface woman replied quietly, wringing her holographic hands.

  
"Why dear? What did you think he would find?" River again asked gently.

  
"I was not sure, but when I traced the timelines to find the broken threads, I saw part of the altered timeline of the future, the one that is no more...a few brief things before the wrongness snapped. The Doctor had a new, older face Then/When. I saw a dinosaur in Victorian London and a mechanical man. I sensed the Master's presence but saw no face. I saw the Impossible Girl heartbroken, and I saw the dead rise as Cybermen. All those things that now never were, but the one thing I did not see among the risen dead....no CyberRory, no CyberAmy. I saw many other old friends and companions of the Doctor rise that day, and they helped that Doctor, but those two, his Ponds, were not there. It made me wonder why, so I sent Jack Harkness to learn what he could."

  
River sat down in the other wing chair, processing. "What did he find?" she asked softly.

  
"Nothing!" the Idris interface exclaimed, standing. "The grave was there, the stone was carved just as before, but the caskets beneath the solid ground were EMPTY of anything save sacks of sand! It was a false grave! Why/Who/What would do such a thing?"

  
"I don't know dear, but we certainly are going to find out!" River exclaimed. "When did Jack go?"

  
"To and From his own Present, direct to the graveside. Too dangerous to go such a short time into his own future, he knew." replied the interface.

  
"So, it was well after they should have died sometime in the 1980's....it's been a false grave all along, even when we saw it in 2012! Why would someone put it there, right where Rory would see it? My god, no wonder you didn't know how to feel, my dear!" River thought about another false grave...her own, on Trenzalore...it was a secret passage into the Doctor's tomb...his TARDIS.  
"What if the grave in New York City is a secret passage to somewhere, or somewhen?" River asked, thinking out loud. "Are Amy and Rory somewhere else, not on Earth? Oh, this changes EVERYTHING!"

  
"Yes, my Child, but for good or bad?" The Old Girl bemoaned. "How will my Beautiful Idiot feel about this? His hearts are just now healed from losing you. I don't understand these FEELINGS!" the Idris interface stomped in frustration, and the TARDIS briefly shook.

  
"Did Jack go to the graveyard, into the past, in 1938?" River asked again, striving to calm her with soothing thoughts.

  
"He did not, he thought I should tell you and the Doctor first. But I did not know how to tell my Thief, I needed to Talk to you. We are connected in a way that is different than my connection to him."

  
"I have a part of you in my genetic makeup Old Girl, the timey wimey part. That's the only difference. We have to tell him. No more secrets, no more lies between us...remember?" River said, and with that, she pulled a less fitted gown off the rack and began to dress. She'd worry about her hair later, as she pulled it into a messy bun. She sat back down to put on some comfortable shoes (no one would see they were modern day under her long gown) then she asked the Idris interface to meet her in the console room once the Doctor returned. Before they went anywhere, it was time to Talk.

 

****

  
When Clara and the Doctor came through the TARDIS doors, River was already at the console, putting in coordinates. She was wearing period dress for Victorian London, a TARDIS blue gown that complimented her eyes, now mostly blue. She sent Clara off to the wardrobe to choose something to wear for herself. The Doctor's purple waistcoat, bowtie, and long frock coat got a chance again, and he spun in place to let it flare out, asking her "How do I look River?"

  
"Amazing, darling, as usual." his wife said with a smile, but he couldn't help noticing she was distracted.

  
"What's going on love?" the Doctor asked as he approached, pulling on a stray curl gently and tilting her head up for a brief kiss. River sighed into him for a moment, but she was too worked up to enjoy it for long, although she absolutely loved how affectionate he was with her when they were alone.

  
"The TARDIS has some news for us, but I thought it would be better to hear it once we are in the Vortex darling, and Clara should hear it too, it might be important to her as well." River explained.

The main switch flipped itself again, and once they were safely in the Vortex, the Idris interface flickered on. River made herself comfortable on the jump seat as the interface stabilized.  
There was an audible gasp from the stairway, where Clara had just arrived in her Victorian gown, a lovely wine red, fit for a queen. She just stood there pointing at the Idris interface, mouth agape, then finally got control of her voice saying "It's you!" Turning to the Doctor she added, "Doctor, it's HER, the woman in the shop, the one that gave me the phone number, the 'greatest helpline in the universe' she said!"

  
"That can't be right Clara, this is the TARDIS interface, based on a woman who died a very long time ago, a woman named Idris." the Doctor replied, trying to dissuade her.

  
"No really, I've got a great memory for faces...internet upload remember? It's definitely her, but the dress is all wrong. She was wearing regular clothes, but the face, it's the same!" Clara insisted, walking right up to the Idris interface, peering at her closely.

  
"I am the TARDIS interface. Hello Clara, it is so very nice to meet you again." The woman spoke, and Clara jumped back, startled.

  
"You're the TARDIS?" Clara exclaimed. "How? And how did I meet you before if you're a projection?"

  
"You didn't meet me, Impossible Girl, you met my flesh avatar. I met/will meet you in the past, in the shop. This has not happened yet, but it did before." the Idris interface said, adding. "Tenses, still having trouble with those, I am sorry."

  
River sat, smirking slightly. She knew the Old Girl had been trying on a Ganger avatar, to help her understand how bodies worked. Apparently, she'd had a walk-about, or would in their past...that would explain a few things, certainly.

  
At the same time, the Doctor stood there listening, trying to make sense of something he'd always wondered. "So you, the TARDIS, my Old Girl, put on a Ganger body and went outside the blue box?" he asked, confused. "You gave her the number for your own outside phone?"

  
"Yes, my Thief, I did. But I haven't yet. I will though, one day, in your past. Before you met this original version of your Impossible Girl."

  
"Hey!" Clara exclaimed. "Why didn't you like me back then? All that wandering the corridors looking for my bedroom?"

  
"You Are/Were the Impossible Girl, we had already met you twice, and you died both times. You were so timey wimey, I didn't know how to view you, scattered throughout his lives. Now I understand WHY after you went into his timestream. I am sorry for being like that. It was not right."

  
"Well, okay then." Clara replied, mollified. "I guess I can understand how it would be strange."

  
"Wait a minute...is this what you wanted to tell us Old Girl?" the Doctor asked, remembering what River had said minutes before.

  
River herself spoke up finally, saying "No darling. It's something much bigger."

  
"What could be bigger than this?" he replied, looking over at the Idris interface.

  
"Go on Old Girl. Tell him what you told me." River said gently.

  
The Idris interface looked to her Doctor, and he saw the hesitancy in her holographic eyes, and was concerned. "What's wrong Old Girl?"

  
"My Thief," she said softly, "I saw things in the aborted timeline, before it snapped. One involved the Cybermen. Somehow, a CyberControler...raised the dead of the planet Earth, to be a new CyberArmy."

  
The Doctor looked at her quizically, his brow furrowed in confusion. "But, that timeline was unraveled...." he began.

  
"It's not about that." River interupted. "It's about what she did and didn't see in that rising...WHO she did and didn't see, Doctor."

  
"Who?" the Doctor whispered, hope and fear both filled his hearts...

  
"I felt many of your old friends and companions, the risen CyberDead. They resisted the Cyberiad to help your other self, the one you did not become." The interface flickered, her Idris face distressed. She did not want to hurt him, her Thief.

  
"Come on Old Girl...tell me." the Doctor pleaded.

  
"I did not feel the Orange Girl, or her Roman. They did not rise with the rest. I did not know what it meant, so I sent the Man Who Can Not Die to the graveyard in his time. It was a false grave! Their bodies were not there, and I am so sorry Thief!" The Idris interface flickered out and fled, and the TARDIS thumped down for a landing, shaking mightily.

  
The shaking tipped Clara onto the jumpseat next to River, who steadied her. The Doctor clung to the center console, trying to make sense of what the Old Girl had said. When the shaking stopped he spun toward River, dropping to his knees in front of her and looking up at her face. "What does this mean River?" he exclaimed. "Are they still alive somewhere, not trapped in old New York, out of reach?" She was his anchor, keeping him from running. Those days were past.

  
"I don't know darling, but a false grave sounds familiar, does it not? We need to remain calm though. It won't do for you or I to react emotionally now. The Old Girl is having strong feelings she doesn't know how to cope with, and we have to help her. I think we need to stay in this timezone for a while, for her sake." River concluded. "Just to play it safe, until we know who, or what, is behind this mystery." She reached for her husband, brushed back his unruly fringe, calming him with her touch. He managed a small smile for her, and she relaxed a bit.

  
"Hold on a minute. Color me confused!" Clara exclaimed. "Who are you talking about?"

  
River patted the Doctor's arm and he helped her to rise from her seat. As she turned back toward Clara, the girl's eyes grew wide, noticing River was now several weeks further into her pregnancy than before. River answered her question simply "My parents, and his former Companions...Amy Pond and Rory Williams."

  
"What happened to them...Doctor, explain!" Clara insisted.

  
"A Weeping Angel sent them back in time, to a place the TARDIS, and I, can never go. At least that's what we thought." the Doctor tried to explain, but he was interrupted by a vigorous knocking on the TARDIS door, and they heard Strax shouting.

  
"We will defend this structure for the glory of the Sontaran Empire, surrender now, or face my wrath vile scum!" the small warrior shouted.

  
The Doctor strode to the doors, stuck his head out and said "Shush!" then he closed the door again, turning to Clara. "She, Amy, was the first face this face saw, when I crashed in her back yard when she was seven. Amelia Pond, like a name in a fairy tale, and Rory the Roman, her husband, and the best man I've ever known."

  
The knocking on the door began again, more politely, and again the Doctor opened it, finding Jenny, who spoke to Strax, sending him to make tea, just to distract him. "Oh Jenny, it's you. Sorry about the crash. Where's Vastra?"

  
"Doctor, what's wrong?" the girl asked.

  
The Doctor was quite a sight, spinning from Jenny, outside the TARDIS, back to Clara inside, while River stood patiently waiting for him to recover from his shock. Finally he exited his blue box, Clara trailing behind, a bit ruffled from the crash, her hair in disarray. At that moment Vastra arrived, having just been informed by Strax that they had visitors. The TARDIS had crashed in the stableyard of Number 13 Paternoster Row, scattering a pile of hay everywhere.

  
Calmly Madam Vastra invited them into her home, and was prepared to question the Doctor further when she noticed a third person exiting the TARDIS.

  
"Professor Song? How are you even here?" Vastra exclaimed, surprise written all over her green scaled face, her superior sense of smell catching what no one else could. River was very much alive, and she was pregnant.

  
"It's a very long story Madam Vastra...did someone mention tea?" River Song replied cheekily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See if you can spot little references to the real world...OUR universe...and give me a shout out if you spot one!  
> It counts as a comment, and I'll stoop to hiding more real world hints just to make you. Really. I'm pathetic.


	6. Paternoster Row

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new information about the false grave that the Doctor and River learned from the TARDIS Idris interface is shared with Madame Vastra, in hopes her investigative skills will point them in the right direction to find out what happened to Amy and Rory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Folks might notice some Series 8 events and dialogue, because of course, despite the restoration of the Eleventh Doctor's timeline, those outside that timeline still follow their own personal destinies. See if you can spot them!

The small group followed Vastra into her parlor, taking seats while Strax brought in the tea-things. He'd even included a plate of Jenny's special jelly sherbet fancies, and she glared at him and hissed "Strax!" when she noticed the evidence that he'd been indulging in a taste himself, which he hastened to remove the evidence of by licking his lips, with little success.

  
Once everyone had settled, sipping their tea, Vastra spoke. "If you would please Doctor, what has happened? Why are you here, and how is it that Professor Song is with you?

  
The Doctor was still somewhat stunned by what the TARDIS interface had revealed. He sat beside River on the small sofa, gripping her hand. She took a sip of tea from the cup in her free hand and set it on the small table in front of her. "Darling," she whispered. He shook his head suddenly, as if he'd been half asleep, and said "What? Oh, sorry, Vastra. Still a bit confuddled. River? Can you...?"

  
"Of course my love." River replied, then turned to Vastra. "We were coming for a visit, and found out something important on the way here."

  
Clara huffed, saying "Understatement, that!"

  
Jenny, looking uncomfortable, blurted out "Pardon me, ma'am, that is....Professor Song, but aren't you dead?"

  
"Jenny!" Vastra exclaimed. "Based on the obvious clue that the Professor is, in fact, NOT dead, then we must deduce that there are 'spoilers' involved. Now, pass the fancies please dear, and let the Professor speak."

  
"Thank you, Madame Vastra. Maybe it's best we dispense with the 'spoilers', alright?" River replied, smiling at Jenny to assure her there were no hard feelings. "There have been several developments, not the least of which is that I am quite alive, and with help from the TARDIS I managed to be there on Trenzalore...twice. When you were there with the Doctor and Clara, when the Great Intelligence interfered with the Doctor's timeline, I was a data ghost, like in the conference call we had, remember? Clara could see me because my ghost kept the line open."

  
"That was you?" Strax interrupted, "With the very large head?"

  
"Shut up Strax!" Jenny whispered loudly.

  
"Please proceed, Professor," Vastra said, glaring at Strax.

  
River picked up her teacup and sipped before continuing. "It was my ghost you saw Strax, a data ghost uploaded at the Library by the Doctor, the Tenth Doctor that is."

  
At that point, her husband finally spoke. "My tenth self saw River die to save me and several thousand others in a planet-sized Library. At the time I didn't know her at all, we'd never met, but given the opportunity, I managed to download a copy of her consciousness saved on her sonic screwdriver into the Library databanks. What I did not know at the time, in fact, didn't learn until recently, was that the River I saw die was a Ganger, a Flesh avatar like the ones Kovarian created of Amy, and of baby Melody."

  
Vastra and Jenny glanced between them, eyes wide. Vastra asked River "But Professor, how did you know this?"

  
"Well," River began, "that's the other thing...the TARDIS, she sort of took matters into her own hands, and told me, helped me by building a Ganger tank and control rig, so I could be there in the Library to save the Doctor and the others by using her vast Matrix. That Doctor saw the Ganger vaporized, and thought me dead."

  
"But why?" Jenny exclaimed. "He was so heartbroken after your death! He hid on a cloud here for years, 'retired' he said. Wouldn't do naught but grieve, until the governess, the other Clara, finally drew him out. Why put him through that?"

  
River looked to the Doctor, and he gave her a small smile. "Always and completely forgiven," he said quietly to her before answering Jenny. "I had things that needed doing after her apparent death, things she played no role in, things that were necessary."

  
Vastra spoke again, saying "You said you were on Trenzalore twice Professor, why?"

  
"The TARDIS herself brought me there, at his end. Not end really, but he thought it was. The Time Lords has created a truth field around the Crack in the Skin of the Universe there, seeking a way through, trying to get him to speak his true Name. He grew old there not answering, he's over 2,000 years old now. He sent Clara home on the TARDIS, but the TARDIS, with Tasha Lem, brought her back, and me too, since I was still on board after my Ganger task was done, unbeknownst to the others. The TARDIS exists in all times, all places, at once. I was on board her when the Time Lords were kept out, but before they closed the Crack, Clara pleaded with them, and someone there sent him a new round of regenerations. He used the energy to defeat the Daleks attacking Trenzalore. He was regenerating, had youthened. Clara was with him in the TARDIS, I could hear them talking in the console room. When I arrived and he saw me, he thought I was the ghost, but Clara reached out to me, knew I was real. He shared his regenerations with me, and because he wanted to please me, he kept the same face." River sagged back into the small sofa when she finished her speech, drained. She knew she'd need to rest soon, a proper rest.

  
"Don't know why, with that ridiculous chin," Clara interjected, but she was smiling at him, and that lightened the mood.

  
The Doctor continued the story, explaining "I returned some regenerations to River, ones that she used up saving me in Berlin, a very long time ago. I was the first face this face of her's saw, when Melody Pond, Mels at the time, regenerated. She killed me and saved me, all in one day. Later she tried again, not her fault. Programmed to kill me, but I married her anyway, and here we are." he concluded, pulling River closer.

  
Vastra sipped her tea, thinking. Finally, she spoke. "You said the TARDIS herself helped you. How? I know your ship is sentient Doctor, but how did she take such initiative?"

  
The Doctor looked down at his hand, holding River's across her abdomen. He could feel her warm support and her hearts beating, as well as the wee Spark's. When he looked up, his hazel eyes were full of emotion. Vastra had never seen him so open with his feelings. When he spoke he did so with awe. "I don't really know Vastra. She said herself she was more Alive than ever, that she saw the timelines and that she knew there had been someone tampering, with mine and River's both. She seems to have exceeded her design specifications after all these centuries traveling with me, she learned Free Will, made the choice to return the timelines to their proper paths. She said River was the key to it all, that by saving River from her death in the Library the paths would mend. She seems to have been correct, and just today we learned another shocking fact. Coming here was no mistake. She saw events down that false path...me, with a new face, here in Victorian London. A dinosaur on the Thames, a mechanical man."

  
"What?" Vastra exclaimed. "A mechanical man?"

  
"Madame, could that be...?" Jenny interrupted, eyes wide.

  
"What happened, did you see one?" Clara asked.

  
"As a matter of fact, we recently solved a particularly gruesome case involving a mechanical man," Vastra explained. "Part flesh, part whirling gears, he was preying on Londoners, taking parts from them, and burning the rest. He was operating out of a building that appeared to be a restaurant. The public would go in and out, but sometimes they would just disappear. A thorough investigation was made, and we discovered it was not a place for serving food, but a spaceship, the crew dead, the mechanicals onboard were using humans as spare parts. We stopped the killing by arranging a "gas leak" that caused an explosion, destroying the ship. The public assumed it was the fault of the gas lighting system."

  
"It was a glorious victory for the Sontaran Empire!" Strax exclaimed. Jenny rolled her eyes at him and shushed him again.

  
"I came across a similar ship once before, they were harvesting humans in France during the reign of Louis XV." The Doctor's face turned sad for a moment, he shook it off, then spoke "So something of what the TARDIS saw still came to be....was there a dinosaur roaming London?" he asked suddenly.

  
"Doctor, I would think if there was, we would have noticed," Vastra replied with a small smile.

  
River was getting more uncomfortable, being pregnant and sitting for so long. She needed a bit of a lie in. "Doctor, tell her the rest quickly...we've had a long day and I need to rest for a while, have a good meal."

  
"Are you alright Professor?" Jenny asked. "You look a bit pale."

  
At that the Doctor turned to look at River properly, noticing she did indeed look tired. "Okay then, finishing up for now.....the Old Girl saw one more thing before the false timeline snapped. She saw an army of the dead, raised as Cybermen, around the planet. She sensed several of my former friends and Companions, long gone but risen. They resisted the Cyberiad and helped the Doctor that I never was, but two Companions I thought lost in the past, dead for many years, she did not see them. She thought that very strange so she called in Jack Harkness from Torchwood and sent him to check their grave....it was a false grave, no bodies were interred. I'm still in shock trying to understand this all, so maybe it's best if we let River rest, then get a proper meal for her while we ponder what it all means, if you don't mind?"

  
"Yes, I think that's a good idea Doctor, she needs to rest in her condition. I have many more questions, but they will wait." Vastra agreed, adding "Strax, please go start supper for our guests, nothing heavy. Jenny, show them to rooms upstairs. They can rest while the meal is prepared. I will spend some time thinking on the matter."

  
While Jenny shooed Strax off to the kitchen, River spoke to Vastra quietly. "So you noticed, Madame Vastra?"

  
"You're quite a bit further on than you were last week," Clara interjected.

  
"Mammals do tend to make a show of impending offspring Professor, I couldn't miss the pheromones. How long?" Vastra asked.

  
"Twenty weeks or so. Not sure how much longer. My DNA is rather complicated." River answered before turning to Clara to answer her implied question. "We went on a bit of a seventh honeymoon Clara dear."

  
"Seventh? Wa...? No, wait, I don't really want to know...." Clara exclaimed, following Jenny upstairs quickly.

  
"Well, you are welcome to stay here as long as necessary my dear. How is the Doctor doing with impending fatherhood?" Vastra asked, getting an affronted whinge from him, trailing them up the stairs.

  
"Oi! I'm doing fine...River's got the hard job." The Doctor interrupted as he helped her climb the steps. Jenny came along to show them their room, explaining she'd given Clara the room across from them. "Loo's at the end of the hall, if there's a need." she pointed out before returning to the kitchen to help Strax, who had a tendency to forget what he was supposed to be doing when left to himself.

 

****

 

At loose ends, not at all tired and with all of the new information buzzing in the back of her head, Clara trailed after Jenny, offering to help with supper preparations. To her surprise, she found a small girl sitting on a stool in the kitchen, munching on a scone, her clean hands and face a contrast to the rest of her condition.

  
"That's Annie," said Jenny by way of introduction. "One of the strays, livin' on the streets these days. Her and her brothers, Ollie and Dodge, they help around here some, for food. Madame lets them sleep in the hay loft, and they take care of the horses. When it's stone cold, they sleep in here by the hearth."

  
Clara took a seat on a second stool, beside the long work table where the girl sat. "Hello Annie," she said. "Is that a good scone?"

  
"Yes miss." the girl responded shyly. Jenny brought over a bowl of snap peas, freshly rinsed, and Clara asked "Would you like to help me with the peas Annie?" as she began snapping each pod and dropping them in a cookpot while Jenny lit the stove to start the pot boiling. The child nodded, reaching out for a handful, carefully making a small pile for Clara to move to the pot. Before long they had snapped every pod, and the girl jumped down from the stool. Jenny bent over and spoke to her quietly, giving her two more scones for her brothers, and she ran out the door, as Jenny called out. "Come back before dark and there will be stew. I'll read you a story too if you're all clean, darlin'."

  
Clara smiled and spoke. "So you two, you and Vastra, a pair of softies eh?"

  
Jenny blushed. "Some un's gotta feed the waifs miss. Just doin' what's right. The boys are good with the horses too, way better than Strax. I'm tryin' to teach them a bit, numbers an' reading, so they can get a place in a home somewhere, to work, keep 'em out o' the factories."

  
At that Clara patted her arm and gave a little chuckle. "Well, Jenny my friend, I'm a teacher back home, in my time. Perhaps I could help? We might be staying a while, what with all the changes with the TARDIS...the Doctor is tracking a mystery it seems. It would give me something to do, and perhaps you could tell me about your London? For me, it's living history...Queen Victoria, great literature, new inventions...it's rather exciting to be here again!"

  
Jenny grinned at her, saying "I'd like that Miss Clara. Thank you."

  
"Just Clara please, you're not my student Jenny, we're friends," Clara replied. "Now where has Strax got to?"

  
"He's in the back kitchen, beating the potatoes into submission, best stay away for now," Jenny replied. Clara stared at her, then they both broke out laughing. Supper preparations proceeded in good time.

  
****

  
Upstairs, River sank into a chair and toed off her anachronistic shoes, sighing in relief. The Doctor hovered, worried about her. "Are you alright River? Would you rather rest on the TARDIS?"

  
"No, darling. I just want to lie down for a bit before supper. Our little Spark has been active today, using my bladder as a springboard." River explained, adding "Help me get this gown off, I need to visit the loo."

  
At that, the Doctor's eyes went wide. "Shocking behavior River, parading around in your knickers!" he exclaimed, but his eyes were merry, he was teasing her.

  
"Check the wardrobe sweetie, I'm sure there's a dressing gown or two for guests." River replied, laughing.

  
Finding her to be correct he helped her pull the blue gown up and over her head, leaving her in a loose shift gathered over her growing belly. Handing her the wrap, he spoke, his voice rather lower in timbre. "Wife, you get more lovely every day...no, wait a mo', make that every moment..."

  
"Flatterer!" River retorted, her eyes reflected her delight at his statement, and the look he was giving her. She smiled at him as she shrugged on the dressing gown. He helped her, wrapping his arms around her from behind, and leaning in to kiss her cheek and burrow into her curls. "Not the time for that Doctor...supposed to be resting remember? Now let me find the loo, I'll be right back, I promise. You can rub my back later, it's ever so stiff." she said with a smirk.

  
He displayed faux shock at her innuendo, and let her go, doffing his frock coat and hanging it over the chair back. When she returned in a few minutes she was feeling much better, and he helped her to lie down on her side, and began gently massaging her back as she relaxed. Soon she dozed off, and he spent several moments just thinking restful thoughts her way and watching her sleep, content, putting all concerns about the greater universe aside for later.

  
After about an hour, there was a soft knock on the door. The Doctor rose, careful not to wake River, shrugged on his coat and went to the door, finding Clara just about to knock again. He stepped out into the hallway as Clara whispered "Supper will be served shortly, Jenny asked me to fetch you, Doctor. How is River?"

  
"She said she's fine, napping a bit. I'll wake her and we'll be down momentarily. Thank you Clara." the Doctor replied.

  
"Alright then, best get myself back. I've been helping in the kitchen." Clara explained. "Can we have a look about London tomorrow? Didn't get much of a chance last time, what with that Mrs. Gillyflower. I want to see history around me, Doctor!"

  
Smiling at her enthusiasm, the Doctor said: "Of course Clara, though you may find it a bit 'rougher' than history lessons would make you think."

  
"That's alright Doctor, seeing the Universe, that's amazing, but teaching makes me want to see my own history unfold, with all its warts. Do you think we'd see the Queen? She's quite old now, isn't she?"

  
"I'm not sure we'll see her out and about, but she does go for carriage rides. I met her when I was my Tenth self, showing off a bit for my companion. Vicky kind of banished me." the Doctor said with some embarrassment. "Good thing I have a different face now. Did I tell you I popped in once to visit Liz Two in the 1950's? Sort of a whirlwind tour. Some of the staff mistook me for Prince Phillip...great chap, took me flying."

 

"Prince Phillip did not take you flying!" Clara exclaimed.

  
"He did, I promise he did. Fine upstanding guy. Never gets enough credit." the Doctor insisted.

  
"If you say so Doctor," Clara said teasingly. "Supper soon. See you there." and she turned to descend the stairs.

  
The Doctor retreated to his room to wake River, helping her dress in the blue gown again, then they made their way to the dining room for the evening meal.

 

****

 

Madame Vastra had spent the time that afternoon practicing her battle techniques, the exercise helped her think. Her species had evolved from ancient reptilian ancestors, however, they were not dinosaurs, they were therapsids. They had developed from mammal-like reptiles, into an upright, intelligent native Earth species the humans later erroneously dubbed Silurians, or Homo Reptilia. In actuality, they lived much later in Earth's prehistory in the Eocene Epoch, alongside a vast diversity of reptiles, birds and primitive mammals in a climate with a decided tropical nature. When drastic climate change came, as it often does, brought on by at least two major asteroid impacts, the so-called Silurians carved out refuges under the oceans and land and retreated from the surface of the Earth to await better living conditions. While they slept, the true mammals survived the changing Earth and spread across the planet. Primitive primates, including apes, developed into the dominant animal on the Earth; Humans, or Homo Sapiens.

  
Vastra finished her workout and stripped out of her human-style clothing to relax in a warm bath. While her reptile-like skin was a patterned shading of greens, only her face and shoulders showed evidence of her natural body armor, or osteoderms. Her internal bone structure was the most striking difference between her species and humans, as she evolved from swimmers, not brachiating apes. Her ribcage was more pronounced, having greater room for lung expansion, giving her the appearance of having human breasts. Females of her species, when fertile, did secrete a liquid to keep their leathery, pliant eggs moist in a small pouch. Only two species of monotremes left on Earth had similar reproductive systems. Her skin had the texture of warm suede, not scaley, but smooth and velvety, covered with dense fibers somewhere between fur and feathers, in a mosaic pattern. She wore a body suit of soft natural fibrous armor under her human garments to protect her skin, and for warmth. Like humans, her species had lost their tails, leaving only vestigial bones, however they did retain the ability to strike with whiplike second tongues that carried a poison that could stun, or even kill in some cases.

  
While she was soaking, she thought much on all the Doctor and his companions had told her of the timelines being altered by others, then restored. The mystery of the missing bodies from an empty grave was intriguing. She recalled the events on Trenzalore when the Doctor and Clara gained entrance to the TARDIS monument by falling into a false grave, one with his purportedly dead wife's name on it, as if to guide him to the proper place.

  
But that was a false grave because the Doctor knew River was not buried there, or anywhere. The grave of Rory and Amelia Williams never had bodies in it but was placed so they would see it and it would appear to everyone as if the Angel had sent them back in time and they had lived out their lives in that city, to ultimately be buried there. Who would have the motivation to do that, and why?

Was it just revenge on the Doctor, to put him through pain at the loss of his friends in a time that he and the TARDIS could no longer go, or be destroyed by the paradox?

  
That seemed unlikely, it would have been just as much of a loss to kill them on the spot. Did someone want to kidnap the couple, like Amy herself had been taken, to use them for some nefarious plot, or to lure the Doctor in again? Perhaps. That still begged the question...who? Who wanted to get at the Doctor? And why? Vastra had many questions for her friend.

  
Rising from the bath, she wrapped herself in a dressing gown and returned to her bedroom to dress for supper. There was much to be discussed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See if you can spot little references to the real world...OUR universe...and give me a shout out if you catch one! It counts as a comment, and I'll stoop to hiding more real world hints just to make you. Really. I'm pathetic. Come on, you know what to do!


	7. Deductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madame Vastra gathers the small group for questioning, using her powers of deduction to outline their situation. After the intense discussion, the Doctor and River retire to the TARDIS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter to outline the task ahead, and a romantic encounter later. 
> 
> Hope everyone is enjoying this story, PLEASE leave comments, I LIVE for them!

Gathering in the dining room, the group sat down to eat, talking quietly about nothing important, the tone set by their hostess. Once the meal was finished, the table cleared and Strax had refreshed everyone's tea and provided a plate of jelly fancies, Madame Vastra began her line of questioning. Jenny knew this would take a while, so she retreated to the kitchen and had the three children come in for a hot meal, and a lesson on letters.

  
Vastra had been proven to be a fine investigator of violent crimes, she laid out all the facts, found links where others faltered. In this instance, Vastra wanted to understand the events that led to River being able to survive the Library, and also had some painful questions about what happened in Manhattan, and how they dealt with the aftermath. They removed to the sitting room to try and understand the information they had learned.

  
River began with the revelations by the TARDIS herself, about her death and how it was to be averted using a Ganger. The Doctor explained how the Old Girl learned of the Time Lord plot to force him to release them, and the long-time plan of the Silence to keep them contained by silencing the Doctor himself. The irony of the situation was that it was the Doctor and his many selves who had shut the Time Lords in the pocket universe to begin with, on the Day of the Doctor.

The Council had once used the Master in an escape attempt, then they trapped the Doctor on Trenzalore, trying to use him as well. There was no way to know if the Master was still trapped with them or had escaped, and that particular Time Lord was unpredictable at best, and could not be trusted.

  
The third major player was, of course, the Daleks, who just liked to exterminate everyone, and used whatever tools, living or otherwise, that came to hand. Trapping the Time Lords was, in effect, to protect the innocents of Gallifrey from the Time Lord Council's insane death wish. Letting them loose would doom all of Gallifrey once again, as the war with the Daleks would resume, so another solution needed to be found.

  
Hiding in the weeds were the Cybermen. Surely the Cyberiad's plan to raise the dead of Earth as a new army was not going away just because the Doctor's timeline was repaired. They and whoever was controlling them were still out there, and that bore watching carefully.

  
They had gotten this far, and Vastra knew she needed to tread lightly with the Doctor particularly when it came to his Ponds. To solve the empty grave mystery, however, it was necessary.

  
Next Madame Vastra outlined what they knew, counting them off as she did.

  
1\. The TARDIS had shown free will and tampered with time to set the Doctor's path back in the proper track. She was still learning how to deal with Feelings, and they would have to help her in order to understand all she knew. Vastra wished to talk with the Old Girl when the time was right.

  
2\. The Time Lord War Council was not going to stop trying to get the Doctor to release them and would stop at nothing to get their way, so best for the Doctor to remain secluded, especially with River pregnant. Stalemate for now.

  
3\. No one could negotiate with the Daleks. The Doctor regretted now the lost opportunity to stop their rise when he was his Fourth self. Stopping Davros himself near the beginning seemed the only solution there, and that would require much planning, and was a long shot anyway.

  
4\. Someone had made a false grave in order to keep the Doctor from his Ponds. Who and Why?

  
5\. The Cyberiad was trying to raise another army. Who was behind them?

  
6\. Could the Silence be negotiated with, despite everything? The Doctor had worked with them on Trenzalore, once they understood his opposition to the release of the Time Lords.

  
By evening's end, they had reached a point where a good night's rest would best serve them on the morrow. The difficult discussion of the Ponds fate could wait till morning

.  
The Doctor and River didn't want to leave the TARDIS alone while she was distressed so they returned to her, however, Clara decided to stay in the house, hoping to help Jenny with the children the next morning.

 

****

  
Back in the TARDIS, the Doctor was reminded again of the emotional scene there, the Old Girl's distress at causing him pain when revealing the fact of the empty grave of his Ponds. It was a strange sort of pain though, the memory of Amy's goodbye, River's consoling embrace as he cried out his grief, putting her own aside for the time being. All that in the sure knowledge it would not be long before he lost his wife too, making his hearts break all the more.

  
Things were different now, with River safe by his side. He wanted to try and explain to his oldest friend just how much he loved and appreciated her, and her intervention. If one thought about it, the TARDIS's actions saved not only River's life, but the life of their wee Spark as well, barely begun. And the knowledge of that empty grave...that gave him new hope, despite knowing the chances were long that Amy and Rory were still alive somewhere.

He wanted to talk to the Old Girl again but was unsure if she was ready. A brief feeling of warmth, affection, and reassurance from his ship, with a promise for 'later, rest now' reassured him. The whole long day since they had met up with Martha had gone by in a flash, he needed to get his bearings so he could think more clearly.

  
He had followed River to their room, re-made without the bunked bed as her pregnancy advanced. She was stripping off the Victorian garb, wanting to immerse herself in the warm buoyancy of the soaking tub in the ensuite bath. The Doctor tossed his frock coat on a chair, toed off his boots, his striped socks followed. He then loosened his bow tie, flopping with his customary mix of grace and flailing limbs onto the ordinary king sized bed that now centered the room.

He found himself entranced by his wife's methodical removal of her garments, setting her unruly hair into a halo of curls. Her body was changing, but still, at the sight of her, all curves and new life growing within, he was feeling the need to touch her, to wrap her in his arms and share his mind's thoughts and feelings. Faced with a future without spoilers, he found his love had deepened for her, and he realized how she must have felt his hesitation in loving her before, and doubted him. He would never give her reason to doubt his love, ever again.

  
River, having finished disrobing, began to twist her curls into a bun when she caught her husband watching her. That prompted a smirk, which quickly transformed when she felt the intensity of his stare as he whispered "Don't." causing her to pause, arms still raised, body poised in a lovely silhouette. Her expression turned questioning and she replied: "Don't what, my love?"

  
"Don't tie it up. I love your hair turned free and wild. It suits you love. You're a goddess, my River Song, Venus in all her glory." He smiled slyly, at once flirtatious and sensual, and her hearts filled with love for him, her Doctor.

  
"Says the ageless god, Chronos with Apollo's face." River flirted as she walked toward him, reclined on their bed, propped on his elbows. She pulled him up by the dangling ends of his bow tie so that he sat on the bed's edge and she bent slightly to give him a sweet kiss, stepping between his knees, and cupping his face with her hands. She immediately felt his mental touch, their thoughts entwined and he sought to deepen the kiss, which she encouraged. Lost in those thoughts for a moment, she finally removed her hands to his waistcoat buttons and began to release each one before moving on to his shirt. "I was thinking of a warm soak darling..." she spoke as his hands came to rest on her body, just above her hips and her arms came to rest on his shoulders. "Care to join me?"

  
"Always love." her Doctor replied, moving to stand. River took a step back to make room for him, lowering her hands to his waist, unfastening his trousers and pulling at his shirttails. His hands moved up to cup her face, and he snogged her passionately, open mouthed and clearly aroused.

  
River finally broke contact, nearly breathless, saying "Ooh, I could just kiss you all night!"

  
"And I you, my wife." her Doctor replied. "What a lucky man I am!"

  
Coyly she pushed off his shirt and waistcoat, he shoved down his trousers and pants together, stepping on them to free his feet as she reached for him again. Before she could, he swept her up in his arms, cradling her tenderly as he moved toward the bath, taking the steps down into the warm and gently flowing water, graceful and strong as a thoroughbred stallion, and just as eager.

  
The water flowed around and over them as if to mimic their minds flowing together. No one else in the Universe could share what they did, hearts and minds as one. Bespoke, united in body and soul. River whispered his True Name, and he Named her as well.

  
Whatever came, whatever they endured in their search for answers, in their desire to find out what was happening, and why, whatever that was, they would face it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See if you can spot little references to the real world...OUR universe...and give me a shout out if you catch one! It counts as a comment, and I'll stoop to hiding more real world hints just to make you. Really. I'm pathetic.


	8. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara is searching for a reason to be there in Victorian London and takes an interest in the children Jenny is attempting to foster. Madame Vastra points out a truth to her that she'd not realized, and she makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Mother's Day in the USA, and mine was lovely. I thought this chapter fit the day quite nicely.
> 
> Please leave comments. Stories ARE a little like children. They thrive on encouragement and love.

Clara woke early, having slept well after her very long day, or for her, a day and a half. The night before she had found a dressing gown in the wardrobe when she hung up the wine red gown, so she wrapped it over her borrowed nightdress and made her way downstairs, finding Jenny and Strax in the kitchen.

  
Strax noticed her first and said "Miss Clara, good morning. Can I get you anything?"

  
"Is anyone else up?" Clara responded. "I'd like to get a wash-up, brush my teeth."

  
Strax lifted a bucket up and onto the work table, then said "Here. Don't hold back, I've nearly finished mopping."

  
She gave him a blank stare. "Um. No." Clara replied, wrinkling her pert nose. Jenny laughed quietly behind her hand.

  
"It's perfectly all right, I washed in it myself." the little warrior explained.

  
"Ew. I don't think so Strax. I'll just pop out to the Tardis. Need clean clothes anyway."

  
Jenny walked with her to the stableyard door, saying "Come back for breakfast Clara. The children usually have their oatmeal after chores. You can meet the boys."

  
Clara nodded, wrapped her robe more tightly and stepped down into the yard. Behind her, she heard Jenny say "Strax! That's NOT the mop bucket! Take it back to the stable, and help Dodge and Ollie muck out the horses' stalls, please."

  
Hearing that, she went a bit pale, but Clara smiled at Jenny's handling of Strax as she stopped in front of the TARDIS. She wondered if she should knock, as she left her key upstairs. The Doctor didn't sleep much, he might be tinkering with the console. Before she could, the door opened on its own. Stepping in, she felt a hum from the Old Girl and whispered a "Thank you." back at her.  
Not seeing the Doctor or River Song, she crossed to the stairs and went in search of the Wardrobe, still just past the Helter Skelter.

She was surprised to find her own bedroom moved nearby, so she collected a smart day-gown in heather green and went to her room, which the TARDIS had re-decorated for her, to wash up and dress. Clara spoke to her, feeling a little funny, saying "You didn't have to fancy up the place dear, I'm not mad at you." The lights brightened and Clara headed for her ensuite bath to freshen up. It was also upgraded, and this time she giggled girlishly at the pink decor and said "This is wonderful! Thank you, Old Girl. Very posh!"

  
Later, she was delighted to find her gown of choice fit perfectly, and there was a matching pair of gloves and a fascinator for her head. She finished dressing, styled her hair in a Victorian up-do and twirled in front of her floor length mirror, pleased with what she saw. This was all an adventure to her, having no emotional stake in the mystery the Doctor was trying to come to grips with, but Clara knew he would need her support, and she wanted to see how their dynamic had changed with the addition of his wife River Song.

  
She wasn't jealous, not really, she thought. Okay, maybe a bit, Clara admitted to herself, but it was more just feeling like she'd missed out on something. The Doctor had lived over 800 years while she spent Christmas Day trying to do something nice for her little family, especially her Gran. The Doctor treated her just the same, better even, but somehow it felt different. She wanted to feel like he still trusted her, still wanted her around, because she wasn't so sure now. She wanted to help, and she would think of some way to show him.

  
When Clara returned to the house, she found all three children, freshly scrubbed, shoveling hot oatmeal into their mouths. Jenny introduced her to the boys, both older than their sister Annie, and scrawny as rails. No wonder they were devouring their food. Jenny fussed over them, trying to make them slow down. Annie was more methodical, carefully spooning up the oatmeal so as not to spill a drop. Clara sat down and joined them, sipping at the tea Jenny poured for her. There were also scones covered with jam, which were stuffed down equally fast by the boys as if the food would somehow disappear. All three downed cups of weak tea with plenty of milk and sugar, then the boys asked to be excused, mumbling "Thank you Miss Jenny" before running back to the stable to finish their chores. Clara nibbled on a scone, thinking.

  
Dodge was as tall as Clara while Ollie was a bit shorter. She guessed they must be about eleven and ten years old, or nearly that. They would die too young if left for the mills or mines. Stableboy, or footman, was a much safer occupation, and the ability to read and write would be a skill to be valued by a wise employer. Little Annie already had the makings of a housemaid, polite and quiet. Clara had noted Jenny didn't have much in the way of school materials, and clothing was a necessity for growing children. Perhaps Clara could convince Madame Vastra to let her and Jenny seek out supplies and better clothing for them when out and about. She decided there was no time like the present and went in search of their hostess.

 

****

 

Back on the TARDIS, the Doctor was awake, watching his wife sleep. He was still in awe of her presence there beside him, his new favorite pastime was just to watch her, whatever she was doing. Never get tired of that, he thought to himself. River Song, his bespoke wife, was dreaming, he could tell. Her eyelids fluttered, long eyelashes veiled her cheeks, and she had a faint smile on her perfect lips. He reached out to brush back a stray curl, his long fingers brushing her cheek, and he felt her mind, warm and content. Their little Spark was stirring, and he placed a hand gently on River's baby bump, sending thoughts of love and happiness.

  
He never thought he'd ever get this chance again, to be a father. All thanks to his TARDIS, his Sexy. He felt her loving mental touch, but she did not intrude further, only sending thoughts of Talking later. He'd still been wet behind the ears, barely 100 when his daughter was born back on Gallifrey, a gray-haired grandfather to Susan at 200 and something. Now, as this new child began to stir, River slowly woke, and he stroked the soft skin stretched taut over her growing belly, greeting her in her mind with a silent "Hello love."

  
River replied sleepily, "Hello you", feeling her little Sparky's fluttering moves.

Then her stomach growled and the Doctor chuckled, saying "Someone's hungry" as he smiled at her, his hazel eyes bright. "What would you like for breakfast River?"

  
"Full English? m' starvin'..." she replied, stretching. She scooted closer to him, at least as well as she could, with her bump, and reached out. Laying a hand against his stubbly cheek, she gave him a soft good morning kiss.

  
"Not waffles again love?" the Doctor replied with a chuckle, sitting up, letting the sheets pool around his hips.

  
River smirked at him and replied "Not that kind of craving darling, but I suppose we should make an appearance in the house sooner rather than later....pity. You're looking rather 'delicious' this morning."

  
"River, River...insatiable are you?" her Doctor replied with a cheeky grin.

  
"Only for you, darling. Only for you." his wife answered sultrily, adding "and my Full English breakfast!" and if to prove her point, her stomach growled again. The Doctor smirked and River shrugged, looking sheepish. "Better get my shower then", she said regretfully, sitting up and swinging her legs off the bed to stand.

  
"I could help?" he replied hopefully, "Need to shave...chin itches." as if he needed an excuse.

  
"That is true darling...rather fond of the chin, but not the stubble, I'm afraid. Come on, you can wash my hair first." She rose rather more slowly than normal, glancing back at him as she went toward the bath and he scrambled to follow her, knowing they'd get to breakfast...eventually.

 

****

 

Clara found Madame Vastra in the atrium, sipping her tea. She preferred to have her morning meal alone, as it was often still moving, which tended to put humans off. She was reading the daily newspaper, always on the alert for new cases to solve, although nothing she had read that morning was more interesting than the problem the Doctor had brought to her doorstep.

  
Sitting in the facing wicker chair Clara asked: "Madame Vastra, I was wondering something."

  
"Yes, dear?" Vastra replied, putting down her teacup.

  
"Well," Clara began. "It looks like we might be here for a while...until the Doctor and River sort out their mystery, and I want to help, but I'm not sure how. I was noticing how much Jenny dotes on the children, especially little Annie."

  
"And you were wondering why I indulge her, perhaps?" Vasta said, interrupting. "I've seen how mammals are naturally drawn to younglings. I'm not insensitive to her desire to 'mother' them, in fact, I'm glad she has found an outlet. Being married to a lizard woman from the dawn of time is not easy for her when it comes to that. Matters of the heart, they are not always easy, but they can be rewarding." She smiled at Clara, then added: "Are you finding that matters of the heart have become difficult recently?"

  
"What?" Clara sputtered. "I don't have any 'matters of the heart'!"

  
"Really, my dear?" Madame Vastra replied. "Then I suppose you weren't looking for a distraction to keep your mind off the Doctor's sudden acquisition of a pregnant, and very much alive wife?"

  
"No!" Clara insisted, fidgeting in her chair. Vastra merely looked at her, one eye ridge raised.

  
Catching Vastra's look she ducked her head and said "Shut up. It's not like that, I swear." When she looked up, Vastra was still sitting, calmly waiting.

Clara slumped into the chair and admitted "Alright, maybe I'm a little...disappointed. It's been rather a shock...Trenzalore, the second time. It all took place in a single day for me, just a week ago. He took me back there, then he sent me home, tricked me even, to 'keep me safe' he said! But he'd aged so much when I went back...then he tricked me again, left me on Earth! Later that day, Christmas Day, the lady from the Church, she came on the TARDIS to fetch me. He was ancient, dying. It broke my heart to see him that way, like my Gran. I never thought I'd see him like that. He was supposed to outlive us all! Then I begged the Time Lords on the other side of the Crack to help him, and they did. Found him later on the TARDIS, all young again, and thought my words had worked! Then River, the real living River, was there....instead of changing, he kissed her! Gave her some of the energy from the Crack...kept the same face, the young face. I thought..."

  
"You thought he'd kept that young handsome face for you, and then she came," Vastra said kindly.

  
"Okay. Maybe. Yes." Clara admitted. "I did fancy him...a bit. But I know how it is...River, his WIFE, he's so happy now. Happier than I had ever seen him, so I'm happy for them. It's only been a week for me, but he's lived over 800 years since and lost so much. I want to help, but what can I even do to help find his missing friends? I thought I could help in other ways, help you and Jenny, for being so kind. I'm a teacher, back home in my time. I wanted to help Jenny teach the children. She said she wanted to help them have a better future. I thought we could go in search of books, things to help them learn, and better, warmer clothes." Clara explained.

  
"Frankly, my dear, I'm not surprised," Vastra said. "The Doctor is...the Doctor. I think everyone feels the need to impress him, to want to please him. He does bring out the best in his Companions, and you are no exception, my dear. Did he ever tell you about the other Clara, the one he met here, before this you, the FIRST you, met him in London, in your time?"

  
"The Clara who died to save him? Not in so many words, no," she replied. "She was one of my fractured pieces, from his Time track? When we were first on Trenzalore."

  
Vastra replied "Yes, she was. A remarkable girl, a barmaid on the weekends, governess to children without a mother most of the time. The Doctor was in a frightful state after he lost his Ponds and River. Landed here, hid on a cloud, 'retired' he said, 'no more saving' he said. He had lost hope. Then SHE came. You, Clara. You saved him by drawing him out of his mind's hidden places. You were a Mystery he could not ignore, his Impossible Girl. You said, SHE said to him "Run you clever boy, and remember me." and he did, he ran to you, in his own way, before you faded again. And now YOU are here. You made him better, in so many ways. But he was never going to love you the way you wanted, frail human that you are. River Song has both his hearts, he would not let himself love another, not ever."

  
Clara had teared up listening to Madam Vastra explain, but she wanted to know, so she asked: "Is that why he wasn't surprised to find ME, this me, taking care of children in my London?"

  
Giving the girl before her a sympathetic look Vastra answered her, saying "Motherless children, like yourself Clara. Just like that family here, just like Jenny's waifs. Their father died in a mill accident, their mother died in childbirth. Jenny lost her mother too, and you want to take care of her as well, I believe. The Doctor does not choose his Companions lightly, my dear, and he still needs you by his side. River will need you as well."

  
Clara looked up at her again in surprise. "River will need me? How? She's so together, so confident...why would she need me?"

  
Vastra stood up, crossed to Clara, took her hand before answering "She was separated from her mother at birth. Raised to be a weapon...to kill the Doctor before he could go to Trenzalore. Yes, she is a strong woman, to fight her conditioning, to save the Doctor more than once. Strong enough to love the one she was born to hate...but she never knew a normal relationship with her mother, her parents Rory and Amy. She grew up with their childhood selves, but she never knew the love of a parent, a mother, when she was young. She is about to become a mother herself, and she will need you there to show her she CAN do it. Do you understand?"

  
Clara sat there, grasping Vastra's gloved hand, thinking on all she'd been told. She finally rose from her chair, straightened her shoulders and responded "Guess I am the Impossible Girl still, to be support for a woman as strong as River Song, to take care of everyone. But who will take care of me, Madame Vastra? Even impossible girls need a mother, now and then, or a soul mate."

  
"You are stronger than you know my friend, and being YOU will bring its own rewards, I'm sure of it. You have to stop wishing and make your own future." Vastra replied. "In the meantime, I do believe it's time Jenny had some help with the children, and I think I know just the person to do that, Clara Oswald. You."

  
Clara's eyes lit up, and she smiled. "So we can go shopping for books and clothes for the children?" she asked.

  
"Yes, my dear. I'll tell Jenny, I have a feeling she's going to be over the moon!" Vastra replied with a soft smile, her affection for her wife evident. "Off you go now Clara, be the Impossible Girl." and with that, Madame Vastra went to tend her greenhouse tropical plants.

 

****

  
River and the Doctor finally made their way to the kitchen of Vastra's home and found Clara there with Jenny, making lists. Jenny inquired if they were hungry and went about preparing a late breakfast of eggs, sausages, and toast with beans, not quite the Full English, but River didn't complain. They served themselves tea and scones with Jenny's homemade jam while she cooked, and she and Clara explained with some excitement how they were planning to go in search of lesson books and better clothes for the children Jenny had been fostering.

Earlier, when Vastra had informed her wife of the changes, Jenny was bold enough to ask if she could make up one of the back rooms on the lower level where Strax slept for the children and Vastra smiled indulgently and said okay, being rewarded with a broad smile and a massive hug from Jenny, with a whispered "love you." which turned the lizard woman a slightly darker shade of green about the face, and she responded "Likewise, my love."

  
As the young women were explaining their ideas while the others ate at the kitchen work table, Vastra came into the room, greeting them all with a "Good morning, my friends. What are your plans for today?"

  
Jenny and Clara began chattering away about their lists and shopping and such, while River and the Doctor just look bemused. Finally, Vastra interrupted, telling Jenny "Have Strax drive you in the carriage, then he can help in bringing home the purchases."

  
Jenny called Strax from the scullery, where he was dutifully washing the morning dishes, singing a Sontaran fighting song, and making an awful racket. "Better pick up some more crockery Jenny dear, sounds like Strax has triumphed over the last set," Vastra exclaimed, exasperated.

  
She ordered Strax to ready the carriage once the cleaning was completed, and he retreated to his duties, mumbling about weakling plates that couldn't take a scrubbing without going to pieces, which caused River to smirk.

  
The Doctor saw her and whispered a comment "Don't even ask him if he's going on a hen outing with the women River."

  
"Oh, I won't Doctor, but I can still think it....it IS funny!" she replied with a grin.

  
Clara made note of their little exchange and rolled her eyes, and Vastra coughed slightly, drawing her attention. Their eyes met, and Clara looked down, remembering their conversation earlier that day, and straightened. Turning to the Doctor and River she asked brightly "What about you two? How is the Old Girl feeling today?"

  
"The TARDIS is better now, or at least not as distressed." the Doctor replied. "River and I are better as well. The news from the TARDIS about the grave...that was a bit of a shock to us both. In the light of day, it's time we got on with our research...this is a mystery needing to be solved!"

  
Madame Vastra replied, "I was hoping to talk to your TARDIS today Doctor, perhaps fresh senses would reveal new insights?"

  
"You could do that while Jenny and I go shopping." Clara said, then a thought occurred to her and she turned to Jenny, asking "Jenny, my friend, do you know what sort of clothes the children need? What sizes?"

  
The Doctor had, of course, noticed the children, the two boys in the barn, tending to the horses, the small girl playing with a raggedy doll, and the way Jenny seemed to watch over them. And of course, his Impossible Girl, the nanny, the teacher, she couldn't resist mothering them either. Perhaps Clara needed to feel useful. He could read the signs, she was still feeling like a third wheel since River's return. He felt guilty that she'd thought he might have had 'feelings' for her, he didn't exactly act like he didn't after all. His fault. He did care for her a great deal, but River was his wife. He needed to make it up to Clara, so he gave her a task. "Clara, the TARDIS can provide clothing from any era, perhaps you could ask her for help?"

  
"Oh, that's right!" Clara exclaimed, grabbing another sheet of paper to make a list of articles of clothing. "There are so many things they need, new shoes, proper undergarments, warm coats...."

  
Jenny added "I can find out sizes, I wash their clothing, what little they do have they carried in a single case. They had no one to turn to when their mum died giving birth too early. The orphanages are always full, and I saw them standing there on the street corner one day, lost as to what to do. The boys, they could have gotten work in the mills, but their Da died in a mill accident, and they refused to leave Annie alone at the children's home, so I just gathered them in and brought them here. It was the right thing to do, I know it."

  
Hearing their story, River's hearts squeezed at the mention of the 'children's home'. She had seen the children too, but it didn't really register with her until now that Jenny had been trying to foster them. "Jenny dear, it definitely was the right thing to do. I wish someone had been so kind to me when I was left in a children's home as a small girl. The old caretaker, he tried, but he was so addled by the Silence...." her voice tapered off, remembering Mr. Renfrew.

  
"Yes, well. History now, River." the Doctor reminded his wife gently, patting her hand.

  
"And that can't hurt me now, right Doctor?" River replied quietly.

  
"Only if you let it love." he reiterated.

  
Clara caught the look of love shared between them, and let go of her silly schoolgirl crush. He was still HER Doctor though, and she'd do anything for him...for both of them.

  
Strax had pushed out the carriage and the boys brought the two horses, matching black beauties they called Liz and Bob and helped to harness them. At the last minute they decided to take the children with them, so the boys scrambled up the side of the carriage and sat on either side of Strax, who took it upon himself to explain 'proper' driving skills. The horses stood still for some time after Jenny, Clara and little Annie had climbed inside. Finally, Dodge took the reins from Strax and clucked at the horses, who obediently stepped forward into a relaxed walk as they left the stable yard. River could hear Strax say to the boy "You must teach me the language of the Horse, Master Dodge!" as they pulled out into the road, and she smiled. The beginning of a new, if very unusual family, she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Folks might notice some Series 8 events and dialogue, because of course, despite the restoration of the Eleventh Doctor's timeline, those outside that timeline still follow their own personal destinies. See if you can spot them!


	9. Meeting of the Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River and the Doctor have an uncomfortable conversation with Madame Vastra about what happened in the aftermath of Manhattan and the loss of the Ponds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of angst, and details of how River helped her parents set up life in New York City. Rest assured, you will be seeing the story from Amy and Rory's point of view....all in good time!
> 
> Please leave comments, it really makes my day, and I write more!

Once the carriage left the stable yard, River turned to Madame Vastra and asked "Would you like to meet the TARDIS now?" as they all walked across the yard to the TARDIS.

  
"Yes, I think it would be a useful interview, to talk to her, but first we three also need to discuss what happened after Manhattan," Vastra replied. "I know it will be difficult for you both, but I need more information to formulate a theory."

  
"Well then," the Doctor responded, "Welcome aboard" as he opened the door to his blue box.

  
"Have you ever been inside the Old Girl before Madame Vastra?" River asked as they entered.

  
"Yes," replied Vastra. "Before Demon's Run...and after the first visit to Trenzalore."

  
River briefly closed her eyes and took a deep breath before responding "Those were trying times to be sure." The Doctor took her hand, squeezing it gently, in comfort. Ancient history for him, much more recent for the two women before him, particularly the latter for Vastra, when Jenny had briefly been 'dead'.

  
"All in the past now. Our future awaits." the Doctor reminded them. "Would you like some tea Madame Vastra?"

  
"Of course Doctor, tea aids the thought processes," Vastra replied as they took the stairs down to the corridor leading to the library. "I believe the TARDIS has made some changes" she commented, looking around.

  
"I'll give you a tour if you like." the Doctor volunteered as they entered the library. The Old Girl had also made some changes to the room since they were last there. Many ferns and large potted plants had replaced the ancient artifacts formerly on display, and the furniture was restyled as well. Tea was waiting for them on a low table, and the three of them went about preparing their own cups as they got comfortable. Vastra looked around with approval and she appreciated the attempt to make her feel comfortable.

  
After taking a sip of her tea, she got down to business. "Doctor, I won't put you through this for long, but there are a few questions about Manhattan, after the reset, in 2012."

  
Sitting on the small sofa next to River, they reached for each other, clasping hands to add support. "Go ahead then, ask away." the Doctor replied. Vastra noticed a shift in his demeanor, a slight tensing, despite his casual words. It still was raw, despite the centuries, the loss of his Ponds so suddenly. She would tread lightly.

  
"I understand that Rory Williams was taken first by the Weeping Angel after he stopped to examine a gravestone...the gravestone with his name and age carved on it, correct?"

 

River glanced at the Doctor, they had not seen Rory disappear, only Amy had, but she answered Vastra with a "Yes."

 

"How old were they then?" was the next question.

  
The Doctor replied "Not really sure. They were both in their early 20's when I returned after chasing off the Atraxi. It was the night before their wedding. Later, much later, Amy told me they thought they'd lived a decade or so while they traveled with me, but in linear time, from spring of 2010 to autumn 2012. When they were sent back by the Angel, they appeared to be in their early 30's, for humans that is."

  
"And then what happened?" Vastra questioned further.

  
River responded, saying "Amy saw him disappear, and the Angel was revealed, standing there, arm outstretched, having just sent Rory back in time again. She called out to the Doctor and we ran out of the TARDIS. Then, of course, we kept looking at the Angel, so it couldn't move. The Doctor pleaded with Amy to go to the TARDIS, he would figure something out to find Rory, but she knew she had to go. Rory had waited nearly 2,000 years for her when she was trapped in the Pandorica, she was determined not to make him go through that again. Her mantra, from the leap off the building to re-set the paradox, was 'Together, or not at all.' She told me to take care of the Doctor, and be a good girl......" River had to stop for a moment to gather herself, the Doctor anchored her with his mental touch. "Then she turned to say goodbye to him and was taken. We guessed they would have been together, Amy's name suddenly appeared on the gravestone under Rory's. There were only their ages, no year of death, but we figured that they were sent back to the same time we'd just come from, 1938 in old New York. There was no way to know for sure though."

  
Vastra spoke again. "How did the two of you escape the Angel?"

  
This time the Doctor answered. "River stared her down, I was overcome with the pain of losing them. River kept me safe from the Angel, pulled me up and practically dragged me to the TARDIS, her doors were opened for us, and River never blinked. Once we were safely in the TARDIS, River sent her off into the Vortex, or maybe the Old Girl did it herself. I was a useless mess, collapsed on the console floor." Tears were streaming from his eyes, and River's too.

  
"It's okay sweetie." River murmured, sending private thoughts of comfort, then picking up the narrative. "We just sat on the floor there, holding each other in our grief, for lord knows how long. Finally, he spoke, apologized for not thinking, not remembering I had lost my parents."

  
"You're just better at 'thinking' most of the time, River" the Doctor murmured. She patted his hand and continued. "He asked me to travel with him, and I promised I would, just not all the time. I know now what he was facing...he knew my death was coming soon, he was afraid. I talked about writing the book that started the whole mess, to send it to Amy to be published, and I told him I'd have her write an afterword. Then I needed to gather myself, so I went to change clothes."

  
The Doctor picked up the story then, much more composed. "When River went to change, it finally registered with me what she said...the last page! I had torn it out, because I don't like endings, so I landed the TARDIS back in 2012 New York, Central Park, and ran back to the picnic we'd left behind. The page was still there in the hamper, and I was able to read Amy's goodbye. Then I did what she asked. I went and found young Amelia, and told her the stories. Planted the dreams in her head, of her days to come. Made sure she'd not remember, except for the dreams."

  
Madame Vastra had quietly listened, nodding occasionally in reassurance, not happy that she had to make them re-live this difficult time for them both. When the Doctor paused, she asked her next question.

  
"So, because of the afterword, you knew she and Rory were together, and they were fine. When did you write the story, and how did you get it to Amy?"

  
River spoke next, saying "That was on me, but I did have the book, so I typed up a manuscript, old fashioned style. I hated to leave him alone too long right at the first, so I stayed on the TARDIS when I was preparing it, even had the cover art made up. We couldn't face Amy and Rory's parents right then, put it off, and still haven't really gone back to 2012 to tell them, but someday we must."

  
"Not yet River, until we solve this new mystery." the Doctor said quietly, his eyes full of hope, something he'd not had in great abundance before.

  
"We will find you some answers Doctor." Vastra interrupted. "River, how did you send the book to Amy in the past?"

  
"That's when it got complicated." River began. "Not being sure exactly what year they had landed, I went to early 1929 with my vortex manipulator, before the stock market crash, and opened a post office box, paying for ten full years in advance. Then, to help my parents set up life in 1930's New York City, I arranged to provide them proper immigration papers, a secure bank account, period appropriate clothes and a home to live in, near a park in a quiet bit of the city that would not change much over time. I hired a young woman to be the caretaker of the house, she was a librarian who worked nearby. I told her the owners were out of the country and would return sometime in the next few years. I even gave her a key to the mailbox so she could collect boxes of some of their personal items from the flat in 2012 London, not much really, to be stored for their eventual return. That was done by packing the boxes and taking them back to London of the 1930's and mailing them to arrive in the summer of 1938. Then, as hard as it was to do after I typed the manuscript, I made sure a fresh copy of the book made it's way into the pockets of this version of my Doctor, but not too early, just near the end of the cube invasion. Then I made sure the mail box key was in the pocket of the the brown jacket Amy was wearing on the day, with a tag identifying the post office location near the graveyard."

  
The Doctor stopped her there, saying "You did all that River? When? I mean, I know you sent the manuscript, I had no idea you'd done all the rest, I am so sorry you went through that alone."

  
"My love, don't blame yourself, it needed doing, and in a way it was helpful for my own well being, to be doing something. As to when...most of it I did while you were staying with them the year of the cubes, ironic in a way, because I was able to visit them then, while you were linear with them. It helped me heal, so it was worth all the effort."

  
Vastra took in this information, sipping her tea and thinking for a moment before proceeding. "And you knew by the fact that the book was published, that Amy and Rory were living right where you sent them?"

  
"Yes, it seemed that they did, because I suggested Amy write the afterword herself, and she reassured him...both of us...that they were together and fine." River answered.

  
"But you've had no contact since you sent the manuscript and other things?" Vastra then asked.

  
River looked over at the Doctor, who seemed to have gotten himself back to a better state of mind before answering "No. No contact. We don't know how long they were there, in New York City, or where they might have gone. It was during the Great Depression on Old Earth. Work was hard to come by. I did come across other books written by Amelia Williams, including the Melody Malone series, the second one was in the Doctor's pocket. She may have written other children's books, under pen names. I came across several that told stories of travel through time and space, and many had a 'good wizard' who always saved the day." River gave the Doctor a small smile, and he smiled back at the 'good wizard' reference.

  
"What about Rory?, Vastra inquired. "The Second World War was to start in a few years if I recall, would he have been expected to go to war?"

  
"I don't know," River replied. "He was fully trained as a nurse. I knew he wanted to become a doctor, and those were needed on the home front too. I suggested he'd finally get to live that dream...at least I hope so. Amy couldn't have any more children after what Kovarian did to her. Rory had always wanted lots of children. It's possible he convinced her to adopt. There is just no way of knowing, since neither of us, nor the TARDIS, can go to New York in the time period they lived there, or risk the entire city, thanks to the snarled timelines."

  
The Doctor spoke then, saying "I was there when I was my 10th self, with Martha. November 1st, 1930. Pig people and Dalek/human creatures. People living in camps in the parks, even Central Park. The Empire State Building was not yet finished and the Cult of Skaro wanted to use it for their own evil plot. Best I stay clear of the whole decade." His face was clouded with sadness, his eyes looked bleak.

  
Vastra finished her tea and returned her cup and saucer to the tray before speaking further. "Let us review what we know." she began.

  
"First, we know they were both sent back to 1938, give or take a few months, because they got your original package with the manuscript and the other papers. Amy said they lived a good life, and were happy, so they must have spent some years before she published the book just adjusting and making a life for themselves. Secondly, we know she did publish the book during the War, and apparently others. Also, we may know how old they were when they died, at least within a few months, unless that too is part of the false grave cover-up."

  
"Hard to know," River said. "When I made their immigration papers, I fudged their birth dates, adding 10 years to their estimated ages, not being entirely sure myself anymore."

  
"Is there anything else you can recall?" Vastra asked. "What about the woman you hired, the librarian?"

  
River thought for a moment before replying "It was a hectic time for me, but yes, I remember her a bit. On the small side, mousey, with her hair in a bun....stereotypical 'librarian' in appearance, I'm afraid. I remember she always had one or two pencils stuck through her hair, I suppose to have them handy. I met her in the local library, which I had used to research the area looking for a house. She was very helpful. And she was English, I remember now, she told me it was nice to hear my accent. No wedding ring, so probably never married, but that wasn't unusual in the 1920's, after the first World War and the Spanish flu aftermath."

  
River paused for a sip of cooling tea before continuing "She seemed to be in her mid 20's maybe, loved her books, she said. I was mulling over what to do with the house during the interval before my parents arrived, since I didn't know for sure when that would be, and I couldn't use the VM to find out. It occurred to me to ask her if she knew anyone who could be a caretaker for a relative's house for several years while they traveled. She said she'd ask around, but later stopped by to volunteer herself, as her lease was running out and they wanted to increase her rent considerably. I told her much of the house was closed off, to save the cost of heating, but there was a small maid's room off the kitchen she could use, a bath, and a sitting room. She seemed happy with that, so we agreed on a compensation for caretaking, and she moved in a week later with a few boxes of books, a steamer trunk, and a treadle sewing machine. The house was purchased from an elderly woman, partly furnished. She was moving to a warmer climate to live out her days with her children. It took me several trips and lots of searching to find something that fit what I thought my parents would need to live comfortably.... stuck in the past without our modern conveniences would be hard enough." She poured herself another cup of tea, cradling the warm cup in her hands as the Doctor stroked her back soothingly.

  
Vastra then asked a further question. "Did you verify the woman's background Professor? What was her name?"

  
"I did what I could, job references, personal references. That was before extensive US employment records existed. The name she gave me was Nina Oswin."

  
That caused the Doctor to suddenly sit up straight, nearly knocking over the small table in front of him. "What did you say River? What was her name?"

  
River looked at him quizzically and replied "Nina Oswin? Why? Did you know her before?"

  
He looked over at Madame Vastra, saying "Remember the governess? Clara Oswin Oswald?"

  
She replied, "Yes Doctor, but Oswin, isn't that a perfectly normal English name?"

  
"Yes Madame Vastra, it's not that unusual." River interjected. "But darling, what about the first name, Nina?"

  
The Doctor was still sputtering, but he recovered enough to try and explain. "The first Impossible Girl I met was on the Dalek Asylum...never saw her, she'd been converted completely, probably because she was a genius. Said her name was Oswin. Kept on about soufflé making, so I called her Soufflé Girl. She mentioned a girlfriend named Nina, more than once in fact. Could this librarian be one of Clara's echoes, her fractured pieces?"

  
"I don't know Doctor, that's a stretch it seems." River replied. "Could be a coincidence."

  
"You said she was small...River, can you remember her face...can you show me?" the Doctor asked.

  
"But darling, I know what Clara looks like now. I'm not sure if my memory will be accurate." River replied.

  
At that point Vastra interrupted, saying "It might be important Professor. I think you should try."

  
"Alright then. Do your stuff, my love." River agreed, turning toward the Doctor, who cupped her face, his long fingers on her temples.

  
"Clear your mind River. I'm going to send a thought feeler, try to pinpoint the exact memories. Build her face, the same way you described her before, but in your mind, and keep your eyes closed." The Doctor closed his own eyes and concentrated. Vastra watched, curious. She knew he had a measure of touch telepathy, she'd never seen him use it before.

  
River thought back to the time she spent in old New York in 1929. She used the library nearby to research properties in the area. She remembered the woman approaching her one day, asking if she needed assistance. River had just stood up to retrieve another book. The woman was several inches shorter than River. Dark hair pulled into a tight bun, covered with a lace netting, a short pencil protruding from the bun. Her face was oval, her horn-rimmed glasses perched on the end of her nose. River concentrated on keeping the image in her mind, as the Doctor sought memories of her conversations with the woman, which were few in number. She remembered her smile when they agreed on the contract, but that was about it. After a few seconds more of intense concentration, the Doctor withdrew from her thinking mind, leaving feelings of love, warmth, and encouragement, their usual connection low level when they were in close contact.

  
The Doctor dropped his hands from her face, taking her hands in his and asking "You okay River?"

  
She nodded and smiled, saying "Did you recognize her Doctor?"

  
"I can't be absolutely sure because, besides my own Clara, there was only the governess that this face of mine saw. They look very much alike, those two, both childminders in some form as well. The Dalek Oswin I never saw, so I really don't know if all the Clara fragments look just alike or if there are more variations, but the woman in your memories could be one of the fragments. River, that could be a clue!"

  
Vastra chose that moment to speak again. "Doctor, it could be a clue or just a strange combination of coincidence and wishful thinking. I must think on all you have told me. I should come back later to speak to your TARDIS, after dinner tonight? Perhaps Clara could join us then."

  
"Madame Vastra, thank you. We'll speak again later." River replied and the three rose from their seats to leave. When Vastra existed the TARDIS doors, the Doctor pulled River into an embrace, mumbling into her ear "I think it's a clue River. Something to investigate further."

  
"Yes darling," River replied. "But right now, I'm in need of some food, and a short nap. Never knew making a baby was so tiring!"

  
Her husband laughed and said "Of course dear, what would you like for lunch?" as they headed for the kitchen.

 

 


	10. Puzzle Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pieces of the mystery of the empty grave in New York start coming together, and River and Clara get to know each other a bit. Vastra interviews the TARDIS, in the form of her interface, the woman Idris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, they are always greeted with great joy!

Later that afternoon, the carriage returned with Clara, Jenny and the children, all carrying parcels tied up in a string, Strax loaded down with a box full of books. Leaving them to sort out the children's room, Clara took some of the few spare bits of their clothing to the TARDIS, using her key this time. The Doctor was under the console again, fiddling happily while River sat in the jump seat, studying her hand-held scanner. She looked up, and seeing the girl asked: "How was the shopping Clara dear?"

  
"Different," Clara replied. "Jenny knows how to drive a bargain though!"

  
The lanky Doctor rolled out from under the console when he heard the two women talking and exclaimed "Hello Clara! You're back! What have you got there?"

  
"Just some of the children's old clothes. I thought I'd go to the Wardrobe and see if the Old Girl can find me some better things for them." Clara replied. "Have there been any children traveling on the TARDIS before Doctor?"

  
"You mean besides your young charges on Earth? he asked, teasing her.

  
Clara gave him a look, huffing, and said: "You know what I mean Doctor!"

  
"No Clara, no young children, at least not while I've been flying her...Adric was probably the youngest, he came on with my Fourth self, a stowaway from E-Space." the Doctor replied.

  
"What happened to him Doctor?" she asked, but seeing how his face fell, she regretted asking.

  
"What happens to all my Companions eventually Clara," he replied sadly. "But you know, he died a hero of sorts. I used to run away when my friends got too old, or too close...I ran from the pain of their endings. Never liked endings. Some I left behind so I could remember them young and alive. I left my granddaughter Susan behind too, but that was because she was in love with a young human, and he could never go to Gallifrey. My first me, a young man in an old body, ran away with Susan on the TARDIS, to escape the stifling Time Lord society. That family is long dead, Clara. Nothing but memories."

  
Before the Doctor could get too melancholy, River interrupted, saying "Doctor, why don't you go see if Strax needs any help with the children's beds. I'll go help Clara, see what we can find. The Old Girl is pretty good at conjuring up whatever we need. What did you say their names were Clara?"

  
Before she could say a word, the Doctor jumped up, shrugged on his frock coat and exclaimed. "They must have bunked beds! Beds with LADDERS! Brilliant!" and he bounded out the door, shouting for Strax.

  
River rolled her eyes, chuckling. "He's such a child sometimes...but that will cheer him up."

  
Clara replied, "I'm sorry I asked about children, didn't mean to upset him."

  
"Oh, it's alright Clara dear, he spent all those centuries on Trenzalore, watching generations be born, live, and die. He learned how to accept loss. He won't run from endings anymore. He's learned to appreciate the time he does get." River explained.

  
The two of them headed down the corridor to the Wardrobe, and Clara said: "Now he's going to have a new family with you River, you must be so excited, having a baby together!"

  
River smiled but was also pensive. "Yes, I never thought it was possible. I'm not sure if I'm exactly 'mother' material, you know, never really had my mother to raise me...we grew up together as friends. Me, her and ever faithful Rory."

  
"Someday you'll have to tell me about them River. The Doctor really loved them like family didn't he?" Clara asked.

  
As they walked into the palatial room, filled with racks of clothes and accessories of every type, River said "Very much so, he called them his Ponds. I think he sort of thought of them as his children in a way. Amy was 7 when he crashed in her backyard, him with a brand new face and a craving for fish fingers and custard! There are so many stories to tell, it would be a pleasure to share them with you, and there's the added benefit...making him blush when I do!" she exclaimed, laughing.

  
"Ooh!" Clara said excitedly. "I'd like to see that!"

  
"Okay then Clara, we'll have a hen night in, and not tell him when! Now, what about Jenny's fosterlings?" River asked.

  
"Well then, there's Annie, the youngest. About four I think." Clara began, "And the boys, Dodge is 11, Ollie is 9, I asked Jenny. They really need everything from knickers and pants to shirts and trousers for the boys. We bought shoes for them because that need fitting and they will outgrow them fast anyway. Annie would love a pretty dress, but plain shifts for every day are practical. Later they will need warm coats for winter, and jumpers. Oh, and nightclothes, and woolen hats and socks. It's quite a lot when you think about it. They had very little when Jenny took them in."

  
River was thoughtful for a moment, admitting "I was like that when I was kidnapped and kept by Kovarian and the Silence. I had nothing to call my own, except a few pictures, and the toys that Mr. Renfrew at the children's home made for me. I even lost those when I ran away."

  
"That's horrible River!" Clara exclaimed. "I had no idea! What happened to you...how did you finally meet the Doctor?"

  
River sighed, then explained. "I lived on the streets, became very ill. I found myself in an alley in New York, dying. Regenerated into a toddler, helpless to keep running. I don't remember much of that time, only that someone found me and took me to an orphanage, where I lived through another childhood. Kovarian found me again somehow and took me to Leadworth. Another home, with foster parents, the Zuckers. The Silence watched, and Kovarian brainwashed me, trained me to be a killer...the Doctor's bespoke psychopath. The only good thing about my life then was finding my parents, as children, and becoming their wild and crazy friend Mels Zucker. Amy never knew until much later, but she named me Melody after that friend Mels. Ironic, wasn't it? My mother named me after myself. She and Rory were my parents, and my friends, and losing them so young in Manhattan, it was hard. In a way they raised me, but I still regret I didn't have the chance for a real family life....until now. I just hope I know how to BE a mother."

  
Clara patted her arm in reassurance and said "I think you'll know. From what it sounds like, your mum, your parents...they became your friends and may have instinctively known that you needed that friendship to grow up a better person. Look how you turned out...smart, confident, skilled at any number of things. The Doctor loves you with both his hearts, anyone can see that."

  
"It took me a long time and a lot of heartaches to get to this day, Clara. We lived our lives back to front for so long. We both suffered so much pain and guilt because of that, because of what was done to me, and to Amy and Rory. And the Doctor suffered even more, I know that now. The day he met me for the first time, when he was his tenth self, he saw me die. After that, every time he met me he was afraid to get too close, even though he knew I was his future, his one-day wife. He spent a lot of time running away from the fear of loving me and losing me. Then he married me to fix time again, when I broke it refusing to kill him a second time."

  
"What? A second time?" Clara exclaimed, shocked.

  
"Second time for him, first time for me, but yes, I killed him with a kiss, poisoned lipstick, then I brought him back, using up all my remaining regenerations to do it. He mentioned that before, remember? That was right after I'd regenerated myself, from Mels Zucker to River Song, but that River Song was still brainwashed, still programmed to kill him, and I did. The thing was, he knew our future, knew it didn't end there, and his last words were to find River Song and tell her something for him....that he loved her with both his hearts. He couldn't help it and neither could I. The one thing Kovarian and the Silence didn't expect was for me to fall in love with him, dying at my feet. It was a revelation to me. I could get back at that evil woman by doing the exact opposite of what she'd programmed me to do...save him, not kill him. My revenge, so to speak."

  
"Wow," Clara replied, speechless to say more.

  
"Yeah, wow." River agreed. "When he finally let himself love me, it wasn't as complete as I had hoped though, because he had seen me die, or thought he did. The hardest part of what the TARDIS did to fix our timelines was to let him continue to think me dead for all those centuries. He needed to save Gallifrey, not destroy it, he needed to go to Trenzalore with you, twice. Those were fixed. Once he completed those tasks, the TARDIS knew it was time for me to reveal that I was alive, thanks to the TARDIS herself helping me, telling me what to do and when. When I walked into the console room, I didn't know what to expect. He was on the verge of total regeneration, a new man, new face. What he did, by pouring all that energy into me, he gave me back some of the regeneration energy I had used up saving him. That meant he could, and did, keep the same face...MY Doctor. Now there are no more spoilers, no more lies or secrets. We both have regenerations to spare. He finally loved me with his entire being, just as I did him."

  
Clara studied River's face, she was practically glowing with happiness. All she could do was whisper, mostly to herself "I hope I find that kind of love someday."

  
"You are part of his family now too Clara, as all his Companions are, at some point in time." River responded, adding "You never know what's just around the corner, you have all of time and space. Love will find you, Clara." River concluded, giving the girl a heartfelt hug.

  
"Thank you, River," Clara said simply, hugging her back.

  
"Now, shall we see what the Old Girl has in way of clothes for the children?"

 

****

  
Later that evening, after dinner, after the chores had been done, the children were read to from Jenny's battered old copy of 'Alice in Wonderland', then they were ensconced in their new room off the kitchen, enjoying their upgrade in status to fosterlings under her happy supervision and the indulgent smile of her wife Vastra.

  
That settled, the Doctor, River, Clara and Madame Vastra returned to the TARDIS and the library there so Vastra could meet and question the Old Girl, the TARDIS herself.

  
They prepared their tea in silence, then the Doctor smiled and said "Old Girl? Want to join us? Madame Vastra would like to meet you."

  
At that moment, Vastra saw the holographic image of a pretty woman in a tattered dress appear in the one empty chair in their circle. The Doctor and River had told her about the TARDIS advancing beyond the original design specifications, but to see this image, full of personality, smiling at her, was intriguing. She did love a puzzle, and the pieces were starting to fall into place.

  
"I am the TARDIS interface. Hello Green One, it is very nice to Talk with you." said the Idris interface.

  
Vastra glanced at the Doctor, who sheepishly explained "She sees all of us in a different way than biological beings do. She has Named you, that is significant, I think."

  
Vastra looked again at the interface woman, saying "Thank you. What should I call you, if I may ask?"

  
"The face I wore briefly, the one you see here, was named Idris. It would honor her to use that name if you would like....Vastra."

  
Eye ridge raised in surprise, Madame Vastra smiled softly and said "Thank you...Idris. I would like to ask you a few questions, to seek answers to a puzzle you discovered."

  
"You may ask, I will answer if I can." the interface Idris said.

  
"Alright then Idris, the Doctor has told me you engineered the means by which River Song avoided her death. Why?" Vastra asked.

  
"She is my Child. I played a part in her creation. It was I who added the Time Lord DNA in the Vortex when she began, for my Thief, so he would not be alone. I traced the lines of her life, and his, because I felt a twist that should not have been there." she answered. Vastra wore a questioning look at the word 'Thief' and the Doctor drew her attention briefly by waving, and pointing at himself with a grin as River rolled her eyes.

  
Vastra continued "You were correcting a course that had been interfered with? By whom?"

  
The Idris interface spoke with assurance, saying "The Silence. They seeded the Library with the Vashta Nerada, carnivores of the air, hiding in the shadows in wait for the Doctor. When that failed they created a causality loop by tracing My Child's timeline back from the Library, where she died, to her mother Amy Pond, known Companion to the Doctor, who was then kidnapped and replaced with a Ganger to fool him. Amy Pond was held, as you know, on Demon's Run. River Song/My Child had unwittingly stopped their attempt to kill the Doctor in his Tenth regeneration, dying herself instead, so they sought to use her younger self to cause his death further along his timeline, all to stop him from going to Trenzalore. I merely broke the loop by helping her to use a Ganger to save herself."

  
"Ironic, to trick them with their own trick, and satisfying too," Vastra commented, grinning ferally. "Why did they want to keep him from Trenzalore, that final time?"

  
"To stop him from answering the question...his True Name...and letting the Time Lords back in this Universe. They believed if he did then Silence Would Fall....they would cease to exist."

  
The Doctor interrupted to say "What they didn't know was I had no intention of letting the Time Lords out, because the Daleks, and everyone else they attracted to the Crack they made, with their message ringing out, would have begun the Time War all over again, and THAT I would not allow!"

  
Vastra thought for a moment before responding. "So, those two agencies were trying to use you for their own reasons, am I right Doctor?"

  
"That pretty much sums it up, Madame Vastra. And I do not like being USED!" the Doctor said vehemently.

  
"Nor do I." River added.

  
Vastra continued, saying "And now we have this new information. The false grave of your parents, River."

  
"Yes." River replied.

  
Vastra turned back to the Idris interface and asked her "I understand you saw some events of the false timeline before it broke, and you did not 'see' any trace of the Ponds?"

  
"I did not." replied Idris.

  
"Have you attempted to trace their timelines from Manhattan, to see what course they took?" Vastra questioned further.

  
"I felt their landing because it did not move. They landed at the same point on Earth they left, but in the past. The Weeping Angel was weak. To displace them in space as well as time would have required more energy than it could command. The displacement reading was imprecise due to interference from the gravity wells of Earth, the Moon, and the Sun. I was unable to find their lines again, not knowing exactly WHEN to find them." The interface Idris paused and spoke again less surely. "I am also unable to travel to that time period, nor are the Doctor and River, because we existed in our same form there already. The Paradox would be too great, we could be destroyed, as could the city."

  
"What about other persons? You sent Jack Harkness to the grave location in his timeline with a vortex manipulator, he discovered the false grave. Could he, or someone else, go to the location in the past approximate time?" Vastra asked.

  
River spoke at that point, saying "I was able to go to 1929 without a problem, several times. It's possible I could go closer to the latter part of the 1930's, but it would be a risk. The problem with a later time, after 1938, was the second World War. The Doctor has visited that decade far too many times, and I have also. Jack was also there in the 40's, with the Ninth Doctor, but we could ask him if he thought it was safe for him to travel to pre-war New York."

  
"Doctor." Clara began, speaking for the first time, having absorbed what she was hearing. "What about me? As far as I know, I've never been to New York in the 1930's. Perhaps I could try? I have used the VM before, you know, from the Tower of London to its past."

  
River turned to her husband. "Doctor, perhaps Clara could go there, check out the location. She could time hop in the target period, try to pinpoint when they landed. There is also the question of the caretaker I hired."

  
"Yes, but River," the Doctor began. "The woman you hired could be one of Clara's fractured pieces, wouldn't that put her in danger?"

  
"I don't think so darling. They are not the same Clara, we have the original. If anything, this Clara would safer than either of us." River argued.

  
"Okay, Clara right here!" she said, waving. "What is this about one of my fractured pieces?" she inquired.

  
"River hired someone to be the caretaker for the house she acquired for the Ponds, not knowing exactly when they would arrive. She was a local librarian named Nina Oswin." the Doctor explained.

  
"Oswin?" Clara asked. "Like the one you knew before in this time? Clara Oswin Oswald?"

  
The Doctor nodded, then added. "The first Impossible Girl fractured piece I remember meeting was called Oswin, but something else she said is connected. She mentioned more than once, to me and to Rory, that she had once had a girlfriend named Nina. Rather odd to have those two names together in one person. From River's memories, she does resemble you, Clara. But it's unclear, could be just a coincidence too. Did you ever know a girl named Nina?"

  
Clara shook her head no, frowning, deep in thought.

  
River spoke up as Vastra listened to their discussion, saying "I could take Clara with me to 1929 and see if there's a connection between her and Nina."

  
"No, no, no...River! You can't go by VM while you're pregnant! It wouldn't be safe!" the Doctor insisted, his fear plainly written on his face.

  
"I don't see why I couldn't go by myself, look this Nina up," Clara exclaimed. "Or send this Jack person with me, if you're worried."

  
Vastra finally intervened with a pertinent question. "What would Clara meeting Nina Oswin do, to help find the Ponds?"

  
"Well," River began. "if Clara could meet her and find out if she is, in fact, another fragment, and why she is in the time zone at all, that could be highly important. Usually, Clara's fragments appear in association with the Doctor himself, so if she is one, why is she there exactly? I think it's important to know if there is a connection to Clara's other selves that we've missed. Plus, if Clara does have a connection there, it might lead the Old Girl to find my parents' timelines again, and set up a way that we could at least communicate...."

  
"Then if it looks like they are in danger, we'd know and could stop it!" the Doctor exclaimed.

  
Vastra again instilled a calmer atmosphere by asking "How do we connect the false grave into this equation? That is still out there, waiting to be explained Doctor, don't forget that."

  
The Doctor sagged back in his seat. "You're right Vastra, we need to figure out who put that false grave there, and why."

  
"Also Doctor," Vastra continued, "We are certain they were living there a few years before they published the book, we can't interfere with that part of their time in the era. The book has to be published by the end of the War, with the afterword Amy will write. I don't think we can interfere before that date, or even contact them, barring an emergency, as it might alter their actions."

  
The all sat back now, except the Idris interface who had listened without comment. "The hour is late Doctor. Perhaps you all could 'sleep on it'?" she asked. "Biological creatures think better when well rested. Meanwhile, I will trace the timelines for clues."

  
"Alright Old Girl, I AM tired." River realized.

  
Vastra rose, saying "That is an excellent idea, Idris. I will also 'sleep on it', as you said. I must return to my home. Clara, are you coming?"

  
"Thank you Madame Vastra, but I think I'll stay in my room here on the TARDIS," Clara said. "I'm suddenly very tired." Clara made her way out and down the corridor to her room near the Wardrobe, and the Doctor saw Vastra to her kitchen door before returning.

  
He found River in their room, preparing for bed, and after a while he joined her there, curling up with her and listening to her hearts beat, and the wee Spark's too, intending to review what he knew while he watched her sleep. The stress of the last few days finally got to him, as he dozed off himself.

 


	11. The Doctor's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor develops a plan, and it requires he bring Jack back to aid Clara as they hope to pinpoint the arrival date of his Ponds in 1938 and to find out more about the caretaker Nina Oswin.

He was dreaming again. His dreams used to haunt him. He dreamed of all the people he had lost. He avoided sleep whenever he could, getting by on far less than humans. He remembered a conversation he had with Clara, after the Day, after he met the Curator, and then joined Clara on the TARDIS. She had asked him if he dreamed, and he remembered speaking to someone, telling them the story.

  
_"Clara sometimes asks me if I dream. "Of course I dream", I tell her. "Everybody dreams". "But what do you dream about?", she'll ask. "The same thing everybody dreams about", I tell her. "I dream about where I'm going." She always laughs at that. "But you're not going anywhere, you're just wandering about." That's not true. Not anymore. I have a new destination. My journey is the same as yours, the same as anyone. It's taken me so many years, so many lifetimes, but at last, I know where I'm going. Where I've always been going. Home. The long way round."_

  
Even in his dream state, he had to berate himself. I was going home, he thought, but then Trenzalore happened. Hundreds of years. Suddenly his dream about dreaming shifted and he knew it was River he'd told the story to, while they were on Darillium, listening to the Sunrise Song. He told her he was finally home, with her by his side, wherever they were in the wide Universe, HOME was in the TARDIS, with her. Not running, but staying to enjoy every moment, that was what they had now, he and River. Suddenly he realized something in his dream state, Running was great, they ran....a lot. But the greatest adventure was yet to come...being a family. He had come home, the long way round.

  
The Doctor, dreaming, drifted deeper, pulling River's warm body closer. Letting out a contented sigh, he slept on. When he awoke in the morning, he had a Plan.

 

****

 

River woke to the Doctor's insistent groping...which usually she didn't mind. This was different though, he was not radiating amorous intent, but was excited about something else. "What are you doing darling?" she asked sleepily.

  
"River! 'Sleeping on it'...it worked!" he exclaimed, grasping her shoulder gently enough, having decided he had her attention finally.

  
"What are you talking about Doctor? Calm down and explain, please? I'm hardly awake." River said, sitting up carefully and pushing her riotous curls away from her face.

  
"The Old Girl said we should 'sleep on it' last night! When I fell asleep watching you, I had an interesting dream that gave me an idea or two!" the Doctor explained, settling back next to her and helping her to get more comfortable. Even when he was distracted, he still took care of her, River noticed.

  
"Okay dear, what sort of ideas?" River replied. "Can we have breakfast first?"

  
"Oh, yes...of course dear! Sorry!" he replied. "I'll let you get yourself together, and meet you in the TARDIS kitchen, okay?" He was mostly dressed, but for his tweed, his bow tie still untied.  
Must have risen early River thought to herself before replying "Alright, I'm getting up. Go make me some tea and toast, I'll be along shortly darling."

  
"Right!" the Doctor exclaimed, giving her a funny little salute, before shaking his head and blushing slightly. "Sorry, don't know why I did that. Make tea and toast. Got it." then he leaned over to give her a sweet kiss on the lips and made his way out the door toward the kitchen.

  
River sighed, still somewhat perplexed at his behavior. She made her way to the loo, then wrapped a dressing gown around her growing middle and shuffled toward the kitchen herself.

  
She found the Doctor setting a plate with a massive pile of toast on the table in the middle of the room. Jampots and creamy butter slabs were waiting next to the tea service. As River was preparing her tea, Clara walked in, surprised to find them up so early. She was in her dressing gown as well, and pulled out a chair and took a slice of toast, nibbling on it, and deciding it needed something more. She sleepily poured herself a cup of tea and slathered butter and jam on her toast before taking a larger bite. River prepared her toast and they both munched quietly while the Doctor happily sat and watched the two women, clearly waiting for them to finish so he could put on his show. Clara got up to poke in the cold stasis unit for juice, and got glasses out, taking them to the table, pouring a measure for each of them while the Doctor started pacing.

  
After a few moments, River finally felt awake enough to ask him what he was on about, saying "Sweetie, please sit down. What sort of ideas did you dream up?"

  
The Doctor returned to the table, tamping down his restless fidgeting and sitting once again. He began with a question. "River, do you remember what I told you about dreaming? How Clara had asked me if I dream?"

  
"Yes dear, I remember. You said you dreamed about going home...and that as far as you were concerned, now 'home' was with me, on the TARDIS, with our child." River replied as Clara listened, curious as to where he was going, recalling the conversation she'd had with him about his dreams.

  
The Doctor replied, "Yes, that's right River, home is where we are, on the TARDIS, where sometimes our friends come to visit." He turned to Clara on the word 'friends', meaning to reassure her. "But when and where are we going to park her for the duration of your pregnancy? We need to stay out of sight to the wider Universe, while we're so vulnerable."

  
"I don't know darling, we haven't had much time to talk about it...we could stay here, in Victorian London, I suppose, at least for a couple of months." River replied, still trying to understand his excitement.

  
"What if we combined that, waiting for the baby to be born, with our search for Amy and Rory by going somewhere in the past, in America, to settle down and blend in, and wait for the right time to contact them?" the Doctor asked. "We could pick somewhere close to New York City, but not too close, sometime near the end of the war, so that we're past the point the book is published. Then we could send them a message, they could come to us!" the Doctor explained excitedly.

  
River caught the edge of his excitement but tried to be the calm, thoughtful presence he often needed. She asked, "How would we contact them, Doctor?"

  
"Well, that's the thing I dreamt River...remember the recording devices we used to help us record meetings with the Silence, the ones we had implanted in our hands?" When River nodded yes, he continued. "I can make them two-way communicators! We could send someone...Jack, or Clara, to find them and bring them to us, and always keep in communication with that person, and maybe the TARDIS could also use it as a tracer on them, in case anything happened. Haven't worked out all the details yet, wanted your input."

  
Clara, who had just been listening and sipping her tea, heard her name and interrupted, saying "You'd want me to stay with you in post-war America, then go to find your friends in New York and escort them wherever you end up?"

  
The Doctor looked at her and replied "Of course you're welcome to stay with us Clara, or here in Victorian England, or we can take you home to your time...up to you. But yes, somehow we'd need someone to contact them directly, we don't want to bring attention to ourselves, there are enemies that would love nothing better than to find us, find our baby. We must stay close to the TARDIS, and SHE can't go to New York City in that era, River and I are both already scattered through so many years there, it wouldn't be safe!"

  
"What about the Old Girl herself?" River suddenly spoke up. "We know she's going to use a Flesh avatar to give Clara, this Clara, the phone number to her call box, so you can find her. She hasn't done it yet, but she will. What if she went as a Ganger Idris to fetch my parents, just like I used my VM on the Ganger to travel to the Library?"

  
"I'm not sure the Old Girl could travel there, even as a Ganger, but we could ask her." the Doctor replied.

  
Clara then interjected "But wouldn't you need to know for sure that everything fixed had happened...before you collect them? They might accidentally change their own future knowing you were waiting for them. I think we must locate them well before the end of World War II, and just watch. I could go to 1938, find Nina Oswin, befriend her." She paused for a moment, thinking, then continued. "Perhaps I could pose as a traveler who frequently visits New York, go back several times over the years, report back."

  
River was nodding, then she spoke "Don't forget, we don't know who placed the false grave. This will be a dangerous thing for you Clara, are you sure, absolutely sure you want to do this? We could ask Jack, he's used to time travel by vortex manipulator."

  
"Yes Clara, it's a lot to ask of you." the Doctor interjected. "What about your own life, back in 2014 London? You could be away for some time." the Doctor reminded her. He didn't want Clara to feel obligated or pressured, he cared for her too much. "I'd feel better if we got Jack involved too. He's off Earth in your time Clara, but the TARDIS knows how to reach him." He paused for a moment then addressed the TARDIS. "Can you join us in the kitchen Old Girl?"

  
The Idris interface shimmered into existence in the chair next to Clara and said "Hello Doctor. How may I assist you?"

  
The Doctor replied "Can you send a message to Jack Harkness? Have him come here, discreetly, of course. He should not be seen entering Vastra's property. Oh, and let him know it's me, the Eleventh, that's calling him. Otherwise, he might not answer."

  
After only a blink of the eyes, she responded. "The message has been sent, time stamped for mid-day in this time zone, Madame Vastra's dining room."

  
"Thank you dear." the Doctor replied, moving on to the next thing. "Now, two things. We don't want to neglect to remember your future task Old Girl, to speak with this Clara, before she knows me, and give her the call box phone number. Have you practiced using a Ganger body?"

  
"I have." the Idris interface replied. "This is a task I will/have done, I need only the time/space coordinates of the shop where Clara met me. I can get the information I need from the telepathic circuit controls on my console."

  
Clara spoke then, saying "It is not far from the home where I lived at the time. I bought my little laptop there."

  
"Doctor." the interface Idris spoke. "You said two things. What was the other thing you wished to ask?"

  
"Oh, yes." he replied, "another thought we had. Can you take the Ganger somewhere by VM, like River did? Could you fetch the Ponds that way?"

  
"Doctor, I am sorry, but that is not possible. I can't go far from my Box, nor sustain the Ganger for more than a few hours. The Flesh is just not capable of holding my entire self, I can only use a fraction of my Matrix to control it."

  
"Alright then, worth asking." the Doctor replied, knowing it was a long shot to get off that easy. "Clara, why don't you get dressed, let the Old Girl search your memories. She will take us there after our lunch meeting with Jack." the Doctor said, adding "River, are you feeling well? Had enough to eat?"

  
"Yes darling," she replied, smiling at his attentiveness. "I'm fine. I need to get dressed as well, and we'd better warn Madame Vastra of her new visitor, don't you think?" she added laughing. "Jack is not someone we want to surprise her with!"

 

****

 

Jack was in a bar, on a starbase somewhere in the outback of forever, running from everything he'd been through the last few years. Back home on Earth, he knew it was 2014 relative to his timeline, but he really didn't care. He was on a very long bender, trying to escape his own memories. Already working on his second drink, he was listening to what passed for music blaring out of speakers on the wall overhead and perusing his fellow miscreants casually, looking for a distraction from loneliness, when his comm device buzzed in his pocket. Sadly, it was the most action he'd gotten in a while he thought as he thumbed the device to read the text message that had just arrived. He'd almost forgotten what a text message was, it had been so long, but when he saw the message, for the first time in a very long while, his eyes lit up. The Doctor was texting him!

  
He threw some coins on the bar for his drink, and left out a side door, slipping into an out of the way corridor of the base, behind some trash bins. Even in outer space, in the future, there was trash. Sighing at the smell and trying not to breathe in too deeply, he opened the message and read.

 

 _"Jack Harkness, you are needed here."_ with a time/location stamp indicating late 1890's in Victorian London, and signed simply _"Eleven's Old Girl"_

 

He couldn't stay in the time period long, but he would certainly go. The Doctor needed his help, and he knew the Eleventh Doctor would only ask if it was absolutely necessary. Jack slipped back into the tramp freighter he'd arrived on to collect his hidden weapons and VM and punched in the coordinates he'd been given by the TARDIS, figuring it would be a safe landing zone, and zapped away.

 

****

 

After Clara and River were dressed, the three travelers crossed the stable yard to the kitchen door. It was mid-morning, the boys were just finishing grooming the two carriage horses while they munched on hay from the stack behind the TARDIS. Strax was not to be seen, so they went inside, finding Jenny baking, with little Annie standing on a stool 'helping' by adding bits of flour to the bowl. She was so adorable in her new dress with an apron matching Jenny's. Clara stopped briefly to talk to her friend while the Doctor and River sought out Madame Vastra in her atrium.

  
When they found Vastra, she was sitting in a wicker chair, reading the newspaper of the day. River approached her and said "Madame Vastra, we are expecting a visitor at the noon hour, we thought we should warn you, as he will arrive by vortex manipulator so as to not be observed."

  
"Good morning my friends." Vastra greeted them. "Who is coming to visit?"

  
The Doctor guided River to another chair, then turned to their hostess, saying "That would be Jack Harkness, formerly of Torchwood."

  
"Why did you call him in? Are you sending him to look for the Ponds?" Vastra asked.

  
"In a way..." the Doctor replied. "River and I have talked, and have come to a few conclusions."

  
"So you've decided how to move on the problems we talked about?" she followed up, adding "Would you like to hear my deductions on the matter Doctor?"

  
"Of course Madame Vastra, your insights are always appreciated." the Doctor responded.

  
"Well Doctor, I have said you need to tread lightly. You can't risk changing the timeline such that the book never gets published. You can't let the Ponds know you are looking for them, at least until after that event. I also think you need to find out more about the empty grave...that falls into the category of 'know thy enemy', you would agree?"

  
River spoke then saying "Yes, we need that information, but I'm not sure we have to find out before we act. The Doctor has had a couple of ideas to move us forward without contacting them directly until after the book is published."

  
"Yes," the Doctor said. "and River and I need to be out of sight for a while until she delivers our wee Spark, and we need to stay close to the TARDIS too."

  
"You are welcome to stay here with us Doctor." Vastra reminded him.

  
"I know Vastra, and we appreciate it, but we don't want you and your's to be put in danger, and there are those out there who know of our association. Remember...we are presumed dead. Spending too much time here would be unwise. We will keep you informed, by conference call if necessary, and Clara may be here a bit longer, that is up to her to decide." he explained. Just as he finished speaking Clara entered the room.

  
"Come in Clara." Madame Vastra spoke. "We were just discussing plans going forward, please join us."

  
"Yes, I know," she said. "The Doctor had a few ideas about his mystery problem. I'm more than happy to help, although I will miss spending time here, in this era, with you and Jenny." Clara replied.

  
Once all four were comfortable, Vastra continued. "As I see it, Doctor, you have three things you need to make sure of. First, you need to avoid being spotted, particularly by the Silence. You will probably need to use cover names, and create a backstory if you are going to hide in Earth history somewhere. A perception filter for River Song might be advisable too, she has reached the point of not being able to hide her pregnancy with mere clothing."

  
"Working on that." River replied. "And our cover story. We will pose as immigrants from England. We have to decide on a location, outside the New York area but not too far, and how we will blend into the local populace."

  
The Doctor spoke then saying "I'm working up an implantable communicator, two-way, that also would serve as a tracer for the Old Girl, and I have an idea on coping with the Silence since I was able to get my hands on one of those eye-patch memory storage devices while I was on Trenzalore."

  
"Doctor, there is also the problem with the Cybermen, and the army of the dead." Vastra reminded him.

  
"I've thought about that," the Doctor replied, "and I don't think the grave being empty is connected to them. I am concerned about who is controlling them, and why, but we just don't have enough information, or even know if that part of the false timeline will ever come to pass. So far, the only thing we've confirmed is the mechanical man, of all the glimpses the TARDIS got. I will just have to remain watchful."

  
"What about the Time Lords darling?" River asked. "The Universe thinks us both dead, but the Time Lords know you are not. They are certainly seeking another way to force you to free them."

  
"We will just have to deal with that when the time comes, River. My main priority is keeping YOU safe, and our child. Solving the mystery of the empty graves and trying to find Amy and Rory is secondary to that." the Doctor insisted.

  
"So why have you called in Jack Harkness Doctor?" Madame Vastra asked.

  
"To send him and Clara to 1938, in hopes of finding the Ponds, so the TARDIS can pinpoint their timelines again, and trace them through the war years. We won't even try to contact them directly until after the book is published and the war is mostly over."

  
"One other thing occurred to me Doctor, while I was reviewing our conversations over the last few days," Vastra said.

  
"What is that?" River asked.

  
"What about the Weeping Angels?" Vastra replied. "We have not considered their role in this, beyond the single Angel that sent the Ponds back."

  
The Doctor stopped to think on that for a moment. The Angels are certainly a problem, in any era, but thanks to Rory's special circumstances, living plastic for nearly two thousand years, and several contacts in Manhattan, he reeked of Time Energy. He would be a tempting target for any Angel in the area. ANY statue could be a Weeping Angel, though not EVERY statue was. When he finally spoke it was to say "It's true, the Angels would be drawn to them, especially Rory, but we can assume they made a great effort to avoid statues, and were successful, as the book got published. Maybe we need an 'Angel Alert' added to our sonics, just to be sure. Thank you for the reminder Madame Vastra."

  
At that Vastra called in Jenny to tell her that they would be having the midday meal in the dining room and that there would be a guest, so she would need to set an extra place at the table.

 

****

 

The Doctor and River remained in the atrium with Madame Vastra, discussing the finer aspects of their plan. Clara returned to the kitchen and took little Annie to the stable yard so Jenny and Strax could prepare the luncheon. She entertained the children, telling them a fantastic story about her travels with the Doctor in the TARDIS.

  
Before too long, they gathered in the dining room and were just sitting down when, with a loud clap of thunder, Jack Harkness appeared beside the table, directly in front of the only empty chair, thinking how precise the TARDIS's coordinates were, and why the Doctor always managed to fudge things up so badly when he was flying her. Then he took in the scene, realizing he'd not met several of the occupants of the other chairs around the table. Turning up his charm meter, he nodded to the Doctor and then said "Hello ladies! Sorry about the noise, and the attire. If I'd known I was having lunch with so many attractive persons I'd have changed!" then he bowed deeply toward Madame Vastra.

  
The Eleventh Doctor smirked and said, "Jack, you'll never change...incorrigible, you are!"

  
"Doctor, you know me, can't turn away from a pretty face!" Jack retorted, winking at him, and causing the young looking Doctor to blush, while his wife giggled, admonishing Jack for flirting with her husband.

  
"Well, then." the Doctor began, "Madame Vastra, this is Captain Jack Harkness. Jack; Vastra, her wife Jenny Flint, and my companion Clara Oswald. You've met River, of course." introducing them around the table as Jack took his seat next to Clara, turning to her with a wide grin and saying "The Doctor always has the most beautiful companions."

  
Clara felt her face flush as Jack flirted. So this was the mysterious Jack. She wondered at his history with the Doctor. Stalling for time by sipping at her tea before turning to him, she said "Flattery will get you nowhere Captain." and smiled to lessen the cutting remark.

  
"Ohh! Doctor, I like this one! She's feisty!" Jack said, laughing.

  
Madame Vastra interrupted, saying "Yes, well. Please enjoy your lunch. We shall talk further after." Jack was surprised to see a Silurian female apparently comfortable and...married to a human woman...in Victorian London? He was already feeling uncomfortable in this time zone due to another version of himself being nearby. Pushing that aside as much as he could, he decided to enjoy the meal, his more recent ones lacking substance, and mostly liquid. He still felt the buzz of his last drink in the bar, the soup was helping to settle his stomach, and the homemade bread was delightful. Jack stiffened noticeably when a Sontaran came into the room carrying a tray laden with the main course. He was not in battle armor but wearing a butler's livery.

  
"Relax Jack," the Doctor said, "This is Strax. A comrade in arms...and Vastra's butler." he explained, smiling.

  
"A Sontaran butler?" Jack said with surprise. The small warrior stiffly saluted Jack (after putting down the tray, thankfully) saying "Welcome Captain Harkness. I serve the Madame Vastra. We are comrades in battle."

  
"Oh really?" Jack asked. "Where?"

  
"Demon's Run, sir. We fought for the glory of the Sontaran Empire!" Strax replied forcefully.

  
"Strax..." the Doctor said softly. "We rescued River's mother Amy. And lost River....baby Melody. It was hardly a victory."

  
River interrupted her husband gently saying "Darling, not your fault. Let it go." as she ducked to look into his face.

  
"Sorry dear." her husband replied, as he was hiding behind his floppy fringe. He gave her a small smile, gripping her hand, sending her private thanks via their physical link.

  
Jack caught the tone of their exchange and was in awe of the love they radiated. Knowing himself what the Doctor had gone through in his ninth and tenth incarnations, it was reassuring to know this version of the Doctor, young as he looked, had gathered wisdom and control. River Song was special indeed, to inspire such open adoration.

  
The formal luncheon continued, small talk and flirting on Jack's part, with everyone seated there. He even got Vastra to blush prettily. After a while, Strax came back to clear the table and Jenny fetched her special jelly sherbet fancies, serving tea around again. Finally, they were going to get down to business, Jack thought to himself.

  
A buzz forming in the back of his head due to his other self out there somewhere, Jack finally broke and said: "So Doctor, why did you call me in?"

  
"I value your experience Jack, and as you know, we've got a mystery on our hands...the false grave of my former companions, Amy Pond and Rory Williams...River's parents." the Doctor began. "The TARDIS cannot go to New York City of the era in which they are living, sometime in 1938 and after, due to the paradox of their death and the reset to 2012, where the Angel took them back again. Neither of us can go by VM either, nor during the years of the second world war, as you recall, I've been there before...multiple times."

  
"As have I, Doctor," Jack interjected. "I really shouldn't be here, my other self is somewhere in London, right now."

  
"What about the 1930's Jack?" River asked. "Could you go to 1938 New York and find Rory and Amy?"

  
"I was never here in that decade, as far as I can recall," Jack admitted. "What exactly is your plan?"

  
"We need you and Clara to track them down in 1938. We aren't exactly sure when they arrived at the location where the graveyard is in 2012, but we believe it was that year." replied the Doctor. "We don't want to get in contact with them, just pinpoint the date and time as close to their arrival as possible, so the TARDIS can again trace their timeline. River had gone to 1929 and made sure to provide them immigration papers, clothes, money and a house. There is a caretaker living there, a local young woman named Nina Oswin. There is a key in Amy's jacket pocket for a mailbox, where instructions were left for them."

  
Jack listened, then asked a question, all business. "Why are you sending Clara? Seems a pretty simple job to find their house, wait for them to arrive, mark the space/time coordinates and leave."

  
Clara and the Doctor exchanged a look, and the Doctor went on talking. "Clara is a bit timey wimey herself Jack. Because she entered my time stream on Trenzalore, there are millions of fractured pieces of her all throughout history, and we think that Nina Oswin might be one of them. Because of that, we need to know why she's presented herself (unwittingly) in a time where the Ponds are trapped. Clara will meet her and try to determine if there is a specific reason she's turned up. There was another Clara in this decade, Clara Oswin Oswald, and she died saving my life. We'd really rather not have Nina Oswin also become a casualty if we can help it."

  
"Why can't I just bring the Ponds to you here, or anywhere outside of the time and place where they are trapped?" Jack asked, somewhat confused.

  
River spoke then, saying "Because of the false grave. They were sent back to 1938 by the Angel, and the gravestone implied that they would die there, in our past, so when I arranged their affairs, I explained we could not come to get them, and that Amy would have to arrange for the book that caused the entire mess to be published, so she could leave us a message and we would know they were safe and together. At the time, it was the only way we knew how to contact them, thinking it a fixed point, that if changed would cause New York City great damage, possibly the whole world.

When the TARDIS sent you to the gravesite, she did not know what you would find, but she had seen something that made her suspect the validity of the grave. Now we know they didn't die in New York City in the 1980's as we had thought, we realized that the paradox has a weak point and that we could possibly collect them, or at least contact them. We have to wait until after the book is published to do so directly though and need the Old Girl to be able to trace where they are. And we still need to know who put the false grave there to cause the paradox to begin with. Perhaps you could work on that as well if you've got the time to spare?"

  
At that point Clara finally spoke, turning to Jack. "I am to pose as a traveler to the area, and try to make friends with Nina, to see how she and I are connected. The Doctor feels I should have some backup, and that's why he called you in. We have River's VM, but he would prefer it stayed with her, for emergencies. We can fill you in on the details, but if you need to leave this time zone soon, we should probably go to the TARDIS to change to more appropriate clothing for 1938."

  
"And what will you and River be doing in the meantime Doctor?" Jack asked, waggling his eyebrows cheekily. "I'm not involved with anything important right now, so I'm at your service!"

  
Looking at him askance, the Doctor explained that he and River would be going undercover somewhere north of New York City in America, posing as English immigrants, to wait out her pregnancy and blend in so the wider Universe wouldn't try anything to harm them or the baby. At some point, after the book is published, they would determine when it's safe to contact the Ponds, but in the meantime, they needed to just live their lives as Amy had described, a good life, together.

  
"Well then," Jack exclaimed, standing. "We should get changed, Clara! Madame Vastra, Jenny...thanks for your hospitality. Being in this London, so close to my other self, is becoming uncomfortable. Shall we go to the TARDIS?"

  
Clara waited until Jack and the Doctor left the room before going to Jenny and Vastra to say goodbye. Vastra reminded her that she was welcome to visit any time she could get transportation, and if necessary there was the conference call option.

  
Clara laughed and said "Old fashioned Skype sessions! By all means, I want to see how the children are doing with their lessons. Please contact me when you can, both of you."

  
River also said "Goodbye for now. We will be back, I'm certain! Thank you for all your advice and hospitality Madame Vastra, and Jenny, you too." then she and Clara headed for the TARDIS.

  
Jack followed the Doctor through the kitchen and into the stable yard asking "How is the Old Girl doing, by the way?"

  
The Doctor let them in the blue box's doors and said "About to go on a walkabout! She has made herself a Ganger body and has already made her mind up to test it out. That's our next stop, 2013 London, briefly. I'll fill you in after we get into the Vortex"

  
Once the women joined them, the TARDIS herself took off, and further discussion was moved to the console room, where the Old Girl had provided some more comfortable chairs to relax in. The next step in their adventure was under way.


	12. Impossible Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The TARDIS goes on a walkabout in her Ganger body while River and the Doctor prepare the tools they will need to stay safe and seek the Ponds.

The TARDIS landed in an alley behind the tiny computer shop, down the street a couple of blocks from the Maitland's house in 2013 London, and with the brakes off. This was to be quick and discrete, since they knew that the Great Intelligence's minions were operating in the area, already uploading unsuspecting and non-tech savvy 'free range' humans. Only the Ganger Idris would leave the blue box, but they all would be watching on the console scanner.

  
River and the Doctor had gone to the room where the Flesh vat and control frame had been set up for River's use just a few short months ago in her timeline. The Old Girl had not only plucked the location of the shop from Clara's telepathic link but how the woman she met there had looked, down to her dress and shoes. Even the brief conversation was already set in her memory, so there would be no mistake. She was meeting the Clara that did not know a thing about computers, or the web. She was just as clever, just as friendly, but not quite the Clara that was currently waiting in the console room.

  
When the Ganger Idris had completely formed and rose to step from the vat, the Doctor saw a near perfect duplicate of the woman Idris, the woman the entity House had murdered in order to have a place to trap the TARDIS, so he could steal her blue box home. The Old Girl honored Idris by continuing to use her image as an interface to Talk with her Child, her Thief, and his friends.

  
He was overwhelmed by the sight, his TARDIS, in human form, solid and able to talk and move and be interacted with in new ways. Her form stabilized swiftly, as she had practiced that part quite a lot. Her voice even sounded the same, and she still carried the look of a slightly bemused and beautiful woman as she spoke, saying "Hello Doctor. It is very nice to be here in this form again, to Talk."

  
The Doctor looked over at River, who was grinning broadly, saying "Look! My TARDIS...she's a woman, AND she's my TARDIS! River, this is so cool!"

  
"Yes dear, definitely cool!" River replied with a fond smile.

  
Then the Doctor said, "So how does it feel Old Girl, to be in human form again?"

  
"Doctor, it feels...I don't know...good? I cannot hold this form for long though, it is different than being in the Idris body, she was bigger on the inside too. The Ganger is more limited, but I can stay this way for a time. Can I ask you a thing?"

  
"Yes dear, of course. What do you want to ask?" the Doctor replied.

  
"When I was Idris before, I was a bitey mad-woman. I did not know how that body worked or how words had strange sounds and were hard to find, but I did learn that persons have senses that I still cannot comprehend completely. I shall search for ways to understand these senses. I want to know how people feel these things and why. Can that be done?"

  
River and the Doctor shared a look, then River spoke: "How do you mean Old Girl?"

  
The Idris Ganger said "When I was first placed into the Idris body, I ran about madly trying to understand the things I was Feeling..." she replied, gesturing first to her Ganger's head, "...here..." then where a human heart would beat, adding "...and in here as well."

  
"Yes, dear. Those were emotions. Tricky things, those...lead to all sorts of trouble if you're not careful. The first thing you did was run up and kiss me!" the Doctor exclaimed.

  
River laughed at that and said. "He has that effect on a lot of people my dear, that must have been a sight! Did Sexy make you blush Doctor?"

  
"No!" he insisted, but River raised one eyebrow in disbelief and he relented, saying "I was a lot younger then!"

  
"Yes dear, you were what, nine hundred and nine or so?" his wife teased.

  
"Lots of things were happening! There were Time Lord message cubes, and a strange woman was kissing me...and then she BIT my ear!" the Doctor whinged.

  
Ganger Idris, a small smirk ghosting across her face, repeated what she'd said on that long ago day _"Biting's excellent. It's like kissing, only there's a winner."_

  
River's eyes lit up in delight and she burst out laughing. "Doctor, I think she's got you there!"

  
Her husband gave up his false grumbling and grinned at them both.

  
She asked him "What did happen there, you've never really said."

  
The Doctor's grin faded, recalling the events that followed. "Well, it got rather serious from there on. I thought there were some Time Lords there, the good ones like the Corsair, but there weren't, just lots of little boxes, message cubes that gave me hope. House, the entity that occupied the asteroid we crashed on, had killed them all. Nearly killed us too, but Sexy, she chased him out. You know...that whole experience might have been the trigger."

  
"Trigger?" River asked. "What do you mean Doctor?"

  
The Idris Ganger answered, saying "Yes my Thief, it was. Being in a human body, it was when I began to stretch my limits. When I began to use Free Will and make difficult choices. I heard the Orange One, your Amelia. I talked to the Pretty One, Rory the Roman, in his mind. I drove the House out of my Home. My Old and New Borrowed Blue Box. We Talked. Now I'm learning to experience life beyond mere sight and sound. I understand taste and smell, that's just chemistry. I want to know how to FEEL." She turned to them, looked first to her Child, then her Thief and said: "Doctor, what does a HUG feel like?"

  
The Doctor reached out, arms wide, and gathered both his wife and his old girl into a double hug...the three of them stood for many minutes, arms around each other, Feeling.

 

****

 

A short while later, Ganger Idris walked out of the Blue Box and into the back door of the little shop as the others watched on the scanner, getting her POV. A young man inside said "You must be the new girl. Cover the front while I get this equipment set up."

  
"Alright sir," she replied, smiling. "What should I do?"

  
The man replied "I don't know, answer questions, sell stuff. The register is idiot-proof." then went back to his rummaging in a large box.

  
Ganger Idris nodded, then walked out into the store and went to the front, as directed. The shop was full of electronic equipment, computers, and other related products. She was uninterested in that, she was waiting for the younger Clara to walk through the door, in approximately 42 seconds, and counting. She waited patiently until the front door opened and small bells on the door handle jingled. Young Clara had entered, carrying her small laptop, looking frustrated.

  
Back on the TARDIS, Clara grimaced at seeing herself, and groaned when her younger self looked up at the Ganger Idris, 'her' brow furrowed. "God, I look so stupid" Clara muttered as they continued to watch.

  
Young Clara said "Hello. Can you help me, please? I can't find the Internet."

  
"Hello dear." Ganger Idris said. "Is there a problem with your machine?"

  
"I don't know, there might be. They told me it was ready to be used, all I had to do was turn it on, but nothing happens when I do." Young Clara whinged as she opened the laptop, showing it to the woman in front of her.

  
Ganger Idris looked at the screen, saw it was, in fact, on and working. "What were you wanted to do with your machine dear?"

  
"I don't know...find the Internet? Use it to help my friends with school work?" Young Clara replied.

  
"Well dear, first you need to have a service provider, so you can connect. Do you have one?" Ganger Idris asked.

  
"I don't know, I guess so? The kids are on their computer all the time." the young Clara replied.

  
Onboard the TARDIS Clara groaned again, mortified, and River patted her arm.

  
The Idris Ganger smiled at Young Clara, feeling the embarrassment of the current one onboard her blue box. She said "Here, let me give you the Help phone number. It's the best helpline in the Universe!" and she wrote the number down for Clara, who copied it into her phone call list and tucked the piece of paper into her purse, just in case her phone went on strike too.

  
Young Clara smiled warmly and said "Thank you! I'll try the number...best in the Universe you say? That's surely what I need!" She picked up her laptop, closed it and left the shop, the bells on the door ringing again.

  
Ganger Idris, her task completed, walked to the back of the shop and past the young man, still digging into boxes, looking for something. Going out the back door, a girl with bright pink hair and a short skirt walked past her, nodding hello as she entered. Behind her, she heard the girl speak to the young man, who said "Who are you?" and the girl replied "The new girl, of course!" as the Idris Ganger entered the blue box.

  
Everyone onboard chuckled at the situation as Ganger Idris walked through the door and shut off the POV feed.

  
"Great job Old Girl!" the Doctor exclaimed. "I think we'd better clear out of this time zone....I'm about to get a VERY long distance time/space phone call, and will be landing near here in the not too distant past!"

  
Clara muttered, "And I'm about to get uploaded to the internet....we can't leave fast enough to suit me."

  
River reminded the group they'd need to finalize their plans before Jack and Clara left for 1938, then followed the Ganger Idris toward the special room where she'd release the Ganger body back to the vat. The Doctor sent them into the Vortex, destination yet to be decided. He then turned to Clara and took her by the shoulders. Jack listened intently, wanting to know more about this new companion of the Doctor's.

  
"Clara, that day might have been one of the best things that has happened to you. Miss Kizlet and her group gave you a gift that day, not that they intended to. A gift that ultimately helped you!"

  
"What do you mean Doctor?" I was scared to death, I didn't know where I was or how I got there." Clara replied.

  
"I mean Clara, that the Great Intelligence's minions uploaded you; kind, compassionate you; adding to you at the same time your genius with computers and data. That ultimately led to you being able to defeat that Being when you entered my timestream on Trenzalore....AND one of those fractured pieces of you that was created was a brilliant woman named Oswin, who not only saved me and the Ponds on the Dalek Asylum, but deleted every bit of data about me from the Universe's data banks, and hung onto her humanity even though she'd been fully converted by the Daleks. They made you who you are now, and made their own defeat. You've done just what River did, turned a horrible, frightening experience into one of your own greatest strengths. I just wanted to remind you of that, my Impossible Girl." the Doctor concluded, pulling her into a hug.

  
Clara was stunned to hear his words, to be compared to River Song, even a little, was touching. She whispered into his ear, "Thank you, Doctor. That means a lot, coming from you."

  
Jack stood by, thinking that the Doctor he knew, good as he was, had grown as a man in this Eleventh version. He had been changed by his millennia of experience since he put on this face. Changed into a better man, one that could express what he felt, and wasn't afraid to admit weakness or fear. A millennium keeping the same face, to be the man River Song had fallen in love with, to be worthy of her.

  
Clara pulled away from the Doctor, covering her emotion with bright, bubbly confidence as she moved to the stairway saying "I'm going to clean up and change for the 1930's. We'll talk about our plan of operation later, okay?." and she left for her room. The Doctor shouted after her "I'll have the comms ready in a couple of hours Clara!" She gave him a backward look and a nod, acknowledging she'd heard him.

  
"Wow Doc, you really know how to find them!" Jack exclaimed, admiring Clara's spunk.

  
"They kind of find me Jack." the Doctor replied, punching at buttons on the console, seemingly randomly. "You should know by now, I only ask the best to travel with me. I know things are not going well for you right now my friend, but it WILL get better, and I appreciate your willingness to help me again."

The look on the face of this version of the Doctor was kind and serious, and Jack was uncharacteristically embarrassed. He covered it with flirty bluster, saying "I knew you needed me around for a reason Doc!" winking cheekily.

  
River walked up the steps saying "Hands off my husband Jack!"

  
"Aw, come on River Song, can't you share?" the former time agent said with a smirk.

  
"Maybe for your birthday, you shameless flirt!" River teased, causing Jack's eyes to light up, and the Doctor to blush.

  
"Never gonna happen," the Doctor muttered. "River is not someone I'll ever 'share', now that I have her back alive!"

  
River reached up to pat his cheek and give him a peck on the lips. "Teasing sweetie."

  
To cover his discomfort the Doctor made another go round the console, pulling the scanner with him. "Best get changed Jack, Wardrobe's just past the Helter Skelter, that way." the Doctor said, gesturing. "Tread carefully with Clara, she's been through a lot in a very short time for her."

  
"Sure Doc. I hear ya." Jack said, for once subdued. He gave the Doctor a little salute and strode off down the steps.

 

****

 

The Doctor sighed and turned to River saying "Thanks, dear. How is the Old Girl?"

  
"Fine love, she's let the Ganger melt away, and is back in her own Box," she replied, adding. "I'm going to rest for a while. We've got a lot yet to do. You okay?"

  
"I'm fine...even better than fine. Can I come with you?" the Doctor asked, putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. "I might just need your help with something."

  
"Of course my love. Always." River replied, as two new sonics popped out of the console. The Doctor handed one to River, and the two of them took a different corridor to their room.

  
"I just have a few more tweaks to put on the hand comms." the Doctor said as they entered their bedroom and he went toward the corner where he had a workbench. It was covered in bits and bobs of electronic gizmos scattered across it, but there was order to the madness.

  
River lowered herself on the seat beside the table and took a look at the new sonic in her hand. "So you had a new setting added here?" she asked.

  
"Yes, one that picks up the movement of certain types of materials that normally wouldn't be moving, like stone, although it probably wouldn't work well in earthquake prone areas." the Doctor replied, shrugging.

  
"So you can catch Weeping Angels advancing?" River asked. "How can you be sure it will work?"

  
The Doctor replied, "I can't, but I had scanned the Angel that had you in its grasp when we were in Grayles's house, the one he'd chained up and beaten, remember?"

  
River grimaced, saying "How could I forget? I'm sorry I slapped you sweetie, when you healed my broken hand."

  
"I deserved it River, but that's over now. No more regrets." the Doctor answered, reaching out to tilt her chin up, giving her a soft kiss before going back to work. "I was able to use that scan of the battered Angel to collect its genetic code, and now our sonics can search for that in association with moving non-living materials. Should give us a few minutes warning if an Angel is in hiding nearby, or an earthquake is about to hit."

  
"Best stay away from California then." River replied with a chuckle. "What about the Silence? We absolutely need to avoid being seen by them, Doctor!"

  
He looked at her, still in her dressing gown, and replied "That's why I got up so early River. I took apart the eye drive I acquired on Trenzalore, and the TARDIS helped me miniaturize its components into a device we can implant under our skin at the back of our heads near the visual centers of the brain, where it will be hidden by hair. It will act in the same manner, allowing us to remember and recognize any Silents we might see and avoid them. I also took out the electrical pathways so no Silent could use it to attack us. It works off the body's own electrical impulses instead."

  
"My, you've been a busy boy today my love!" River concluded, smiling. "What else did you do while I was sleeping?"

  
"Do you mean besides watching my lovely wife sleep?" the Doctor flirted.

  
"Of course sweetie." River replied with a smirk, "Unless there's something else you'd rather be doing?"

  
"Perhaps," he replied, holding her gaze. River found herself blushing, quite the role reversal. The Doctor grinned at her blush and continued "But yes, I finished the perception filters for us as well." He placed two small boxes on the worktable in front of her.

  
"What's this?" River asked, stretching her hand out to touch one of the TARDIS blue boxes.

  
The Doctor pushed the small box toward her, saying "Open it."

  
She picked up the offered box, releasing the clasp to find an elegant gold ring with a diamond in a marquise cut, surrounded by tiny round blue sapphires. River's eyes filled with tears, and she looked to her husband for confirmation of what this was. "A wedding ring?"

  
"And a perception filter," he replied. "A married woman on Earth should have a proper ring. If we're going into hiding in America, we need to fit in, don't you think?"

  
River gave a watery laugh, saying "Yeah, a bow tie wrapped around our hands would get some notice." The Doctor took the ring from the box and slipped it on her left ring finger, and she held her hand out to admire it. "What about you darling?" she asked, picking up the other box, opening it and taking out the gold band. The understated ring was embedded with the same round blue sapphires, encircling it. She took his left hand and slipped the ring on his long ring finger saying quietly "With this ring, I thee wed."

  
"Symbol of our love, across time and space." the Doctor replied, his voice wavering as he laced his fingers with hers so they could admire the rings side by side.

  
After a moment River finally spoke, asking "How do they work, the perception rings?"

  
He replied "They work like holo-clothing, people see whatever is programmed to be seen, but with the addition of seeing slightly different physical features, such that it's hard to remember exactly what someone looks like, except in a very general way. Of course, you and I can see each other as normal, as can any other person we choose to include, like Clara for instance. They are programmed with the sonic, so you never have to remove the ring."

  
River smiled at that. "Sounds perfect. Thank you, darling, you've been very busy!"

  
He replied, "All to keep you safe and help us find your parents love."

  
"And the comms?" River asked. "How are they going to work?"

  
"Just like the ones we used to record our contact with the Silence, but this time it's a two way, so we can send messages without needing modern equipment. We'll be living in a time when rapid communications are still not available to average people." the Doctor explained.

  
"Are you going to make those for Amy and Rory too?" River asked.

  
"Not yet, but yes, eventually." the Doctor agreed. "For now I want to make tracers, so the TARDIS can track them, like the Chinese vase I left a message for you on in Manhattan...to signal the TARDIS. For that, we need some way for Clara and Jack to place those tracers, without the Ponds knowing."

  
"So, something unobtrusive..." River began.

  
"But on their bodies, not just clothing." the Doctor replied.

  
River sat, deep in thought for a while as he worked to finish the implantable comm units for them, Clara and Jack. She finally spoke, saying "Doctor, what about something that could be absorbed into their skin, some type of nano-tracer? Something the Old Girl could latch onto that would stay with them, no matter what happened?"

  
He looked at her and his eyes lit up. "Yes! Brilliant River! Just a simple touch on bare skin would do it! I'm almost done here, then we can go to the med bay and work up something!"

  
"In that case Doctor, I'm going to go change, then we can get to work." River responded, the spoke to the TARDIS. "Have Clara and Jack meet us there in an hour, would you Old Girl?" She felt the humm of affirmation from the TARDIS, and went toward the ensuite bath as the Doctor smiled and continued his final tinkering. Their plans were going forward, they were finally getting to do something to bring home their family.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene the TARDIS quotes herself from is early in the Doctor Who episode "The Doctor's Wife" by Neil Gaiman. Thanks to the website http://www.chakoteya.net/DoctorWho/index.html which keeps track of dialogue from every episode, and makes it easier to get it right when referring to events from the Doctor's personal timeline as seen on the tv box.


	13. Getting to Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While preparations are being made, Jack and Clara have to get to know each other. The Doctor explains why he trusts them both.

Clara had already disappeared into her room by the time Jack got around the corner and into the corridor, looking for the Wardrobe. He came to an open door and looked inside. It was his old room from the last time he was on the TARDIS, a long time ago. "Thanks, Ma'am," he said to the air and felt a humm surround him. Smiling, he noticed some discarded clothes and a pair of shoes, just where he'd left them. Hanging on a rack next to the door was a 30's era suit, a long trench coat, and a jaunty fedora. Jack's grin widened. Stripping off his rather ripe clothing and kicking off his boots, he spent a long time under a shower of hot water in the ensuite bath, washing away the shipboard grime of the tramp freighter, and some of his misery.

Maybe things were starting to look up. Having something important to do, and being back onboard the TARDIS, even briefly, was certainly something he'd thought would never happen again. He was glad to be proven wrong. Showered, shaved and dressed in a new suit, Jack donned the fedora and pocketed his gun, strapping the VM back on and draped the trench coat over his shoulder as he strode confidently toward the console room, finding Clara there alone after she'd clearly cleaned up and changed her attire as well. Jack couldn't help but grin widely at her, tipping his hat and greeting her with "Hello Miss Oswald! Give us a spin...the frock is lovely my dear!"

Clara blushed and rolled her eyes, clearly flustered. She was wearing a fitted dress with a skirt that flared and a bolero jacket with padded shoulders, a smart hat, and flat sensible shoes. She had a lightweight coat over her arm and a beaded clutch with a wristband.

Jack was certainly a handsome bloke, but she knew next to nothing about him, other than his former acquaintance with the Doctor. "Glad to see you freshened up Captain Harkness," she replied, trying to keep her tone light. "Have you seen the Doctor or River Song?"

"Not since I left here to change, no. River was going to rest, and Doc said he had work to do." Jack replied. "Did he talk to you about the details of the plan?"

"I know I'm to meet this Nina Oswin after she has taken residence in the house River prepared for her parents, to try and determine if she is one of my fragments, in order to protect her. And of course, we need to find the Ponds. Beyond that, I'm not really clear." Clara replied, wringing her hands. "How is it you know the Doctor Jack? Are you a Time Lord too?"

Jack laughed at that, saying "Not likely! As far as I know, he's the last, though reports do crop up about the Master, even though he's supposed to be dead. As for the Doctor, met him in London during the Blitz, but that was two faces ago."

Clara's eyes widened in surprise. "You've known him for a while then?" "Depends on your point of view," Jack replied. "The Doctor I knew then was a far more 'damaged' man than the one you know. The Ninth was fresh from the Time War. I've run into him a couple of times since, knew him in his Tenth face as well, for longer. I've just recently met this version, and I have to say, he's changed...in a good way."

"So you're a time traveler?" Clara asked.

He nodded slightly, saying "Among other things." Clara shot him a look that brooked no patience with his non-answer, prompting him to follow up with "I used to work for Torchwood."

Clara huffed impatiently. "That's not much to go on, seeing as I haven't a clue what that is sir. If we are going to be working together, I need to know I can count on you," she said. "Why does the TARDIS interface refer to you as 'The Man Who Could Not Die'?"

Jack's face grimaced in pain. "A side effect of being too close," he said, sinking into the jump seat near the console. "Too close to what?" Clara asked pointedly.

Before Jack could respond, or even look up, the TARDIS interface flickered into existence next to Clara, causing her to jump in surprise. "I am the TARDIS interface. So sorry to interrupt. The Doctor wishes you to join them in the med bay please."

Clara composed herself and said. "Thank you, dear. I hope everything is okay?"

The Idris interface responded "Yes. He has information for you both." then she flickered out, leaving the two of them to wonder what she meant.

Clara turned to Jack as he rose to follow her toward the med bay, saying "I'm not done with the questions, Jack Harkness."

He smirked slightly, thinking she was so like other companions of the Doctor, full of spunk and determination. "Right, Impossible Girl. We both have stories to tell."

Clara realized the implications of that and knew they'd need to talk further before they left on their mission. Perhaps the Doctor or River needed to help clear the air.

 

****

 

Once River returned from the shower, dressed casually for now, she and the Doctor headed to the med bay to concoct a nano-tracer that could be applied to Amy and Rory without their knowledge. The plan was for Jack and Clara to intercept them shortly after their arrival in 1938 and tag them for the TARDIS to once again trace them. For the two of them, it was difficult to know they needed the Ponds to be unaware of their tracing until they'd established themselves and Amy had written the afterword and published the book. How they lived and how she did that were unknown and they'd have to trust that things would move forward, since the book, and many others that Amy wrote did make it onto library and bookstore shelves in post-war America and far beyond. The events that the book described still had to happen, and sadly for everyone, it was going to be a few years in the Ponds' linear timeline before River and the Doctor could safely try to contact them.

Clara and Jack arrived in the med bay dressed in 1930's period attire, not entirely sure about the details of the plan.

"What's up Doc?" Jack exclaimed as Clara wondered how long he waited to spring that one, rolling her eyes. River noticed Clara's discomfort and pulled her aside as the Doctor began to explain the nano-tracer patches to Jack.

"Clara, everything okay?" she asked, and Clara looked over at the two men before answering. They appeared to be deep in conversation so she spoke quietly to the Doctor's wife. "What's Jack's story River? she asked. "He wouldn't give me much to go on, and I need to know I can trust him before we zap ourselves back in time."

River glanced over and caught the Doctor's eye. From the look on his face, she knew Jack was quizzing him about Clara. This would not do, she thought, realizing in their haste to be on the trail to recovering her parents they forgot that Jack and Clara hardly knew each other. They would have to fix this, River knew. She decided to take matters into her own hands, saying suddenly "I think we should have some tea!"

The Doctor took her meaning, and said "Yes! All this working has me in need of jammie dodgers..." as he began collecting the nano-tracers up. "Kitchen or library River?"

"Oh, I think I'd be much more comfortable in the library sweetie, and the Old Girl does make a lovely tea, don't you think?" she replied, moving toward the door of the med bay.

Clara shrugged her shoulders, saying "Fine with me." and followed River while the Doctor and Jack trailed behind them. Jack realized something was going on.

Moving through the corridors of the TARDIS with the ease of familiarity, River led them to the library, now reconfigured to the cozy feel of a room meant for reading and conversation. The tea was steaming on a low table in front of a loveseat sofa, flanked by two wing chairs. River invited them to sit down and serve themselves, making herself a cup of tea while the Doctor immediately began in on the biscuits, catching his wife's eye and nodding to her lead.

"I'm sorry we haven't had a chance to talk about our plans in depth." River began.

"Yes," the Doctor added. "We've been rather distracted about the news of the false grave and forgotten that we've not really shared the plan we've developed."

River continued by saying "And we're sorry we didn't give you both a chance to become better acquainted, or, in my case, get to know you both better, as what I know is from my studies of the Doctor's companions, not direct interactions, at least until recently."

Once again the Doctor spoke as he prepared his tea, saying "Jack, I forget I've known you for so long, since my ninth face, I'm afraid I take your help for granted, and I shouldn't."

Jack, surprised again at the Doctor's candor, began to speak "Come on Doc, you know me, always up for an adventure...."

The young looking Doctor with the ancient eyes closed them briefly, to hide his guilt, then said: "Yes, I know Jack, but I shouldn't assume so much."

River then spoke, adding "And I should have remembered that while I know you, Jack, by reputation, and you, Clara from our recent interactions, the two of you have only just met."

"And now we're asking you both to work together to do something we cannot, completely missing the point that you two don't know or have reason to trust each other, even though we both trust you completely." the Doctor added.

Clara couldn't help smiling at how her Doctor and his wife seemed to be finishing each other's sentences. She took a sip of her tea and spoke, saying "Doctor, you know me, I'll help in any way I can." then she turned to Jack, adding "I'm sorry I led you to believe I didn't trust you, Jack. I know the Doctor trusts you, and that should be enough. I guess I just need to know why he trusts you so much, and I'm sure you feel the same."  Jack started to speak but the Doctor cut him off.

"The answer to that is on me, Clara." the Doctor interjected. "When I first met Jack, I was wearing my ninth face. My companion Rose and I were in war-torn London during the Blitz, and he was a great help there. After that, he traveled with me as well, at least for a while."

"Ah, those were the days, eh Doctor?" Jack interjected, thinking _'before I became immortal'_.

River, aware of Clara sitting near her and very much on edge, decided to ask "What happened to you Jack? I only know what the history books say about the Doctor, they can be pretty vague on what happens to companions."

"We were trapped on this game show space station being attacked by Daleks, things happened, we got separated," Jack replied briefly. Clearly, he was uncomfortable, and the Doctor knew why.

"I had to send Rose home on the TARDIS, to keep her safe." he began. "Jack was on another level, Daleks were everywhere, doing what they do. I didn't understand how determined Rose would be to get back to us and help...she managed to open the TARDIS console and look into the Time Vortex, the heart of the TARDIS. She absorbed the power of the TARDIS, using it to return on Her to the station, became the Bad Wolf, created herself. She used the energy to destroy the Daleks, then she used it to bring Jack back to life, but I didn't learn that until much later. She couldn't control the power and made Jack essentially immortal, but thinking him dead on the station somewhere, and facing the potential of losing Rose as well, I had to leave." The Doctor paused for a moment, then continued, "I'm so sorry Jack, I had no way of knowing you were trapped there, and alive. I was too busy saving Rose, and the energy I had to absorb, it caused me to regenerate." 

He turned to Clara and continued "I learned much later that Jack survived, and he'd gone back to Cardiff, hoping to catch up with me. Unfortunately, he had to wait a very long time, and when I really needed him, he was back again, helping. That's what he does. My Tenth self had a hard time trusting him for a while, but now I know I can, without reservation."

"So you make a habit of sending companions home 'to keep us safe' then Doctor?" Clara said, adding. "Stop doing that! You know what can happen."

River had to laugh and Jack chuckled as well, Clara had it right. River smiled at her husband, the Eleventh Doctor and said: "She's got you there sweetie."

"Yeah, well. The Old Girl has a mind of her own. She does what she thinks is best." he replied, then turned to Clara, saying "I'm sorry. I didn't want to trick you on Trenzalore. I thought I was dying and didn't want you to die too, my Impossible Girl."

"Doc, you gotta stop apologizing for everything. We help because we want to, because it's the right thing to do." Jack insisted.

"I know Jack. It's taken me a lifetime, but I know. I've had to come to terms with what happens to all my companions, and there have been lots over nearly two thousand years of my wandering. I'm done with running from my losses. Being stuck on one tiny planet for centuries, watching the humans around me grow, live, and ultimately die, it's shown me that running away only adds more loss, more pain. I won't run away anymore, but it's still hard to cope sometimes, having such a long memory." the Doctor explained, sighing.

The four of them sat there for a moment, tea and biscuits forgotten. Finally, Clara spoke, saying "Jack, I guess you deserve my story in return, about why the Doctor calls me the Impossible Girl."

"It's okay," Jack began, "You've been with him for a while, I understand why you'd wonder about me, and I don't blame you."

"No Clara, I need to tell the rest of this story too. You don't know all the details." the Doctor interjected. "I've told you both a little about the first fracture of you Clara, that I remember meeting. She was called Oswin, we were on the Dalek asylum, and later there was the Victorian Clara Oswin Oswald, the governess. But there have been so many more, and they are starting to float to the surface in my dreams. You were even on Gallifrey the day I borrowed the TARDIS."

"But how Doctor?" Jack asked.

"I was tricked into visiting my own tomb by the Great Intelligence because he hated me and wanted his revenge on me and my whole life. He attempted to kill me In Victorian London, and that Clara died to save me from him. At that point, I began to search for this Clara, the original Clara, finding her in London of 2013. I wanted to understand why I'd met her twice before, so I spent some time investigating because I couldn't tell if she was a danger or a trick. Turns out this Clara was just a girl, but she became the Impossible Girl when the Great Intelligence found my tomb on Trenzalore and entered my timestream there, re-writing every victory I ever had, down over the centuries, from the very beginning when I left Gallifrey with my granddaughter. I was dying, and the Universe was being re-written, and this Clara went into my timestream and mended it, saving me again and again. The time winds tore her into millions of pieces and those echoes spread across the Universe, influencing my whole life, every face, even the face that fought in the Time War."

"You mean the Ninth one?" Jack asked.

"Actually, no. Before that me. The face that gave up the name of the Doctor for a time. The face I chose to forget. Then Clara helped me fix what that man had done. She helped me, and him, and also my Tenth, all of my faces really, to save Gallifrey instead of destroying it." the Doctor explained, "She reminded me to just 'be the Doctor'. That's why I trust her, my Impossible Girl. She was even there at my end, or what I thought was my end, until River arrived...but that's yet another story and we've talked about the past long enough."

Jack couldn't help but ask, with a sly grin "So, there were three of you, in one time zone?"

"What?" the Doctor replied, confused. "There was me, Grandad and Sandshoes." not catching the smirk on Jack's face until that moment, at which point he blushed and River broke out laughing.

Clara to the rescue, she smacked Jack on the arm and said "Not like THAT! The old man, the War Doctor, was clearly war-weary, but sweet. Did talk to himself a lot. The other one, the one with the tight suit, he was pretty, charming even...the Queen sort of tricked him into marrying her."

"Oi! That wasn't a real marriage!" the Doctor complained. River looked at him askance, but teased him, saying "Liz the First? You've been a bad boy darling!"

"Yeah, well," he replied. "That was the Tenth me, running away from loss, seeking respite from loneliness. I'm properly married to you now River. Several times, if I recall. We could go on an eighth honeymoon before the baby comes, if you'd like?" his voice softening and taking on a decidedly flirty tone.

"Ooh! Can I come too?" Jack asked, smirking again.

"NO!" River and the Eleventh Doctor exclaimed together.


	14. Seeking the Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara and Jack have prepared for their trip to the past, little do they know what they will discover there.  
> River and the Doctor are ever hopeful that their plan will be successful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giving you all a chapter a day early! Going to visit my Dad for Father's Day this weekend!
> 
> Begging again for comments, thoughts, questions....make my day!

Putting the kibosh on Jack's flirting, for the time being, the Doctor and his wife turned serious, going into detail about the first part of their plan.

  
"The first thing we need to do before either of you travel by VM is to give you both special communicators." River began. "We've used this sort of device before as a simple recording device, implanted in the hand, but the Doctor has modified it to allow 2-way communications as well as give the TARDIS a tracer to find either of you again if there is an emergency."

  
Clara asked "Why implantable? I've got my cell phone with a direct line to the TARDIS, shouldn't that be enough?"

  
The Doctor replied "And what happens if you lose it, or it's damaged, Clara? Worse, what happens if you and Jack get separated? I don't want either of you stranded where we can't retrieve you, then it's just one more person we have to wait to rescue."

  
"We don't expect there to be any problems, this is more about having an overabundance of caution." River explained, then showed Clara the device with the small disc that would be fused with the cartilage in their non-dominate hands. "The Doctor and I will also have these implants. They are really meant only for emergencies, and all you have to do is push the button to connect to any of us. They are removable, don't worry!" she added as the Doctor used the device to insert the disc into his own hand, then River's, who shook her hand out after the sharp jab. Then, knowing what to expect, Jack and Clara presented their hands for the discs, Jack stoically. Clara bit back a mild curse and received an apologetic look from the Doctor. They all tested the devices and the Doctor was satisfied that everything was working properly, so he moved on to the next thing.

  
"Now, today the task is to try and meet Amy and Rory shortly after they 'land' in 1938. It's the same location in 2012 where they were sent back at the hand of a Weeping Angel." The Doctor paused for a moment to collect himself. Losing them was still painful, but now he was determined to correct the situation, so he began to explain their task. "River and I have developed a nano-tracer that needs to be applied to their skin. Something as simple as a handshake will transfer the nanites, which will be absorbed into their bloodstream and give the TARDIS something to latch onto to trace them wherever they go, especially if they leave New York City." He gave them each a couple of square patches and showed them how to apply them to the hand, with the nanite side facing out. They looked a lot like the 'mood' stickers that the Tenth Doctor saw at New New York when he was there with Martha.

  
River continued to explain the plan by saying "If their landing can be timed out, you can also direct them toward the post office, about a city block away, where I've left the package for them, then we can be confident they will eventually find their way to the house I've prepared for them." She reached into her belt pouch and gave Clara a picture of her parents from just before the New York trip they took with the Doctor. "They were both wearing jeans and jackets, it was early autumn." Clara and Jack studied the picture, committing it to memory as it would be anachronistic to have it with them.

  
"Your parents are lovely River, but isn't it weird that they look younger than you?" Clara asked.

  
"No stranger than growing up with them as kids dear." River replied with a fond smile as she took the snapshot back, tucking it away in her belt pouch.

  
"Another ginger, eh Doc?" Jack asked. "Should be easy to ID."

  
"Behave Jack." the Doctor replied, not unkindly. "River's parents, remember...and two of my best friends. They should be going by the names of Amelia and Rory Williams, and the key to the post office box is in one of Amy's coat pockets. They traveled with me for a while, their instincts for dealing with the situation should be pretty good, though Amy was very distraught when she was taken, she knew we couldn't just go fetch them, so getting them to the package quickly is important."

  
River pulled another item from her belt pack and unfolded it. It was an old city map from 1929 that had the churchyard where a much smaller graveyard existed, and a block away, the local post office. A few blocks over, she'd marked one building with an 'L', and one street beyond was an 'H' on the map. She handed it to Jack, and after looking it over, she indicated he should keep it before saying "We have no idea WHEN they landed, but we're guessing it might be in the autumn, though it could have been at night as easily as daytime. You're just going to have to stake out the location, and I'm afraid it might take a while. If all else fails, you'll have to make contact with Nina Oswin and see if you can find out from her when they arrived."

  
Jack thought for a moment, then asked. "So the 'H' is the house? Perhaps we could pinpoint their arrival by going after them later in the year?"

  
Clara interrupted, saying "If we're going to meet Nina Oswin anyway, that might be a way to pinpoint the day they landed...we could go to her library early in September, then 'visit' each week for books, I'm sure I can chat her up, fellow Brit and all. Once we know the date, we can narrow it down and be there when they arrive. It might take a few trips, but at least we'd also be investigating her possible connection to my fractured selves, right?"

  
"Clever Clara! That's good thinking," the Doctor replied, "If that doesn't work, you have the option to try and meet them later to apply the nano-tracers, but I really want to get that done as soon after they arrive as possible. Even with the reset to escape the Angel's 'battery farm', we can't count out the fact there may still be Angels in the area, looking for more victims, and Rory will glow like a beacon with time energy."

  
Again River spoke, saying "One more thing..." as she pulled something else out of her belt pouch. "Here is money, period accurate, in case you need it for anything." She handed each of them a wad of bills, and they looked the unfamiliar American money over as she continued. "Remember, it's the Great Depression, so don't wave that money around, it will draw attention. What do you want your cover to be?"

  
Clara looked at Jack, eyebrow raised, saying "What do you think Jack, you've been undercover before, I assume?"

  
"Normally, it would make sense to pose as a 'couple', especially in that time period. An unmarried young woman would never travel alone with a man that wasn't her husband, brother, or father." Jack replied, unable to keep a grin off his face.

  
"Okay then 'Dad'," Clara said with a smirk. "You're my American father, and we've just returned to the US after my 'Mum' died in Manchester, where you'd met her when she was working in one of the textile mills. You married after the War to End All Wars. I was born in 1917 and you are a journalist."

  
Jack gave her a look of grudging appreciation at her clever backstory, saying cheekily "Don't make me send you to your room little Miss Clara!"

  
River laughed at that before saying "You can fill in the story as needed, but that sounds like a starting point once you meet Nina."

  
"Okay then Clara dear, shall we go on reconnoiter? Get the lay of the land, scout out the neighborhood?" Jack said, teasing her.

  
Clara gave him a withering look, not appreciating the 'little miss' comment, and reminding him "This is serious 'Dad'! River and the Doctor are counting on us to find their family!"

  
To his credit, Jack was duly contrite, apologized to them all, and became all business. "We'll just pop back to the graveyard in early September 1938, just after dawn, so hopefully no one will be about. If the coast is clear I'll scan the area, look out for Angels and we'll walk to the post office so we get familiar with the neighborhood, maybe find a hidden corner where we can come and go unseen later. We'll return within the hour, so get your coat, Clara."

  
After both of them shrugged on their coats in case the early morning was cool, Jack called up the coordinates that the TARDIS had given him and had Clara put her right hand on his where the VM was strapped to his wrist, then, for good measure, took her other hand, and said "Ready?"

  
River said "Good luck!" followed quickly by a "Be careful!" from the Doctor, Clara nodded, and there was a clap of sizzling thunder as they disappeared into the past of planet Earth.

 

****

  
The Doctor turned to his wife, pulling her in for a hug, his face buried in her curls. "Rivah..." he sighed. "Will this work? Can we really get them back?"

  
"I hope so darling. It's worth a try at least," she replied, pulling back so she could see his face, hopeful, but scared too. "Come on, let's take a break. I need to get off my swollen feet...fancy a swim?"

  
Her husband's eyes lit up, and he replied: "Sounds lovely my dear...a few laps to work off excess energy would be nice."

  
River laughed at his enthusiasm, saying "Fine for you, my love...I'm going to float about randomly and enjoy the weightlessness. I'm 5 months pregnant, and my feet didn't get the message!"

  
"Well then, come along Song....let's go swimming!" the Doctor replied, helping her up from the jumpseat in the console room with a grin. "I hope the TARDIS found our swimsuits after the incident with the otters."

  
"Who said anything about wearing swimsuits, Sweetie?" River replied, smirking as she headed down the corridor where the pool was currently located.

  
Her husband sputtered with faux shock, his eyes, on the other hand, danced with delight. Knowing his Old Girl would alert them when Jack and Clara returned, he quickly followed his wife toward the pool grinning, his heart a bit lighter.

 

****

  
Clara was thankful that the next noise she heard when they landed was not nearly as deafening, though perhaps that was just because they were outside, the sun just barely peeking over the horizon to the east. Jack released her hands, instantly on alert, turning to look around them on all sides, checking for Angels. "You alright there, Clara?" he asked.

  
They were just inside a rail fence, the back of the church property, and there was a cow, a proper Holstein black and white milk cow, calmly watching them and chewing her cud on the other side of the fence in a small paddock with a shed. Clara's eyes widened in surprise, and her nose twitched at the 'cow' aroma wafting their way. "Um, yeah..." she replied. "Good we didn't land on top of Bessie over there, eh?"

  
"Right." Jack replied, adding "Best move out before anyone comes to milk the old gal. Come on."

  
Clara picked up her feet in the tall grass, feeling the dew soaking into the soft leather of her shoes. Jack offered his arm so she could keep her balance walking in the wet grass. A few steps took them to a worn path along the edge of the small graveyard. Jack thought about how it looked in the future, taking over the rest of the churchyard and Bessie's pasture as well. A backyard cow was not uncommon in the Great Depression if you had a place to graze her, and he noticed a small chicken coop behind the pastor's house tucked in the back of the church as well. Not seeing a living soul in the cemetery, he pulled out his scanner and checked the surrounding area for unusual readings, including time signatures, but found only the one they created themselves.

  
"Looks clear here, nothing unusual. Care for a walk around the block Miss Clara?" Jack said as they resumed their walk toward the street, approaching the ironwork gate of the cemetery. Jack lifted the latch and pushed the gate open so Clara could exit, following her. He pulled the gate closed behind him and turned to follow her when another small woman came around the corner of the brick church, carrying a vase of flowers. She had dark hair, pulled back in a bun, and wore glasses that rested on her upturned nose. Jack smiled politely, then noticed the woman was staring at Clara, her face in shock. Clara looked back, wide-eyed with confusion.

  
Suddenly the woman let the vase fall from her hands to crash on the stepping stones, her knees buckling. Jack surged forward to catch her, sweeping her up into his arms as she clearly had fainted. Clara collected herself and rushed forward to the front of the church building and up the stairs. The doors were not locked, there was nothing in a church to steal in that day and age, and in those times, few would even try. She held the doors open and Jack carried the woman inside and gently laid her down on a long wooden pew while Clara went in search of water.  
The sanctuary consisted of rows of pews with a central aisle, facing the preacher's pulpit. A cross adorned the back wall. To the right was a short hallway leading to an office and two classrooms. At the back of the church was a tiny kitchen and even smaller loo. Clara found coffee mugs and filled one with water from the kitchen faucet. She picked up a dishtowel as well and returned to Jack's side. She dampened the towel and laid it across the woman's forehead, then reached for a hand and felt for the woman's pulse. Satisfied she had just fainted, Clara continued with her ministrations and gradually the woman began to recover.

  
Jack was studying the woman's face, thinking she looked familiar. Then it struck him...she resembled Clara! Not exactly, her face was longer, she was at least a decade older, and she was more slightly built. He crouched down beside her just as her eyes opened to see Jack's smiling face. "Come on sweetheart, let's sit you up," he said to her, not wanting to scare her. Clara backed up to give him room as he sat on the pew beside the woman and took her hand. "Are you alright now?" Jack asked. "What's your name darlin'?"

  
"Um, my name?" she asked. "My name is Nina, Nina Oswin. How did I get here?"

  
Clara's eyes grew wider and met Jack's. He shrugged as if to say 'let's roll with this' and he handed Nina the mug of water saying "Here Miss Nina, some water, let your head clear."

  
"I was going to visit my mother's grave, she died 10 years ago today....and I saw...I thought I saw...her ghost!" Nina exclaimed. Her hands holding the mug were shaking, so Jack gently took it from her.

  
"Well darlin', you didn't see a ghost, tho' your face sure looked pale. That was my daughter you saw, her name's Clara. Clara...Harkness."

  
Clara went with it, not having discussed what name she'd use pretending to be his daughter. She stepped around Jack and said "Hello, I'm Clara. I'm sorry about your mum, and the flowers."

  
Nina looked up at her and still couldn't shake the familiar feeling. "Clara? That's impossible! You have my Mum's face, her name, even her accent, but you're just a girl!"

  
Clara shrugged her shoulders and gave Nina a lopsided grin. "So I'm the Impossible Girl? But I'm real, just your average girl from Manchester. My father neglected to introduce himself, his name is Jack Harkness." Jack rolled his eyes at her cheek.

  
Nina nodded toward him, but her focus was on Clara's words. "You're from Manchester England too? Your father sounds American!"

  
"Yeah, but my Mum was a Manchester girl, her name was Ellie Oswald...Harkness. She was very ill, and we lost her last year." Clara explained, remembering her mum and sighing. That part was all true but for the time span...nearly 10 years in her case as well. "Dad wanted to go home to America, so here we are." Clara sat down next to Nina on the pew bench and reached for her hand. "Your Mum was from Manchester, so was mine...maybe we're distant cousins?"

  
Jack thought Clara was good on her feet, to come up with all that so effortlessly. His opinion of her went up...again. He said "Could be. The Oswalds were a large family." He bent over to peer into Nina's face asking "Feeling better darlin'? Why don't you sit here with Clara a bit, and I'll see if I can rescue your flowers."

  
Nina nodded and smiled at him kindly saying "Thank you, Mr. Harkness." After he left, Nina rose, taking the mug with her. "I'm going to fetch some water for the flowers. Will you stay for a bit?"  
"Of course. It must have been quite a shock, and I'm sorry." Clara replied. She was still processing all the new information herself.

  
Jack returned with the flowers and the broken pieces of the vase wrapped in the dish towel from the church. Nina took the flowers from him, pinching off the stems so they would fit in the mug, then binned the broken bits of the vase as a lost cause. "I picked these from my garden this morning, so this will have to do," she said. "I'm sorry to faint on you, you've both been so kind. I really have to run, or I'll be late to open the Flushing branch library where I work. If you live in the neighborhood, perhaps we'll meet again?"

  
"Oh, I expect we will Nina Oswin. Work in the library do you? Perhaps we will come by for some books." Clara replied.

  
"Clara dear, shall we continue to the post office?" Jack asked as Nina turned to pass through the cemetery gate. "Nina?" he said. She stopped at the gate and turned to him, listening. "So sorry for the loss of your Mum."

  
"Yes, thank you Mr. Harkness...sorry for the loss of your wife...life goes on though, doesn't it?" she replied.

  
"Yes, it does Miss Nina. Good day." Jack replied with a sad smile, tipping his hat and thinking of how very true that was, for him especially.

  
He and Clara returned to the front of the church and headed toward the post office in the next block. As they walked Clara said, "That was sure a strange coincidence...running into the very person we needed to meet."

  
"And she IS connected to you Clara, her mum must have been one of your fractured pieces. Wonder what the Doctor will think about that?" Jack asked.

  
Clara realized they'd reached the post office, with its government issue facade. They sat on a bench next to the steps, to pass the time and let Nina Oswin finish at the gravesite of her mum before returning there. "I want to see the other Clara's gravestone, Jack. Perhaps it might provide some clues?"

  
"Alright my dear, but then we should find an out of the way alley in order to return without being seen....it's a workday and there are more people around. We've already caused one person to faint, wouldn't want to do that again!"

  
"To be sure 'Dad'!" Clara agreed with a small snort. "Perhaps we could return in a week local time, scout out the house and make a stop in Nina's library?" Clara suggested.

  
"We should also probably flesh out our 'backstory'...wouldn't want to contradict ourselves." Jack reminded her. "I think we can stroll back now without crossing paths with Nina again."

  
They remained silent on the walk back, both thinking about people they had lost. Clara was more determined than ever to help her Doctor and his wife regain the two persons they thought lost forever. She vowed to ask River about her parents. They must be very special. When Jack and Clara reached the church cemetery, the pastor was tending to the grass with a small rolling grass cutter, the kind you push, with no motor. He waved at them as they went in search of the grave of the other Clara, finding it by following the path of slightly trampled grass that the man with the grass cutter had not yet reached. The mug with the cut flowers sat atop the marker which read

 

"Clara Foster Oswin, wife and mum  
Born 8 May 1880 in Manchester, England  
Died 2 September 1928 in New York City, USA"

 

Jack scanned the grave surreptitiously, aware of the pastor nearby, saving it to look at later. After a few respectful minutes, they turned to leave. Clara found it very bizarre that she was standing over the grave of a fractured piece of herself, wondering about her life in the past.

  
There was a short alleyway between the church and another brick building, so they retreated down it to use the VM to return to the TARDIS, hoping the walls would muffle the sound. A few seconds later they were standing in the console room of the time ship, looking around for the Doctor. Clara spoke to the TARDIS saying "Can you let the Doctor know we're back Old Girl? I'm going to change clothes, be back here soon."

  
The TARDIS hummed and flashed her lights once in affirmation and Jack decided to find something more comfortable as well. "Good idea, Clara. Think we can convince the Doctor to call for take-out?"

  
"Be careful what you wish for Jack! We might end up on the Planet of the Chip-Shops, knowing the Doctor!" Clara said, laughing as they separated at their rooms near the Wardrobe.

 

****

 

Once they met in the console room Clara was bursting at the seams to tell the Doctor what happened, but Jack, in true undercover fashion, gave the boring details of their arrival and the initial scan he'd run, including the lack of Weeping Angels in the area. When the Doctor asked her for her views on the trip, she couldn't help but blurt out "We found Nina Oswin!"

  
Jack laughed and added, "Yeah, and then she fainted!"

  
"What?" the Doctor replied, somewhat taken aback. "Explain!"

  
Clara scowled at Jack then turned to River and the Doctor saying "We landed in the back of the church cemetery and were walking out toward the street when a woman...Nina...came around the corner on her way in and stopped short in shock, fainting at the sight of ME because apparently I strongly resemble her mother...who was buried in the very graveyard and had died 10 years before that very day! It was surreal Doctor!"

  
For his part, the Doctor didn't seem surprised, but he could tell Clara was unnerved at the thought that a part of herself, a tiny fractured piece, had been living in another person. "Actually Clara, I rather thought it might end up being something like that...River's memory of her as a younger woman didn't match you exactly, so I imagined it might be a relative."

  
Clara deflated, saying "Oh. It never crossed my mind since you'd only met two of my fractured selves. This means it's possible though, that every one does look like me, but that's just insane! You said I was on Gallifrey the day your first self left! How could I be there, and not even human?"

  
"I don't really know Clara. There's no way to tell what the time winds did to you when all your fractured pieces were created. Did they just seed your genes along my timeline, to crop up at such a time that a person looking like you just happened to come along to save me? Did any fractured bits save me without me even knowing? That YOU I met on Gallifrey, all those centuries ago, that YOU I dreamed about...you directed me to steal THIS TARDIS, saying I'd have more fun despite the nav system being knackered...perhaps the TARDIS herself gave you a push toward that Me, perhaps every Me you saved was because your genes were scattered along my timeline like confetti and the TARDIS was drawn to your impossible selves because of it? The fact it is a daughter who actually meets THIS you isn't surprising, as half her genes are yours. What I don't really understand is how this connection happened, because as far as I know, it's always been ME the fractured pieces found and aided." He paused for a moment and Clara posed a question.

  
"Doctor, could it be that you just haven't met her YET?" she asked.

  
At that, he grinned and said "Clever Clara! Of course, you could be right....and that means if I have yet to meet Nina Oswin, then at some point I WILL, and that's one step closer to Amy and Rory!"

  
"Let's just hope she won't have to pay the price like the other two echoes we know about." River reminded him.

  
"Yes, that's true River. We have to be careful." the Doctor agreed. "Did you learn anything that might relate to the Ponds?"

  
"Hard to say," Jack answered. "Nina was pretty shaken up, thinking this Clara was the ghost of her mother. I scanned the grave itself before we left," he said, handing his scanner over to the Doctor, who read the screen. "She didn't mention any other people at her house."

  
After a brief pause, the Doctor said "So her mother's name was Clara Foster Oswin. Only 48 years old when she died. Seems a normal burial, not like the future grave we found empty." he mused. "Clara, did you get a chance to talk to her? Did she say anything about her mother?"

  
"Only that she was from Manchester, England, just like me and my Mum. I lost my own mum when I was a teenager. We sort of bonded over that, and I suggested we might be distant cousins as a way to explain why I looked like a younger version of her mum. The only other things she said was that she'd picked the flowers from her garden and that she worked at the Flushing branch of the city library, and didn't want to be late to work."

  
River responded saying, "So she's still working in the same place. That's good to know. And the house does have a back garden. When I shipped some of Amy and Rory's personal stuff I made sure it would arrive no earlier than August 1938. She also got her caretaker fee once a month, with little notes from the 'travelers' on occasion over the years, and a Christmas card every year as well, to the street address. In fact, the Christmas card for December 1937 hinted strongly that they might be back the following year in time for Christmas! One of the last shipments was a couple of larger boxes, mostly period clothes I found in second-hand stores in London. The manuscript and instructions were sent last of all to the post office box, not the house, so they could collect it themselves. I even included an outline of their 'travels' around the world, as part of the cover story. I just hope they aren't too disoriented to understand." she concluded, worry lines creeping into place on her face.

  
Clara took her hand, patting it and saying "I'm sure they will be fine River. They're your parents." which coaxed a smile from the other woman's face.

  
"Now, we thought we'd make an appearance again, after about a week. We can go to the library, perhaps borrow some books. We implied we had just moved to the area after my mum's death the year before. We could pretend to be house hunting after 'Dad' here had landed a job as a journalist, perhaps get her to help us find something, or go to her house, get her to open up." Clara explained. "I'm sure if her employers suddenly arrived, she'd mention it!"

  
Laughing, Jack said, "Clara my dear, you're a natural at this undercover stuff."

  
"I did say she was clever." the Doctor said with a grin before adding "Now, we've made a start, solved the mystery of the connection between Clara and Nina, and have a plan going forward. It's getting late. River, are you hungry? Should we change and find somewhere for dinner?"

  
"I say yes, I'm starving!" Jack exclaimed as Clara laughed at him, and River agreed, so they decided on a destination and went to change. A short time later the four of them met in the console room and they did, in fact, head off into the Vortex for some dinner, though not to Calderon Beta. That would always be a special place for River and the Doctor...their first date.

  
Instead, they decided to get Chinese food...in China during the Golden Age of the Han Dynasty. Just for good measure, the Doctor and River used their perception rings and the TARDIS provided extra cover so they could enjoy their meal without being noticed as outsiders by the locals. It was roughly a hundred years after the events of the Pandorica, so that meant Rory the Roman was standing guard half way around the planet at that moment. Trying not to think about that, they focused on the plan ahead...to find the Ponds and make sure they were safe, even if there were months still to wait, and years.

 

 


	15. Tag, You're Found!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara and Jack travel back to 1938 to make contact with Nina Oswin again, and get a rather large surprise!
> 
> River and the Doctor watch via POV cameras and are given new hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I expect you're thinking that it's about time I got around to this point! Things are going to get more hectic now! 
> 
> If you're still reading, please give me a shout out, I need to know this effort is worth it!

After returning to the TARDIS, Jack and Clara were off to rest in preparation for their next trip to 1938 in a few hours. River and the Doctor parked the Old Girl in the shadow of a crater wall on the far side of Earth's Moon, long before humans first landed there. River was feeling their wee Spark moving around, so she kicked off her shoes and sank into the comfy sofa in the library, putting her feet up into the Doctor's lap for him to massage.

  
He was happy to oblige, concentrating on soothing her aches as he talked to her about the next phase of their plan. Before long he sensed that River had fallen asleep, but little Sparky was still active so he began to think/speak a Gallifreyan lullaby, singing softly to lull their child to sleep in the comfort of the womb, watching River's face, the soft hint of a smile gracing her lips.

  
Once he sensed both mother and child were sleeping well, he stood and with uncommon grace lifted his wife with ease, his gangly frame belying the strength that evolution gave his race. The planet Gallifrey, orbiting in a binary star system in the constellation of Kasterborous was of a size humans would someday call a 'super-Earth', where gravity was stronger than Earth normal, thus the creatures that evolved there were stronger than they appeared. When traveling the smaller planets of the Universe, they didn't often demonstrate this physical ability, though some legends of ancient human gods might have been inspired by the occasional sightings of other rogue Time Lords who visited Earth in the far past.

  
The Doctor brought his sleeping wife to their bed, laying her out gently and pulling up the covers. He went to his work table and tinkered with his modified memory implants, designed to help them avoid the Silence. They still had to choose a location to settle in for the next several months, not too far from New York City, but in an area where there were not likely to be many Silents hiding to manipulate the humans there. He picked up River's scanner and pulled up a map of the area north of New York, the worn tree covered peaks and glacial-carved lakes of the Adirondack Mountains caught his eye. He decided he would have the TARDIS research the area looking for a suitable place to blend into the community. He would talk to River about their cover story in the morning. For now, the Doctor just wanted to crawl into bed with his wife, the novelty of it was still so new after centuries of sleeping alone in a cold bed on Trenzalore that he found himself wiling away hours just watching River sleep, his hearts full of love for her. Tonight he crawled under the covers and pulled her close as their hearts synced and their dreams entwined.

 

****

  
The next 'morning' their day was planned over breakfast, and Jack and Clara went to change for 1938. Their backstory was fleshed out, they were to approach Nina Oswin for advice on where they might find a flat for rent as a pretext for their visit to the library, and Clara would chat her up, visiting once a week until the Ponds arrived. They didn't have long to wait.

  
The trip that day took them to September 9th, a Friday. Clara entered the library by herself, Jack felt Nina would share more with him not there, so he stayed outside, pretending to smoke. She asked about rental flats in her neighborhood, ostensibly to get Nina to talk about her own lodgings, finding out (as was already known) that Nina was the caretaker for traveling homeowners, but would ask her neighbors. Then she surprised Clara when she invited her and her father over for tea on Sunday at 4:00 pm. Seeing no reason to decline, Clara agreed and was given the address. She spent a little time browsing the bookshelves before meeting Jack outside. They strolled back toward the church, slipping into the alleyway, and returning to the TARDIS not long after they'd left.

  
They met the Doctor and River in the TARDIS library and Clara filled them in on the progress and the invitation to tea. River thought it would be a good idea to have a POV feed going forward. She wanted to SEE her parents, but they also wanted to get a better feel for Nina and her role in the whole situation. From now on they would be outfitted with tiny button cameras linked to the TARDIS scanner, as well as the nano-tracer patches they intended to use when Amy and Rory made their appearance.

  
Clara went to change her dress, it wouldn't make sense to appear in the same clothes she'd worn just two days before from Nina's point of view. When she returned, they all made their way to the console room and then Jack and Clara used the VM to travel to the alleyway again on Sunday afternoon, making a stroll of it for the several blocks to the house, arriving only a couple of minutes past tea time.

  
When Nina met them at the door, she seemed a little flustered, but welcomed them, apologizing for not quite being ready as she led them into the parlor. "I'll have the tea ready in a moment, please make yourself comfortable," she added.

  
"Is everything alright Nina?" Clara asked, concerned.

  
"No, no...everything's fine...my employers have returned just yesterday from their extended travels overseas. They say war is brewing in Europe and they didn't want to get caught abroad," she explained before turning away to pass through a swinging door to what must have been the kitchen.

  
As soon as she left, Clara turned to Jack, her eyes wide. She whispered "They must be here! What should we do?" knowing River and the Doctor were watching and listening.

  
"Better get more information Clara, we don't know where they are right now. I'll ask about the war and you can try and find out where Amy and Rory are, okay?"

  
Clara nodded, schooling her features as Nina returned with a tea tray. Jack stood to take the heavy tray from her and set it down on a side table. Nina thanked him and said, "How do you take your tea Mr. Harkness, Miss Clara?"

  
Clara laughed and replied "Please, call me Clara, no need to be so formal dear, we could be related! One sugar, and a splash of cream please."

  
Jack added "For me as well Miss Nina...please, tell me what your employers know about the situation in Europe? I'm a journalist if you recall?"

  
"I'm afraid it's only powdered milk." Nina stated before going on to say "As for Mr. and Mrs. Williams, they were travel weary and have kept to their rooms upstairs. Thank goodness I cleaned and aired the rooms last month, or it would have been dusty! I haven't talked to them since last night when they arrived. I'm sure they'd answer any questions you have Mr. Harkness." She handed him the teacup she'd prepared, with a single sweet cracker on the saucer. "Sorry about the lack of biscuits sir, there are still shortages. All I can get is graham flour, but it's better for you anyway, more protein."

  
"Really?" Jack replied. "How do you know that?"

  
"Being a librarian is rewarding and informative Mr. Harkness. I read about it in a book," she replied and Clara giggled, causing Nina to look at her with a smile. She handed the girl her tea with a plated graham cracker and proceeded to make her own tea before looking up again and asking Clara "Are you planning to stay in the area, Clara?"

  
"Oh, I thought I might, as Dad here travels a lot for his work, but Friday in the post I got an offer from a friend at a school in New England to teach English literature, and as the term is starting I will be leaving soon," Clara replied, fabricating a story on the fly to explain their absence going forward. Nina looked disappointed, and Clara felt guilty so she added "I do want to keep in touch though Nina! I can't help but think we must be related, and I'd like to get better acquainted. I feel like fate brought us together for a reason. I will be certain to write to you!"

  
Nina smiled again and said "I'd like that Clara. I'd love to write to you as well." Turning to Jack she went on to say "What about you Mr. Harkness?"

  
"My newspaper wants me to cover the Spanish Civil War, so I'll be settling Clara at her school along with our belongings and heading back to Europe for a couple of weeks, living out of a suitcase as usual. If the Nazis start causing trouble I may have to return there." Jack explained, using his comprehensive knowledge of human history to support Clara's fiction. "That's why I'd like to meet your employers, maybe they've got some information I could follow up on."

  
Nina replied, "When they are available I'll let them know sir."

  
Jack gave her his best winning smile and said "Please, call me Jack." causing Nina to blush.

  
"Alright," she replied, flustered. Clara smirked. Nina was at least a decade older than Clara, and a single woman. Who wouldn't love the attention of a handsome bloke like Jack? She made a mental note to remind him to keep the flirting to a minimum if that was possible. He was supposed to be a recent widower.

  
Jack himself had noticed Nina's reaction and couldn't help himself, saying "I'll probably be checking in here in New York between assignments, so I'll be sure to stop by and say hello my dear." and giving her another grin.

  
Clara cleared her throat and took a sip of tea. Jack took the hint and toned it down as the three of them chatted for a while, Clara asking for more tea as she and Nina talked.

  
"What English writers will you be covering in your classes, Clara?" Nina asked, curious as to what the girl knew on the subject.

  
Clara replied "Oh, I don't know. Beowulf, Chaucer, Shakespeare certainly. Jane Austen, the Shelleys, and the Brownings, Dickens. The Brontë sisters of course. Possibly the Modernists. I'm not sure what the school itself will expect." Nina was impressed and said so. It wasn't a hard answer for Clara, she really was a teacher and knew her English authors well. Traveling with the Doctor, she'd even met some of them.

  
They had been chatting over tea for nearly an hour and weren't really sure if they should stay a bit longer and see if Amy and Rory would appear, or return to the TARDIS and make plans to meet them when they landed the day before.

  
Clara decided to ask Nina a question that had just occurred to her. "Nina, are you staying on here as caretaker now that the owners have returned?" she asked.

  
Nina smiled and replied "I was worried about that, I've been living here for 9 years and was afraid they might not want to pay for upkeep any longer, but they insisted I stay on. Mrs. Williams, Amelia that is, she is a writer and says she writes when the Muse strikes, and her husband Rory is going to be studying medicine. He said in their travels he helped to care for many poor and sick people and wanted to become a doctor. They knew they would be in need of help with the house since they'd been gone so long. They had a relative who'd left them some money and now that they were back they wanted to make themselves useful to society. They are very kind to let me stay, and I am really happy about that!"

  
Clara knew that the Doctor and River, hearing all that, would be happy to know the Ponds appeared to have gotten the package waiting for them in the post office and were using the cover story River has plotted for them. She gave Nina a smile and said: "I'm sure you are!"

  
Jack heard a sound coming from the front hallway and stiffened slightly. Clara noticed and turned to speak to him, but before she could a man walked into the parlor part way, and stopped. Clara knew this had to be Rory, River's father. He was wearing trousers and a buttoned shirt, still in his socks, and looked surprised to see anyone sitting there.

  
Nina stood and went to him saying "I'm sorry Mr. Williams, I had invited these friends for tea on Friday before you returned."

  
"What? No, it's fine Nina. The wife's sent me down for tea as well." Rory said, nodding to Jack and Clara. Nina gathered up the teacups to be washed and took the tea tray, heading for the kitchen.  
"I'll just freshen this up Mr. Williams." she said nervously.

  
Rory smiled at her and said, "Nina, please call me Rory."

  
Clara spoke up and said "Nina, can I help?" getting up and following her into the kitchen, not giving her a chance to say no. She gave Jack a meaningful look and signaled he should chat up Rory, raising her hand as if to wave. Jack caught her meaning, knowing she'd prepare her patch to be ready if Amy appeared. Jack stood up to greet Rory, who seemed distracted, which wasn't surprising.

  
"Hello Mr. Williams, I'm Jack Harkness. Nina said you and your wife just returned from an overseas trip?" he said.

  
"Oh, yeah. We did." Jack had thought to shake his hand, but Rory just stood there looking befuddled. Finally, he spoke again. "I'm sorry, it was a long day yesterday, lots happened."

  
About that time a woman's voice came from the hallway, one with a distinct Scottish accent, and one that Jack had no trouble hearing. "Rory! I need tea!" Amy whinged, stopping short when she saw Jack. "Who are you, eh?" she asked, then she realized she was wearing a dressing gown and pulled it tighter around herself, trying to smooth out her long ginger locks, disheveled from sleeping.

  
Clara pushed open the door to the kitchen and let Nina by to place the tea tray on the side table in the parlor again. Amy made a beeline for the tea and began fixing herself a cup, dismissing Jack from her mind. During the traffic jam in the parlor, Jack managed to ask Nina where the loo was, and he went off in the direction she indicated. He didn't really need it, but he used the privacy to apply one of the nano-tracer patches to his right palm, as he assumed Clara had also done.

  
Focused on the task at hand, he returned to the parlor, finding the couple drinking their tea and asking Nina about getting something more to eat. Clara sat nearby quietly and Jack decided it was time they left. "Clara my dear, we best be going," he said. "Let the Williams adjust to being home again."

  
Nina looked up at them, surprised, and Clara went to her, careful not to touch her skin, but giving her a hug and saying "I'll write to you from school my friend."

  
Jack gave her a little bow, then reminded her he'd be back in town in a couple of weeks and would give her Clara's address. At that point, they turned to Rory and Amy. Clara boldly reached for Amy's hand and squeezed it, saying "It was nice meeting you, Mrs. Williams. I hope you settle into New York life soon."

  
Amy squinted at her curiously and nodded, glancing over at Nina and frowning slightly. "Um, thank you, Clara was it? Are you related to Nina?"

  
Nina spoke up to answer, to Clara's relief, saying "We don't know, but possibly. Clara bears a striking resemblance to my late mother, who was also named Clara...and we're both from Manchester. It is a rather odd circumstance, but not impossible that we might be related in some way."

  
Amy just nodded and went back to her tea, cradling the cup in her hands and staring into space. Rory stood to walk them to the door, finally remembering his manners and offering his hand to Jack to shake firmly. "Mr. Harkness, Nina's just told us you're a journalist, off to Spain to cover their civil war. Be careful. The Nazis are dangerous, they could be moving for an invasion soon, stay out of their way."

  
Jack nodded seriously and said, "Thank you, I will." Nina came to the door as well and they waved from the sidewalk before the door closed. Sharing a look they sedately crossed the street and walked back toward their usual transfer point. If Clara's steps were a bit bouncy due to excitement, Jack refrained from comment. They had been successful so far. Now to get back to the TARDIS and see if the nano-tracers were working.

 

****

  
After the sizzling thunderclap of the VM subsided, the Doctor pulled the scanner around and linked it to the POV button cameras on both Jack and Clara, displaying them in a split screen. He joined River on the jump seat nearby and they watched as their friends strolled along the quiet afternoon streets of New York on a Sunday afternoon, passing other walkers, and making note of a few vehicles on the road next to them. As they approached the house, River recognized it, noticing that there were some flowers planted either side of the steps leading to the front door, and smiled. Nina was indeed a gardener. When the door opened and the Doctor saw Nina for the first time, he was not surprised to see a woman that resembled Clara in many ways, although her pulled back hair and tight bun made her look more severe. She even had Clara's funny nose, but with glasses perched there, and was near to the same in stature, as Clara was quite short. River noticed the age difference, Nina was 9 years older than the last time she'd met with her. Now she was near the same age as River's parents, in fact. She greeted her visitors and led them into the parlor.

  
All of their thoughts were thrust to the side when Nina mentioned her employers had returned from their travels the day before. River reached for the Doctor's hand and they both leaned forward, eager to hear what was being said. Had Amy and Rory gotten to the house safely?

  
They could hear Clara and Jack's surprise and quick plans while Nina was apparently fetching the tea things from the kitchen. When Jack stood to help her with the tray, they got a closer look at her, then the three of them sat while the tea was prepared and handed over to her guests.

  
The Doctor and River listened carefully as Nina referenced her employers 'the Williams' and mentioned they'd stayed upstairs in their rooms since arrival. River knew they must have retrieved the package from the post office and managed to find their way to the house. That day they were taken by the Angel was a very long day, and they must have been physically and emotionally exhausted.

  
The conversation continued as the three sipped their tea, then Nina asked Clara about her plans. River had to give her credit for thinking fast, as she made up a cover story on the spot about a teaching job in New England and Jack filled in that he would be traveling for his 'job' as a journalist. Nina seemed disappointed that Clara would not be staying in New York, but they couldn't risk being there on a frequent basis and accidentally revealing they were connected to the Doctor. Clara insisted she'd write to her new friend, so now they needed to establish that connection, but it shouldn't be a risk, so long as Clara kept it fictional and didn't reveal any future knowledge.

  
They continued to chat for a short time, Jack couldn't resist flirting a bit, and the Doctor smiled when Clara cleared her throat and gave him a look. She'd given him that same look more than once. His ears perked up when Clara asked Nina if she was going to be staying on in the house. Nina seemed pleased that she'd been asked to stay and told them about her employers' plans. So she HAD spoken to them!

 

_"Mrs. Williams, Amelia that is, she is a writer and says she writes when the Muse strikes, and her husband Rory is going to be studying medicine. He said in their travels he helped to care for many poor and sick people and wanted to become a doctor. They knew they would be in need of help with the house since they'd been gone so long. They had a relative who'd left them some money and now that they were back they wanted to make themselves useful to society."_

 

River grinned at the Doctor hearing that. They were following her advice! Oh, this was GOOD news! Her attention was brought back to the scene when she saw Jack stiffen for a minute, then he turned toward the front of the house and suddenly there was Rory!

  
Both of them gasped at his appearance on the screen....it had been so very long since either of them had seen him, Rory the Roman, River's father and her friend, and the best man the Doctor had ever known. River's eyes filled with tears, and she blinked to clear her vision, feasting her eyes on him, not a day older than the last time she'd seen him in Manhattan decades ago for her. She was mindful of the Doctor's centuries-long separation from his Ponds and tore her eyes away from the screen to look at her husband. HIs eyes were wide and tears glistened...humany-wumany, he'd say if he could utter a sound.

  
Rory asked for tea and Nina jumped to get it for him, followed by Clara, offering her help. The split screen diverged sharply as Clara helped Nina wash the teacups, then excused herself to the loo....where she pulled a nano-tracer patch from her beaded bag and applied it to her right hand. Clever Clara, the Doctor thought, getting prepared. He hoped he'd get a glance of Amy, just to warm his hearts that she too was fine. Meanwhile, the other POV showed that Jack stood, watching Rory, who seemed disoriented and tired, still seemingly in shock at the sudden change of circumstance even nearly a day later. Jack asked him a question and after a bit he finally answered, mentioning the 'long day' he'd had. Clara led Nina back into the parlor, Nina was laden with the tea tray, setting it down again.

  
Then they heard Amy's Scottish screech from the front hallway, "Rory! I need tea!" and they both laughed, wiping their eyes and again feasting on the vision of a disheveled Amy in her dressing gown (the same one from home, that River had shipped...they found the boxes!) marching over to the tea tray and beginning to make her own cup, ignoring the confusion around her as Jack left the room, where they saw him follow Clara's example, placing the nano-tracer patch on his right palm as well.

  
From Clara's POV, they saw Rory join Amy, fixing tea and munching on graham crackers while Nina hovered. They asked her about the evening meal, while Clara sat quietly observing and waiting for Jack to return. When he strode back into the room, seeing Clara simply listening, he prompted her to leave with him, at which point she gave Nina a hug, then immediately went to grasp Amy's hand, making sure to squeeze it gently to transfer the nano-tracers while she wished her well. Amy seemed to suddenly notice her and asked if she and Nina were related...shrewd as always, River thought, to notice their resemblance. Jack reminded Nina he'd be back after his trip to Spain and would make sure to give her Clara's address, a loose end they'd have to cover later.

  
Rory seemed to finally come to his senses, perhaps the tea had helped. He spoke to Jack, and warned him about the Nazis and to be careful, then gave him a firm handshake and a nod before he and Nina saw them to the door.

  
River and the Doctor fell back against the jump seat, emotionally drained and wrapped up in each other's arms, silently sharing their thoughts and hopes while the TARDIS herself hummed happily around them.

 

****

 

Jack and Clara went back to the control room on the TARDIS two hours after they left, just in time to see the POV video of Nina waving at them from the front door, a smile on her face.

  
Clara beamed at them, asking "Did it work? Did the TARDIS find them?" before pulling up short to see both the Doctor and his wife were teary-eyed, wrapped up in each other on the jump seat after seeing their Ponds. It hit Clara then just how long it had been since the Doctor last saw them...all those centuries without his wife or his companions...his family. To him, it must be another miracle, just like River, that they were back from the dead. She knew as he'd said before, everyone has a grave out there somewhere, even him, but the years he'd lost with Amy and Rory after the events of Manhattan... he'd gotten another chance. To have a chance to get back some of that time left, likely no more than a few decades of their human life span, must be overwhelming, but in a very good way.

  
Jack knew some of what the Doctor was feeling, he'd lost so many himself. He needed his own miracle but didn't really think he'd be that lucky. He was happy for the Doctor regardless. He spoke to the air saying "Old Girl? Did the nano-tracers tag the Ponds?"

  
To his surprise she appeared nearby as the interface Idris and spoke to him directly, saying "I am the TARDIS interface. I am tracing the timelines now Jack Harkness. You and Clara have been successful."

  
Clara gave Jack a high five and spun toward the Doctor, excitedly saying "Doctor! It worked!"

  
He gave her a watery smile and River stood to give Clara an awkward hug, her pregnant belly getting in the way. Finally, the Doctor spoke. "Yes, my Impossible Girl...seems you've done it again. Now the Old Girl can trace them where ever they are in space or time!"

  
"Did the POV cameras work properly?" Jack asked. "Were you able to get any more useful information?"

  
"Oh yes!" River replied, her face lit with joy. "Just being able to SEE them was incredible, and now we know they got the package and found the house...even opened the boxes I'd sent to the house months before they arrived."

  
The Doctor turned to Clara, giving her a hug and lifting her right off the floor and spinning her around before setting her down and kissing her on the forehead, exclaiming "Clara you were brilliant! Coming up with a story that would fit the circumstances, and still leaving it open for Jack to return once or twice, which might be necessary...one never knows."

  
River turned to the Idris interface and said "Old Girl, how long before you have their path tracked? Can we find out when they left New York City?"

  
The interface Idris said "Their path is not yet fixed, however, they don't change location for some time. I think it might be best to make your plans for the birth of your child and sometime after that resume our Plan to bring the Ponds home. For now, they must find their way together, as must you, my Child and Thief. I must continue my work now." and she smiled before flickering out.

  
"Alright then," River answered. "Perhaps we can combine the two. Clara, you proposed writing to Nina, so we need a location in New England to provide an address. It's up to you how much to write and how factual you want to be. Were you thinking to stay on the TARDIS and with us for a while?"

  
Clara looked surprised, answering "I haven't really thought that far ahead...nor did I think about how I was going to write to Nina, but I didn't want to just disappear from her life either. She's the closest I've gotten to one of my fractures, and I just feel a connection, you know?"

  
River just nodded and Clara continued, thinking out loud. "I'm really glad we were able to find your parents so quickly River. What has it been, no more than a week in linear time? Maybe I should go back to 2014 for a little while, see my dad. The winter term is about to start at Coal Hill, and I suppose I need to get ready....Oh, I don't know! Let me think about it and let you know, okay?" she concluded.

  
"Whatever you want Clara dear." River replied. "You're welcome to stay, and we will think of a way for you to keep in touch with Nina, which may be the prudent thing to do, as you can get information from her on my parents without seeming to be anything more than curious. Perhaps Madame Vastra can help, she uses some sort of space/time system to send out conference call requests," she explained.

  
"I wouldn't mind visiting Paternoster Row again either," Clara commented.

  
Jack was taking in the conversation between the two women as the Doctor was again fiddling with the TARDIS console, distracted by something. He thought about what else he could do, since finding the Ponds had turned out to be easier than he'd anticipated due to a couple of lucky breaks. Maybe his own luck was turning as well, so he thought he'd like to stick around for a bit. Besides, he had nowhere else to be, and wandering aimlessly around the Universe had lost its appeal. Maybe staying in one place wouldn't be such a bad idea, at least for a while. He walked over to Clara's side, jumping into their conversation.

  
"What if I stuck around too? I'm at loose ends at the moment anyway." Jack said hopefully.

  
River thought he'd been rather more subdued lately, seeming to be somewhat lost. From what he'd told her, he'd been running away from his pain and loss, much as the Doctor had for so long. She looked over at her husband, busy with something on the scanner. He'd been listening to the conversation, and when River glanced his way, he nodded and River knew he'd not object to letting Jack stay for a while, so she smiled at him and said "That would be lovely Jack! We're happy to have you as well. We really don't want to move the TARDIS around too much, it draws attention, so having you and Clara here will be a welcome distraction while we wait for the wee Spark to arrive!"

  
"Well then!" Jack exclaimed. "Back on the TARDIS again...thank you!" he added with a grin, then turned to Clara, saying "I'm happy to provide transportation where ever you'd like to go Clara dear. I'm at your service!" and then he threw her a jaunty salute and a flirty grin, feeling a little more like his old self.

  
River smirked at him but said nothing. The Doctor wandered over to slap Jack on the back, then he turned to his wife and his friends and said "Who's for lunch? We still have a lot of planning to do!"


	16. Ponds Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June 26th has arrived, and it's Rory and Amy's wedding anniversary! It just so happened that I have their landing in 1938 ready, so if you've always wondered what happened the night they were touched by the Weeping Angel in Manhattan, here's what I think might have occurred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begging for comments again. Or just say Hey! Please?

Somewhere in time, Rory Williams found himself ripped away...again...from all he knew and loved. His wife, his daughter, and of course, the Doctor. Come to think of it, he wasn't so sure at this moment that he loved the man who married his daughter.

  
It had been nighttime in Manhattan, he and Amy had jumped together off a building in order to create a paradox and escape from the Weeping Angels 'battery farm'. It had even worked, to his great surprise. They had found themselves in a large graveyard, the sun still shining, the Manhattan skyline in the distance. The Doctor and River were talking, the TARDIS looking rough and battered, and Amy was there....he stopped at a gravestone, calling to Amy to see it, the name was the same as his....SUDDENLY....he was falling backward onto the tall grass. At first, he didn't know what happened. Leaping to his feet, he knew then...the graveyard was gone! He screamed "No! NO! NOOOO! Not again!" spinning around, panic was setting in, he was looking for the Weeping Angels, frantic to determine if any more were hiding to zap him again, but he saw nothing but a quiet churchyard lit by the sinking sun.

  
In his frantic movements, he realized he was STILL in a graveyard behind a church, but this one was much smaller and over a nearby fence a milk cow stood, slashing her tail back and forth and looking alarmed. There were fewer buildings across the pasture, where the TARDIS had been standing seconds before. Collapsing to his knees, knowing he was thrown back in time a third time this day, he could do nothing but sob "Amy....Amy..." over and over again into his hands. SUDDENLY....Amy was there, her back to him sobbing herself. He looked up prayerfully, saying "Amy?"

  
She spun around, eyes wide, saying "Rory? River was right!" as she fell to her knees in the grass and pulled her husband into a fierce hug. They knelt there for what seemed like hours, unwilling to let go, until at last, they'd cried themselves out. Finally, Amy asked, "Where...no, WHEN are we?"

  
"I don't know....but it looks like the same place we were, but back in time again," Rory replied, sighing. "What happened?"

  
"A Weeping Angel took you, numpty!" Amy replied, wiping tears from her eyes and still shaking.

  
"Yeah, knew that....why are you here?" Rory insisted.

  
"River said if I let the Angel take me, I'd be with you!" Amy replied. "Where else would I be?"

  
"What about the Doctor? What did he say?" Rory replied, fear plain on his face.

  
"He said your grave set the loss of you in stone, you'd died in the past, and he begged me to return to the TARDIS....but I COULDN'T! Together, or not at all! I wasn't going to leave you alone in the past!" Amy shouted, crying again.

  
"So, you chose me?" Rory whispered.

  
"Of course! Rory! Of course I chose to go to you!" Amy sobbed. "I had to be with you...I told them I HAD to go....." she wrapped him in her arms again and insisted "I love you, Rory. Nothing else matters."

  
Rory was crying again, but he managed to choke out "I love you too Amy. Always." and held her tightly, trying to calm her.

  
"What should we do now?" Amy asked after a few minutes. "The Doctor said the TARDIS couldn't travel back to Manhattan, she barely made it the last time, we crashed into the fella's house where you were in the basement...we're stuck here, whenever here is."

  
Rory took a deep breath, then said "Well, let's take stock...what do we have on us?" as he checked his jacket pockets. "Some US dollars from 2012...not much help if we're back in 1938 again...some gum, a ball point pen, car keys, and my pocket knife." He found only his wallet and some coins in his jeans pockets.

  
"I don't have much either," Amy confirmed. "I expect my purse is still in the picnic basket." She dug into her jeans pockets, pulling out her cell phone. With a bitter laugh, she waved it, saying "This is useless."

  
"Try and call the TARDIS anyway." Rory insisted.

  
Amy huffed but complied, getting no ring when she used the speed dial. "The Old Girl needs to know WHEN we are. The Doctor had to send a message to River on an old Chinese vase so she knew to signal him with her scanner. My phone isn't powerful enough, and he can't get here anyway." she said, frustrated. Putting her phone in her jacket pocket, she felt it clink against something else in there and fished it out. "A key? I don't remember this. What is it a key to?"

  
Rory took it from her and studied it in the fading light. "Looks like a post box key. Why would you have something like that?"

  
"Let me see it!" Amy said, grabbing it back, squinting. "Damn, the Doctor still has my glasses! Let's find a street light, come on!" She grasped her husband's hand and they made their way through the churchyard to the street, where a car was just passing by.

  
Rory said "Looks like we are back in the 30's at least, going by the car model." while he pulled her into the shadows. They were wearing jeans and jackets, and someone might be curious as to why they were not dressed as any local would. Once the car passed he took the key back and walked out under the street light, indicating Amy should stay in the shadows. Under the light, he could read the key. It WAS a post office key, and the name and street were printed on one side, with a number 42 on the other side. "We have a key to a post office box on Main Street in Flushing, NY that neither of us has ever seen. Could River or the Doctor have planted it on you?" Rory wondered.

  
"Main Street, Flushing, NY?" Amy said. "What a weird name. So which way's Main Street?"

  
Her husband replied. "Toward the brighter lights?" looking up the road the way the old car had been heading. "Tie back your hair and put your hood up, and try to look uninteresting." He advised her, deciding to walk toward the corner.

  
"Why?" Amy asked.

  
"You're dressed like a man in the 1930's, so try and blend in, okay? I've done this before, remember?" Rory replied.

  
"So, going all 'Roman' on me husband?" Amy asked as she complied with his request. Once they reached the corner they realized that it was, in fact, Main Street. Turning right, they didn't have far to walk before they saw the typical government edifice with white columns, drop boxes atop the sidewalk out front. Rory pulled the door open and they went inside the open lobby, noting the closed service windows.

  
Amy found a discarded newspaper in a trash can beside the door, and pulled it out, spreading it on a nearby tall table, checking for the date, and exclaiming "Saturday, September 10th, 1938. Well, at least we know WHEN we are!" as she scanned the headlines for information they could use.

  
Walking forward, Rory saw the wall of post boxes, most small, others double-wide. Pulling out the key, he muttered "life, the universe and everything" as he looked for Box 42, wondering if the number choice was deliberate. He located it in the row of larger boxes, saying to Amy "Found it!"

  
She left her perusal of the newspaper and joined him as he opened the box and pulled out a thick manila envelope addressed to 'Mr. and Mrs. Williams' that was postmarked from London earlier that summer. "Wow....they must have figured out when we are!" Amy exclaimed. They returned to the table and Rory carefully opened the envelope and slid the contents out onto its surface.  
By far the largest portion of the contents was an old-fashioned typed manuscript with a familiar title. Putting that aside for now, Rory found some maps, IDs and immigration papers, a large key taped to a card, a bankbook and a letter, signed 'Melody'. They both bent over the table to read the letter.

 

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

  
_If you're reading this, I hope your involuntary journey in time to find this letter was done without too much stress or worry. The Doctor and I wanted to do what we could to help you, as the TARDIS is unable to retrieve you without grave danger to her and to the city itself. We are assuming that you landed back in 1938 and are together, and for that, we are hopeful that you won't be too angry about the circumstances that caused this event. Please know the Doctor is beside himself with guilt and grief, but we will recover. I am with him on the TARDIS and as I am writing this, he is currently spending the Year of the Cube Invasion with you, as I am taking care of many details he can't deal with at the moment in our present. Please forgive him, he hates endings as you well know._

  
_In that regard, I've typed up the manuscript of the book that caused this entire fiasco, and have told him I would ask his Amelia to write an Afterword and let him know that the two of you are safe and together in the past. You will know what to say, and I know this because you already have, and your words brought him great comfort. Me too, to be truthful. It pained me to do it, but I also put the book in the Doctor's pocket. It had to happen because it did already._

  
_Amy, at some point in your future you need to get the book published because you did already. In fact, you become quite the fiction writer, in case you ever doubt yourself. I believe you did the right thing in joining Rory, as much as it hurts me to admit._

  
_Rory, now's your chance to become the medical doctor you always wanted to be. I have made sure you have a home there in the city, a bank account, and proper IDs and immigration papers to make your transition a little easier. Read them over carefully so you know where you stand, as I've adjusted a few things to make it easier for you. I've enclosed a map of your immediate vicinity so you can find the house. A woman named Nina Oswin is serving as the caretaker there. She is a librarian at the local branch, and will be about the same age as the two of you are now by the time you arrive. I suggest you keep her on if she wants to stay, as she could be of help in your adjustment. The backstory I gave her is attached, make sure you read it right away. I hope you both paid attention in world history class because World War II is about to start in 1939, and will last until 1945. You must not share details of any pivotal events, as I'm sure you understand._

  
_I have also packed up a few of your things from the flat in London and took them back in time to ship them to the house there. Hopefully, they arrived safely. I hope to send more boxes of period clothing when I get some time to visit the vintage clothing stores. We have not yet gone back to 2012 to notify your parents, but we will when we are able. Not really sure what we are going to tell them._

  
_I am hoping the paradox caused by your leap from the building has cleared the area of Weeping Angels, but be aware. Not every statue is a Weeping Angel, but any statue could be one._

  
_Please stay safe, love each other, and know that the Doctor and I love you both as well._

  
_I don't know if I will be able to write to you again, the time winds are fickle, but I will try._

 _Love,_  
_Melody_

 

By the time they finished reading the letter, they were both crying again. Rory noticed it was twilight outside and they'd better find their way to their new 'home', so he packed everything back into the envelope after he scanned the backstory page and filled Amy in as they walked, following the city map. Thankfully it was only a few blocks and the Saturday evening pedestrians were paying them little attention. Amy kept her hood up and eyes on the pavement, trying to mimic Rory's strides. Eventually, they came to the house, a nice looking brownstone townhouse not that different in outward style from the one in London.

  
Rory assumed the key was a house key but didn't want to just walk in if the caretaker was not expecting them, so he knocked politely as Amy stood beside him.  
They heard a female voice say "Coming!" then the door opened and they found themselves facing a small woman with dark hair pulled back, wearing a plain dress with an apron over it, a questioning look on her face. "Hello, can I help you?" she asked.

  
"Are you Nina Oswin?" Rory asked.

  
"Yes," Nina replied. "Why do you ask?"

  
"Well, I'm Rory Williams and this is my wife Amelia," he replied as Amy dropped her hood so Nina could see her face. She was a little surprised to see Mrs. Williams dressed like a man, but shrugged it off...they had been traveling, maybe it was safer.

  
"OH! I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting you tonight!" Nina replied, by way of apology. "Come in, please! You must be tired, did your ship get in late? What about your baggage?"

  
"Um, yes we are tired," Rory replied. "Our bags will be delivered on Monday they told us, some mix up with porters." he lied.

  
"Oh, that's too bad. I suppose you have the boxes from storage that arrived a few weeks ago, but let me know if you need anything. Have you had dinner yet? I was just making stew and graham crackers. I'm sure there's enough. There's tea as well." Nina rambled on nervously. Amy noticed a ginger cat weaving around Nina's legs and crouched down to greet it and was met with a low rumbling purr as she scratched behind its ears.

  
"What's his name?" Amy looked up to ask, glad for the distraction.

  
"Oh, that's Ginger, SHE's quite the beggar. Did you know female cats are rarely orange?" Nina said matter of factly.

  
"Funny, I'm ginger...and that's hardly rare where I come from!" Amy replied with a smile, forgetting the cover for a minute. "Course, haven't been to Scotland in a while..." she added, berating herself mentally.

  
Rory took that moment to say "Dinner would be lovely Nina, then we probably should get some rest. Is our room useable?"

  
"Oh, yes," Nina replied. "I cleaned and aired upstairs just a couple of weeks ago. You might have to search for linens in one of the boxes, and nightclothes, but the boxes are labeled."

  
"Where do you stay?" Amy asked, looking around. They were standing in the front hall at the base of the stairs, and there was a sitting room just to their right. Beyond that, Amy could see the kitchen through an open door and a hallway adjacent to it.

  
Nina gestured toward the hall saying "I have a room behind the kitchen, and there's a loo as well. I only use this area, the upstairs rooms have been kept shut off for economic reasons, but I clean up there seasonally." As she explained the living arrangements she headed back toward the kitchen and they followed her. It appeared they'd arrived just as the caretaker was about to sit down to her evening meal. She quickly got out bowls for the stew and checked the temperature of the water for tea, deciding to reheat it. There was a small eat-in area with a table and four chairs and pantry shelves in the corner. "Please, sit down Mr. and Mrs. Williams. I'll serve the stew. Tea should be ready shortly."

  
Rory had to smile at her nervous chatter. He said to her "Please Nina, it's Rory and Amelia, no need to be so formal."

  
The three of them sat down after Nina let Ginger the cat out in the back garden to catch her own dinner, saying she'd show them how she'd been using it the next day. They chatted over their stew, crackers, and tea, thought Amy got quieter and quieter as the time passed. Rory was rather tired himself so they helped clear the dishes as Nina insisted that they let her take care of the cleanup.

  
"Um, Rory?" Nina began. "Will you be keeping me on as caretaker now that you're back?"

  
"I don't see why not," Rory replied. "We have to re-adjust to city life, it would be nice to have someone who knows what's going on locally, especially since Amelia will be at home, as she's a writer, and I'm going to be returning to medical school here. Gotta make ourselves useful, you know?" As an afterthought, he said. "Do you still work in the library?"

  
"Yes, every day! The neighborhood needs the library these days, more than ever. It's my calling, really." Nina replied, noticing Amy had laid her head on the table, her long ginger locks hanging off the side. She nodded toward her, and Rory took notice.

  
"Seems we were more tired than we thought Nina," Rory said. "Best get the Mrs. upstairs and find bed linens so we can crash."

  
"Crash?" Nina replied, bemused.

  
Despite her fatigue, Amy snorted saying "An expression we picked up traveling...it means so tired we will crash onto the bed."

  
Oh, I hope it won't be painful!" Nina exclaimed with a small smile, getting the joke.

  
At that Rory pulled Amy up out of her chair and they headed up the stairs, saying "Good night Nina." in unison. Rory added "We'll sleep until we're hungry, so don't expect us downstairs for a good while tomorrow. And Nina? Thanks."

  
She nodded at him and said "Good night to you both. Sleep well."

  
They went up the stairs arm in arm, finding several closed doors. Opening the door to the right by the stairs, they found a small bedroom, sparsely furnished with a twin bed, desk and dresser. The second door turned out to be the loo, which had a claw footed tub but no shower. Down a short hall were two more doors, one which turned out to be an empty linen closet, the final door was a larger bedroom with a double bed, dresser, chair, and a small closet in the corner that backed up to the linen closet in the hall. There were also several boxes stacked by the bed, so they set about sorting through them for bed linens and personal items.

  
One box was full of their own sheets and comforter from back home in London, plus some bath towels, so Rory set about making up the bed. Amy found a small box tied up with a funny looking stretchy band in a box with their robes, slippers, and nightwear. She tried to slide the band off the end, but Rory reached over and cut it with his pocket knife and a spark snapped, making them both jump back. Satisfied it wasn't dangerous they opened the box to find their bathroom supplies, including their own toothbrushes and nearly everything else they'd need to feel normal again....which set Amy off, crying and rocking back and forth on the floor, the box in her lap. Rory put an arm around her in comfort, then noticed a note card inside the lid of the box, with a scribbled message, and showed it to her.

 

_"Thought you might want this stuff. Had to put a perception/preservation filter on it, just in case anyone tried to look inside...can't have modern stuff laying about though, so use it all up and bury the evidence. For the same reason, I cut all the tags out of your clothes, etc. Hope you are settling into the house well. Love you. ~Melody_

  
_P.S. Mum, don't use 30's era makeup, it's full of arsenic and lead. You're beautiful without any help!"_

 

"Melody is a good girl..." Amy said with a watery smile.

  
"Yeah, trust her to think of the little things...she's right you know, you're beautiful without a spot of makeup." Rory replied before adding "Crying over a pair of toothbrushes from 2012 is cool. Toothbrushes are cool."

  
Amy giggled softly, which was Rory's aim, so he pulled her up off the floor, saying "Let me finish making up the bed, you go to the loo and get cleaned up. We need our rest because our lives are changing overnight. Literally."

  
"Yeah, guess they are. Love you, Mr. Pond." Amy replied, giving her husband a sweet kiss before grabbing her robe and nightgown and clutching the box of bath luxuries they would soon miss, she headed toward the loo.

  
"Love you Mrs. Wiliams" Rory replied. "We're together. Remember that."

  
A short while later, after Rory also changed and visited the loo, they crawled into bed and curled up together, breathing in the familiar scent of home as they finally drifted off to sleep.


	17. Past and Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara goes home to 2014 for a couple of weeks, to decompress from all the changes since Trenzalore on Christmas Day, less than two weeks in her personal past. Of course, nothing is ever normal at Coal Hill!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many references to the events of Series 8's episode "The Caretaker" including Clara meeting Danny Pink, and the situation with the Skovox Blitzer. All dialogue from the episode is not mine, obviously.  
> I wanted to show the different way Eleven would have approached the situation, including his opinion of Danny Pink and the way he was treated, which would be vastly different from his alternate future self.  
> Also wanted to explore why Danny appeared so damaged, and how Clara would want to help him. An exercise in writing dialogue as well!
> 
> PLEASE leave a comment, I'm starting to feel like I'm writing in a vacuum. Questions, criticisms, whatever. I just need feedback! Help me get better!

Over lunch in the TARDIS kitchen, the Doctor went over the next phase of their plan. Because of the sudden decision Clara made to promise to write to Nina Oswin from her fictional school in New England, he explained what ideas he and River had come up with.

  
"For now, in Nina's time, I've had the TARDIS scanner searching the New England area for small colleges or preparatory schools operating in the era and through the war. As luck would have it, there are several and one or two are indeed in need of English literature teachers. The Old Girl has fabricated an employment history for you Clara, that included family history that will continue the cover story for your 'Dad' here." the Doctor explained, gesturing to Jack.

  
"So, what do you want me to do Doctor?" Clara asked, feeling stressed and anxious.

  
River noticed Clara's confusion and sought to reassure her, saying "It's up to you Clara, how much you want to be involved, or if you'd like to go home for a bit. Either way, we need a place to park the TARDIS for a few months, so we thought to use your cover to hide out until the wee one is born, staying in 1938 rather than later."

  
The Doctor added "You are always welcome on the TARDIS Clara, and free to follow your own path, where ever it leads. Our goal is to have our child born safe and reunite with our Ponds. If you can help, we welcome that, from both of you, but it's always your choice." he concluded, including Jack in the conversation by looking at him directly. It was odd, the Doctor being so...thoughtful? Open? Jack wasn't sure what to call it. Usually, he'd just run off and expected everyone else to tag along.

  
Clara looked down at her plate, picking at her salad as she processed what they had said, while Jack watched her debate with herself. He understood her hesitation and reminded her he was available as a taxi service, which made her smile. She was finally warming up to his brash flirty nature. Eventually she looked up at the Doctor, who was smiling fondly at her, and said "Doctor, you know I want to help, and I know I set up a problem by telling Nina I'd write to her, so I'll go with you and see how things develop, but....can I go home first? I miss my Dad, and my friends at Coal Hill."

  
"Clara, of course you can go home!" the Doctor exclaimed. "Stay as long as you like. Jack can fetch you whenever you're ready. Just use your implant communicator. He can bring you back to this very day...time travel....remember?"

  
Clara grinned at him, saying "Okay Doctor, yeah. Time travel. It's just that it's only been a week and a bit more since Trenzalore for me. So much has happened so fast...I need to decompress, ya know?"

  
River reached across the table and squeezed Clara's hand, saying "Perfectly understandable, Clara my dear. It's a lot to adjust to, even for someone who's been with the Doctor for a while. My parents needed to go home on occasion, just to relax and take a break from the running."

  
"We'll take you home to January 2014 Clara, after we're done here." the Doctor said.

  
Clara nodded with a smile and Jack asked: "So, what's the next step Doc?"

  
"Yeah, and what will you and River do once the baby comes?" Clara asked curiously.

  
River laughed and replied "We're to get jobs too, live a linear life for a while, see how the other half lives. When we think it's safe, when we learn more about when my parents leave New York after the book is published, then we'll see what happens.

  
"We'll hide the TARDIS and wait out the wee Spark, due in the next four or five months." the Doctor explained. "Actually Clara, you writing to Nina will give us a chance to follow the Ponds lives, and Jack can stop by once or twice as well. It's going to be a long few years for them, but the TARDIS can watch their path as easily from 1938 as from 1944."

  
Jack jumped in to ask "No more running? Leaving the Universe to its own devices are you?"

  
The Doctor responded with a hollow laugh. "The Universe thinks us both dead, and we'd like to keep it that way. Turns out, running is not so much fun when the people you love are in danger."

  
"Our big adventure will be raising our child, Jack." River tried to explain. "What's a few years of a quiet life compared to what we've already done, or could do in the future? Plenty of time for saving the Universe, now we both have a future. The TARDIS can get us anywhere in time to save the day, even if we do settle down for a year or two, or even longer." She stood up and began clearing the lunch dishes as she continued. "We've lost so much time together thanks to what others did to us, to their own gain.....time we took our own lives back, time to be selfish."

  
"I hear ya, River Song. Seems all I do is run, and look where that's gotten me?" Jack replied. "I've lost so many people..." he added, trailing off. The Doctor suddenly bounced up, pulling Clara up with him and putting an end to the depressing track of the conversation.

  
"Let's go look at our next stop then!" the Time Lord exclaimed. "Then you can go home for as long as you'd like Clara, or next Wednesday, your choice!"

  
As they relocated to the console room, Jack volunteered an idea. "Doc, maybe I should continue my part of the cover...be a real journalist. Not like I haven't done deep cover before. I could keep an eye on your Ponds if I made myself a regular visitor in New York, at least for a while. The 40's are a problem for me, as for you. Too many of ME at once...the awesomeness alone could implode the planet!" he joked, giving Clara a wink.

  
Clara smiled back, her first real smile that day. She slapped his arm and exclaimed, "You're terrible!"

  
The Doctor pulled the scanner around and called up a map of the area north of New York City. The terrain was dominated by tree covered mountains and long finger lakes of various sizes. Clara wasn't that familiar with the different states of the region called 'New England', originally settled by people from her own country, but she could see it was scattered with small towns.

  
"So, where are we going?" she asked, starting to warm up to the adventure.

  
Grinning at her, the Doctor pointed to the tiny town of Castleton, not far from a small finger lake near the border between New York and Vermont. "There!" he exclaimed. "Castleton Normal School, going through a period of forward-looking educational philosophy. A teacher's college. They are seeking several educators in history, literature and the natural sciences at this moment. That's where we're going!"

  
"So, it's going to be that easy?" Clara asked, surprised. "How do you know if they'll give me a job?"

  
River responded, saying "Not just you Clara, all three of us! We have already had the TARDIS create credentials and forward them to the school from England of a few weeks past, so it's already been arranged, we just need to go a couple of weeks back in time to begin the school year. We presented ourselves as English immigrants looking for a fresh start, your 'aunt and uncle', and the school has arranged for housing in the town. We'll hide the TARDIS there, wear our perception rings, blend in."

  
Clara didn't know what to think. It was all happening so fast. "And you planned all this before?" she asked, looking from River to the Doctor.

  
"Yes, we did," he replied. "We needed to move forward while you and Jack were investigating in the city. We just needed to choose a location from several options. Once you agreed, we put everything in motion. When you return after your visit home, we'll go there!"

  
"I miss teaching." River added, as if in explanation. "It won't be archaeology or off planet, but human history is my history too. I'm looking forward to it."

  
"And you Doctor?" Clara asked. "Can you manage to tone down the Time Lord and teach us mere humans?" she added with a cheeky grin.

  
The Doctor pulled a face, exclaiming "Oi! I've taught on Earth before! More than once! I'm a perfectly good teacher, for your information!"

  
"So, what are you going to teach then Doctor?" Clara asked, laughing.

  
"Science, I'll be lecturing on science topics. Visiting Lecturer, that's what I'm called." he crowed, straightening his bow tie and pulling on his lapels. River giggled at his preening, knowing he was enjoying the banter.

  
"This I gotta see!" Jack exclaimed, winking at Clara. "Might have to visit my 'daughter' at school now."

  
Clara glared at him good-naturedly, saying "So 'Dad'...ready to take me back to 2014? I just need to change." 

  
"Off you pop then Clara." the Doctor said. "The TARDIS can give Jack the coordinates."

  
Jack began programming his vortex manipulator with space/time coordinates from the TARDIS, and when Clara returned, they zapped away, landing in her lounge after sunset on New Year's Day. Her dad and step-mom had left before lunch.

  
There was still some picking up to do, but all Clara wanted to do was crawl into her own bed at that moment and just smiled tiredly at Jack and sent him on his way, with instructions to return in two weeks unless she signaled him before then.

  
She had a couple of days to prepare for the start of winter term. Good thing she knew her English lit, perhaps her lesson plans could be applied to 1938 as well as 2014, at least for a while. She'd drop by and see her dad on the weekend.

 

****

 

The following Monday found Clara rolling up to Coal Hill for the first day of winter term. She stopped in the office to say hello and check her inbox, asking after the secretary's hols. The headmaster Mr. Armitage spotted her and walked out to ask if she could take an extra class that day, a fill-in for another teacher.

  
As they were talking, someone came in behind her and the headmaster stopped to say "Oh, Clara, you've not met Danny Pink yet? New fella, maths. Danny? Clara Oswald."

  
Clara turned around to see a tall good looking bloke, standing ramrod straight and nervously looking at her, so she said "Hey." hoping she wouldn't scare him to death.

  
Mr. Armitage, looking from Danny to Clara and back, decided to enlighten them, saying "English." by way of explaining Clara's position.

  
Danny finally found his voice and managed to stammer out "Hey, nice to meet you."

  
Clara gave him a small smile, and imagined she was coming across as a grown-up as she replied: "You too."

  
The headmaster, oblivious to the awkwardness, joked "Want to watch yourself around him. A bit of a lady-killer, but always denies it."

  
The maths teacher sighed, blushing. "I am not a lady-killer."

  
Mr. Armitage chuckled and said "See what I mean?" then he was called away by another teacher.

  
"Well then, going to the, um, leaving thing for Cathy tonight?" Clara asked.

  
Danny looked perplexed, saying "Who's Cathy?"

  
"Oh, right, you're new. How would you know her....I'm going. You should go. Meet everyone." Clara insisted.

  
"Maybe. I'll think about it." Danny replied.

  
"Suit yourself. I'm driving." Clara hinted, wondering what his story was.

  
"Um, okay. Best get to class. Maths class." he said again, nervously.

  
"Yeah. English, me. English lit." Clara replied, exasperated. "What's wrong?"

  
"Nothing! First day." Danny insisted, staring at her. "You're persistent."

  
"Think so? Funny, that...Not bossy am I?" Clara pressed, smirking a little at his discomfort.

  
That got a little smile from him, Clara thought as he replied: "Used to bossy, not there yet, but we've just met."

  
She grinned at him, retorting "I'm just warming up. Ask me out for drinks, might say yes."

  
"Okay, NOW you're bossy." he laughed, finally.

  
"And now you're going to meet me in the lounge after school. I've got a motorbike." Clara stated.

  
"Okay." he replied confused by the non-sequitur.

  
"Okay, what?" was her response.

  
"I'll go to the leaving thing. Will everyone be bossy?" he asked.

  
"Nah, that's just me with you," Clara said, laughing. "I expect a full report. Life story."

  
"Yes ma'am." he replied with a sharp salute, causing her to raise one eyebrow.

  
"Okay then. Later," she replied and he practically ran out the door toward the Maths department.

 

****

 

Clara found her way to her English lit class and began the day with an outline of the books the class would be reading, to a chorus of groans.

  
She had lunch in the school cafeteria with the other English teachers, catching up on their hols. Clara, of course, kept her story short and sweet. They'd never believe the truth anyway.

  
"So, what's the story with Mr. Pink?" Clara asked her friends after a bit.

  
"Taken a likin' to 'im, eh?" one asked. "Handsome bloke, bit nervous though."

  
"Was a squaddie, in the desert." said another, as if that explained everything.

  
"Heard one o' the boys made him cry, asked about who he'd killed." the last one said. "What did he say to you, Clara?"

  
"Not much. Think I talked him into the going away party for Cathy. Needs to get out more, if you ask me." Clara replied. "Why is she leaving anyway? Did I miss something?"

  
"Oh, the usual, you know how it is." one replied, shrugging as they got up to leave.

  
Clara responded "Yeah, right. That happens. See ya later." then pondered her coffee cup for a bit.

  
She thought about the squaddie info...explained the salute. _'You don't have time for another project'_ she told herself. Still, he seemed so nervous. War is hell, maybe he's not fully back from that. She gathered up her belongings and left for her fill-in class, hoping the kids would behave.

  
They didn't. No wonder their assigned teacher was absent. Couldn't face them right after the hols. Clara turned up the bossy and gave them a pop quiz on Shakespeare's sonnets. That'll keep 'em quiet alright!

  
By the end of the first day back, she was exhausted and made a beeline for the teacher's lounge to get another coffee, only to find the pot empty, so she settled for tea and made it really strong.

  
Sinking into a chair and dropping her satchel on the floor, Clara nursed her tea silently while others came and went.

  
Lost in thought, she was startled when Danny Pink stopped by her chair and said "Hello." causing her to nearly spill her tea in her lap. She looked up with a glare but softened it when she saw it was Danny standing there nervously.

  
"Hey yourself, Mr. Pink," Clara replied. "How was your first day?"

  
"Long." he replied, sitting down in the chair across from her, but perched on it like it was some sort of hard bench.

  
Clara frowned at him, sitting there so ramrod straight. "You need to chill out, Mr. Pink. Relax."

  
"Sorry. Old habits." Danny replied, making an awkward effort to lean back in the chair.

  
She laughed and replied. "Well, that's a start. Come on. Leaving party at the pub down the hill, it's not far."

  
"Right. I can't stay long," he replied.

  
Clara scoffed and replied "Of course you can. Just mingle. Have a drink. We're going." then she got up and headed for the door. He had no choice but to follow her or appear rude. Sighing, he followed, pulling on his coat.

  
Clara zipped her leather jacket and they squeezed past some footie players heading out for practice. Her motorbike was parked behind the cafeteria and when Danny saw it he laughed.

  
"Bit small for two. Maybe I'll walk," he commented sarcastically.

  
"Oi! It's perfectly fine!" Clara replied. Danny walked over and stood next to the bike, and she saw how long his legs were next to it. "Alright! You have a point. Why are you so tall? Guess we'll walk."

  
"Why are you so short?" he replied with a smirk, striding after her as she headed down the hill toward the pub. He passed her and she had to trot to keep up, biting back a retort.

  
When they reached the pub, Clara stopped him before they went in. "Look. Why are you so stubborn? I'm trying to be nice! You're new, I thought I'd help you out."

  
"Why are you so bossy?" he snapped back. "I don't need your help!" Danny insisted before entering the pub and heading straight for the bar. Clara stood there stunned for a moment.

  
"Fine!" she muttered to herself. "See if I care." and she entered in a hurry, going to join the party and pointedly ignoring Danny. Well, to be truthful, she was watching him surreptitiously as he drank his brew while leaning on one arm against the bar, his back to the wall next to it as he scanned the room methodically. _'What was he looking for?'_ she thought to herself.

  
After a while, the party moved to the cake and gift phase and Clara was distracted as she went over to wish her friend Cathy well. When a bunch of balloons broke free and rose toward the ceiling no one noticed at first, then they began to pop when they hit the hot lights over the tables. She caught a glimpse of Danny's ashen face as he fled the pub, so she grabbed her jacket and ran after him.

  
It was dark on the street, pools of light from street lamps lit the way back to school. She watched Danny sprint up the hill and started walking quickly after him, wondering what was up. She found him in the teachers' car park, trying to hide in the shadows.

  
"Danny?" she called softly, not wanting to surprise him. When he realized she'd spotted him, he sank to the pavement near the building, sobbing. Alarmed, Clara walked slowly up to him and knelt to speak to him, saying "What's wrong?"

  
"Nothing! Go away!" he hissed.

  
"Danny, clearly something is wrong. Did something happen in the pub?" Clara insisted, trying not to spook him further. Getting no response, she reached for his hand, and he grasped her's like a lifeline, shaking. "Come on, let's go inside. It's safe in there," she said, pulling him along like a small child. No one was in the teachers' lounge so she had him sit in an easy chair while she made them tea.

  
After a few sips and a long shuttering sigh, Danny finally stopped shaking. Clara waited patiently for him to calm down before asking again "What's wrong? Can I help?"

  
"No one can help." he replied morosely.

  
"Is it PTSD?" she asked gently. "Did the balloons trigger you?"

  
Danny looked up at her and said: "How do you know about that?"

  
"Well, someone said you were a soldier, in the desert. And I heard about the kids asking questions. Put two and two together. Simple maths." Clara replied.

  
He smiled just a little at her pitiful attempt at a joke, which was her aim all along. "You won't say anything, will you?"

  
"Of course not!" she insisted. "You getting any help?"

  
"What, you mean therapy? Army has a group," he replied, staring into his tea mug.

  
"You should go. It's no shame to ask for help, you know." Clara said.

  
"Why do you care? We just met." Danny questioned her, looking up finally.

  
Clara smiled and said "I have an old friend, says I'm a 'care-er'...I take care of people. My Mum died when I was a teenager. I took care of my Dad, then it just sort of....became a habit?"

  
"Don't need takin' care of...." he replied.

  
"Maybe not, but sure seems like you need a friend. I'm applying for the position." Clara answered, smiling.

  
"Are you gonna be bossy all the time?" Danny asked, trying hard not to smile.

  
"Just every other Tuesday." she replied, laughing.

  
"Okay then," he said, feeling better. "Guess I'd better get home. Class tomorrow."

  
Clara nodded, and they left the lounge, locking up.

  
"See you in the morning, Mr. Pink," Clara said brightly.

  
"You certainly will Miss Oswald. Thank you." Danny replied sincerely, getting into his car and driving off.

  
Clara walked over to her motorbike and strapped her satchel across her back. As she was pulling her hair back to settle the helmet on her head she heard a high whining noise followed by a thump coming from an old abandoned building across from the junkyard next door. There was a blue glow briefly. She shrugged her shoulders and fastened on the helmet, mounted and rode off toward her tower flat. The metallic whirling stopped.

 

****

 

All anyone at Coal Hill talked about for the rest of the week was the apparently gruesome murder Monday evening of a community support officer, armed only with a flashlight and a bored expression on patrol around the Foreman Junkyard perimeter. Clara recalled the strange noises she'd heard that night and began to worry. From the description, it didn't sound like local thugs, and nothing was stolen. Then some of the kids mentioned a stray dog found in a similar dismembered state outside another warehouse nearby and she knew something strange was up and her school might be in danger.

  
She and Danny were getting along much better, and his nerves seemed to be improving, so on Friday, she talked him into an after school walk to check the scene out, explaining she'd heard strange noises.

  
"We're NOT going in the building Clara! That's for the police to handle." Danny exclaimed as she pulled him along across the road.

  
"No, of course not. Don't be silly." Clara replied. "I just want to look and see what's causing the noises...it sounds like someone's running a machine in there every night when I leave."

  
"Probably just kids playing vid games Clara." he replied.

  
"Well, if it is, we need to shoo them back to Coal Hill, alright?" Clara insisted. "I'm just going to peek through the door."

  
Danny sighed loudly and gave in as they quietly sidled up to the metal door, already slightly ajar. Clara pulled it open just enough to slip into the darkened interior causing him to hiss "Clara!" at her and roll his eyes before following her.

Allowing their eyes to adjust to the darkened interior, Clara noticed the 'crime scene'...the only place on the floor not covered in dust. Then she saw some sort of tyre tracks and followed the lines back into the far reaches of the mostly empty warehouse. Something was indeed back there, whirling and humming, but not moving. Suddenly what appeared to be two glowing blue eyes began advancing on them, and Clara caught a glimpse of a metallic machine on wheels, with some sort of head or face before Danny reacted instinctively, grabbing her and shoving her out the door and across the road before she could even shout her annoyance.

  
Back in the car park behind the school, Clara rounded on Danny, hissing "Why did you pull me out? I wanted to see what was in there!" What she saw then was Danny's face, panic-stricken, and kicked herself mentally. "Oh! Danny, I'm so sorry! I just wasn't thinking!"

  
"No, it's alright Clara. When it, whatever IT is, started moving I just reacted." Danny explained, watching the old building from a distance to see if the 'thing' was going to follow them. Relieved that apparently, they'd gotten away from whatever it was he said: "We should call the police station, tell them what we saw."

  
"Actually, I know someone who used to work for Torchwood, I think I need to call him," Clara said quietly, looking around for anyone who might be listening.

  
"Torchwood? Is that part of UNIT?" Danny asked. "They've been busy with something serious in the last year, not anything they shared with the military though...how do you know about all that anyway Clara?"

  
"It's a long story," Clara replied, heading inside the school as Danny followed her.

  
"I'm not busy right now." Danny reminded her.

  
Clara was thinking how she could get Jack here quickly without involving Danny, but she was drawing a blank. She stopped in the hallway and turned to him, then she realized where they were. "I'm just going to pop into the loo, why don't you go make us tea in the lounge, I'll catch up, okay?" Clara said, smiling.

  
"Um, alright." he replied, and crossed the hall to the teachers' lounge and went inside.

  
Once the door had closed she pushed her way into the ladies, and turned on the faucet to cover her voice before pressing the button embedded in her left hand and hissed "Jack? Where are you?" After a few seconds, and a couple of beeps, Jack and River both responded.

  
"Clara, is everything alright?" River asked.

  
Followed by Jack saying "What's going on Clara, need a ride?"

  
Clara answered River first, saying "There's a situation here, a possible alien machine, in a warehouse near Coal Hill school. Don't know what to do, I think it's responsible for at least one human death."

  
Hearing that, Jack interrupted "Where are you? I'll come check it out."

  
"Jack, my tracer is active, meet me behind the school, I'm inside right now." Clara replied, then added "River, tell the Doctor. Check back with you shortly."

  
Turning off the water in the sink, Clara quickly pushed out of the loo and forgetting entirely about Danny in the teachers' lounge, she stepped back outside to the car park, wrapping her arms around herself in the cold air. She didn't have to wait long as Jack appeared with a clap and sizzle of time energy in the shadow of the building.

  
Inside, Danny heard the noise and wondering where Clara had gotten to, he headed for the door, stopping in the hallway and debating what to do. Knocking on the ladies door, he pushed it open slightly and called Clara's name, but got no response. Frowning, he turned and ran outside, sure she'd decided to go back to the warehouse, and worried about the noises he'd heard.

  
His concern deepened when he saw Clara and a tall man in a long great coat moving to cross the street to the old warehouse. Rooted to the spot, he watched as the two slipped inside the building. A few seconds later a blue flash and a repeat of his and Clara's escape as he watched them run, the blue lights following them as far as the metal door.

  
Danny strode toward Clara and the strange man shouting "What the hell are you doing? Clara! You're gonna get yourself killed!"

  
"Not now Danny! Get inside, fast!" Clara shouted as she shoved him toward the door that led into the school auditorium. Thankfully everyone had gone home by this time on a Friday evening and the place was empty.

  
Danny spun on her, grabbing her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "Clara! Tell me what's going on!"

  
She glanced over at Jack, busy talking on his communicator and said "Can this wait? We've got a situation here!" Then she shouted "Jack! Does the Doctor know what it is?"

  
"Yeah, something called a Skovox Blitzer. A killing machine. It's been lured here by the build up of artron energy. Coal Hill radiates artron emissions." Jack replied, then returned his attention to his comm.

  
"What's artron energy?" Danny asked. Jack seemed to notice him for the first time and broke into his patented winning grin.

  
"Well hello!" he said, leering a bit. "Clara, you've been holding out on me!"

  
"Jack! Heel boy!" Clara exclaimed, rolling her eyes. "Why is Coal Hill full of artron energy? Can't you just destroy that thing, the Skovox Blitzer?"

  
"What? Oh, artron energy. Builds up due to frequent visits by time travelers....and no, apparently the Skovox Blitzer is carrying enough armament to blow up the entire planet." Jack explained. "We have to shut it down."

  
Clara glared at him and said "What about the Doctor? Does he have a plan?"

  
Danny, standing there in confusion, looking from Clara to Jack, finally squeaked "Time travelers?"

  
Glancing his way, Clara huffed, saying "That's what you heard? What about the whole 'blow up the planet' part? Priorities Danny!"

  
"Clara, perhaps we should remove the civilians from the vicinity?" Jack said, gesturing with his head toward the other man.

  
"Hey!" Danny shouted. "I'm no civilian. Five years military experience, some in the desert, I earned my Sergeant stripes!"

  
Clara and Jack both looked at him in surprise at his outburst, and Clara said "It's okay Danny. You can stay, but you have to follow Jack's orders. That Blitzer thing could attack anytime!" Turning to Jack, she added "Plan? Doctor?"

  
"Yeah, yeah. He's got something, they're working on it. He said 5 minutes." Jack replied.

  
"Five minutes for him, or for us?" Clara asked.

  
Danny looked at her in confusion. "What? Clara! Time travel? Are you a time traveler? Is HE a time traveler?" he asked, nodding at Jack. Before Clara could answer, the familiar sound of the TARDIS wheezing and groaning drowned out whatever Clara was going to say, as the curtain partially pulled across the stage at the other end of the auditorium began to billow. The TARDIS herself finally faded into view there as Danny's eyes goggled. "W, w, what is THAT?" he managed to stutter.

  
"Time machine!" Jack exclaimed as the doors on the blue box opened and a ridiculous looking man in a bow tie and tweed jacket with a floppy fringe of dark brown hair strode out carrying a funny looking device that he slung onto his back, with a strange sort of microphone bending around to the front and green lights cycling around it. "And he's the Doctor!"

  
"Am I green? Am I green?" the man called the Doctor asked everyone present as he spun his lanky body in place.

  
"You're green!" Clara exclaimed. "What are you doing Doctor?"

  
"Oh, hello Clara!" the Doctor replied. "I'm going to talk to the Skovox Blitzer! Make it think I'm it's general, shut it down....where is it?"

  
"I expect it will be here any second, what with the TARDIS landing!" Jack replied, spinning around when the outside door slammed open and the Blitzer rolling into view, blue eyes glowing. "See! Right on time!" he exclaimed.

  
The Doctor sprang into action, shouting "Stop! Skovox Blitzer!" into the mic.

  
To their great surprise, the machine came to a halt and spoke back in a metallic robotic sounding voice saying "Awaiting orders."

  
"Superior Skovox Artificer. Analyze stop analyze stop." the Doctor replied. _'So far so good,'_ he thought.

  
Continuing to stay in place, the machine stated "Superior recognized. Pattern one one oh, Orders orders."

  
Clara hissed a question "Why is it listening to you?"

  
The Doctor glanced her way and replied "Listening to it's superior, or so it thinks. Now, hush." He began speaking to the Blitzer again saying "Initiate input. Commence shutdown protocol. No conflict. Conclusion?"

  
"Problem solution." the machine replied.

  
"Conclusion." the Doctor requested again.

  
"Final input code missing. Emergency terminate. Initiate self-destruct in nine...eight," it replied and its eyes turned from blue to red.

  
Jack tensed and pulled his blaster, saying "Uh oh. Problem!"

  
"Input code! I forgot the final input code!" he said as he frantically poked at a makeshift keyboard.

  
The Blitzer continued to count down "Seven...six...five."

  
Clara shouted, "Do it now!"

  
"I need time! Distract it!" the Doctor shouted.

  
"Three...two..." Before Clara or Jack could even move, Danny sprang into action, running right at the Blitzer and somersaulting over it causing it to stop its countdown and intone "Under attack."

  
Suddenly, the TARDIS doors opened and River stood there, bathed in the golden light of the time ship's interior, shouting "Doctor! The code! It's two seven eleven!"

  
"Right!" he shouted, "Get back!" then he spoke to the machine saying "Artificer Artificer. Stop. Confirm stop override final input code two seven eleven!"

  
The Blitzer powered down its red lights, leaving only the two blue eyes and stated "Code accepted. Abort self-destruct. Orders accepted. Stop stop stop." then the glowing eyes powered off and the machine noises ceased.

  
Everyone sighed in relief and Clara ran over to hug Danny and say "You were amazing! Brilliant!"

  
"What about me?" the floppy haired Doctor whinged, noticing Danny for the first time. "Clara, who's this?"

  
"I was wondering the same thing Doc," Jack replied, with a wink at Clara.

  
Danny was still high on adrenaline, breathing hard and eyes wide. Clara guided him to the center of the room, skirting around the Blitzer, giving it a wide berth. "Doctor, this is Danny Pink, he's a new teacher here at Coal Hill."

  
"That was a pretty spectacular move there Danny Pink, where did you learn that? Are you the P.E. teacher?" the strange man called the Doctor said, shifting the mechanical backpack off and letting it slide to the floor.

  
Danny didn't know what to make of him, he looked like a college professor, but with a face far too young to be a Doctor, surely. "No sir, Maths." he finally replied.

  
The Doctor turned to Jack and said "Did you hear that Jack? He called me sir!" gloating. "At least someone recognizes my superior skills!" then he turned back to Danny saying. "Maths? That's good. Love maths. Not much leaping in Maths..."

  
Danny wasn't sure how to respond so he looked at Clara, who smiled reassuringly. Finally, he replied. "Served my time in the Army, sir. Now I teach maths."

  
"Good career move Mr. Pink. Maths. No guns in maths." the Doctor replied seriously. "Come on. You and Jack, shift that Blitzer, we need to get it off the planet."

  
Bending down to grab the pack, he said "Come along Clara, might as well give Mr. Pink a tour!" then shouted toward the TARDIS "River, turn off the force field! We're coming in!"

  
Danny and Jack managed to push the alien battle droid over to the stage and lift it up so it could be rolled into the blue box. While pushing, Danny asked Jack "Are you guys UNIT? I had no idea they had time machines!"

  
Jack laughed and said, "No, not UNIT, although they'd love to get their hands on the TARDIS, I'm sure!"

  
"Never gonna happen!" the Doctor said to Jack, then added "No, Mr. Pink, not UNIT. Just me, and the wife, and the TARDIS herself."

  
"Call me Danny, please." he insisted. "So why does it look like an old-fashioned police box?" he asked as they finished lifting the Blitzer, which was thankfully still silent.

  
"Well, she rather likes her blue box, been like that since I first came to the Earth of over 50 years ago, it's a disguise, don't ya see?" the Doctor replied, giggling with glee at the questions.

  
"And the crew? Looks pretty small, is it a shuttle? Do you have a ship in orbit?" Danny continued to question him, thinking the strange man couldn't be more than 30.

  
The Doctor was giddy in anticipation, rubbing his hands together as the two men squeezed the Blitzer through the wooden doors, waiting for the inevitable questions. Danny stopped to examine the exterior, putting a hand out and touching the door panel, which appeared to be made out of wood. He felt a warm vibration and jerked his hand back. "We all going to fit in there?" he asked Clara, who grinned at him before stepping inside the box beside him.

  
Danny's eyes went wide and his gaze drifted about the huge gold-lit room, taking the scene in, then coming back to Clara who exclaimed "This is the TARDIS! Say hello to her!"

  
"To the ship?" he asked as Clara nodded.

  
"Um, hello TARDIS? You're beautiful," he said, startled when the lights flashed and glowed pinkish briefly as he felt a warm mental touch in the back of his mind.

  
"She likes you, I think." the Doctor said as he ran up the ramp, stopping long enough to kiss the woman standing there at the scanner and say "Alright River? Thanks for the help! Good idea on the force field." then he spun around the center console switching buttons and pulling levers (some of which returned to their previous settings all by themselves) before pausing to stare at Danny, apparently waiting for a response.

  
Clara laughed delightedly at the Doctor and stage whispered to Danny "Say that it's bigger on the inside, he loves when people do that!"

Danny just shook his head in amazement before finally blurting out "Is it multi dimensional?"

  
The Doctor looked impressed and replied "Phase shifted. Technically Clara, it's INFINITELY bigger on the inside if you think about it."

  
"So, like a universe inside, but slightly out of synch?" Danny asked in amazement. "Where's your crew?"

  
"Yes, well, this is it. Just us." the Doctor replied, as River stepped forward. "Me, I'm the Doctor, and this is my wife River Song. River, Danny Pink. Oh, you've met Jack I take it? He's helping out for a while."

  
Danny was struck by the contrast between the Doctor and his wife. He was all sharp angles and long limbs, strangely graceful and awkward at the same time, while his wife...she was stunningly beautiful, a wild mane of curls and curves that could stop clocks. And pregnant, very pregnant. She was smiling warmly at him, and all he could do was gape. Clara nudged him with a giggle, and he stuttered "H, h, hello."

  
Jack smirked and said "The Doctor is a very lucky man." as he closed the wooden doors of the ship.

  
"Indeed." River replied as her husband blushed. Turning to Danny she said, "Thank you for the assistance out there Danny Pink."

  
"Yes ma'am, glad to help," he replied, blushing at her direct gaze.

  
"Now, we need to drop this Blitzer in deep space somewhere. Would you like to come along on a short trip?" River said with a smile, nodding at her husband, who shifted a large lever. There was a thump, and a split second of vertigo as the wheezing, groaning sound grew in volume.

  
"How long a trip?" Danny asked. "Can we be back by Monday?"

  
Clara laughed and reminded him "Time machine. We can be back minutes after we leave."

  
"Okay," Danny replied, bemused. The groaning sound died out and Clara took his hand.

  
"Come look," she said, stepping around the Blitzer to open the doors. "We're there."

  
"Wait!" Danny exclaimed. "How do you know it's safe out there? What about the air?"

  
The Doctor joined them by the doors and reassured him. "The TARDIS makes an air shell around herself. It's perfectly safe." He and Clara each grabbed a handle and opened the doors inward to a spectacular view of the Milky Way galaxy spiraling in front of them.

  
While Danny took in the display, Clara grabbed his hand and said "I never get tired of this. All of time and space at our feet."

  
"It's amazing." was all he could utter as they stood there for several minutes, enjoying the view.

  
Finally, Jack reminded them about the Blitzer, asking them to step aside so he could push it out the open doors. They watched it float way among the stars, far from any solar systems, finally closing the doors and gathering on the control deck. River flipped a few switches and they returned to Coal Hill only a couple of minutes after they left.

  
The Doctor looked at Clara and asked: "Are you coming?"

  
Danny turned to her suddenly and said. "Are you leaving Coal Hill?

  
"No Danny. I don't travel with the Doctor all the time, just on occasion." Clara replied, then turned to the Doctor. "I'll be in touch soon Doctor."

  
Danny nodded, oddly relieved, thinking he needed to reevaluate why he felt that way. He turned to the Doctor and his wife and said "Thank you for showing me the stars. It was amazing! Do you come to Earth often?"

  
River smiled and said mysteriously "We're always nearby, somewhere, somewhen."

  
"Now Danny," the Doctor spoke, "Please, NEVER tell anyone you've seen us. Forget this night, for our safety...it's important. We have many enemies and if they knew we were here, on Earth, in this time, it would be very dangerous for you, even more so for US. Clara knows how to reach me. If you tell anyone, I will know."

  
It wasn't a threat exactly, more like an order, Danny thought. He nodded and said, "Yes sir, I understand." The Doctor's eyes were hooded and dark, such a contrast to his gangly appearance and easy charm. There was something unearthly about him, and Danny knew he was dead serious.

  
"Come on Mr. Pink. I think dinner is in order." Clara stated, understanding the Doctor's tone and message.

  
"Alright Miss Oswald. Fancy pizza or fish n' chips?" he replied, nodding to Jack and shaking his hand as they passed him going out the door. "Leave your motorbike, I'll drive," he said to Clara as the doors closed behind him.

  
The Doctor looked over at Jack and gave him a questioning look.

  
"Tagged," he confirmed. "I'll send Martha a message. She'll keep an eye on him remotely.

  
"Clara seems to like him." River commented. "Don't get too intrusive."

  
"Who me?" Jack smirked as the Doctor sent the TARDIS into the Vortex and River pulled the scanner around to begin a search on one Danny Pink, Maths teacher. The TARDIS recognized the young man from her memory of the alternate timeline and decided to track him herself.

  
In the back of his mind, the Doctor knew it was wrong, and Clara would be mad if she knew, but when it came to the safety of his wife and child, well...he'd not risk them for anyone.

 


	18. New England

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations are made to make the move to New England and the small college town of Castleton, Vermont. They would blend in and await the birth of their child while keeping an eye on the Ponds from a distance.
> 
> Another surprise comes along when they finally discover the gender of their child, and she receives her Name.

Clara had settled back into her routine at Coal Hill after a few more days. She and Danny had met up for coffee Sunday morning and they had a pleasant outing getting to know one another. Danny informed her he'd joined the support group for PTSD the army ran, and it seemed to be helping as he became less nervous at school as well.

  
When she got to her flat on Wednesday after school she showered and changed, packing up an overnight bag and her laptop and school assignments for when she returned to 2014, then she called Jack for a ride to the TARDIS. She'd decided that two weeks home was just about right, and hoped she could continue to lead the double life, traveling between 1938 America and 2014 England like any ordinary commuter. She didn't tell Danny about leaving since she'd be back that same night, him none the wiser.

  
Jack arrived a few minutes later in a sizzling clap of thunder, saying "You called for a taxi Miss?" with a cheesy grin. Clara cringed at the noise but decided it was better not to be seen going and coming.

  
"Just a mo, let me finish my tea", she said, swallowing the last dregs and going to the kitchen to rinse the cup and make sure the teapot was turned off. Returning to the lounge, she gathered her two bags and turned to Jack saying "Ready 'Dad'!" with a grin, putting her hand on top of the VM strapped to his wrist and departing with a crackling boom.

  
They landed in the TARDIS console room, which she noticed had been altered slightly. The ramp from the doors to the center console had been given side ramps that led underneath the glass floor, and she could see that some rooms had been relocated down there.

  
"You've redecorated Doctor!" Clara exclaimed. "Why?" she asked as she dropped her bags by the door and joined him and River by the console.

  
"Hello Clara!" the Doctor replied excitedly. "I think you're going to like the new arrangement! The TARDIS has moved all our rooms below, for ease of access!"

  
River went over to give the girl a hug saying "My idea, actually. Not willing to give up my hot showers and modern conveniences in 1938, so we'll park the Old Girl inside the house and be able to access our rooms quickly. The med bay and kitchen as well. Also, it will be safer to sleep inside her at night."

  
"Are you expecting trouble?" Clara asked curiously. Jack snorted, and Clara glared at him.

  
"Always, my dear." River replied. "We've got something else for you and Jack, to give you an edge in this era too. The thing with the Blitzer slowed us up, but we had Jack bring you back a few hours after you were last here, so we could finish our memory implants."

  
"Another implant?" Clara asked. "What is it for?"

  
The Doctor was standing at the console peering at the scanner. He looked over at Clara and said "To help us avoid a very dangerous adversary called The Silence. You met them before, on the Papal Mainframe high above Trenzalore, but you won't be able to remember them."

  
"What exactly are they then Doctor?" Clara insisted. "Why can't I remember them? I remember all the other aliens fighting there, even the Angels buried in the snow."

  
River went over to the jump seat and sat down with a groan, the Doctor collapsed cross-legged on the glass floor beside her and began to rub her feet while she answered Clara's questions.

  
"The Silence are a religious order, confessional priests who have the ability to make you forget you've ever seen them. A species who's been controlling humanity from the shadows for most of your history. We encountered them for the first time in 1969 and were able to use the moon landing to send a subliminal message to everyone watching that historic event to kill them on sight. Humans threw them off their planet by way of that message embedded in the film of the moon landing. Later we discovered that they were behind the plot to kill the Doctor, to keep him from going to Trenzalore that last time. They were also the ones who kidnapped my mother while she was pregnant with me, and replaced her with a Ganger body. Then, when I was born they had Madame Kovarian take me from her, they raised me to hate him, to kill him. I've told you about that, I think. The Silence of 1938 are still very powerful. They would love to get their hands on my baby, and we will do whatever it takes to keep our child safe, so I'm afraid it's necessary to give you a memory implant so that if you see any Silents, you will remember them and be able to tell us where and when."

  
Jack joined them and asked, "What exactly do they look like, these Silents?"

  
"Well, that's the thing, you can't really remember them, so it's hard to explain without the implants." the Doctor spoke up from the floor. "When River stopped time to avoid killing me, we were able to learn about an eye patch that Madame Kovarian used so she could run their organization. It was a memory storage device linked to the vision centers of the brain. On Trenzalore I got hold of one and disassembled it, and the TARDIS helped me miniaturize the parts and eliminate the shock feature. Instead of wearing it as an eye patch, it connects to your brain through neural pathways under your skin, giving you an external storage capacity, like a thumb drive for your laptop. If you see a Silent, you'll remember it and be able to recognize any others and avoid them."

  
River added "Since the Doctor and I need them the most we've been testing them. The best approximation I can give you this. Are you both familiar with the famous painting by Edvard Munch called 'The Scream'?"

  
"Yeah, of course," Clara replied. "The Expressionist artist from Norway. Red sky, agonized face of a man in black. Am I right?" Jack listened, nodding in understanding.

  
"Yes Clara, Munch must have briefly retained a vision of one he saw because it's spot on." the Doctor explained. "Black suit, pallid face apparently screaming. Also tall...VERY tall. Seven feet at least. River, show them the picture from Amy's phone. It's only a projection but you'll get the idea. Of course, then you'll forget it as soon as it's turned off. That's what the implant is for, so you don't forget." he explained. "Much easier than marking your skin like we had to back then."

  
River used her hand scanner to project the Silent across the room on the stairs. Clara felt a creepy vibe from it, and a vague memory that disappeared as soon as she tried to rein it in.

  
"Ugly bugger," Jack commented. "A face only a mother could love."

  
"Look at it real close. Then when it disappears, try and describe it, in detail." River said, shivering atavistically. "It's like everyone's childhood nightmare, only for me, it was REAL."

  
The Doctor rose uncharacteristically gracefully from the floor and pulled River up into an embrace, then said "One more thing. They can pull electricity from their environment, and use it to kill, so beware of flickering lights." He took the scanner from River and shut it off, and the projection disappeared.

  
Clara shook her head, turned and punched Jack in the arm, then her eyes went wide in shock at what she'd done.

  
Jack, of course, shouted "OW! What did I do?"

  
River smirked and explained "The Doctor told Clara to punch you while you were both looking at the Silent. Power of suggestion, for real. You don't even remember being told to do it, do you Clara?"

  
"NO, and I'm sorry Jack!" she exclaimed, turning and punching the Doctor in the arm the same way, causing Jack to burst out laughing at his affronted expression.

  
"It's your own fault sweetie." River exclaimed, laughing and patting her husband's cheek. "At any rate, all kidding aside, we have the implants ready for both of you, no time like the present."

  
The Doctor added "These are much smaller than the comms and go under the skin behind your ear, so this won't hurt a bit." as he had Jack turn so he could inject the tiny device, no bigger than a grain of rice.

  
"That's what you said before Doc," Jack replied as he felt a tiny sting, and then nothing. "Okay, that was much less painful."

  
As the Doctor turned to Clara, she looked up at him and said. "I hope this is the last implant. I feel like someone's pet dog."

  
"It is for now, Clara dear." River replied as the Doctor had her move her hair out of the way so he could inject her's. After the brief sting, Clara poked the Doctor in the chest and stated: "No more!"

  
The Doctor just smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead, before asking "Anyone else ready for dinner? I've got a craving for fish fingers and custard!"

  
"Keep your cravings to yourself, dear!" River retorted, winking at him and making him blush. Jack and Clara laughed all the way to the kitchen.

 

****

  
That evening, in their own room, River and the Doctor discussed what they'd learned about Danny Pink from scanning future history (an oxymoron if there ever was one). The first thing they learned was that his given name was Rupert Daniel Pink. His background as a soldier meant he'd been in situations that were documented.

  
Clara had told them he was suffering from PTSD after his last tour in the war zone. They discovered his involvement in an event that led to civilian deaths, in particular, his role in the death of a child caught in the skirmish and mistaken for the enemy. This was exactly what the Doctor hated about war...innocents died. He really couldn't fault Sergeant Pink for his role in the event, he was a foot soldier after all, fog of war and all that. He could understand the feelings of guilt that Danny certainly had, even if it was an accident. The Doctor had more than his own share of guilt to weigh him down, even now. To his credit, Danny had done much good by helping to build wells in the zone, and after his term of service expired, he'd utilized his skills in maths to become a teacher, a profession far too undervalued by humans in Clara's era. There was nothing in his past to connect him to any events that would challenge his or River's safety going forward, which was good.

  
His future was another matter. Or rather, his future descendant, one Orson Pink, early human time travel pioneer. Some one hundred years in Danny Pink's future, his descendant was supposed to travel into the next week using a time ship prototype, but completely disappeared for months, only to turn up in a little town outside London, no ship, and no memory of how he got there.

  
"Sounds like something you'd do Doctor." River said. "Rescue him from whatever end of the Universe he landed in."

  
"Yeah, done something like that before...the Witch of the Well, Hila Tacorian. She was a lost time traveler too, from even farther in the relative future, trapped in a pocket universe. Had to leave her in 1974 with her five times great-grandparents. She couldn't go back to her own time. Problem is, like her, Orson Pink is also a fixed point in time. We need to find out more."

  
River thought for a moment and replied. "I think it can wait for now dear. We know he's no danger to Clara or us for the moment, so we'll put that off for another day. Maybe it's not our concern."

  
"Well dear, we'll see how things go, best not to mention this to Clara unless it's absolutely necessary." the Doctor replied, getting up from his work desk, leaving his tweed on the chair and pulling his bow tie loose as he crossed the room, flopping on the bed beside River. "I'm not a bit tired. Maybe I should find something to do while everyone sleeps. I've got an idea for..." he began, only to have River interrupt his sentence by pulling him up by the tail ends of his bow tie and purring "I'm not the least bit tired either, and I'm feeling a craving coming on darling."

  
The Doctor replied, "Do you want me to get you something from the kitchen dear?"

  
"Oh Sweetie, no. I already have what I need, right here." his wife replied, running her hand up his arm and combing back his floppy hair before pulling him closer with the bow tie and whispering in his ear, causing his eyes to light up and his mouth to quirk into a lopsided grin.

  
"I think I can help you with that particular craving Wife." the Doctor replied as he reached for the tie on her dressing gown.

 

****

 

The next 'day', after breakfast, the TARDIS took them back two weeks to Castleton, Vermont and made a pinpoint landing in the house near campus where the college put them up. It was the 28th of August, 1938. Classes at Castleton Normal School would start the day after the American holiday of Labor Day, September 5th.

  
The house was one of several on the town's Main Street, a tree lined boulevard only a couple of blocks from the grounds of the school. The town was founded in the early 1770's before the American Revolution and was know to be the mustering location of Ethan Allen's Green Mountain Boys before they went to capture the British fort of Ticonderoga. The town was tiny, less than 2,000 people called it home in the 1930's, not counting the hundred or so students, there to learn the teaching profession. There was a train station on the east end of town that linked it to Lake Bomoseen, the closest of the finger lakes in the region.

  
River had made use of the TARDIS scanner to research the area history and resources. They weren't the only immigrants living in the area, as one local industry was marble mining, done primarily by European stone workers. Cattle and sheep were raised there, and the timber industry thrived as well. One of the town's few claims to fame was a large embroidered carpet made by a local farm girl a century before, which then resided in the Metropolitan Museum of Art in New York City. She found a 21st-century web photo of the carpet and the archaeologist in her noted the many historical motifs. One which stood out was a striking TARDIS blue cat. It seemed that nothing much happened in Castleton, Vermont and therefore it was the perfect place to hide.

  
The TARDIS had tucked herself away in a vestibule off the kitchen, behind a swinging door. It might have been a maid's room at one time, but it was empty then. The house was furnished, but not overdone. The master bedroom wouldn't be used for sleeping but they made it into an office since they were seriously going to be teaching, not just playing at a job. Blending in was the best defense. Maybe they'd even turn some of the students into real teachers. Clara left her 2014 belongings in the TARDIS but also went to work on the smaller bedroom, making it her own.

  
The living area was meant for socializing with a comfortable arrangement of furniture, several full bookshelves and a large 1930's era radio in an elaborate wooden case. This was the new fangled way of getting one's news and entertainment in that era, families gathering to listen to reports from overseas, presidential speeches, sporting events, and the latest in entertainment; radio plays.

  
While they were getting settled, Jack dressed for the time period and went for a walk to scout out the little town. It didn't take long, but he made note of where the local post office was, the corner grocery, library, and the town hall. The college campus seemed to make up half the town to the south, and there were students already moving into their lodgings. There was even still a livery stable on the west side of town. He could see half a dozen horses in a pasture and an outbuilding with an honest to goodness sleigh, covered with canvas. This far north in America, it did snow quite a lot he supposed as he walked back. He saw a few automobiles, and some farm vehicles, but the town was quiet on a Sunday afternoon.

  
The Doctor once might have found such a town 'boring!' but now he just wanted it to be safe. 'Boring was safe, mostly, right?' he thought to himself as they worked.

  
River, on the other hand, was quite excited to be settling into the closest thing she'd ever likely have to a 'normal' married life, back teaching and expecting the wee Spark in just four months or so. Her pregnancy was progressing nicely, they checked with the scanner every few days, noting how big Sparky was getting. Maybe she and the Doctor would check again tonight.

  
Once they finished setting up the rooms it was well past lunchtime so they gathered in the TARDIS kitchen, asking the Old Girl to join them when Jack returned. He filled them in on their surroundings saying "This town looks like a Norman Rockwell painting come to life."

  
Clara laughed and asked, "Are you going to be able to stand all the peace and quiet Doctor?"

  
He looked at her fondly and replied "Not that long ago I was living in the middle of a war zone for centuries, trying to keep the small town of Christmas from burning. Peace and quiet were never so welcome now, even if it's only for a few months or years. Times will come when we must run, but for now, I'm more than happy to welcome the peace of a small town. We know that war is coming on this Earth, and if we can help a small part of humanity weather that storm, it's worth it. Getting the Ponds back, that will be worth it too" he added.

  
River spoke to the Idris interface, asking her "Have you set up the perimeter alarms dear?"

  
"Yes, my Child. Non-terrestrial beings will cause the Cloister Bell to sound. If humans approach this building while you are inside, a chime will ring. If all of you are absent, no one will be able to enter, as I will lock down every entryway. There are small terrestrial animals in the area and some larger species in the forests nearby. The Castleton River flows by the town to the west. Farm animals are in abundance, mostly sheep, cows, poultry, pigs, and horses. No other hazards at this time."

  
"How large is the perimeter Old Girl?" the Doctor asked.

  
The Idris interface responded "One kilometer, my Thief. Enough to encompass the entire town, including the school grounds."

  
"Okay, good." The Doctor replied. "Did you incorporate the Angel alert into the system? That's important."

  
She replied "Yes Thief. No Angels within the perimeter at this time."

  
"Aren't you getting a little paranoid here Doc?" Jack asked.

  
Before the Doctor could speak, River responded "Not paranoid Jack. Safe. It would be different if it was just us. I'm perfectly capable of handling a few aliens, been there, done that" she insisted. When the Doctor again tried to say something, she put her hand up signaling quiet, and he stopped, huffing at her. She looked at him with a reassuring smile and continued "Things are different now," she reminded them, placing a hand on her expanding baby bump, "There is nothing I wouldn't do to protect our child. NOTHING. I would stay inside the TARDIS for however long it took if there wasn't an option, but NO WAY am I letting anyone take me, or my baby, the way Amy was taken! What happened to her, and to me...no one could have predicted that, and I'm never going to let it happen again."

  
Finally, the Doctor broke his silence "I should have known!" the Doctor exclaimed, "I should have realized they took Amy!"

  
"No dear." River spoke to him calmly, grasping his hand so she could send soothing thoughts and love along their telepathic connection. "There was no way you, or anyone, could have stopped it."

  
At that point, the Idris interface spoke. "Thief, she is correct. Even I could not protect the Orange One...Amy...when she was taken before Utah, on Earth. The Ganger connection masked her true location until you discovered the frequency that would break that connection, so I could find her again."

  
"See darling?" River said to her husband. "Not your fault. Stop beating yourself up over it. What did I say to you the day we met?"

  
He looked down at their hands, still holding firm. "Not to change a thing," he said quietly.

  
"And here we are!" River replied brightly. "We're together, with friends, and a plan. A plan to reunite our family...our growing family. See, I was right all along." she concluded, smirking a little bit, just to tease him.

  
"Rivah," the Doctor sighed. "I should have listened to you more, I'm sorry."

  
"Oh sweetie, I know, it's okay." River responded, squeezing his hand.

  
"Well then," Clara said, trying to lighten the mood. "What shall we do this afternoon? I want to do my grading for 2014 while it's still fresh in my mind, and before I have to start thinking about what to teach in 1938."

  
"I might like a walkabout after the heat of the day has passed." River replied. "I need the exercise. Yoga only goes so far."

  
The Doctor added, "It would be nice to see the rest of the town, maybe meet a few locals."

  
"Tomorrow there is the Faculty Reception," River informed them. "We should all make an appearance there, and be prepared to discuss our fields of specialty."

  
"That reminds me," Clara exclaimed. "Exactly what names are you two going to use? I mean, I'm obviously going with the name of Clara Harkness, Jack's daughter. So if you're my 'aunt and uncle', what names will you use?"

  
"We didn't want any name that would link us to the Ponds." River began, so we had to choose different names."

  
"I usually go by the name of John Smith if I must provide a human name." the Doctor continued.

  
Clara snorted, saying "That's certainly boring!"

  
"Well, it's supposed to be ordinary Clara," he replied with a smile. "There are so many 'John Smiths' that no ONE stands out."

  
"So what name did you pick River? Might as well get used to calling you by the names you've given out." Clara replied.

  
"I decided to go with Melanie. Melanie Oswald Smith. I'm your late mum's younger sister."

  
Clara grinned at her saying "Much younger sister going by your current appearance. You and the Doctor don't look a day over 30!"

  
"Don't forget, we're wearing perception filters." River said. "Only you and Jack see us as we are, everyone else sees us a few years older. No one can tell I'm pregnant either."

  
"So, when the baby comes, how are you going to explain suddenly having a child?" Clara asked.

  
River laughed at that, saying "We implied a months old infant, with a nanny called 'Idris' of course...we'll make the wee one a perception filter, that should cover the situation for a while."

  
"Sounds like you've got everything covered here River, I expect you'll want me to check on things in New York, give Nina Oswin the address here. Anything else you need?" Jack asked with a cheeky grin.

  
"No," River replied absentmindedly, thinking about her own lesson plans, and other things, her hand still on her belly.

  
The Doctor noticed her far-away look with concern but decided to wait until they were alone to ask her about that, replying instead to Jack, ignoring the innuendo and saying "I think establishing yourself in the city, becoming a frequent visitor, would be very helpful Jack. You'll need to develop your cover, maybe find a flat there. Use your own discretion." he noted, before adding in a serious tone. "And stay out of trouble Jack. We won't be able to come to the rescue if things get out of hand, 1938 morals are not something you want to test."

  
"Understood," Jack replied. "I'll be good. Perhaps I should research the civil war in Spain, find a story to 'cover'. What date do you want me back in the city?"

  
River finally came out of her apparent trance, proving she'd been listening and responded to Jack's question with "Last week of September should be fine Jack. By then my parents would hopefully be settling in. Clara can write her first letter to Nina to arrive late in the month through the usual mail."

  
Again the interface Idris interrupted to volunteer some information. "I have followed the news reports for the last four months of 1938, and there are some events of note."

  
"Please continue Old Girl, do any affect this part of the world?" the Doctor asked.

  
The Idris interface looked at him sadly and replied: "I am afraid so Doctor."

  
"Well, go ahead then." River replied. "Best to be prepared."

  
The interface went into her 'report' mode and began. "The first is most important. On September 21st, a hurricane will hit the northeast coast of the United States. Weather forecasting was in its infancy and it arrived with little warning, causing extensive flooding and wind damage from the New Jersey coast all the way to Canada. Reports estimated 35% of New England forests were destroyed, bridges washed out, roads blocked. Over 600 fatalities and hundreds of injuries occurred overall. The 'Long Island Express' as the storm was called, did extensive damage to that area, but the damage was less in New York City itself. There was street flooding and power outages there. New England coastal areas were also heavily damaged. The hurricane force winds made it all the way to this location, hitting in the early evening and causing extensive tree and road damage, electrical outages and a train derailment here in Castleton. Roads were closed for months in this state alone."

  
"Jack, you must warn my parents somehow." River insisted. "Say you caught news of the storm and returned early. They will know the dangers, even if no one else is concerned. They saw the reports about Katrina, and all the other American hurricanes in our time."

  
The Doctor felt the need to add "No details. This will be a historic event we cannot change. No reason we can't take precautions, however." He turned to the Idris interface and asked: "Old Girl, how big a force field can you create here?"

  
"I can partially cover the area inside our perimeter from hurricane force wind by deflecting it, but rising water is not something I can stop." she replied.

  
"Well, that's something." the Doctor answered her. "It will prevent some tree and building damage. Perhaps we can warn the locals to stay inside and away from the river as well. The aftermath we will just have to cope with as best we can."

  
"Seems like we can't escape trouble after all," Clara said quietly. "What else should we know about Old Girl?" she asked.

  
"Nazi Germany has started its persecution of those of the Jewish faith, and later in 1938 will begin its invasion of Czechoslovakia." the TARDIS interface began. "Other events of note...the radio play version of H.G. Wells 'War of the Worlds' will be broadcast on October 30th. Two days later on November 1st the match race between two famous race horses, Seabiscuit and War Admiral, will take place."

  
"Ooh! Fun facts!" Jack joked. Where was the race? Maryland, right?"

  
"Jack! No fair using future knowledge to make bets!" River laughed. "But put a hundred dollars on Seabiscuit for me, huh? A girl has to have her 'mad money'!"

  
"Jack," the Doctor intoned seriously, "Don't stay in one place too long and don't interfere with history. In fact, use the TARDIS history feed for news events, and don't let Nina or the Ponds know your byline...perhaps you can say it's for your safety that no one knows you're behind war fronts."

  
"Don't worry Doc!" Jack exclaimed. "You know I'm used to staying low and undercover."

  
"Good man!" the Doctor replied with a smile, clapping Jack on the back as they all stood to clear the lunch debris and River thanked the Old Girl before she withdrew her interface to continue her own Plans.

  
Clara wandered off to do her grading, asking them to let her know when they were going out, and giving Jack a friendly goodbye for now, telling him to be careful.

  
Collecting his travel case with a change of clothes and other necessities, Jack donned his greatcoat and checked his pockets for the VM. Then he found the Doctor tweaking the console again and let him know where he was going for a couple of days, explaining that he wanted to get a feel for the times and places he was supposed to have visited for his job. "I'll be off to New York after that." he explained, "I want to see how Nina and the Ponds are getting on, so I'll go there on the weekend before the hurricane hits, then I'll come here that same weekend. Contact me if you need me to return sooner."

  
The Doctor nodded in agreement, then responded, saying "Don't forget about the Silence Jack. They are surely active in the war zones. Don't let on you can see and remember them, just avoid them. They nest in dark, damp places, like bats." the Doctor reminded his friend. "And watch for Angels, you will be like honey to bees when it comes to them. Check in with us when you can, and good luck."

 

****

  
After Jack zapped away, the Doctor polished the scanner screen with a cloth, whistling. Tossing the cloth on the jump seat and spinning around, he hopped down the steps toward the bedroom he shared with his wife, finding her in a dressing gown, about to take a shower.

  
"Hello love, are you feeling okay?" he asked, stopping to brush his hand down her arm looking at her with concern. "You seemed distracted earlier."

  
"Oh, just feeling the wee one moving around inside...still sometimes feels like a dream, and I'll wake up in Storm Cage or at Luna." River mused out loud. "Now we're here, and about to enter a whole new stage in our lives, but at the same time it seems like the old life of running is out there... waiting."

  
The Doctor studied River's face, seeing no regret, but perhaps a wistful looking back. "Do you want to go back to that way of life River?" he asked, not without some trepidation.

  
She laughed ironically, saying "You mean the constant adrenaline rush and fear and guilt and running away from monsters and cheating death?"

  
The Doctor sat on the edge of their bed and pulled her toward him, looking into her face and replying "What about the wonders of the universe, the endless life-forms to study and worlds to save?"

  
"You said it yourself darling," River replied. "We've seen so much, good and bad, but this is just a new sort of adventure, a linear, married life with a new life form we made ourselves, a tiny life that depends on us. I'm sure we'll have lots of fear and guilt and running to keep us on our toes!"

  
Her husband bent to kiss her growing belly, running his hands across her exposed skin where the dressing gown draped open. She felt his thoughts reaching out to her as he drew the Gallifreyan words for love and support and home across her body. "Hello baby," he spoke fondly. "I'm your dad and I love you so very much."

  
River felt the life inside her stir again and could hear the baby reflect his feelings back as he looked up at her face and say aloud. "I love your mum just as much. We're both here to love you and help you through life, we promise."

  
Deep inside River felt the wee Spark respond, not just reflect but respond with a single clear thought...'lovewarmsafe'...all bunched together in one word. She looked at her Doctor's face and he grinned widely, having caught the thought as well. They both reflected it back at their child and felt the Old Girl herself join in, humming around them.

  
Then they felt another thought, clear as a bell. "I am me!" their daughter's mental voice rang out, humming with the TARDIS. "I am ME!"

  
Eyes wide, River and the Doctor grinned with delight. "A daughter." River said, in awe. "She's made her choice!"

  
"Shall we go take a peek inside, see how big she's gotten?" the Doctor exclaimed as their wee daughter continued to hum along with the TARDIS, who seemed to enjoy having a duet with her Child's child, her golden glow shining even brighter around them.

  
River nodded in excitement and they made their way to the under-console where the Old Girl had moved all their rooms. Their door was TARDIS blue, of course, flanked on either side by the steel gray of Jack's great coat for his room, and the warm dark rose of Victorian Clara's gown for her's. Around the circle, the other three doors were marked with symbols. The Wardrobe symbol was, not surprisingly, a purple bow tie. The kitchen was marked with a bowl of yellow custard and fish fingers, and the med bay, their destination, was marked with the Gallifreyan word for 'Health', which curiously resembled the human symbol for the Olympic rings. (Perhaps one Time Lord called the Doctor had at some point inspired that?)

  
They crossed through a sitting area to the ring marked door and River went to stand by the scanner as the Doctor fiddled with the controls. The med scanner sprang to life and began its analysis. As her pregnancy had progressed, the readings had quit waffling and settled on one conclusion. Their baby would likely be born near the end of the year, 4 months away. The gender was confirmed as well, they would have a daughter! Their wee girl continued to hum along with the TARDIS, and the Doctor caught the first notes of a Gallifreyan nursery song. His Old Girl was already teaching her, in the womb! "Thanks, Dear" he sent, receiving warm thoughts in return.

  
Turning off the scanner and crossing over to River's side, the Doctor grinned, pulled his wife into a hug and said: "She's going to live up to the name of 'Song' if the TARDIS has her way!" She felt the agreement from the TARDIS, and when the Doctor laid his hand on her baby bump, they both heard the melody, a simple teaching aria, and the TARDIS, quite pleased with herself, humming along in a duet.

  
"Aria Song" River whispered. "She's chosen her name, or the TARDIS named her, I'm not sure which."

  
"Well, it's a perfect name, like a name in a fairy tale." the Doctor answered, teary eyed. "The Old Girl certainly has the right to name her grandchild, I do believe." He cupped his wife's face in his hands, feeding his joy into her, and their child responded as they shared a gentle chaste kiss of bonding, mind to mind.

  
Later, after they'd had their shower, they changed for 1938, making sure they both had their perception/wedding rings adjusted correctly. They collected Clara, who was happy to have a break from grading and went for a stroll through the village of Castleton, enjoying the late summer evening.

  
When they returned, a lovely blue cat with amber eyes sat on their doorstep, as if waiting for them.

 


	19. The Blue Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mysterious Blue Cat makes his appearance and shows keen insights no ordinary cat should be capable of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Well hello Blue Cat!" the Doctor exclaimed, sitting down on the front steps near the cat, while River and Clara stopped, watching him and smiling fondly at his delight in the small animal.

  
The cat stared at him, as cats do, then responded with a loud "Merlow" and walked over to the Doctor, butting his proffered hand, a rumbling purr emanating from his throat.

  
When the blue cat began his vocalizations, the Doctor listened, somewhat shocked, then said: "How do you know that?"

  
"Doctor, don't tell me you can talk to cats!" Clara asked in surprise.

  
River laughed and said, "He thinks he can."

  
The blue cat turned his head to her, staring, and River's eyes went wide when she distinctly heard "You are his mate." in her mind as the cat rumbled softly.

  
Clara looked from River to the Doctor, sensing they were receiving some sort of mental communication, but all she could feel was a sort of buzzing, not even as clear as the warm touch of the TARDIS. "What's happening Doctor?"

  
The Doctor appeared not to hear her, but he spoke to the cat aloud for her benefit, saying "Perhaps we should go inside. Would you like to join us for supper Blue Cat?"

  
The cat responded with a "Mirrp!" and trotted up the steps as the Doctor opened the door, the others followed. Once inside, the Doctor pulled out his sonic and scanned the cat, apologizing when his fur fluffed under the scan, thought the cat didn't react or seem bothered.

  
"He is as he appears." the Doctor stated, reading his sonic output screen and adding, "Mostly."

  
"He's telepathic Doctor!" River exclaimed. "He knows who we are!"

  
"River," he replied. "He knows you and I are not of this planet, nothing more. The TARDIS telepathic circuits are translating for you."

  
Clara spoke again asking "How can you understand him if he's just a cat?"

  
The Doctor smiled at her, shaking his head and saying "Many cats are more than they seem, and some are also not native to this planet, despite appearances. Perhaps we can ask him why he's approached us. If the TARDIS thought he was dangerous she would not have allowed him to enter this house."

  
River looked down at the cat, completely relaxed, laid out in the center of the house kitchen, waiting. "Alright then. To the TARDIS kitchen?" she asked.

  
"Will there be fish?" the Blue cat mirrped at her. The Doctor laughed and replied "Always!"

  
Clara huffed in frustration because she could not understand the cat's purrs. The Doctor, knowing his companion was irritated, reassured her saying "The TARDIS translation matrix will compensate for English and you'll be able to understand shortly Clara."

  
"I hope so," she grumbled. Clara never liked being in the dark about anything.

  
The cat made no comment upon entering the TARDIS, but really, why should he? It was just another door into a different room to his mind. By the time they'd put together some dinner and plated a fresh fish from the TARDIS cold stasis unit for him Clara started to catch a word or two.

  
To be polite they took their meal into the under-console sitting area, the Doctor put the plate on the floor and sat cross-legged beside the blue cat as he placed one paw on the fish to hold it still and began to eat, purring the entire time. Clara heard the cat's purr translate as "Nom, nom, nom." and hid a smile, saying "I think he likes the fish Doctor."

  
"Of course he does!" the Doctor exclaimed, dipping fish fingers in his custard bowl and making sounds similar to the cat's. River rolled her eyes at her husband as she ate her own grilled salmon while sitting comfortably on the sofa. Clara had chosen a salad, and joined her there, setting her tea on a small table nearby.

  
After a bit, the Doctor ventured a question. "So Blue Cat, do you have a name?"

  
The cat by now was washing his face, having devoured the fish, leaving only the head and finned backbone. He paused in his ministrations to look at the Doctor and reply "You may call me Blue. My true name is my own."

  
Smiling, the Doctor replied "As is mine, sir. I am called the Doctor."

  
"Doctor, you smell of the Long Time. Do you hear the Song of the River?" Blue asked.

  
River's eyes went wide again as the Doctor glanced her way before answering "I am old on this planet Blue Cat, I have heard many songs in the Long Time."

  
The cat stared at him, his amber eyes seemed molten in the light of the TARDIS interior. "I am the eleventh Blue Cat of my line Doctor. My ancestors have sung the Song of the River to many in this small town. I know them all, their hopes and their dreams. Some hear me sing, and from that make many beautiful things. Others hear only what they think they should, my song reaches deaf hearts. Some are born knowing the River's Song, but only a Blue Cat can teach it."

  
River ventured a question, saying "Blue, there was a girl, long ago in human terms, 100 years at least. She made a great carpet showing nature's beauty, flowers, birds, and animals. There was a blue cat embroidered on her woolen work. Was that cat of your line?"

  
Blue turned to her with a steady gaze and replied "He was. The girl was one of many in that time that inspired my ancestor to teach the Song. There have been many more since."

  
Clara supposed that River and the Doctor were hearing Gallifreyan when the cat spoke, and the TARDIS seemed to finally settle on an English translation because she understood most of what Blue was saying now, and asked him "Why did you approach us today? What do you want of us?"

  
Turning his golden gaze her way, Clara heard "You are of this world, but misplaced in Time, many times. That seems impossible." Blue responded. "You feel empathy strongly, and care for others beyond your self, yet you seek more. What are you called?"

  
"Um, I'm Clara. I travel with the Doctor on his time ship," she began, "We have gone to many times and many places, on Earth and off, met many, helped where we could."

  
"You bring clear sight to others, one day you will find your own," Blue replied.

  
The Doctor was surprised at what Blue had said, it seemed he was using other senses than those available to most creatures. He spoke again to Blue saying "My ship travels in both time and space. We are visiting this time for a while, but Blue, why DID you approach us today? Are you seeking aid?"

  
"I felt the call of the River, and felt I must sing my Song for one here," Blue replied. "Doctor, I sense you have strong ties to your ship and your mate. Ties recently mended after a long separation. You fear nothing but Time itself, and the loss it brings."

  
Turning to River his gaze steadied and he said "You bear new life at midwinter, and yearn for lost family. I sense great strength, hard won. What name are you called by?"

  
River was entranced by Blue's direct gaze, his ability to see inside her hearts. She returned his steady gaze with her own, and replied, "My true name, given by my parents, is mine alone, but the name I am called is River Song. What do you think that means Blue Cat?"

  
Blue's golden gaze grew brighter, and the TARDIS hummed and purred, causing the cat to fluff his fur again in surprise, his blue color deepening. He approached River and jumped onto the sofa beside her, resting his paws on her thigh so he could look her in the eyes, seeking more. Finally, he spoke "Your nature is fierce in defense of those you love. I think the River calls you, the only water in the forest, but I feel the Song is for another, your daughter, not yet born."

  
Blue then gently nudged her belly, crawling into her lap and curling up to sing his Song to the wee babe nestled in her womb. River could feel and sense Aria responding. The Doctor's hand reached for his wife's, their thoughts in concert, then he grasped the Impossible Girl's hand as well and let the song flow through his fingers, so she could hear it too.

 

_ The River's Song _

  
_"Sing your own song, said the river,_  
_Sing your own song._

_Out of yesterday song comes._  
_It goes into tomorrow,_  
_Sing your own song._

_With your life fashion beauty,_  
_This too is the song._  
_Riches will pass and power. Beauty remains._  
_Sing your own song._

_All that is worth doing, do well, said the river._  
_Sing your own song._  
_Certain and round_ be _the measure,_  
_Every line_ be _graceful and true._  
_Time is the mold, time the weaver, the carver,_  
_Time and the workman together,_  
_Sing your own song._

_Sing well, said the river. Sing well."_

 

  
Much later, they bid Blue good night. Before he left on his rounds, the Doctor warned him of the coming storm. "Just before the next new moon, as the sun sets, a great wind will come and with it flooding rain. Warn as many as you can, to seek high ground and cover from falling trees and buildings. Bring your friends to this house, my TARDIS will keep us safe for the night."

  
Blue nodded his head in thanks and turned to go. The tall man called the Doctor spoke again. "You are always welcome whenever you choose to sing the River's Song my friend, and thank you. You have given us a great gift. We will remember you."

  
  
****

  
As Clara got ready for bed that night, she thought about what the Blue Cat had said to her, about her seeking more in her life, about having a clear vision for her future. Then there was the song, the references to time and leaving something of beauty for others to treasure. Maybe she just needed to let things happen and see where the time winds took her. She always wanted control in her life, it was why she only traveled with the Doctor on a schedule, at least before. Since Trenzalore, since River's return, her life had been a roller coaster, and she felt adrift.

  
When she first met the Doctor, their adventures were thrilling. She saw so many amazing things and met the most interesting people, then she went home to her ordinary life until the next Wednesday rolled around. She was in control. Perhaps it was time to follow her heart...if she only knew what her heart was yearning for.

  
Perhaps she'd spend this week in her planet's past thinking things out. Life here, without modern distractions, might be just what she needed. Clara climbed into her bed on the TARDIS and drifted off to sleep, hoping that the clarity the Blue Cat spoke about would come along soonest.

 

****

  
After bidding their feline neighbor good night, the Doctor made his way to his bedroom on the TARDIS, where River was ensconced in an armchair, reading. When he entered, she put aside her device and said "Darling, what do you think about our visitor, the Blue Cat? Is he really just a cat?"

  
"Ah, but River, is anyone 'just' what they appear?" he replied with a smile. "Humans look at us and see 'just' another human couple. It's not only what one sees that makes up a sentient being. The TARDIS is 'just' a blue box, yet we KNOW she is far more. Perhaps Blue is more than he appears, he certainly is more than any other cat I've had occasion to chat with."

  
"Doctor, you know cats aren't truly sentient, they can't pass the mirror test. Blue certainly did seem so, however." River replied. "You scanned him with your sonic, what did you discover?"

  
Sitting down in the chair next to his wife, he replied. "Native Earth cat DNA, but with a small difference linked to his unique coloring, an extra gene marker."

  
"Yes, I know, blue cats are rare, especially one so richly colored. Are you saying he's got something in his genetic makeup that gives him special insight into human nature?" River asked, adding "What about his song? Where did that come from?"

  
"I don't know River, the references to time, the use of your name...perhaps his coloring and his time sense came from off this world, long ago. Perhaps he's a hybrid like you, like our daughter. Perhaps that's what drew him to us. My own time sense tells me he's older than he should be, perhaps his line has lived in this area for far longer than one short century, perhaps the blue coloring and the River's Song are passed down, generation to generation."

  
"Perhaps you're only guessing?" River said, laughing.

  
"He did say only a Blue Cat can teach the River's Song, and he knows the people of this little town, the ones who hear his song, and those that don't." the Doctor replied. "At any rate, he's not dangerous, to us or anyone, and he could be a valuable friend in this time zone, while we are here."

  
"He certainly had baby Aria's attention, I could feel her responding to his purring vibrations as he curled up in my lap to sing. Even the Old Girl herself was humming along." River revealed, her hand on her growing bump. "The wee one, she's resting now."

  
"And you should too, Wife." the Doctor replied.

  
"I am resting, Husband. Getting ready for my classes next week. You should do the same." River said, "Don't accidentally lecture on something that hasn't happened yet, darling." Her eyes sparkled with mirth.

  
The Doctor gave her an affronted look and said "River, I never would make that mistake, you know that! There's plenty to talk about when it comes to science and math, and they gave me a list of topics they'd like covered. This is a lecture series for students and staff, to broaden horizons, and I'll be able to take on students to tutor. Maybe I'll discover a hidden genius!"

  
River laughed at his exuberance, saying "No new companions for now, Doctor, we've got enough on our plate."

  
"Yeah, I know love. You're all the company I need," he replied. "I guess I could spend a little time going over the topics. We'll be meeting the other faculty tomorrow, so it will be nice to have something to talk about." He settled back in his chair, prepared to mentally go over the list of topics and decide how to enlighten the human students. River picked up her reading device and they fell into companionable silence, River humming the Blue Cat's song while the Doctor secretly smiled. River's Song, indeed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The River's Song is from the book "The Blue Cat of Castle Town" by Catherine Cate Coblentz, c1949. It is OOP and in the public domain and can be found in its entirety online. Read it. It could change your life.
> 
>  
> 
> [The Blue Cat of Castle Town](http://digital.library.upenn.edu/women/coblentz/cat/cat.html)


	20. Before the Storm~New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adjusting to a new time and place is difficult for Amy, less so for Rory the Roman, but things are looking up. Then Jack arrives with a warning.

A week after they arrived in 1938, Amy and Rory were starting to get things in their new home organized. They made it clear that Nina was not to think of them as her employers or act as maid or servant, despite her title of 'Caretaker'. She was their new housemate and they wanted her to feel at home.

  
That week, after Rory visited the bank to check on the financial situation that River had set up for them, he concentrated on seeking employment and finding out about medical schools in the city.

  
They had spent time at first opening the rest of the boxes River had send them from London of 1938. One contained an old fashioned (to Amy) typewriter of the era, with extra ink ribbons. Another included (joy of joys!) Amy's purse from the picnic basket, minus anachronistic items, but including most of her treasured jewelry. There were also some pictures from their wedding, but nothing that would stand out as out of place in this time, just outside shots in the garden. Two large boxes contained period clothing and shoes, some needing alterations which she had sorted into his and hers piles. They would also need to replenish personal care items in the not too distant future, razors and blades for shaving, toothpaste, shampoo, soap, and other everyday items, as well as purchasing period appropriate undergarments. Amy's sports bras were too futuristic looking for the back clothes line!

  
Nina proved a treasure in finding safe, healthy products that were not in common use yet, she researched everything and took Amy with her shopping for necessities after work one afternoon that week. Amy thought if she ever got back to her own time, she'd appreciate the little things so much more.

  
She also struggled with 'cell phone' withdrawal, unable to simply message Rory or look up the weather report for the day, she spent a great deal of time sitting morosely in a chair in the sitting room, cup of tea near to hand, trying to come to grips with the situation, worrying about what could happen. Rory seemed to be coping better, no doubt because of his long tenure as a plastic Roman, adapting to nearly two thousand years of change.

  
When Nina came back from the library one day later that week, she found her new friend pacing the room downstairs, and asked her "What's wrong Amelia?"

  
Amy reacted with a start, not realizing that Nina had even entered the front door until the moment she spoke. "Oh! Nina! Sorry, I didn't hear you come in, it's just that Rory's not back and I'm worried!" She was covering up her real anxiety over not being able to be in constant contact with her husband in a strange new place that didn't feel like home at all. "I'm going stir crazy, and there's no way to call him!" she said, gesturing to the black cradle phone in the front hall on a small table.

  
"Come on then, I'll make tea and we can talk about dinner, I'm sure Rory will be home soon," Nina replied, hoping to calm her. "We can take our tea out to the garden, see if there are any tomatoes to pick," she added, passing through to the kitchen, trailed by Amy. A few minutes later they were taking mugs of tea with them out back and were joined by Ginger the orange tabby cat. Nina had quite a nice vegetable garden in the small fenced backyard that provided fresh tomatoes, snap peas and other goodies, as well as fresh flowers. They collected the ripe veggies in a wicker basket and sat at the small garden table on the porch to enjoy the early evening air while they sipped their tea. Amy had chattered on about having nothing to do and no inspiration for writing so Nina suggested "Come with me to the library tomorrow, maybe if you're around books you'll get some ideas! Surely in your traveling, you saw many unusual things and met interesting people Amelia, I'd love to hear about your adventures!"

  
Amy was feeling better just to be able to vent a bit, and the suggestion of leaving the house, even just to walk to the library and poke around was sounding like a brilliant idea. She knew River expected her to be able to write best-selling books (apparently she would do so if what River implied was true) but right now she was at a loss. She'd written travel articles for magazines back in her own time, maybe she could take that further and fictionalize some adventures...traveling with the Doctor certainly provided lots of material, if she could figure out how to do that. Finally, she answered Nina, patiently sipping tea next to her in one of the Adirondack chairs on the patio. "That's a really good idea, my friend! I'd like to try my hand at fantastic adventures and mysteries for children, so maybe you'd have some suggestions on what to read to get a feel for the market, and what kids really like?"

  
"Oh yes! We have an excellent children's section, and since tomorrow is Friday, there's after-school reading group, so you can sit in and hear straight from the children themselves what they like." Nina replied, warming up to the task of helping Amelia, she was always more animated when the subject was books.

  
"Well then, that's one step forward." Amy began. "Perhaps you know something about where to go for clothing repairs and alterations as well, I need better clothes for going out in public. Everything from storage seems to not fit so well anymore, and I have no skills with needle and thread...just ask Rory!"

  
"It's true Nina," Rory spoke from the back door. "She can't even sew on a button, says the needle attacks her when she's not looking." Amy leaped up and spun around, nearly knocking her mug off the arm of the chair.

  
"Rory! Where have you been?" Amy whinged as she went to hug her husband, adding "I was worried you'd gotten lost in the city or an angel.......um....well, I'm glad you're finally home!" she finished, nearly bringing up the Weeping Angel fears she had been harboring every time Rory left the house. "I was just mentioning to Nina we need to get some of our 'old' clothes altered to fit better because I'm going to go to the library with her tomorrow, try and get some ideas for stories!"

  
Nina, worried about the anxious Amy, interrupted to say "Amelia, I can help you with the sewing, I have my own machine."

  
"You do?" Amy replied. "Where?"

  
"In the sitting room. Come on inside, I'll show you." Nina replied, adding "I'm sure Rory can fill you in on his day, and we need to think about dinner."

  
Rory gave her a grateful look and ushered Amy inside, while Nina followed with the two empty tea mugs, putting them in the sink, and leaving the basket of vegetables on the counter beside it.

  
In the sitting room, she went to the table where she often sat the tea tray and opened the lid, showing Amy that inside was a blacktop sewing machine, run with a foot treadle underneath by a long leather cord fixed over the wheel on the side. "It's really very easy to use, I could show you this weekend how to take up a hem or do gathering on a skirt," Nina explained. "After dinner, you can show me the clothes you need to alter, okay?"

  
Amy just nodded and said, "Thanks, I'm going to need lots of help, I think."

  
Rory snorted affectionately, saying "I have a bit of news if you can tear away from all this domesticity, Mrs. Williams!"

  
"Mr. Pond, you know I'm not the domestic type, so give it up, what's the news?" Amy replied, finally calming down from her usual Scottish brashness and sighing loudly.

  
"I've got a job interview tomorrow at the Flushing hospital!" Rory exclaimed excitedly. "They need someone in the Veteran's ward, and I'm to speak to the head doctor tomorrow. Already filled out all the paperwork. Thought it would be harder to find a nursing job, but old soldiers are used to male medics. Thought I'd have to start as an orderly, cleaning bedpans."

  
"Oh Rory, that's great news!" Amy replied with another hug, then suddenly saying "Oh! We better make sure you have a suit that fits, husband!"

  
"Haven't gotten the job yet, but yeah, suit for the interview. Fingers crossed for tomorrow!" he replied. Nina offered her best wishes as well, and they all returned to the kitchen to put together a nice dinner of ham and vegetables from the garden, chatting about the job, the clothes, and Amy's visit to the library the next day.

  
"Rory, if you get the job, we're getting a new washer. I'm afraid the one here will eat my unmentionables!" Amy said loudly, adding, "The fridge is sooooo small too."

  
"I guess it is," Nina admitted, "With just me it was fine, but now with three using it....perhaps there's enough in the repair budget to find a bigger one?"

  
Rory stopped her to say "Whoa, there's a repair budget?"

  
"Yes, didn't you know?" Nina replied. "When your aunt hired me, she set up an account to pay me for the caretaking of the property, and part of that included a repair budget, in case anything unexpected happened. I've only had to use it a couple of times in the last 9 years, for minor carpentry repairs. There should be enough there to cover a new appliance, or even two."

  
Hearing the reference to their 'aunt' they looked at each other, knowing that it was a reference to River, who had posed as their wealthy relative when she set up the bank account and prepared the house. Nina noticed their exchange and asked, "What's wrong?"

  
Rory replied, "So how did 'Auntie Mels' look then, 1929, wasn't it? Before the Crash?" covering for Amy's sudden quiet demeanor.

  
"Oh, she was very nice. A bit distracted sometimes like she was going somewhere and was in a hurry to arrange everything for you. She seemed relieved when I offered my services...my apartment lease, the one I shared with my late mother, was running out and they were going to raise the rent, as it was a two bedroom and I didn't need the space anymore, so it seemed to solve both our problems, and frankly, the extra income helped after the Crash." Nina explained. "I'm glad you wanted me to stay on as caretaker, that will let me continue to do some good work at the library as an after-school volunteer with the children."

  
"Not a problem Nina, we need the help adjusting to America obviously!" Amy said, then posed a question. "Did she seem upset, or sad?"

  
"Sometimes, when she was in the library using the property section, she was very focused, quiet. I didn't get to know her really, but she was quite determined to make sure your house would be taken care off in your absence." Nina replied.

  
"Oh, it wasn't our house then," Rory explained. "It was hers. She left it to us, and the bank account. She didn't mention the repair fund, but that was like her. We...um, lost her recently, part of the reason we came here. She was quite concerned about another war in Europe and specifically said she wanted us to come here, to New York. It was her that sent us all the boxes from London. One of the last things she did for us I expect."

  
Nina's face fell and she said "Oh, I'm so sorry for your loss. She must have been very fond of you both. Do you have any relatives back in London? I still have a few relatives in Manchester."

  
"No, just us now," Rory replied. "We're starting over, I guess... Now, about that repair fund Nina. This weekend can you show me the bank books on that? I'd like to make sure we understand everything, being in a new country, with different tax rules and such. Don't want to make any mistakes!"

  
"Yes, sure I can Rory. There's also the library if you want to know more." Nina reminded him.

  
Amy laughed and said, "Your library sounds like a treasure trove Nina!"

  
"All libraries are these days Amelia, without the free public libraries, life would have been harder on working class people after the Crash. We serve our community proudly!" she explained. "You'll see, tomorrow, what I mean."

  
They cleaned up the dinner things and Amy went upstairs to retrieve some of the clothes so Nina could help her with Rory's suit and a dress for her to wear to the library Friday. Rory turned on the radio and they listened to the news of the day, and the baseball scores, which was apparently the number one sport in late summer in America. Rory thought he'd better borrow a book on baseball from Nina's library so he could converse with the old soldiers if, no, WHEN...he got the job at the hospital. He was about to turn off the radio when another sports reporter started talking.

  
_"And all you horse racing fans out there in the city, listen up! The big match race between Triple Crown Champion War Admiral and his rival Seabiscuit has been set for November 1st at Pimlico in Maryland! Of course, we'll have the race on this station LIVE if you can't travel to see what could turn out to be the Race of the Century!"_

  
Rory looked up at Amy, a sly grin on his face, remembering the movie they'd seen back in 2003 when they skipped school one day. She was staring at him, and exclaimed "Seabiscuit? I've heard of him!"

  
"I think everyone has", Nina replied. "He's been quite the story all year, but War Admiral, he won the Triple Crown."

  
"I don't know, but I have a good feeling about that Seabiscuit," Rory said. "May have to risk a fiver on him, eh Amy?" he added with a wink, turning off the radio.

  
Amy scoffed, laughing. "You know nothing about horses Rory Williams!"

  
"Call it a 'hunch' bet Amelia Pond! Doctor's orders, bet on the Biscuit!"

  
Nina had no idea why they were laughing so much but she was happy Amelia was not so anxious and frustrated tonight. Things were looking up for the Williams, and that was good.

 

****

  
The next morning Amy and Rory got up, dressed in the best clothes they had and headed out for their big day. Rory walked with Amy and Nina as far as the library, then continued on to the hospital. All this walking was going to make them more fit than they'd ever been, and possibly they'd need new clothes again.

  
Amy particularly felt the change, having been offended by the Doctor's comment in the park that day, about her putting on a few pounds. She wished she could tease him about how wrong he was now, but today she wasn't going to be down, she felt so much more positive about their future now that she had a goal to work toward. River would never know how much that simple choice to hire Nina Oswin as caretaker would make a difference for them in 1938, just to have a friend in a strange new land, one that sounded like home.

  
She helped Nina open the library, then Nina showed her the Children's Reading Room, a large open space with small tables and surrounded by shelves. She browsed through the picture books, finding a few familiar 'classics' (that were new in this era!) and came across one she'd loved when she was very small, and still lived in Scotland. It had just been published that year and was on the New Book shelf, a book called "Wee Gillis" by Munro Leaf.

  
Nina found her seated in one of the child sized chairs, her long legs stretched out as she read the book, smiling through her sniffles, remembering her Mum reading the picture book to her when she was about four, using every bit of her Scottish brogue to enliven it then. She missed her parents so much, wondering if they'd ever really know what happened and if River and the Doctor ever went back to break the news of their fate. She didn't even know what happened to the two of them, as there had been no further letters yet, just the big fat envelope with the book that she'd apparently written, only needing to add an afterword. River had simply typed it up from the paperback that was in the Doctor's pocket. A fixed point in time now. She could not face that book yet, perhaps not for years, but she could find inspiration in other ways, and that was why she was here today.

  
"Are you missing home Amelia?" Nina asked as she pulled out one of the small chairs and sat down next to her.

  
"I'm just imagining me Mum readin' this, with her Scottish lilt, and yeah, it makes me homesick," Amy replied. "I'll be fine, though. I've got Rory, and we're together, and that's what counts."

  
Nina watched Amelia compose herself, and asked "Would you like to read it to the little ones this morning when the mums bring them for Story Time? I think it would be fun for them to hear it read with a proper Scots accent! I'll just mangle it, I'm sure."

  
Amy looked at her and said "Yeah, I guess I can try." wiping away her tears and thinking it's a good thing she doesn't have mascara to run anymore.

  
"Why don't you look at the books for middle readers for a while, see what catches your eye. Story Time is at 10 am, you'll see because the kids and mums will make their presence known! I'll come and introduce you when it's time."

  
"Thanks, Nina. Maybe I just need to get out and mingle, yeah?" she said, nodding. "Get me out of my bleak mood."

  
Nina patted her arm and rose from the child's chair rather more easily than Amy did, who laughed at her own predicament and her long legs.

  
For the next hour or so, Amy spent some time with the books for nine to twelve year olds, her target audience, and even found a couple to check out as 'research', including one that sounded delishiously timey-wimey called "The Box of Delights" by John Masefield, about a boy and a magic box that allowed him to travel in time and space. She wondered if the Doctor had ever met the writer from 1935. This was just what she needed to inspire her to turn her adventures with the Doctor into stories for children! River said to believe in herself and she was determined to try, starting today!

  
When it came time to read to the little kids, she pulled out some of her acting skills from being a kiss-o-gram and gave them her best brogue, reading the story of the orphan Scottish boy who had to make a decision about his life, and found the perfect compromise.

  
She must have been a hit becasue all the children came to hug her after she'd finished and one or two of the mums even stopped to introduce themselves and say they hoped she be reading again for their kids. When she told Nina, her friend just smiled and said she could volunteer any time.

  
They had sandwiches brought from home for lunch in Nina's office and Amy settled down to read until the after-school kids came at 3 pm. She made a list of questions to ask them about what sort of stories they liked and what they thought of the newest books out. When the time came, Nina led the discussion group for the book the they were reading that week, "The Sword in the Stone," by T.H. White (which Amy recalled reading with Mels back in Leadworth, and arguing as to the best parts). She explained that Amy was interesed in what they liked about the book because she was going to write her own stories and she wanted to make them fun for kids to read, and honestly wanted their opinions.

  
It was one of the more lively discussions they'd had in a while and afterward, Nina and the group told Amy she'd be welcome each week to share their ideas. Amy was glowing, bouncing around with the group, asking about their favorite stories, and was almost disappointed when it was over.

  
They were just straightening up the tables and returning books to the shelves when Rory came into the library, and the desk clerk directed him to the Children's Reading Room in the back. When he spotted his wife, he broke into a huge grin and strode over to her, exclaiming "I'm a working bloke again Mrs. Williams!"

  
Amy bit back one of her patented Scottish shrieks to a brief whoop, realizing she shouldn't scare the library customers, and Nina joined in with the congratulations as Rory asked to steal her away to celebrate with some ice cream cones from the corner drug store, so Amy collected her books, handing Rory one on baseball she'd found for him, and Nina made her a brand new library card so she could properly check them out.

  
As they were getting ready to leave so Nina could close up, they turned to find the man they'd met the day after they arrived in 1938, the journalist Jack Harkness, approaching them and Nina at the front desk.

  
"Oh, hello Mr. Harkness!" Nina exclaimed. "How was your trip? Have Clara settled at her new job, do you? Oh, and you remember Mr. and Mrs. Williams I hope?"

  
"Hello, Nina! What did I say about calling me Jack?" he replied with a bit of a saucy grin. "Clara is doing fine, getting settled. Classes started this week. I brought you the address where she can be reached, and I came to warn you all about the hurricane." he said, handing Nina a card, which she slipped into her purse while she gave him a curious look.

  
"Hurricane?" Nina and Amy both said, in very different tones of voice.

  
Nina said, "Let me get closed up here, and you can tell us all about it, Jack," getting a broad smile from him in return.

  
While she was going over the last details with her desk clerk, Jack asked "Getting used to New York City life Mr. and Mrs. Wiliams?"

  
"Oi!" Amy exclaimed, flipping back her long ginger locks. "Rory and Amelia please sir!" and Rory rolled his eyes, knowing Amy was showing off for the handsome bloke. It used to drive him crazy, but he'd long gotten used to her ways. She was in a very good mood, had been since he walked in. Must have had some success with her research, so that was encouraging, she'd been in such a funk.

  
"We've been doing well, I just lined up a job today, in fact!" Rory replied to his question, adding "We were going to celebrate with some ice cream at the drug store, you're welcome to join us Jack...and I want to hear about this hurricane...there's been nothing on the news reports."

  
Nina joined them, leading them out, saying goodbye to her clerk and locking the door, then they headed down to the corner drug store. "Yes, we've heard nothing here. Hurricanes don't usually come this far north Jack. Where did you hear about it?" Nina asked as they walked.

  
"I was returning from my assignment, passing through London, when some of the other reporters told me the scientists over there were getting lots of reports from the ships in the Atlantic saying the storm is getting stronger and not slowing down. I decided to take the next flight back so I could warn Clara and the folks I know here. They are saying its only days out, and is headed straight for Long Island and the New England coast. If what you say is true, no one here is going to be prepared."

  
Rory, and Amy for that matter, knew from their own previous lives, that hurricanes were not something to ignore or take lightly, but they couldn't exactly tell them about deadly Katrina, the storm that hit New Orleans in 2005 in their (future) time zone. Ironically, they didn't know that less than two months after they were sent back to 1938 by the Angel, a massive hurricane was set to hit the same area of the country, one called Sandy, in October 2012. Rory decided to shade the truth and said "We had experience with a hurricane in our travels, the wind is incredible, faster than any train, and the flooding was horrible, many people didn't leave and were caught in the floods. What do you think we should do, evacuate? No one's going to believe us unless the news reports say something."

  
They walked into the shop and went to the counter to order their ice cream cones, chatting about other news while they waited, then they took the cones outside and continued the walk home. It didn't seem so celebratory now, with news of the storm, but they strolled along, in no hurry.

  
Inviting Jack in, Nina went to make tea and Jack told them all he knew about the storm, but he couldn't do more than that, and just hoped they'd use their future knowledge and convince Nina to take precausions the next week, Jack saying it could hit as early as Wednesday.

  
"I think you will be okay here in the city. Your house is brownstone. There might be street flooding, so you should stay inside, bring in anything loose." Jack looked down to see Nina's cat Ginger and said "Keep the cat inside for sure." reaching down to scratch her head. "And you might loose power, all the wires are sure to come down."

  
"I'm supposed to start work on Monday at the Flushing hospital," Rory said. "Maybe I should mention it, just that we heard something from back home and wanted everyone to be prepared, better safe than sorry, you know?"

  
Jack knew this part of New York was not as badly hit, but he couldn't say any more, just agreed Rory should at least mention it. Nina still wasn't sure it was anything to worry about, but she agreed they should take precautions at home. She decided to research hurricanes on Monday and see what others did down south to prepare, just in case.

  
They invited Jack to stay for dinner later, but he said he had a train to catch to Vermont, where his daughter Clara was. "They won't have a clue that it's coming up there in the mountains." Jack said, I've got to go warn them, help get ready. If nothing happens, I will have had a nice visit, and get on with my next assignment, but if it's bad, I'll be able to help."

  
"You're a good man Jack Harkness." Rory commented as they saw him to the door. "I hope it's nothing big, but it's good to have a warning, so thanks. Go take care of your daughter. Children are precious." he said. Amy joined her husband to say thanks to Jack and "Safe travels".

  
They had four days to prepare, and lots of other work to do, so they had dinner and settled in to read while the radio played the lastest popular music during the dinner hour. They'd listen carefully to the news later in the evening for any hints of the storm to come. Rory thought it might be a good idea to get a gasoline powered generator for their house in addition to the new washing machine Amy wanted. He made a mental note to stock up on fuel for it as well.

  
Later Amy told Rory about her day at the library and let him know she'd like to continue to volunteer there while researching ideas for stories, which he was glad to hear. Rory was worried that Amy was struggling to adapt to the time they found themselves in, and it sounded like she'd had a very good day, so he let the worries of the impending storm fade into the background. There wasn't much they could do about it anyway. Life in any decade had it's own special challenges, this was just another one they get through together.

  
Meanwhile Jack was slipping down an alley to zap his way to Castleton on Saturday the 17th and join his friends, who were also going to have to convince the locals to prepare for the storm to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Wee Gillis, by Munro Leaf](https://www.nyrb.com/products/wee-gillis?variant=1094934817)   
>  [The Box of Delights, by John Masefield](https://www.nyrb.com/products/the-box-of-delights?variant=1094934621)   
>  [The Sword in the Stone, by T.H. White](https://www.commonsensemedia.org/book-reviews/the-sword-in-the-stone)


	21. Before the Storm~Castleton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the hurricane, the Doctor, River, and Clara blend into their new community and prepare for the start of classes.
> 
> The Doctor reveals something from his past to River and she learns just how invested he is in her and their child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is late, I've been feeling like a Kat sandwich, stuck between helping my daughter move for her last year at uni, and taking care of my elderly mum while my brother gets a well-deserved vacation. I should have more time this weekend to write, I hope!
> 
> Is anyone still reading? If so, leave comments, or say hi at least!

In Castleton, the week before classes were to start preparations were made. Clara had been given the list of books she was to teach in English Literature, some of the same authors in her Coal Hill classes, so she went to work on the rest, preparing lesson plans. Clara's thoughts on her own life and future ran through her mind all week. She even made note cards reflecting her goals in life, and realized some of them didn't involve the Doctor at all. It seemed his running was on hold for his own personal reasons as well, obviously. She needed to go home again soon, so she could weigh her options, but she'd committed to this dual life for now, and she did want to help the Doctor get his Ponds, his family, back again.

  
River also went about her week in an organized manner, her classes were on a similar schedule to Clara's, but she would have her time free after 3 pm to do her own research and keep to her 'family duties', or as she called them sarcastically 'woman's work'. She wondered how Rory was getting on, seeing as his chosen profession of nursing was almost exclusively female dominated. She also wondered how her mother Amy was adjusting to their new life.

  
Of course, the Doctor didn't bother writing out any lectures, he just mentally outlined each topic, from basic physics and calculus to astronomy and Newton's studies of gravity. Einstein's theory of relativity would bear expounding on, he wasn't above name-dropping. He even threw in some quantum mechanics, a new field in the era. He also wanted to cover genetics and had a colorful illustration involving pink and blue unicorns and the outcomes of different crossings, which then tied into Mendel's work on pea plant hybrids. Darwin wouldn't escape his attention either, and he planned to tell them what he got right, and also what he got very wrong.

  
It did occur to him to throw in the timely subject of meteorology, as the excellent example of how weather systems formed and moved, in the form of the September 21st oncoming storm...(HA!) would provide an instant illustration. Plus maybe some people would actually listen and take precautions. He was happy, of course, to wear the tweed and bow tie and look professorial. He pilfered River's fedora and was surprised when she let him keep it, saying he looked surprisingly good it in, far better than the fez, at any rate, she'd said with a smirk.

  
Monday afternoon was the faculty reception at the President's house, down Main Street and closer to campus. They were met by a woman at the door, who introduced herself, saying "Welcome to Castleton, I'm Doctor Caroline Woodruff, you must be our English immigrants!"

  
Doctor Woodruff was a refined woman in her 60's, and River took an instant liking to her, knowing she'd modernized the curriculum, and was a leader in her profession. She introducing her 'niece' Miss Clara Harkness, and her husband, Doctor John Smith, who tipped his hat to her and smiled winningly. "You best just call him Doctor, it's all he will answer to." she explained with a knowing look, adding "I'm Melanie, also Doctor Smith, but to avoid confusion, I prefer Professor." which earned a chuckle. The college leader was eyeing the gangly husband with his eccentric clothing, thinking that the wife and niece had much better taste. She smiled at Clara and shook her hand politely, noticing the girl was quite pretty, but tiny. She might be confused with the students, but for her sharp attire.

  
The Doctor had already hung his fedora on a hat tree by the door and wandered off to peruse the bookshelves and eavesdrop on the other conversations around him, to see what sort of folks they would be working with, leaving River and Clara to mingle. A couple of the young male teachers spotted Clara, and made a bee line to introduce themselves, while River made small talk with a gaggle of wives before excusing herself to find her husband "Before he gets into trouble." she explained with a laugh.

  
Doctor Woodruff was trying an experiment by bringing in this Doctor Smith to lecture on science and math subjects in her Visiting Lecturer series. Prior to him, she'd had the likes of Helen Keller, the poet Robert Frost, and the artist Norman Rockwell. She wanted to challenge her students once again and hoped he'd attract more students interested in teaching science and math.

  
River could hear Clara's bubbly laughter, entertaining 'the boys' with her pretty face and foreign accent, so she set off in search of the Doctor, finding him with a couple of older men, discussing the situation in Europe. Many Americans preferred to remain neutral in this decade, but they listened politely to the Doctor's warning about the German aggression. She was impressed at how the Doctor's attitude was different, he wasn't talking down to 'mere' humans, but speaking seriously and patiently. Of course, as soon as he spotted her, he turned into her sweet but clumsy husband, flailing wildly as he introduced his 'beautiful' wife to the gentlemen, who privately thought he was right, she was a stunner and wondered what she saw in the ridiculous if obviously brilliant Englishman.

  
The Doctor spent the week happily tinkering with the gravity controls on the TARDIS so River could get some relief while onboard, then he took a long walk around the town later in the week. When he returned he found Blue making his rounds and stopped to speak with him, which of course was observed and only led to the rumors of his eccentric nature among the townspeople. No one seemed to mind though, they guessed that the British were all a little odd if they could go by him, but their women were quite lovely.

  
The town was preparing that week for the summer ending annual Labor Day festivities, a small band of musicians from the school were to perform on the green and there would be food and games for the children of the town, so they made plans to attend on Monday so they could meet their neighbors. Their first classes were to start on Tuesday. It was all so very ordinary, and only the three of them knew what was coming in two weeks, on the 21st of September, the dangerous hurricane called the Long Island Express, that history said was to affect people all over the region, and kill hundreds. A fixed point in time they could not change, but they could at least help in the aftermath.

 

****

  
River's perception filter ring was good for shielding her pregnancy from the public, but it did nothing for her condition. She was feeling very bloated in her 6th month, and her balance was off. Baby Aria was doing well, and there was nothing to worry about medically for either of them, but she was just so tired. Maybe it was the late summer heat. When Labor Day dawned in Castleton, she wanted to do nothing but wallow in the bath, letting the water support her and it's constant warmth soothe her tired feet and stiff back.

  
The Doctor, ever solicitous, had risen early to make her breakfast and then she'd gone straight to the sunken bath off their bedroom, telling him the TARDIS would take care of her and he should explore with Clara on their last day off before classes started.

  
He wore his tweed of course, and the fedora, feeling rather jaunty, while Clara dressed in a cotton blouse and split-skirt culottes with white socks and comfortable shoes. They walked clear around the small town, found the buildings on campus where they would be teaching and stopped at the town library for a look-see, but it was closed, as was the post office and the bank.

  
The train station on the edge of town was quiet, the TARDIS history records made no mention of local casualties from the derailment during the coming storm, which was reassuring. They stopped by the livery stable on the way back to say hello to the half dozen horses there. He nodded with approval at the sturdy timber frame barn. Clara laughed at the Doctor when he introduced himself, saying "Hello ladies!" and nodding his head energetically, causing his fedora to go flying. When one of the mares knickered at him and snorted, he responded saying. "Well, I don't have your lovely ears to keep the hat on dear."

  
Turning to Clara he said, "She's called Cinnamon, on account of her color. She likes your mane, by the way."

  
"Doctor, you speak horse too?" Clara replied with a snort of her own, handing him his strayed hat. Cinnamon nodded her head up and down.

  
"Clara, of course I speak Horse, I speak everything!" he replied, and the mare snorted and waggled her ears back and forth.

  
"Yes, yes. Not proper ears, I know. What can you do though, I was born this way." the Doctor replied with a shrug. "Now, I want you ladies to know, there's a storm coming at sunset just before the new moon, so stay indoors, okay? Very strong winds, faster than a train."

  
The lead mare came to the fence and nuzzled him in thanks and he dug some carrots out of his infinitely large pockets to share among the group, then Cinnamon tossed her head and moved her little herd away to graze, flipping her tail in farewell.

  
They spent the last couple of blocks back to their house in silence until they reached the porch. Clara stopped to sit on the steps and patted the spot next to her, encouraging the Doctor to sit down as well before saying "Doctor, I've been thinking."

  
Looking carefully at his Impossible Girl, he replied "Thinking's good...what sort of thinking Clara? Is there a problem?"

  
"No Doctor, not a big problem. At least I don't think so," she replied.

  
"You've got to give me a bit more to go on Clara," he insisted, laughing.

  
Clara smoothed down her clothing, straightening the pleats in her culottes and asked "What do you think the Blue Cat meant when he said 'You bring clear sight to others, one day you will find your own.'? I mean, I understood the other bit about empathy, the 'caring'. You've said yourself I take care of people. But, clear sight? What does that mean?"

  
The Doctor studied her for a moment, then responded "I'm not sure I know exactly what he meant, but it seemed he felt your timey-wimey nature. Perhaps he meant to tell you to seek your own future." He reached for her hand and continued "Clara, you went into my time stream, your fractured selves saved me over and over. You certainly helped me see the proper path to take to save Gallifrey and not burn it and you've helped us search for River's parents. And now you're our link to them, with your letters and your friendship with Nina. Helping is in your nature Clara, but you can't neglect yourself."

  
"Madame Vastra said much the same...that I had to stop wishing and make my own future," Clara replied. "I just don't know how to start. I mean, when I first met you, it was so exciting to travel the Universe, see amazing things, help people. But at the same time, it felt out of my control. That's why I only wanted to travel on my terms. I guess I felt like I still had control, but now I'm not so sure I ever did."

  
"No one ever really has control of their lives Clara." the Doctor answered. "Oh, the little things, like what color bow tie to wear, or which gadget to tinker with..." Clara laughed at him and he grinned back before continuing. "The little things you can control, but Time, it has a way of smoothing out the rough edges of the big things so you can at least direct them the way you'd like...but real control? Rarely, and only if you're very lucky." He paused, then asked, "Are you thinking of going home to 2014 for a while?"

  
"Yeah, I think I am. Before the storm. I don't want to experience that and then go home, it would be too jarring, and I'd feel guilty." she replied, looking down at her hands and fidgeting. "I'll go home to 2014 for a couple of weeks, maybe more. Jack can always bring me back to the same day I leave if necessary, you won't even notice I'm gone. I don't want you or River to think I'm abandoning you or your quest. I just need to sort myself out. Do you understand?"

  
The Doctor leaped to his feet, pulling Clara up with him and spinning her around in a hug before depositing her on the steps again. "Of course I understand Clara. It's always been your choice. Jack's due back on the 17th of the month. He's stopping in New York first to warn the Ponds about the hurricane. He can take you home. Maybe you can get him to stay around in your time for a while. He's still drifting after all he's lost, and I know how that feels. Go talk to Martha, Jack can introduce you. She traveled with my Tenth self, and she knows what being on the TARDIS can do to you, how it changes you. I never appreciated her brilliance back then, to my great regret. She left on her own terms, and perhaps she can give you some insight."

  
"Well then, that's sorted for now...thank you, Doctor, I will talk to her, and Jack," Clara replied with a smile. "Ready for lunch?" she said as they entered the house. They found River in her office nook in the master bedroom, organizing her notes for the first day of classes, so they adjourned to the TARDIS kitchen post-haste.

 

****

  
People had been gathering all afternoon at the town square, setting up tables for later and organizing the bandstand with chairs and music stands for the performers. Games for the children were set up next to the sandlot baseball field, where several of the college students were playing an informal game.

  
By the time Clara, River, and the Doctor arrived around tea time and set up their blanket on the grass between the two areas, things were in full swing on the playing field, and the band was tuning up to play the usual patriotic songs later in the evening. Clara wandered over to chat up some of the students watching the baseball from the bleachers and River reclined against the picnic basket the TARDIS had made up for them while the Doctor spent the time people watching from his spot next to her. Several other families were also staking out their blankets for the musical entertainment later and stopped to say hello to the newcomers.

  
Before too long, the Doctor was galavanting off to entertain the children with Clara, leaving River to enjoy the spectacle of human interactions in a small town where everyone knew each other but welcomed new students and professors warmly. After a bit, the Doctor returned to fetch his wife and make the rounds to meet the townsfolk. River met two delightful ladies who knew a great deal of the history of the small town and when they found out she was to be teaching history at the school, they invited her to their weekly social gathering at the town library so they could show her their own research.

  
Meanwhile, the Doctor had been introduced to the mayor of Castleton and asked a lot of questions about where the town got its water and electricity, and if they had trouble getting fuel for farm vehicles. When he explained he was the new visiting lecturer for the school and would be talking about many science topics that would be open to the public, the mayor became very interested in what he could tell him about wind-powered generators and the Doctor promised he'd look into the matter for him and stop by the town hall later that week. He was, of course, cultivating the locals so he could be of help after the storm, but he was also studying them, watching for leadership skills and curiosity, as he always did in new situations.

  
Around 7 pm, the dinner bells were rung and everyone brought their picnics to the lineup of tables and benches to eat their meals and visit. Watermelons were sliced and shared around, prompting the Doctor to introduce a game of seed spitting, which was a big hit among the boys still galloping around. The adults used the distraction to finish churning homemade ice cream flavored with maple sugar and the children were made to line up to get a share, while the new students were introduced to the tasty local treat.

  
The townsfolk joined in to clean up, then everyone settled in on their blankets to listen to the band play a selection of classic marches and some popular recent tunes. Children ran about chasing fireflies and playing tag among the shade trees on the edge of the square until sunset, then folks packed up and headed back to their homes, a Labor Day of leisure well spent.

 

****

 

Back at their house and settled in the TARDIS, the three time travelers had a cup of tea and talked about the day, and how nice everyone had been in welcoming them to their town. Clara went off to her room after that, and so did the Doctor and his wife.

  
Making herself comfortable on their sofa, River swung her feet into the Doctor's lap and he happily went to work kneading all the kinks out as she sighed in relief.

  
"Are you feeling okay River?" her husband asked. "You seem awfully tired."

  
"I am six months pregnant darling," she replied, smiling softly. "The wee babe has been busy humming and projecting for a while now."

  
"Still, maybe you need some extra vitamins or something." he insisted, pulling out his sonic and scanning her.

  
"Sweetie quit worrying. I'm fine." River said, frowning at the sonic buzzing her. The Doctor studied the readout, then got up to retrieve a book from the stack on his work desk in the corner. "What are you doing Doctor?" she asked as he returned to the sofa, sitting beside her.

  
"Looking something up dear," he muttered as he rapidly flipped through the book in his hands. "Oh, here it is," he said, settling on a page and reading from the book:

  
_"In Utero brain development reaches its peak in the sixth month of Gallifreyan gestation, as the fetus begins to project thoughts outward. The mother should be aware that this activity can affect her own thought processes, and she can become listless and lethargic. She should seek mental and physical stimulation to keep her mind sharp until the fetus enters the final growth stages of the last trimester when it enters a dream-like state before the trauma of impending birth."_

  
"Wow, that's not something a human mum would have to deal with." River commented. "It makes sense though, I have been more tired since Baby Aria announced herself. I guess I'll need to get more exercise."

  
The Doctor smirked at her and replied, "I'd forgotten about this part." His face turned retrospective, briefly frowning. "Things were different then though, and I was so young."

  
River looked at him askance, wondering about the smirk and said "What are you on about now my love? Nursery stories about getting babies from looms...or did they mean LOONS?

  
"Well River, it's not exactly more exercise you need. It's more intimate than that, and absolutely no LOOMS are involved, or loons, or even storks." the Doctor replied, waggling his pale eyebrows.

  
"What? Having sex makes the mind sharper?" River replied, laughing. "Not that I'm going to complain, mind you!"

  
With a broad grin on his face, the Doctor said "Very funny River, I didn't think you would object, but it's more than just that, it's both mental and physical bonding yes, but it's also laying the groundwork for the actual birth, you see. You didn't think I was going to just sit by and watch while you do all the laboring, did you?"

  
"Isn't that the way it works for fathers darling?" River asked, patting his knee and shifting into a more comfortable position.

  
He smiled fondly and replied "Time Lord fathers who are bonded fully take part in the birth by lending mental and physical support. I will be with you, in your mind, to ease the pain and fear and calm the baby while you do the hard work of labor."

  
"Really?" River replied. "You'll be in my mind? Is that what 'fully bonded' means? Did you experience that way back on Gallifrey, when you were in your first body?" she asked, peppering him with questions.

  
"River," the Doctor began, sighing and rubbing the back of his head before continuing, "My first wife on Gallifrey, we were married very young, just out of the Academy really. She was very ambitious, wanted to put off family, but fate intervened and she became distant during her pregnancy. I tried to be there for her, but she wouldn't let me in and gave birth alone. We tried to make it work, but she never really bonded with her own daughter and left us eventually. I found out later she regenerated into a man, and stayed male to the end."

  
River moved to sit up and pulled him over to her side saying "Oh Sweetie, that's so sad. I'm sorry that you had to go through that. What happened to your daughter?"

  
"She was a quiet girl, never wanted to go to the Academy. Married a farmer and was happy with her life. She was Susan's mother. That girl was quite a handful, and brilliant. Took after me I think," he said fondly. "When I was that young man with an old face, we ran away from the stuffy old Time Lords, as you know. Later I lost contact with my daughter during the Time War, and found out she'd died in one of the early Dalek raids meant to destroy farming communities, to starve out the cities."

  
River took his hands in hers, turning to face him, sending thoughts of comfort. After a bit, he shook off the mood and squeezed her hands. "That's all ancient history now, River. YOU are my future. You're the only one I've ever fully bonded with, the only one I ever wanted to, really."

  
"Show me darling." River replied as he cupped her face, his long fingers tangling in her hair. She whispered his True Name as their minds linked and they shared their hopes and dreams of a future with this new daughter, their little Aria Song.

 

****

  
They all settled into the daily routine for the next two weeks, getting to know people, enjoying the teaching experience. The Doctor's lecture on that first Friday was on Isaac Newton, and he started off by tossing apples into the air, much to the surprise of the audience scrambling to catch them.

  
The Doctor also followed up on his promise to the mayor and provided him some information about wind turbines, as there was outside interest by a Mr. Putnam in mounting one on a nearby mountain as an experiment.

  
Blue invited himself in over the weekend, accepting another tasty fish before singing for Baby Aria again, the TARDIS joining in. It was the calm before the storm.


	22. Winds of Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Change is coming for everyone before the hurricane even blows through. Jack returns with a little news about the Ponds, and Clara decides she needs a longer break from the past. The Doctor realizes the inevitable, that Clara may be leaving the TARDIS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter, still playing catch-up, but now getting ahead again, and there's more fun to come!
> 
> On the home front, just booked my photo-op at the 2017 DragonCon in Atlanta on Labor Day weekend! Matt, Alex, AND Karen! Wish Arthur was going to be there too...a Pond Family reunion would be nice!

The Doctor's next lecture was about weather forecasting. He started out talking about how farmers and foresters needed to understand weather patterns. Planting and harvesting, even tapping the maple trees in winter depended on the weather. By following temperature patterns, rainfall measurements, barometric pressures and the like, one could predict general weather changes. He showed them how to read a barometer, and talked about how a drop in pressure meant a low-pressure front was approaching, and what would happen if rising warm air over the ocean met the cooler air of a high-pressure front.

  
He talked about how the tilt of the Earth on its axis gave us the seasons, and how the 24 hour day/night cycle meant that the Earth was spinning rapidly, causing air and ocean currents to affect the weather on a global scale. Then he got into the details, explaining that scientists were studying high and low-pressure fronts and how they acted to steer storms, no matter the season.

  
He mentioned that ships at sea regularly reported changes in weather conditions, wind direction, and speed as well as water temperatures and air pressures. Once a powerful storm such as a hurricane formed, its nature was unpredictable, but one could expect high winds in excess of 74 mph, and flooding rain inland along with storm surge in coastal areas.

  
The Doctor concluded with some common sense precautions everyone could take if a storm was forecast in any season. Then he asked for questions and was surprised to have several that proved the students were listening. One young man, in particular, stayed after most of the other attendees had left, asking still more questions, explaining he had grown up in Boston on the Atlantic coast. The Doctor advised him to let his family and friends know that if a hurricane is ever forecast for the Northeast to evacuate inland without hesitation. The student left with a thoughtful look on his face.

  
Later that Friday evening, over dinner in the TARDIS kitchen, he was telling River and Clara about the lecture and said "I hope I was able to inspire a few to be alert this coming week. At least one chap was quite curious about how hurricanes were forecast and seemed to take a liking to the sciencey bits."

  
"That's all we can really do Doctor, we can't outright tell people what to do, or risk affecting history." River reminded him. "At least the summer coastal beach season is over, or it could be a lot worse."

  
"It's such a fast moving storm, a category 5 by 21st century standards, it will only take a day to travel from the Carolinas all the way to here. I wish we could do more, but you're right River. Fixed point. All we can do is help pick up the pieces." he replied morosely.

  
"You can't save everyone Doctor," Clara responded quietly. To change the subject she asked, "When do you expect Jack to arrive?"

  
He gave her a fond smile, realizing she was trying to distract him and replied "Tomorrow sometime, he said. I asked him to stop in New York first, and drop some hints. Rory will know what precautions to take."

  
"Have you written a letter to Nina yet?" River asked Clara.

  
"Yes, earlier this week." she replied, "I didn't say much, just told her about the school and the town. Asked about how things were with the Williams. I hope she gets it before the storm."

  
"Are you still planning on going home for a couple of weeks?" the Doctor asked.

  
Clara nodded, saying "Yeah, I'll have to talk to Jack first." She wasn't sure if the Doctor had mentioned her plans to his wife so she said to River "I have a lot on my plate lately, and I need to think about where I'm going with my life...I hope you won't mind if I'm absent for a couple of days. I'll have Jack bring me back Sunday evening."

  
"Clara darling, you don't have to worry about us." River began. "I understand completely. When you came on board the TARDIS, you didn't exactly sign up for this linear lifestyle. So much has changed for all of us since Trenzalore. Take all the time you need. You have the right to want to see your family and friends at home, but know you're always welcome here." River concluded, and the TARDIS herself hummed in agreement.

  
Clara smiled and said "I'd best go pack then!" and then rose from her seat and helped clean up the kitchen before retiring for the evening.

  
Much later, nearly midnight local time, while River and the Doctor were in the sitting area underneath the console room, carrying on a mental conversation while relaxing on the sofa there, Jack returned, zapping in above them. The Old Girl muffled the noise so they wouldn't be startled, but his boots on the steps alerted them and they sat up and straightened their clothes.

  
When he reached their level, he was smirking. "Glass floor, remember?"

  
"Married, remember?" River replied, laughing. The Doctor was just grinning smugly.

  
"Clara asleep?" Jack asked, tossing his coat on a nearby chair as River nodded in the affirmative. "I'm starving, is there anything to eat?" he said, heading toward the kitchen.

  
River replied, "The TARDIS kitchen is well stocked, she probably left some sandwiches in cold stasis for you." They heard him rummaging around and he returned shortly with a plated cold cut sandwich and a 21st-century beer, dropping into a chair and sighing in relief as he tucked into his meal, fondly muttering "Thanks, Old Girl" before taking a long draw on the cold brew.

  
"Learn anything while you were away Jack? It's been over two weeks here." the Doctor asked.

  
"Not for me Doc," Jack replied between bites of his sandwich. "I went to Spain, avoided the fighting, talked to locals as part of my journalist cover. Was there about a day, then jumped ahead to New York yesterday. I'm actually in need of a good night's sleep, to tell you the truth."

  
River asked eagerly "Did you see my parents or Nina?"

  
Jack stifled a yawn and replied, "Yeah, at Nina's library, they were all there when I stopped by."

  
"Jack, I know you're tired, but we'd like to hear how they are doing...did they seem okay?" the Doctor asked. His Ponds, still alive, but out of reach. He grabbed River's hand to anchor his hearts.

  
"It's okay Doctor, not much to tell, but they seemed to be adjusting." Jack began, "Rory got a job in the veteran's ward in the local hospital just that day. It seems that Amy spent the day at the library with Nina, she was in a good mood, chattering about ideas for stories. She and Nina seemed to be getting along well. We went for ice cream and had tea at the house, and I warned them about the hurricane. That's about it." he concluded, noticing how both the Doctor and his wife drank in the account of his visit. "Next time I'll wear the POV camera, so you can see for yourself."

  
River gave him a grateful smile and said "Thanks, Jack. Knowing they are safe and things are settling, that's good news. You should get some sleep."

  
"Yeah. Right." he agreed, taking his plate back to the kitchen before grabbing his coat and saying good night as he turned toward his room and a well-deserved rest.

  
The Doctor was holding onto River's hand, she was keeping him from breaking. All she could think about was how hard it was for him to keep from leaping up and running toward his Ponds, despite the risk to himself and their timeline. Not that she didn't want to run to her parents just as badly, but she'd always been the stronger one when it came to them. Of course, it hadn't been all that long for her in the scheme of things, mere years, and not CENTURIES as in his case. She wasn't above bringing him back to reality by playing the best card she had...their child.

  
She opened her mind, letting thoughts of Aria's upcoming birth flow into him, a reminder that he should be patient. "Darling, they are safe, and it sounds like they are adjusting well. We just have to wait a little bit more," she spoke aloud.

  
The Doctor replied quietly "I know, and I thought I'd gotten past it all, but it still hurts, even now. If only we could be sure the Weeping Angels won't try for them again."

  
"We can only hope the Angels were destroyed by the paradox they caused jumping off that roof. WE will get through this together." River reminded him. "Darling, let's go to bed. I think I know what will distract you," she concluded with a smirk.

  
"Well wife, I might need quite a distraction." he replied with a wistful puppy dog look.

  
River laughed melodically and replied "Husband, I think I need to practice that full bonding thing, for later, don't you? The wee babe is dreaming now."

  
Rising from the sofa under the console room, he helped her up, providing an arm for support as he led her toward their bedroom. "Oh, I think we might have to practice most of the night dear," he replied suggestively, which earned him a saucy grin from his wife.

 

****

 

Saturday morning found the four TARDIS occupants gathered in the kitchen discussing their plans over tea and scones. It was decided to take the TARDIS to 2014 so they could all visit Martha Jones. The Doctor wanted Martha to give River another check up because he thought someone else should know more about Time Lord biology in the case of emergency. He had a comprehensive data file for her that was encrypted for Martha's eyes only. It would also give Clara a chance to meet Martha properly, and maybe even help get Jack back on track, but he kept that thought to himself.

  
By Clara's time Martha had left UNIT, married Mickey Smith and occasioanlly did freelance work for various agencies while continuing her medical career. Kate Stewart had remained a friend, and of course knew Clara and Jack. River had even met her once, but they wouldn't let her learn of their secret just yet. Mickey was another matter, another companion he'd treated badly in his previous incarnations. Amends were on the agenda again.

  
The TARDIS took them to Clara's flat the same night Jack had picked her up the last time. It was mid-January, Wednesday, the 15th. The Doctor sent Martha a text, asking if she and Mickey were free for a visit, and could Jack pick them up. There was no reason to show themselves, and is was necessary to protect his friends as well. It was a bit of a tight squeeze in Clara's bedroom between the bed and vanity, but they all managed to squeeze out, the Doctor commenting "Why do you have three mirrors? Why don't you just turn your head?"

  
"Oi!" Clara whinged. "Like you aren't admiring yourself in all three, Doctor!" as he posed, smoothing back his floppy fringe and winking at his wife. Lucky for him a reply came through from Martha and Jack used the call source to transport away, returning to Clara's lounge with the couple after a few minutes. Meanwhile Clara made tea, having discovered the pot still warm from when she'd turned it off upon leaving the last time. The TARDIS was much better at pinpoint landings in both space AND time now that the Doctor let her do much of her own navigating.

  
River had ensconced herself on the sofa and the Doctor joined her, Clara bringing the tea things and setting the tray on the coffee table before sitting in a nearby chair. When Jack returned with Martha and Mickey via the vortex manipulator, Martha was facing them and said "Hello Doctor, River! How are you doing?"

  
Mickey turned away from teasing Jack about 'Captain Cheesecake' and saw the people waiting for them. Not recognizing anyone, he blurting out "Where's the Doctor Jack?"

  
"Oh, didn't I mention he'd regenerated? He's a whole new man now Mickey Mouse!"

  
"What?" Mickey retorted, ignoring the less than funny nickname. "Martha? Did you know?"

  
At that, the man himself stood and pulled his old friend into an embrace, saying "I asked her not to let on she'd met me, don't blame her Mickey, it was for her safety as much as ours."

  
"So you're the Doctor now? What happened?" Mickey asked, still unconvinced.

  
The Doctor simply answered "Do you remember the last time you saw me?"

  
With a slight scowl, he replied "Yeah, Martha and I were being tailed by a Sontaran."

  
"And I gave him a great whack to the back of the head to knock him out and waved at you two from the catwalk." the Doctor responded.

  
"Yeah, and we heard the TARDIS leaving." Mickey replied with surprise.

  
"I was on my way to Regeneration, saying farewell to all my friends, including you Mickey." the strange gangley man replied. "It was a very long time ago for me, I'm the Eleventh Doctor now. The Tenth is centuries gone, and I'm sorry for how that me treated you, my friend."

  
Martha had joined River on the sofa, giving her a brief but awkward hug over her pregnant belly, much larger than the last time she'd seen the pair, several years ago in her timeline.

  
Jack came over and clapped Mickey on the back saying "Threw me for a loop too Mick, can't say I mind the new body, but the baby face and the hair? Ridiculous!"

  
Mickey still looked confused, but did appreciate this new Doctor's words. "Thanks Doctor...or can I still call you Boss?"

  
At that the woman sitting on the sofa laughed melodically, and Mickey noticed her and the other younger woman sitting nearby as well. All three women exchanged mirthful glances.  
"Well, ah. Mickey, better stick to Doctor, right?" he replied sussing the mirth of his wife and her companions. No need to encourage them, he thought!

  
"Well then Doctor, are you going to introduce me to your new Companions? No wonder Jack is back on board the TARDIS!" Mickey finally responded with a smirk, getting a dig in at Jack for the 'Mickey Mouse' comment.

  
More laughter from the women, and the Doctor finally relented, gesturing to Clara he said "This is Clara Oswald, my current Companion. This is her flat, by the way."

  
Both Mickey and Martha greeted Clara, as she was unknown to either of them. Mickey did comment that she looked familiar, but he couldn't figure why.

  
River cleared her throat and got the Doctor's attention and he quickly returned to her side, saying "Mickey, this is River Song, she's not a Companion, she's my WIFE."

  
His eyes widened as he noticed her pregnant state, and Martha laughed at his expression as he finally stuttered out "Your w..w..wife? Looks like you've been busy Doctor."

  
The Doctor blushed as Jack burst out laughing, not only at the unintended innuendo but the reaction of the Doctor. "You could say that Mick!" he said through his snorts.

  
Finally the mirth at the Doctor's expense toned down and they all fell to making tea to their liking. The Doctor filled the newcomers in on the visit, emphasizing the need for secrecy to Mickey, because there was danger to his wife and child if anyone should discover she was alive and pregnant. In fact, they spent an enjoyable evening catching up, River sharing how she'd met the Doctor in his Tenth form, and later married this Eleventh Doctor (the short version anyway). He explained how the Universe thought them both dead, so they didn't travel in the open often, hoping others would think they were seeing younger versions of themselves galavanting across all of time and space.

  
"We have many more enemies now, and are willing to stay hidden as much as possible." the Doctor explained. "Clara is from this time zone, and she has some things she needs to do here, so we thought we'd visit and have Martha give River a checkup in the TARDIS med bay." He handed Martha a data file and explained to her "This is a Gallifreyan medical text, encoded for your eyes only Martha. To anyone else it's just an ordinary human text. Keep it safe either way. I thought it best if someone besided me and River had some knowledge of our biology, just in case. No one better than Martha Jones to trust that to!" he concluded.

  
Martha beamed at him before going all business, pocketing the data file and having River take her to the TARDIS med bay for the 6 month check up, while Clara asked if anyone wanted lunch. She explained to Mickey that they'd come from a Saturday morning to that late Wednesday evening and hadn't had much to eat. By the time Martha and River had finished the check-up, confirmed the due date and returned, they'd made sandwiches and a tossed salad and everyone tucked in to their meal.

  
Mickey asked "So where were you before returning Clara here, to her time?"

  
River replied "We're hiding out in a small town in America in 1938, posing as college professors. Not posing really, we actually are teaching. Blending in to wait for the wee babe to make her entrance and keeping an eye on my parents. It's complicated, and it's best we not give away their location. Jack and Clara have been traveling with the VM to check on them for us."

  
"Why can't you just use the TARDIS?" Mickey wanted to know.

  
The Doctor explained "The time winds won't allow her to travel to certain times and locations, crossing our own timeline is dangerous to us and to the planet because of the paradox that was created. We just have to wait a few more years and then be reunited, but it is hard. They were my companions before River was born, and were trapped in 1938 to live out their lives, we thought forever. The TARDIS discovered something that led us to them and we realized they were not completely trapped, just stuck for a few years, so we're waiting on them as well as our baby, but we are in hiding. Only the four of you in this era know we are even alive."

  
"Wow. That's rough Doctor." Mickey replied. "You know we'll keep your secrets. Let us know if we can help in any way."

  
"We'll send Jack to fetch you if needed, especially Martha. I'm due in about three months, at midwinter, 1938." River explained. "We wanted Martha to have the data file, so she has time to study it. It will be 3 months for me, but it could be a bit longer for you Martha. Since you still have your upgraded phone we can give you a warning at least." she concluded.

  
"You have no idea how important it is to us that you all are willing to help out." the Doctor added. "I used to be so arrogant, and I'm sorry. I admit now that I need my friends. I won't run out on you all like I used to, so please remember I'm here to help you as well, as best as I can, in any way I can." It was quite a sight. The humble young looking old man called the Doctor admitting his past mistakes and owning up to them.

  
"It's getting late here Darling, perhaps we'd better return to Castleton." River suggested, feeling he needed a break, he was getting mawkish.

  
"Jack, why don't you stay here in 2014 until Clara is ready to return. Bring her back to the evening of September 18th, 1938. We can ride out the hurricane safely in the TARDIS." the Doctor said. "After that, you can visit the Ponds and Nina, and check on them."

  
Jack nodded and replied "I'm not currently on Earth in this time zone, so it should be safe to remain here. I'm sure I'll find something to do." he said, grinning.

  
With that, the Doctor and his wife said goodbye and departed in the TARDIS.

  
"Do you have a place to stay Jack?" Martha asked. "We have a spare room if you need a place for a couple of weeks."

  
"That would be good actually." Jack replied. "Clara doesn't need her 'Dad' hanging around here!"

  
Clara rolled her eyes and said "Actually, I'd like to talk to you all about something. Part of the reason I came home for a while, actually. I need your insights on traveling with the Doctor."

  
Martha knew that look, the one that every one of the Doctor's companions had at some point. She said "Are you thinking about quitting the traveling Clara?"

  
The current companion gave the older one a look, grateful for her understanding. "When I first met the Doctor, this Doctor, a couple of years ago, he was traveling alone, and obviously lonely. He seemed to want me to stay with him, and I did fancy him a bit, it was flattering. I told him only on Wednesdays, and only if I came back to the same time, which he agreed to, surprisingly. I didn't know it, but at the time he was trying to solve a big mystery. We traveled a lot and it was thrilling, addicting even, seeing all those new places and times and meeting so many people, aliens and humans alike, saving the day, but I always came home for a week between trips to live my life, fulfull my responsibilities here. I wanted to live in both worlds, and thought it would work."

  
Clara paused for a moment, taking a sip of cold tea, then took a deep breath and continued. "Then something big happened, he was lured to Trenzalore and nearly died there, but I went into his grave's time stream and saved him, or my many echos did anyway, down through his tangled lifetimes. He said he'd met me before, twice that he remembered, and both times I died saving him. I was the mystery he was pursuing! Lucky for me, this time I didn't die, and we had more adventures. Then he got stuck on Trenzalore again, the same place he'd nearly died before. He lived for centuries there while I lived one single day, Christmas Day, just a few weeks ago. Before, he thought his wife was dead, her parents Amy and Rory dead as well, the Eleventh Doctor's companions before me. All those centuries mourning them, and protecting Trenzalore and it's human population from Daleks and Time Lords alike. Somehow the TARDIS managed to break through, to bring me to him at the end, when he was dying of old age. I spoke to the Time Lords through the Crack in Time, begged them really, and they gave him more regenerations, knowing if he died, they'd stay trapped on the other side. He was restored to the same youthful face in the process of regenerating. I thought he'd done that for me, then River came. The real living River Song, the Doctor's Wife. Somehow the TARDIS had helped her cheat death and he gave her some of his regeneration energy, to replace what she'd given up to save his life once before, and that meant he could keep the same face, for HER. She's part Time Lord, a hybrid, and clearly his beloved wife."

  
By now Clara was getting emotional and Martha sat beside her, giving comfort in a way only she could. Jack and Mickey exchanged glances, surprised at her candor. Finally she continued "It all happened so fast, all of it. My head was spinning! Madame Vastra told me I have to stop wishing and make my own way, and then the Blue Cat said much the same, to seek my own clarity. I've tried to move on, to come home and see how life goes here, and I thought I'd talk to you all. In fact, the Doctor specifically said to talk to you Martha."

  
Jack interupped saying "Vastra, I know, but who is this Blue Cat?"

  
Martha glared at him, and he backed off before pursuing the matter. "Clara, I think I know why he sent you to me. Your Doctor, the Eleventh, is quite a bit different than the Tenth, the one we all knew. All that time with his Ponds, River's parents, and what happened to them, and all that time on Trenzalore changed him for the better. He's much more open to his feelings, more willing to admit mistakes, more capable of living a linear life. He always has felt guilty about how he treated some of his companions, us three in particular, both when he was on his Ninth face and later his Tenth. He was so broken after the Time War. I can't speak for Mickey or Jack, but I met him when he was traveling alone too, having just lost Rose. I misunderstood his attention then. I fell for him. Later, much later, I realized I needed to leave because it wasn't healthy for me, wanting something he couldn't give me. I got over him, and now I have this guy" she said, gesturing to Mickey with a smile. "You have to decide if staying on the TARDIS with the Doctor AND his wife is worth it. That's not to say that they aren't good people, or that he doesn't care about you. He does, but not the way you want. Plus, there's the baby. He's already settling down, avoiding travel, avoiding trouble to protect his family. Life on the TARDIS won't be the same as it was before for you Clara, he's not running any more, not like he did."

  
"Yeah, I know, but I promised to help him recover his friends!" Clara insisted. "I developed a friendship, almost by accident, with the daughter of one of my fractured echos living in the same time and place, a coincidence we couldn't ignore. It's part of helping, along with Jack, to keep track of their safety. I'm teaching in the past, as well as here in 2014. How can I leave them now? I think I've finally reached my limit though, I NEED to find my own way...I just don't know how to tell him, tell THEM. What am I going to do?" she finished quietly.

  
All four sat there for a while, mulling the revelations and then Martha said in her best professional tone "First, you're going to get a good night's sleep. Then you're going to work tomorrow and every day you're scheduled for the next two weeks, longer if need be, until you figure it out."

  
Jack added "The nice thing about time travel is you can stay here for weeks, and still get back by Sunday night before the storm, Clara my dear! Live your normal life, see friends...maybe go on a date with that handsome bloke from school. Normal, everyday life has it's rewards, and you should take advantage of this time to sort yourself out. Your Doctor will understand."

  
"What about you Jack? Won't you get bored stuck here waiting for me?" Clara asked.

  
"Clara, my life was a bit of a mess when the Doctor called me in. I could use some quality time living quietly, myself. I'll pick up some free lance work with UNIT or something. You can call me anytime you need to, and I'll find a place to flop if I wear out my welcome at the Jones-Smith abode." he added with a wink at Mickey, who rolled his eyes.

  
"We'll go now, let you rest and get ready for 2014 in the morning!" Martha concluded, standing and giving the smaller woman a hug. "Call me if you want to talk." she added quietly. Then the two men made their goodbyes, Jack even gave her a fatherly kiss on the cheek and a saucy wink before the three friends zapped away with the aid of his VM. Clara realized she would always be part of the family that was made up of the Doctor's Companions, past and present. They would always help each other and that was reassuring.

 

****

 

The TARDIS came to a thumping stop in the empty maid's quarters inside their house on Main Street in Castleton, Vermont, 1938. They had left only minutes before.  
River tugged her sentimental husband down the steps and under the console room to the kitchen, bent on distracting him with jammie dodgers.

  
"I've had such great friends River, down through the centuries. I don't deserve their loyalty, the way I've treated them." the Doctor said morosely, dropping onto a chair in the kitchen while his wife heated the tea and plated an entire package of his favorite biscuits, taking it to the table and placing it in front of him. He picked one up and stared at it for a moment. "Do you know why I love jammie dodgers River?"

  
She chuckled to herself and replied fondly "Because you love sweet things my love?"

  
"Well, yeah." he replied with a smile. "But really...did you ever notice how it has a heart in the middle?" he mused. "It reminds me every time that THEY only have one, and it's so fragile, yet they give it away so easily, their one heart. I'd have been dead long ago but for my loyal companions, and yet I left them behind, ran away from the pain of watching them grow old and die. I didn't let anyone in, didn't give away either of my hearts completely to any Companion, not even Sarah Jane, or Rose."

  
"Darling, they understood. Understand, even now." River replied, placing their tea mugs on the table and sitting down across from the Doctor.

  
He reached across the table and took her hands in his. "River, I don't understand how or why, but falling into little Amelia's backyard all those centuries ago, that was the start. You Ponds, imprinted on my hearts, you taught me how to love openly, and living on Trenzalore all those generations, they showed me that even their short human lives can be worth far more than one long Time Lord life, and every moment is to be savored, even the sad ones."

  
River replied "What's gotten you so down love? You know Jack, and Martha and Mickey, they understand, they don't blame you for anything."

  
"Clara's going to leave soon." he replied suddenly. "She hasn't said it yet, but I can feel her pulling away." the Doctor said quietly. "My Impossible Girl."

  
"And we'll still see her as much as you'd like, just because she might not travel, doesn't mean we won't know her darling. If she does leave the TARDIS to live her own life, she will be amazing, and we won't forget her."

  
The Doctor meshed his fingers with his wife's, their hands prayerfully held between them across the table. "She saved me River. I wanted to die when I lost them, and you."

  
"And yet I'm here now, and so are you. She deserves to make her own way in the Universe my love, just as all your Companions have." River replied, freeing one hand to take a sip of tea.

  
"Some of them died because they traveled with me." he responded.

  
"And some went on to do great things all on their own dear." River reminded him, pushing his mug across the table. He picked it up absentmindedly, taking a sip and making a face at the lukewarm tea. He finally took a bite of a jammie dodger biscuit, sighing.

  
"I know River, really I do. Can't help feeling responsible though." the Doctor admitted.

  
"There's not one Companion who regretted their time with you my love, nor me either. It's all been worth every minute, to be here now, spoiler free and linear."

  
"And waiting on the wee babe to make her appearance, don't forget." the Doctor replied, finally giving his wife a smile.

  
"Not like I could, she's been dancing on my bladder all this time!" River replied with a laugh.

  
The Doctor got up, retrieved the teapot and refreshed their cooling tea before sitting down to nibble on the biscuits. River decided she wanted something a bit more healthy and retrieved a dish of fruit salad from the cold stasis compartment. They sat in companionable silence for a little longer, enjoying their treats before he spoke again. "We've got the whole weekend to ourselves Wife. What should we do?"

  
"Bored are you, Husband?" she replied, smirking.

  
"Not like that River!" he said, flustered. She held his gaze and he relented "Well, maybe a little," he admitted, waggling his pale eyebrows. "But really, I was thinking about later this year, when baby Aria arrives. We need a plan."

  
River snorted and replied "When have we ever had a plan ahead of time dear?"

  
"Well, I think we need one for this, River. At least a plan if we need to go into emergency mode." he explained.

  
"I thought the plan was to call Jack and have him bring Martha here to the TARDIS darling?" River asked. "Surely that's all we need, plus you and the TARDIS med bay."

  
"But what if something goes wrong?" the Doctor asked.

  
"Then we'll deal with it then, dear. The Old Girl will keep an eye on me and Aria, we can even do more scans if you like, but you can't let yourself get too anxious, that won't help anything." River replied rather more sharply than she really meant to.

  
"I can't help it Wife, I've only just gotten you back in the last few months, I guess I'm just a worrywart. I'm sorry to upset you."

  
"Oh Sweetie, I'm sorry I snapped at you. I understand, really I do, we just can't let ourselves worry too much." she replied. "Let's go for a walk, enjoy the day while we can. The sugar maple trees are starting to show their fall colors. We can even visit the town library, find out more about the people who used to live here, if you'd like."

  
"A walk would be nice." the Doctor replied. "I need to shake this mood. Maybe we'll see Blue, do you think?"

  
"Yes, I'd like that." River agreed. "Perhaps we can have him in for another fish, see what the Old Girl thinks of him. She's been rather quiet lately."

  
The Doctor finally gave her a real, heart-stopping smile, one that transformed his whole being. "That sounds like a good plan Wife." he said, rising from the table and pulling her up into an embrace.

  
River relaxed into him, despite the impediment of her pregant belly, and they shared thoughts of love and reassurance before finally moving to clear the table and make ready for a pleasant autumn stroll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit I got a little teary eyed writing that last bit.


	23. Impossible Girl?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara goes back to Coal Hill and struggles with her life's path. Danny bravely tries to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter bridge chapter for Clara. 
> 
> I'm going to try and post one more chapter before I go to DragonCon in Atlanta over Labor Day weekend. Have a photo op date with Karen, Alex, and Matt!

Clara did get a good night's sleep as Martha had suggested, but back at Coal Hill School the next day, January 23rd, she struggled to remember what she'd been doing in her classes before she left, a couple of weeks ago for her. Luckily they'd just begun their reading in the current assignments so she was able to get by, thankful for the lunch break to go over the rest of her schedule.

  
Danny sat down next to her at the table in the teacher's lounge, her half-eaten sandwich and cold coffee shoved aside as she studied her day planner, making notes. Looking up, she said "Hey you." with a smile partly hidden behind her hand holding the pen.

  
"Hey," Danny responded. "How are you doing today?"

  
"Wha', today? Today's great!" Clara replied, suddenly nervous, while admonishing herself mentally for sounding so lame.

  
Danny looked at her curiously, and asked "What's wrong? Did something else happen?" Lowering his voice and looking around he added: "Did you see the Doctor again, or that 'Jack' bloke?"

  
Clara looked up, wide-eyed and said in a whisper "What? No, nothing happened!"

  
"Then why are you so nervous? You look stressed," he replied, making an effort to relax in the hard chair, taking a sip of his coffee and opening his own sandwich as he watched her.

  
Clara slumped in her chair, clearly embarrassed. She picked at her food for a moment, taking a sip of lukewarm coffee and making a face. "I'm sorry. I've been really busy, haven't had time to think lately."

  
"Busy doing what?" Danny asked trying to keep his voice light and friendly. Clara was a lot of work, but he did like her.

  
"Oh, you know. Teacher stuff," she replied, not meeting his eyes.

  
"Clara," Danny said firmly. "Talk to me. I'll listen."

  
She looked up, seeing only his concern, and sighed, realizing she was avoiding again. "Sorry. Again. We can talk, but not here, okay?"

  
"Then come to mine for dinner tonight. Your choice of take-out." Danny replied bravely. "You've been a good friend since....well, you know. I'd like to return the favor."

  
Clara smiled and said "I'd like that. Thank you, Danny."

  
"Great! Come by around 18:00...um, 6 pm? What would you like?" he asked.

  
"Chinese? Shrimp chow mein and dumplings please." Clara replied as she began gathering her belongings. "I've gotta go, class number four today starting in ten."

  
"Alright then...see you tonight Clara." he responded, smiling.

  
"Yeah. Tonight!" she replied, dumping her lunch trash in the bin before filling her coffee mug and retreating with a wave.

  
Danny sighed, hoping he was doing the right thing. He quickly finished his sandwich and headed to his next class.

  
As the day went on, he got more and more nervous, and almost texted to cancel, but stopped himself with a smack to the head, muttering "Stop it Dan!" as he headed to his car after school. It was a ten-minute drive to his ground floor flat, then he rushed about picking up stray socks and take-out boxes, and even sweeping up the lounge and loading the dishwasher. At half five it was getting dark so he called for their food and turned on the lights outside, then made a fresh pot of tea.

  
Just before the top of the hour, he heard Clara's motorbike rolling up outside. He waited for the knock on the door and became concerned when it took rather longer than he thought it should, so he went over and opened it quietly. Clara was still sitting on the bike, helmet off, but clearly on the verge of bolting, so he called out quietly "Clara. Are you okay?"

  
She jumped in surprise and quickly dismounted, buckling her helmet to the handlebars before turning to him, smiling brightly (yeah, right...) and replying "I'm fine! I'm here." as she climbed the short flight of stairs to his door, and passed right by him inside before turning around to say "Hello Danny. Good day?"

  
"Um, yeah, okay. But Clara, clearly you're not 'fine' at all. Talk to me!" Danny insisted, closing the door and holding out his hands for her jacket and satchel. She stared at him for a moment, before realizing he was waiting for her to act, then shrugged off the jacket and handed it and her bag to him. He hung the coat on a rack and dropped the satchel on a bench beside the door before taking her hand and leading her to the sofa in the lounge, saying "Have a seat, I'll get us some tea."

  
Clara sat down and fidgeted, looking around surreptitiously, having never been inside Danny's flat before. He returned with two mugs of tea, handing her one, and sitting down beside her. Just as he began to speak, there was a rap on the door. "Hold on, that's gotta be the takeout," he said, getting up and pulling his wallet out to pay the delivery guy. A couple of minutes later he was unloading the paper sack onto the coffee table, letting Clara gather herself.

  
She continued to sip her tea, stalling. Danny finally sighed and said. "Come on, let's eat. Then we'll talk, okay?"

  
"Alright, yeah," Clara replied. "Sorry." They dug into their take-out containers, eating quietly. After a bit, Clara sat her box down, picked up her mug and tried to relax into the sofa, taking another sip and beginning to talk. "I just got back last night from a trip with the Doctor and his wife."

  
"Yeah? Where did you go?" Danny responded, putting down his own take-out and turning toward her.

  
"1938," Clara replied, twisting her hands around the tea mug and gripping it tightly.

  
Danny, surprised, said "Why? What's there to see in 1938?"

  
Clara looked up at him, realizing she was being too obscure. "Danny," she said, "You know you can't talk to ANYONE about the Doctor, or time travel, or ANYTHING I tell you, right?"

  
"Yeah, he did say he'd know, so I guess he has ways of tracking you, am I right?" Danny replied, wondering exactly what Clara did with the Doctor, and why it was so important to be secretive, like some sort of Special Ops organization.

  
"I have a tracer if that's what you mean, so the TARDIS can find me if I get lost or separated from him," Clara replied.

  
"Does that happen often?" Danny asked.

  
"Not usually, but lately things have been crazy. I've been helping with a recovery issue," she said quietly. "I'm having a hard time living the double life. That's why I'm so stressed, I guess. Have a lot of decisions to make, so I came home for a few weeks."

  
Danny replied, "How long were you in the past? Isn't it kinda strange to go back in time, seeing as you could accidentally change history?"

  
"I was there about 3 weeks, posing as a teacher in a small town, and I promised I'd go back. The thing is, the Doctor, he's not what he seems. He's a Time Lord." Clara began. "They invented the TARDIS, the ship that travels in time and space. He's tried to explain it to me, that most of time is in flux, but there are 'fixed points' that can't be changed, like the first moon landing, or 9/11. So he travels around, helping out where he can, saving planets, fighting the bad guys, and seeing all the amazing things the Universe has to offer. It's thrilling really! But lately, he's been hiding because his wife is pregnant, and he has enemies, aliens who want him dead, so I'm helping by traveling where he can't go, trying to get her parents back...they are stuck in 1938, so we are too."

  
"And you don't like being stuck," Danny stated flatly.

  
Clara's eyes went wide at his tone, saying "No, it's not that!"

  
"Are you sure? Sounds to me like you resent being stuck somewhere, not traveling like you used to. When did he go into hiding, was it recently?" Danny replied seriously.

  
Clara looked down at her mug of tea, stalling, then she finally admitted "Yeah, it was. Christmas Day. You see, he thought his wife River was dead, and he'd been trapped in the middle of a war zone, keeping a town of humans safe from his enemies for hundreds of years. The TARDIS planned the whole thing, to help River avoid her death, then take her to Trenzalore, because he was dying, and the Old Girl knew she would want to be there."

  
Danny was having a hard time understanding the whole thing, but one item stood out. "The TARDIS planned it? How?" Then it hit him, what else she'd said, "W..w..wait a minute, did you say hundreds of years? And he was dying? The Doctor didn't look much older than 30, nor did his wife!"

  
Clara tried to explain, "Yeah, well, he was ancient, over 2000 years old at least, and then when I begged the other Time Lords, they gave him more regenerations, so he wouldn't die. They need him to free them from a pocket universe, so they helped him. The thing was, River came, literally back from the dead, and instead of regenerating, changing his whole body, becoming a new man, he just got younger, and he shared some of the energy with her, and she got younger too."

  
"Two thousand years old? Clara, it sounds insane! How can someone dying of old age get younger?" Danny insisted.

  
"It's a thing Time Lords do, because of traveling in the Time Vortex. They may look human, but they're not, and they age much more slowly than we do," she explained. "The thing is, River is part human, part Time Lord, and their enemies would love to get their hands on the baby, a full Time Lord in the making, to use for their own reasons. River herself was kidnapped and brainwashed, but she overcame her programming and they've been running ever since!" Clara pauses for a moment and continued more quietly, "I thought I was coping, I want to help them, I do, but I'm not really doing much, Jack can keep an eye on the Ponds, and I really need to sort myself out. That's why I came home. Maybe I AM disappointed. I hate that I feel cheated like I lost out on the traveling because of her and the baby, and I hate myself for feeling that way!"

  
Danny moved closer on the sofa and awkwardly pulled her into a hug. "Sounds like a pretty normal reaction to getting replaced," he replied. "Did you and he have a thing going on before he got stuck in the war zone?"

  
Clara sat up straighter, pulling away and insisting "No, we're just friends, but I admit I did think he might....but he never would, I'm just a short lived frail human, and I know that now. He was always so sad and lonely before when he thought River had died, I was just a mystery to solve, nothing more."

  
"Well, I think it's a good idea, to sort out your own life," Danny observed. "Kinda like I'm trying to do, with teaching and dealing with life after the army. Maybe we can help each other get sorted Clara, what do you say?"

  
She turned back to him, studying his face, and decided he was being sincere, and brave. "Yeah, I'd like that," she said, smiling softly.

  
Danny grinned back and said "Okay. How about we do something totally normal and boring and just watch telly for a bit, just be plain old humans doing human things. Just talk. Is that okay?"  
Clara nodded and asked, "Can I get some more tea please?"

  
"Sure! I'll just put the left-overs in the fridge and make more tea, you find something on telly, okay?" Danny replied.

  
Clara felt a little better for unloading some of her disappointment and worries. Maybe just being a normal human girl would be nice. It was good to have someone to talk to, and not have to be the Impossible Girl for now.


	24. Jack in Flatland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Clara is trying to decide her personal future, Jack is sent on a mission to Bristol for UNIT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm at DragonCon in Atlanta! Eleven and the 3 Ponds all in one event! I think I've died and gone to heaven! Gave you a short chapter for now, more to come later!

Normal modern life continued for Clara for several weeks, she and Danny spent more time together outside of school, they even went out together, and the kids at school noticed, of course. Today she was meeting Danny in the park for lunch, on their favorite park bench where they could have a little privacy from the other park visitors. Clara did check in with Jack every so often, telling him she planned to finish out the school term before considering when to return to the TARDIS and the Doctor's side.

  
Jack himself had volunteered with UNIT informally, for the time being, not wanting to be back in touch with anyone from Torchwood who survived the last few years. H wasn't ready for that yet. The former head of Torchwood 3 took solo jaunts via his vortex manipulator to trouble spots that UNIT wanted checking out quickly. He remained at Martha and Mickey's flat, which was a welcome respite, having friends he could relate to nearby.

  
Today UNIT had sent him to Bristol to check on a rash of disappearances in an urban estate. Strangely, a wall of paintings of the missing appeared in a nearby underpass. Local law enforcement was calling it a gang thing, but UNIT had been getting strange alien feedback on their observation drones (disguised as pigeons in Bristol) that were causing them to fail spectacularly. Jack arrived in an open block, near the estate, and found several probies there painting over graffiti. He checked out a shrine to the missing down some nearby steps and stopped to talk to the group. One bloke called Rigsy took him aside and told him about the missing people, leading Jack to take out his scanner, turning it to cover the entire wall of portraits, people standing in a row, their backs to the viewer.

  
Rigsy eyed him suspiciously and said "What are you exactly? You don't smell like police but that's some pretty cool gear you got there. You like a spy or something? You sound American."

  
Jack laughed and replied "Or 'something', that's all I can say for now, Rigsy. Did you know any of the missing?"

  
"Yeah, I've lost someone." the kid began. "My Aunt Karina. Deaf as a post. Didn't really know her that well but she's still gone. Is someone you know in the mural?" Rigsy stroked the painting of a small woman in a yellow jacket.

  
"No, not me. Are the local law doing anything?" Jack asked.

  
The young man Rigsy replied "I'm sure they'll get round to it at some point. I'm not really with that lot out there." He said, gesturing to the other miscreants in yellow vests. "I just have to do this community service thing. I just do graffiti. Not anything, you know, murdery or anything."

  
"You don't look very dangerous," Jack commented with a grin. "Graffiti is kinda cool, actually. Did you paint them, the people?"

  
Rigsy shook his head, saying "Nah, I'm not that good. But can I show you something? The flat of the last guy to go missing is nearby, do you want to see?"

  
"Sure, why not," Jack replied. Rigsy removed his yellow vest and told the others he was taking his lunch break. They headed toward the estate buildings, stopping outside one.

  
"Like I said, he was the last one to go missing," Rigsy said as he broke the Police tape across the front door. "And when he disappeared all the doors and windows were locked from the inside."  
"Really?" Jack responded with interest. "I love a good locked room mystery." On the wall is an interesting mural of a cracked sandy surface.

  
"I think this is great that someone's finally looking into this. The police weren't doing anything. They never do on this estate. People were thinking that no one was listening. That no one cared. So, yeah. I think it's great what you're doing." Rigsy explained.

  
While he listened, Jack was scanning the wall mural. "Strange, it's all minerals. Carbon, iron, calcium." he mused. Turning to Rigsy, he asked. "Do you know where the other missing lived? Might be good to check their flats too."

  
"Sure, I'll take you around," he replied. "The first missing person lived nearby. What did you say your name was?" Rigsy asked.

  
"Oh, you can call me Captain," Jack replied, not wanting to use his usual name since he was undercover. They crossed to a different building near the estate where a policewoman was standing guard outside the flat of a Mr. Heath.

  
Jack strode up to her purposefully and gave her his best winning smile, saying "Hi, UNIT here to check on the missing persons!" and flashing a badge.

  
The policewoman looked confused and said "UNIT?" Is that part of M15?"

  
"Only the best!" Jack exclaimed, dissembling.

  
"Well, you've come to the right place, sir. First reported disappearance, a Mister Heath. It's not on the estate, but it's exactly the same MO as the rest, it's like they vanished."

  
"Captain, locked room mysteries, if they aren't in the room, where else can they be?" Rigsy asked.

  
The woman, whose name badge read 'Forrest', said "Who's he?" to Jack, who replied "Local knowledge," with a shrug.

  
Officer Forrest responded "Okay, I guess. Have we done as much as we could? No. Do we have any suspects? No. Off the record, I think the top brass are hoping if they ignore this it'll all just go away."

  
"Well, UNIT has arrived. We'll get to the bottom of this, my dear." Jack replied with a wink before turning to Rigsy and saying "Smart question. If not in the room, and the doors and windows are locked, where else to look?"

  
"The premises have been thoroughly searched. No one hiding in the closets or under the furniture" Officer Forrest volunteered. Her cell phone rang and she answered it, replying "PC Forrest. Yes, sir. MI5, sir." She then left the room to continue her conversation.

  
Jack pulled out his scanner again and began his search as Rigsy turned to him and asked "So where else to look? Walls? Floors?"

  
In the front room of Mr. Heath's flat, Officer Forrest said into her phone: "I don't know. Maybe they thought we weren't doing enough, sir." Behind her, the wall begins to move in ripples, and she turns around, seeing it and saying "Can I call you back?" before pocketing her phone and taking out her torch to shine a light on the wall.

  
Back in the other room, Rigsy asked "Captain, how'd you get this gig? You study science, or aliens, or something?"

  
Jack laughed ironically saying "No, not really. It was more of a right place, right time or wrong place, wrong time kind of thing actually." His scanner had picked up more trace readings, then began to squeal. Officer Forrest called out to Jack saying "Captain, there's something in here, I think."

  
In the front room suddenly the carpet began to ripple like the wall, and one of the woman's legs began to sink into it. She struggled, then completely disappeared into the carpet with a snap. They heard her scream and ran into the room, but she was gone. The high pitched squeal of the scanner cut off abruptly. All that was left was the policewoman's torch lying on the carpet. On the wall was a brand new mural of bilaterally symmetrical red lines, which Jack immediately began to scan, feeling it looked horribly familiar.

  
"That mural. That's a nervous system scaled up and flattened. I think we've found PC Forrest. What's left of her, at least." Jack said, sighing.

  
"Her nervous system?" Rigsy asked. "You mean that she got flattened to the wall?"

  
Jack calls up one of the previous images on the scanner, showing it to him. "The mural in the flat. Not a desert at all. It's a microscopic blow up of human skin."

  
"What? Why? How?" Rigsy exclaimed, looking around suspiciously.

  
"Whatever they are, they're testing, dissecting. Trying to understand us. Trying to understand three dimensions." Jack replied. A hissing sound began to rise, and the front door slammed shut. The handle was now flat, and there is no way to get out.

  
"They're in the walls! Keep away from them!" Jack exclaimed.

  
Rigsy backed to the center of the room, tripping over the torch light. Looking down, he uttered "What about the floors?"

  
Jack scanned the room, moving toward the windows as the room surfaces begin to waver, the walls, the carpet on the floor, even the sofa cushions. He backed into a wicker chair hung on a chain from the ceiling joist. "Here! Rigsy! Climb up on this!"

  
The young man followed his suggestion as the floor continued to ripple. Jack pulled out his squareness gun and pointed it at the double window, blowing the glass outward and pushing the swinging chair that way and telling Rigsy "JUMP!"

  
As he fell into the bushes outside the window, Rigsy rolled away from the building, scrambling to his feet and turning to help the Captain he expected to follow him. Jack was nowhere to be seen.  
Rigsy crept closer, trying to look in the window, when suddenly a figure rose from the floor inside, looking like one of those celebrity flat stand-ups, but it was the Captain. Eyes wide, Rigsy turned to run and didn't see the figure expand like a balloon into the fully 3D version of Jack Harkness, returning from the dead, returning from Flatland. He called out to the running Rigsy as he climbed out of the window. "Wait, I'm okay Rigsy! Don't run, I still need your help!"

  
Slowly the young man turned around, seeing the Captain was really okay and sighed in relief. "What happened?" he asked.

  
"I was temporarily flattened, like Flat Stanley, but never mind. I fixed that. We're dealing with creatures from a 2D universe, trying to invade. We've got to get to the mural, the one with the backs of all the missing!" Jack exclaimed as they began running in that direction, coming up just as the other probies were about to paint over the figures. "Stop! Don't go near the wall!" Jack shouted. A new figure had been added to the wall, the back of the policewoman Forrest now at the end of the line.

  
"The missing people, they're on the wall!" Rigsy shouted.

  
The crew boss Fenton turned to them and said to Rigsy "You're back late from lunch probie, consider yourself on report." then he said to Jack "Who are you, pretty boy?"

  
Jack smirked and said "I'm your dream date sweetheart...or your worst nightmare! Shutting down this project, this wall is scheduled for destruction NOW."

  
Fenton turned away and admonished the crew to get to work, saying "Stan, Al, George, start painting!" Then he rounded and snapped at Jack "You're not my boss Pretty Boy, go away."

  
"Don't touch the wall guys!" Rigsy insisted.

  
"All of you, do your jobs, or you go on report too!" Fenton said threateningly. No one moved. Grunting in frustration, he grabbed one of the paint rollers on a long pole, slapped it against the wall and was immediately sucked in, where he was now displayed, facing away and holding the paint roller.

  
Stan and the other probies dropped everything, shucked their yellow vests and ran.

  
The images on the wall turned around to face Rigsy and Jack, who said "They're wearing the dead like camouflage. We have to destroy this wall before they become mobile."

  
"But how Captain?" Rigsy asked.

  
Jack grinned, his eyes lit up and he replied "With this!" as he held up the squareness gun. "Back off my friend, wouldn't want you to be hit by any flying bits of wall." Then he began shooting, carving neat squares out of the wall, only a few inches thick, but as big as each figure, quickly going down the line to the last one of Fenton, adding an extra kick as he muttered "This 'pretty boy' BITES, you arse."

  
Rigsy watched, dumbfounded, as every picture was pulverized into dust, leaving the wall with a pattern of large squares, as if designed that way. "How do you know if the 2D monsters are gone, Captain?"

  
"That would be a trade secret my friend. Rest assured, they are millions of miles away and atomized." Jack replied. "Sorry about your auntie."

  
Rigsy looked down at his trainers, skuffing one foot and replying. "Yeah, well Mum will rest better knowing what happened, so thanks."

  
Jack studied him for a moment, and made a decision. "Rigsy, you did good today. Seems to me a little graffiti is hardly a legit offense. You still in school?"

  
He nodded in reply, saying "Mum makes sure of that. My probation ends this week."

  
"Let's see your phone. I'm gonna give your name and contact info to a friend of mine. Do good in school and there MIGHT be a summer job for you in London at the end of term, okay? Put that graphics skill to work, learn some useful tech." Jack said, using his scanner on Rigsy's cell phone and handing it back to him.

  
"Seriously?" Rigsy exclaimed.

  
"Yeah, seriously." Captain Jack grinned.

  
"Alright!" the young man shouted, jumping and spinning in place. Jack was reminded of the Doctor in his current form, and smiled fondly before reminding Rigsy "Don't spread this around, no one would believe you anyway. Just work hard and you'll see me again some day."

  
"Sure, I understand." he replied seriously. "I'd better get home before Mum gets too worried. So long, Captain, and thanks."

  
Jack waved him off and quickly scanned the wall again, finding no sign of the trace elements that were there before. Mission accomplished. He worked his way to a corner of the lot, out of sight and zapped back to London with his VM to check in with UNIT and file a report.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Some dialogue from the 8th series episode "Flatline" included, Rigsy helps Jack to solve the case, rather than Clara and the 12th Doctor. Somebody had to save humanity from the 2D alien invasion while the Doctor was occupied elsewhen! 
> 
> http://www.chakoteya.net/DoctorWho/34-9a.html


	25. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interlude in Autumn. The Doctor and River meet some locals and Blue comes for a visit again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've not updated since early September. I had an entire long chapter written and decided I needed to insert this important interlude first.

Back in Castleton of 1938, it was a fine fall Saturday for a walk. River had been eager to get out. She had become restless as she felt the wee babe resting more, her body beginning a growth spurt even as her infant mind had nearly reached its quiescent stage before the last 3 months of the hybrid pregnancy and her impending birth. Aria was dreaming of secret things only babes in the womb knew and was content to stretch a leg or arm on occasion as she grew slowly.

The Doctor had led his wife along his usual path around the town, past the houses on Main Street to the town square. They walked hand in hand through the scarlet maple leaves, kicking them up as they walked, laughing and flirting.

They stopped in the corner grocery and replenished their supply of Vermont's most well-known commodity...maple syrup, and the Doctor restocked his carrot supply for the next stop on their stroll. Arriving at the small livery stable, they met the ancient proprietor there, a small stooped man wearing overalls and a dusty hat and attempting to drag a bale of hay across the stable yard.

"Here, let me help you with that!" the Doctor exclaimed, striding over. He towered over the little man, who was not even as tall as River, so he bent over slightly, doffed his fedora and said "I'm Doctor John Smith, by the way. You can call me Doctor though, 'cause everyone else does."

Squinting up at his new acquaintance, the man said "Well, 'ello Doctor. Name's Perkins, Charlie Perkins, but everyone calls me Uncle Charlie. I'd sure be glad o' the help with the hay, thank you. Not as spry as I once was!"

As the Doctor hefted the 50-pound bale of hay easily, Uncle Charlie pointed toward the pasture gate where the mares waited for their share, directing him there. When he finally noticed River he gave her a toothless grin and bowed, lifting his dusty hat, saying "My, aren't you a pretty filly! What's yer name lass?"

River smiled broadly at the adorable little man, saying "Well aren't you charming Uncle Charlie! I'm Melanie Smith, the Doctor's wife!"

"Come on then, best introduce you to the girls ma'am," Charlie replied, leading her over to the fence. He bent over and used a pocket knife to cut the twine holding the bale together, then pulled off flakes to toss over the fence, spacing them out into 3 piles. The mares paired off to their own corners after some snorting and shuffling, settling down to munch on their hay.

"Seen you visiting the mares before Doctor, with a young girl. She your daughter?" Charlie asked as he finished dividing the hay bale up, with help from the Doctor.

"No, she's our niece Clara." the Doctor explained. "We've just moved here from Great Britain to teach at the Castleton school."

Charlie eyed him, then said "Thought you sounded English. Got an ancestor, name 'o John Perkins, came over from England 300 years ago. Born in Rugby, England. You know it?"

River replied "Oh yes! Near Northampton, where my husband grew up!" she fibbed. She couldn't really tell him the truth, of course.

"Yeah?" Charlie replied. "Got some Smiths in the family line too. Could be related if ye' go back far enough, I expect."

River and the Doctor exchanged mirthful glances over the top of the funny little man. He reminded River of Amy's 'tiny little father', but thinner and with more hair...and fewer teeth, she thought with a grin. "Could be," River replied. "England's not that big compared to here."

The Doctor fished the carrots out of his pockets, plump and orange, with the leafy parts still attached. "So, Uncle Charlie, tell us about your lovely mares! Brought them some carrots, if that's okay?"

"Sure," he replied. "They're quite spoiled, my ladies." The lead mare Cinnamon caught a whiff of the carrots and approached the Doctor, nodding her head up and down and whickering and blowing air out of her nostrils. He nodded back at her, holding onto his fedora this time and then breaking up a carrot, offering the pieces on his flat hand. River smirked at him, knowing he'd claim later he had chats with the mares.

Charlie laughed at their antics and said "That one's Cinnamon, she's lead mare. The white mare is called Sugar. They're sisters."

"Those names sure suit them!" River exclaimed as Sugar came over for her share of carrots. River broke another one for her, imitating the Doctor. She patted Sugar on the nose and laughed when Cinnamon stuck her long face in to get some attention too.

By then, the other mares had got wind of the available treats and started crowding in. Charlie spoke softly to them and they settled, waiting their turn. "The two brown mares are pureblood Morgans. They pull the sleigh in winter, if 'ye like you can come for a ride once we get a good snow base."

"Oh, that would be wonderful!" River exclaimed. "Always wanted to do that! What are their names?" she asked as she fed the pair pieces of carrot.

"Mocha and Java, on account of their dark brown coats," Charlie exclaimed, clearly proud of his girls. "The other two are getting on in years, old ladies those two. Polly is the chestnut, and the bay is Kitty. She was a prize winner back in her youth." he continued. "Ain't that right Kitty, my girl." rubbing her nose and scritching under her chin.

The Doctor gave him one of the carrots and broke the last one up to give to Polly, the red chestnut horse with the long ginger mane that reminded him of his Amelia Pond. River watched Charlie feed his Kitty small pieces of carrot and murmur to her. She was clearly a favorite.

Finally, all the carrots were gone, and the mares lost interest, returning to the hay. Uncle Charlie had totally charmed the both of them and the Doctor wanted to warn him about the coming storm. "Uncle Charlie," he began. "This is a nice sturdy barn you have. Bet it holds up well in storms."

Charlie grinned and said "Built 'er myself, with some help. My girls deserve a warm safe place to rest after work. The roof can hold lots of snow, and the wind don't get inside too much."

"That's good. Wouldn't want them to get hurt in a big storm." the Doctor began. "Heard from a friend back home that a rogue hurricane is moving north, he knows his weather science and gets reports from ships at sea. It's a big one, moving fast. Could be here by mid-week."

Charlie looked at the Doctor, studying his face to see if he was pulling his leg. "You know, my old bones have been aching this weekend. Usually, the hay is not so hard to move. I'll keep the girls in at night for a few days, see what happens. We farmers know about weather Doctor. Today could be the calm before the storm if your friend is right. Thank you."

"You be careful too Charlie." River said, patting him on the arm as they moved back toward the path home. "I'm going to hold you to that promised sleigh ride come Christmas!"

He waved them off with a toothless grin and they found their way back home. Blue was once again waiting for them on the porch when they returned, much to the Doctor's delight.

****

"Hello Blue!" the Doctor exclaimed. "A fine fall day for a walk! Join us for dinner?"

The Blue Cat stood and stretched, mirrping "Of course Doctor." before following River through the front door as the Doctor trailed behind. Hats and jackets returned to the coat rack, Blue circled River's legs, rubbing against her calves and purring loudly. She bent awkwardly to stroke his deep blue coat as he arched into the gesture, emoting "mmm, mmm" at the feeling. River laughed melodically and scratched his head before standing to stretch out her own back.

"Alright love?" the Doctor asked with concern.

River smiled, replying "Just hard to bend over these days darling. No worries."

Blue stared up at her before observing "Your babe is quiet today."

"She's dreaming right now, preparing for the stress of birth, but you can sing for her if you like, after dinner." River said, leading the way to the TARDIS kitchen.

The Doctor had thawed and plated a fine fish for their guest and began preparing his and River's meals while she made tea. The Blue Cat waited politely for them to finish and adjourn to the sitting area under the console room. They ate in companionable silence for a while, the Doctor thinking about the oncoming storm of a hurricane as he dunked his fish fingers in the yellow bowl of custard in his lap while River mused over her ever-expanding waistline, enjoying her own salmon and rice and sipping her tea.

Blue was careful to eat his own dinner neatly, emoting again "nom, nom, nom" as he did. Once finished, he set about cleaning his face, setting each whisker in place and smoothing his fur once more. He leaped onto the sofa next to River and curled up where he could see both the Doctor and his wife.

"Do you have a family Blue?" the Doctor asked. "The great storm will be upon us in four nights."

Blue blinked at him and nibbled on a claw before answering "My mate has two kits, we will come, and others of my kin, Doctor. I feel the change coming. The wild ones may shelter here as well?"

"If they come in peace, then all are welcome, in or under this house. My TARDIS will shield us," he explained.

Licking his paws to wash each pink-lined ear, Blue stated "Your TARDIS is more than just your time ship Doctor. You think of her as family."

"For a very long time, she was my only family, and my home." the Doctor replied. "She is sentient and had recently advanced beyond her original programming. Would you like to meet her?"

  
Blue's eyes widened in surprise. "She has the power of speech?"

River laughed and said "Very much, but not always so you know what she means! Old Girl? Can you join us?"

When the TARDIS interface appeared in a nearby chair, she clearly had been working on her appearance. She still took the likeness of the woman Idris, but she'd changed her dress and hairstyle to fit the era she was currently parked in; 1938 small-town Vermont. River smiled broadly at her, impressed.

"Hello, my Child. Hello, Doctor." the interface woman said. "What can I do for you?"

River and the Doctor exchanged an amused glance before she explained "We wanted to introduce you to our friend here. This is Blue, and he's more than he appears."

Blue cocked his head, ears at full alert and whiskers splayed wide as he took in the slightly flickering interface with the appearance of a human woman. HIs nostrils expanded, seeking a scent as he jumped down and padded toward the image, stopping and staring up at her face. "I can hear you in my mind, but your image is only a projection. Your past and future are a single point, you exist in every place and time. I have heard the legends of your kind, TARDIS. I thought you but a myth told to kittens."

"And you, Blue Cat, have a lifeline that traces back decades, and a genealogy that includes a lost Kitling, stranded and alone. Yet you bring only inspiration, seek only beauty. I think perhaps there's more than just a little other-worldly charm in your appearance. Golden eyes of the Kitling and the mental touch, but not the black fur or the teleportation ability of the minions to the Cheetah People. You are as unique as the Doctor, perhaps a worthy ally. Why did you seek us out?"

Again, the Doctor and his wife exchanged looks of surprise. Touch telepaths, neither had realized that Blue was, in fact, communicating mentally with them rather than the TARDIS translating him. The Old Girl was being very forthright. Clearly, she'd already known about Blue, waiting for the invitation to speak with him.

Blue looked toward River, returning to her side and settling once again, smoothing his blue fur carefully before answering the question asked by the interface woman, the avatar of the TARDIS. "As I have told the Doctor and River Song, I was drawn to her, sensing the child she carries has potential to hear the Song I sing and understand its meaning. According to my family memories, my ancestor was abandoned here because he did not willingly serve his captors, nor was he purely Kitling. He found a life among the felines of the Earth and heard the Song the River sings here. His path became the work of several lives, those of us who inherited his appearance and abilities, perhaps one or two a generation. My own son will carry on after me, as he already has found a home and sings for his first Keeper. The child Aria will hear my Song, has already in fact, and I hope you all will allow me to stay at her side as she is destined to be my last Keeper, and I her Singer."

"Old Girl, what can you tell us?" River asked, aware that the TARDIS knew what is/was/will be and would not let harm come to any of them, but was concerned just the same. The Doctor glanced at his Sexy with the same questioning look. He'd never heard of such a Companion, but he had made the measure of this Blue Cat and asked him permission to share thoughts, reaching to stroke his blue fur coat. He would take no chances with his daughter! Blue returned his gaze, unblinking, and the Doctor was reassured.

The TARDIS interface responded to their questions, spoken and not, saying "Doctor, you know I would not let harm come to your child. Blue is no danger to you and yours. I can say no more of what is, was, or will be."

"Well then Blue, welcome aboard the TARDIS. Still stationary for however long it takes to welcome Aria and reconnect with my parents." River stated.

Blue nodded his thanks and curled up next to River again, and began to sing quietly. The Doctor watched him for a while and rose to clear their plates and tidy the kitchen, then he returned to his lecture notes while absently rubbing his wife's feet. It wasn't until later he realized River had dozed off, so he wished Blue a good night and carried her off to their bed, crawling in beside her and wrapping his arm around her growing belly, pulling her close.

This night was to be the calm before the storm. Tomorrow Clara and Jack would return and preparations would be made for the hurricane to come in just a few short days.


	26. Clara's Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara and Danny have a couple of heart-stopping moments and she comes to a decision about her relationship with the Doctor, and her return to the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is partly based on the series 8 episode "In the Forest of the Night" (and that one heartbreaking event in "Dark Water.") The following is a comment by Danny near the end of 'Forest' that really says it all. 
> 
> "I don't want to see more things. I want to see the things in front of me more clearly. There are wonders here, Clara Oswald...One person is more amazing, harder to understand, but more amazing than universes."

In 2014, after the Easter term break, Danny and Clara had volunteered to take the Coal Hill Year Eight Gifted and Talented Group on a field trip to the London Zoological Museum. Like any group of smart kids, they had their issues and their teachers trod a fine line between discipline and education. It was a challenge, and they were doing their best when the unexpected happened later on that Friday afternoon.

  
What they didn't know that day was that scientists at the ESA and the Space Weather Prediction Center at NOAA in the US were watching an increase in solar activity, indicating that a massive flare or coronal mass ejection (CME) was building up. Unable to predict the severity or exact direction, all they could do was stand ready.

  
The timing would be critical, as most CMEs blasted harmlessly into space and away from the Earth, but there always remained the chance that Earth and solar CME would cross paths, which could be deadly for life on the planet. By the time the planet's scientists determined the direction, it was nearly too late to take emergency precautions beyond warning the public to stay alert and to shut down the power grid in the countries nearest the path of the flare, which was predicted to pass over the North Pole, missing a direct hit but causing disruption to the satellite network and taking down some communications networks in the Northern Hemisphere.

  
The Earth's magnetic field would protect life on the planet, but the damage to electrical systems could only be reduced by shutting everything down as quickly as possible before the CME arrived. The government in the UK had been monitoring the reports from overseas and it was decided the grid was in danger in the next few hours and would have to be shut down to protect it. In 1989 a solar flare had caused a total grid outage in Quebec, Canada, and that experience taught scientists that preventive outages would preserve the grid if the system was completely shut down before the flare passed. Over the ensuing years, other flares were measured and they learned even more.

  
While that was all going on, the Coal Hill class was on a guided tour of the museum and had gathered in the auditorium for a presentation when someone came in and spoke to their guide. At that point, the giant screen that usually showed educational videos of wildlife and such was turned into a giant telly screen with the mayor of London speaking about the flare and about some sort of blackout coming at 5 pm and everyone should remain calm and shelter in place until power was restored. He continued to remind folks not to tie up the cell services when the emergency would be over by morning.

  
Of course, that meant every one of the Year Eight students immediately pulled out said phones and called home as Clara and Danny exchanged worried looks. Most of the kids had no success getting through, and some began to worry excessively so Danny had them gather in the front row seats in the large auditorium and explained what they were going to do, as several other people began to file into the room. The museum staff was rounding up everyone in the building and bringing them to the auditorium as the recorded message from the Mayor played on a loop. They were peppered with questions from everyone present as they explained the museum was closing early so staff would have time to go home, suggesting everyone there do the same.

  
Clara spoke quickly to Danny, then left the room as he approached the guide who'd been showing the class around. Clara found an empty office and went in to attempt to call Jack on her implanted communicator, in hope that it would work better than her cell phone.

  
"Jack, Clara calling. Jack, please respond." she began the call on her hand com. It was late afternoon on a Friday, and she had no idea if he was on a UNIT job or in a pub somewhere. Clara waited 2 minutes and tried again. "Jack! Please check in. Need info on the solar flare. Jack, please respond."

  
Suddenly she got a response...from the Doctor! "Clara, Clara. What's going on?" he asked.

  
"Oh, thank goodness! Doctor, there's an emergency announcement about a solar flare and power outage and we have Coal Hill students on a field trip, what's going on, where's Jack?" Clara asked nervously.

  
The Doctor queried the TARDIS, first about Jack's location, then about the CME, searching the history records. Finally, he replied. "Clara, Jack's not in London. I don't know why he didn't respond, perhaps he's on a mission for UNIT and can't."

  
"Oh, alright," Clara responded, none too pleased. "What can you tell me about the flare?"

  
The Doctor sighed, glanced at the TARDIS scanner and said "It's a CME, a coronal mass ejection or solar flare, not a danger in itself, as it will miss Earth, although it will take out some satellites and probably communications and power networks. I can't tell you what will happen to you specifically in London during any power outages. Things don't work that way, I can't stop a CME, no one can. I suggest you get the kids home and go home yourself, wait it out."

  
"So follow the mayor's instructions, stay inside and wait for power to return? That's your advise?" she replied, irritated. "What about Jack? I can't call him on my cell, they aren't working."

  
"And they probably won't for some time, until the effects of the solar storm dissipate. This isn't something I can fix for you, Clara." he tried to explain. "Who's with you?" the Doctor asked finally, worried about her.

  
Clara heard a commotion in the hallway and headed that way saying, "Me and Danny and a bunch of Year Eight students on a museum field trip! Some very smart and somewhat difficult students and they are stressing big time."

  
"Clara, you'll be fine. Just make it a learning experience!" he replied, wondering why she was so stressed herself. Clara was usually so confident.

  
"Fine. I'll be in touch." she snapped and cut off the connection by slapping the door open and walking into an argument between the tour guide and Danny while the Coal Hill kids stood by, dumbfounded at the fierceness of their teacher.

  
Danny didn't notice her, he was speaking to the woman in a tight, controlled voice saying "Ma'am, I am responsible for the welfare of these children. You will release the museum bus to us so they can be returned to Coal Hill and their waiting parents. Now."

  
The poor woman's eyes went wide and she stammered something about the driver and liability, and Danny replied "Fine, he can drive. The mayor said power would be shut down at 5 pm, so I want that bus NOW so we have time to get these kids home safely before then."

  
At that, she turned and practically ran into Clara before trotting off to find the bus driver. Danny finally noticed Clara and grinned sheepishly before explaining "Knew that sargent stuff would come in handy one day!"

  
"What did you do?" Clara asked, giving him a look.

  
"Clara, I was a soldier," Danny explained by way of a reminder. "I put myself at risk back then, but today it was the kids I'm responsible for at risk. I can see what I nearly lost, and these kids are too important to risk. I couldn't wait for you to call in the Doctor or Jack. This is our problem, a normal Earth problem. We can handle it ourselves."

  
Clara stared at him, speechless. She thought about her first instinct...to call for help. Maybe that was her problem. She'd gotten so used to relying on the Doctor and his connections to come to the rescue, she didn't stop to think about what she could do herself. Maybe she needed to learn how to take responsibility for her own life again. Finally, she managed to say quietly "I didn't think, I only fell back on my trust in the Doctor. I mean, ever since I met him, I always relied on him to show me the universe, all the wondrous things and people, all the running, and saving. I wasn't afraid because I trusted him to keep me safe, and I wanted to see all those things."

  
Danny smiled at her and said "Clara, I don't want to see more things. I want to see the things in front of me more clearly. There are wonders here, Clara Oswald. One person is more amazing, harder to understand, but more amazing than universes."

  
Clara replied "Really? What person is that, then?" looking down at her shoes, blushing.

  
"You, Clara Oswald. You," he said, bending down and lifting her chin up so he could look into her eyes.

  
"Awwwwwwwwww..." the group of kids standing around them emoted. Kids they'd completely forgotten about for the last minute. Danny was suddenly flustered and blushed himself. Funny Clara thought, he reminded her of the Doctor in that moment, all awkward and embarrassed. She grinned widely at him, and ignored the kids, saying "Well Mr. Pink, I think we should do a head count of these students and get them to that bus!" at which point the children cheered in relief, not hearing her add "Color me impressed!" before giving him a kiss on the cheek and a flirty grin.

  
"Thank you Miss Oswald!" he replied, grinning back as the woman returned with the bus driver.

  
Clara called the students to attention and had them line up and count off as she walked the line making sure all the kids were accounted for, then they followed the bus driver out, Danny bringing up the rear, making sure there were no stragglers as Clara counted them onto the bus. Thirty minutes later they were pulling up to the school building where frantic parents had gathered, and everyone was sent home to prepare for the flare-induced outage.

  
Clara had left her motorbike at her flat so they took Danny's car to his, making a quick meal before the power was shut down. Clara completely forgot about calling Jack or the Doctor as they settled in to wait. It was two days before power was restored, and they put the time to good use. Very good use.

 

****

 

Jack was still sleeping on the Sunday morning after the flare when Mickey called him from the kitchen of the townhouse where he and Martha lived, and where Jack had been staying for the duration of Clara's school term. He rolled out of bed in his pants, bleary-eyed, and staggered toward the bathroom for a shower and some pain meds. The previous night was a blank at the moment, other than the sure knowledge he'd been drunk.

  
When he finally arrived in the kitchen, fully dressed and feeling only somewhat better, his eyes lit up at the breakfast Mickey had prepared for them all. Martha had pulled a late shift at the emergency clinic where she worked and was just getting home.

  
"Mickey, my friend! I could kiss you! Full English breakfast...just what my misbehaving internal workings needed!" Jack exclaimed, sitting down at the table and sipping at his coffee.

  
"Um, NO KISSING!" Mickey retorted as his wife cackled. She gave Jack a 'look' that said it all.

  
"Jack, you can't keep drinking the way you do." Martha then insisted with a frown.

  
He winked at her and said "Or what Martha dear? I've had loads more to drink than a few beers at pub before," waving his hand dismissively.

  
"I had a few beers, mate," Mickey interjected. "You, on the other hand, had nearly an entire keg!"

  
Jack just smirked and replied "I do remember that told that guy I could out drink anyone, and apparently I did!" as he tucked into his eggs, sausages, and toast with beans, holding out his coffee mug for a refill.

  
"So that's what you blokes do while I'm working...go to pub? The Doctor is a BAD influence on you!" Martha insisted, sitting down to enjoy her own meal after a long night at the clinic. "Did I ever tell you about the time we got stuck in 1969 thanks to a group of Weeping Angels? I had to get a job in a shop so HE could build a gizmo to try and get the TARDIS sent back to us by a mysterious girl we met before we even knew we were going to be stuck!"

  
"Don't tell me," Jack replied, laughing. "He probably said it was 'timey-wimey' right?"

  
Martha replied "And 'wibbly-wobbley' too!" giggling at her husband's disbelieving face.

  
Just then, Jack's phone buzzed with a text message, and he pulled it out, wondering what was up on such a lovely spring morning. He stared at the message silently for a moment until Mickey asked: "What's up?"

  
"I'm not sure," Jack replied, showing the couple his phone screen with nothing but that day's date and time and a GPS location right there in London. "Someone wants me to go someplace close, like NOW." He scowled in concern. "Only you two and Clara know I'm even here....wait a minute! I know who this is from!" He jumped up, kissed Martha on the cheek and smirked at Mickey before shrugging on his greatcoat and punching the location and time into his vortex manipulator, pausing long enough to say "Don't wait up!" then punched the button to send him off with a clap of thunder.

 

****

 

It took more than a week to get back to normal in Great Britain after the solar flare's disruptions. Fortunately, it was a lovely spring in London and people were able to get out and enjoy the nice weather. It was early May and Danny was on his way to meet Clara at her flat to take her to Sunday brunch.

  
Things had been going really well between them and he was happy that the school year was nearing the summer hols and they'd have more time together. She was really starting to relax and enjoy life again after all the stress she'd been under trying to make some sort of decision on traveling with the Doctor in her personal future.

  
Jack had shown up at Coal HIll not long after the flare issue to check on her, and she'd told him things were fine after the flare, they handled everything themselves.

  
And they had, Danny thought to himself, before his musings were interrupted by his cell phone ringing. He glanced down as he walked, checking the screen and answered the call from Clara herself.

  
"'ello love, I'm almost there...what's up?" Danny asked when he answered the phone.

  
Clara replied "Sorry, running late. Just wanted to know how much time I have...want to tell you something..."

  
"Well, I'll be there in 5 minutes, can it wait?" Danny responded, worry in his voice.

  
"I don't know, maybe. Can't decide," she replied, sounding overly nervous.

  
Danny wondered what was up, striding along through the park, not paying attention to his surroundings. "Can't decide what Clara? Is everything alright?"

  
"Shut up. Everything's fine. Gonna say something I never told anyone before, so shut up." she muttered.

  
"Okay, shutting up. What's wrong? I'm nearly there!" Danny insisted, slightly panicked.

  
"Fine, fine. Never said this but I'm just gonna do it....I love you Danny!"

  
Danny slowed but didn't stop, replying softly "I lo.........." and suddenly he heard a boom and "Look out!" and found himself being jerked backwards by his jumper, HARD, stumbling before being righted by a firm grip on his arms, dropping his cell phone off the curb at the same time. A sedan blasted it's horn and screeched to a stop nearly clipping him and stopping just short of crushing his phone.

  
On her end of the line, all Clara heard was the shout, the horn and the screech of the car brakes, then nothing. She shouted "Danny! Danny! Are you alright?" Nothing. Clara bolted for the door, forgetting her bag or keys, shouting into the phone as the door slammed, locking behind her.

  
Careening down the estate steps from her upper-level flat, she reached the bottom and ran to the corner, seeing the street, the car stopped in the road and a commotion of people standing around the far side of the car. She couldn't see in front of it and was on the verge of a panic attack. Clara slowed as she approached the car from behind, afraid of what she might see.

  
"Clara!" Jack exclaimed. She looked up to see the Captain standing on the sidewalk, and behind him, still dazed, was Danny! Clara pushed her way through the crowd and pulled her Danny into a fierce hug, sobbing.

  
Jack worked to clear the crowd that had gathered, picked up Danny's cell phone from the street and talked briefly with the driver, a woman that was very shaken up by the near accident. Jack's charm calmed her and he encouraged her to go home, calling it a close call, but no harm was done.

  
Meanwhile, Danny tried to comfort Clara, not realizing yet how his inattention had nearly gotten him seriously hurt or killed. Finally, she calmed enough to pull back and punch him in the arm, shouting "You scared me to death! I thought you were dead in the street! What happened?"

  
Jack interrupted to say quietly "We should take this off the street, we're getting too much attention."

  
Clara and Danny looked around and realized there were likely people in the area that knew one or both of them, and nodded in agreement. Clara said "Let's go to my flat, then I want to know what happened!" glaring at both men. She was still shaking, verging on shock, so Danny led her gently back to the estate block and they all went upstairs to her flat.

  
Faced with her locked apartment and no keys, she broke into tears again. Jack pulled out another gadget from his deep coat pocket and was able to tweak the lock open so they could go inside and try to calm the situation. Danny quickly helped Clara to the sofa and Jack started making tea out of habit.

  
"Clara, love. I'm fine." Danny spoke softly as she finally calmed, hiccuping as she caught her breath again after the scare. Jack walked over and handed them each a mug of tea, which both took gratefully as he sat nearby.

  
Looking up at Danny, Clara finally spoke. "So, what happened? I was talking to you on the phone...baring my soul, Danny."

  
He replied "I'm sorry love, I wasn't paying attention to where I was. I was listening to you, frankly worried you were going somewhere I didn't want to hear." Danny took her hands in his, adding "I was surprised, that's all, and then suddenly I was being grabbed from behind, by Jack here. He saved my life. Please don't blame yourself, Clara, I was just stupid!"

  
Clara smiled weakly, saying "I....I should have just waited till you were here, I just was afraid I'd chicken out, telling you....you know..." She stopped, glancing at Jack, who was grinning from ear to ear. "Shut up Jack." Clara admonished, glaring fondly.

  
Danny looked at him pointedly and asked: "How did you happen to be there, just at the right moment, Jack?"

  
Turning serious, he replied "I got a warning. Time, coordinates. I think it was the TARDIS. She sent me, I'm sure of it. She trusted me to listen and act." Jack felt oddly proud.

  
Clara thought about all she'd learned about the TARDIS recently and realized something. "The Old Girl saw two futures when she was trying to help the Doctor and River. She must have seen something and realized she could help you."

  
"Yeah, that's what I thought too," Jack replied.

  
"What do you mean Clara? Can the ship see the future? How?" Danny asked, incredulous.

  
Clara looked at him and responded "Yes, she can. The TARDIS is sentient and super smart. River tried to explain it to me. The Old Girl, she travels in time and space and can see the past and future as easily as she can see the stars and planets. When she was trying to help the Doctor by fixing his timeline when his enemies had tampered with it, she saw some future events in the false timeline. She must have seen your death and decided to stop it by sending Jack to pull you away, save your life."

  
"But why?" Danny implored. "I mean, they hardly know me. The TARDIS, why would she save one person and not every person who might die today in an accident?" He was thinking about his own past, the child caught in the fog of war. He couldn't understand why he was saved.

  
Jack knew the answer, or part of it anyway. "The Doctor, in the TARDIS, it's what they do. Save who they can, when they can, and it's not a lot of people, but it's something." he tried to explain.

  
"So he plays god over us?" Danny said defiantly.

  
Clara pulled away and stood up, practically shouting "No, he doesn't!" She looked at Jack, struggling to explain...she knew the TARDIS and the Doctor weren't playing at godhood, but how could anyone understand unless they knew him, traveled with him? She turned back to Danny saying "I'm sorry. It's hard to explain if you've not spent time on the TARDIS. He calls himself 'The Doctor' for a reason. He helps who he can, he makes peace where he can, runs when he must, and saves as many as he can, even if it's just one man." Clara poked Danny in the chest to emphasize her point before continuing, "Like a doctor, he's forced to make hard choices, and his ship, the TARDIS, she backs him up. In her own way she loves him and protects his family and friends, but they can't save everyone. No one can, Danny. But he tries. He tries."

  
Danny took in all she'd said, struggling to understand. "So, the TARDIS sent Jack to save me because of you Clara, because she knows the future?"

  
Clara nodded in response, saying "I guess she thinks that I saved him so many times, or my echos did after I went into his timestream, that she owed me one, and frankly, I'm glad Danny. I just realized how I felt about you, and nearly lost you. I'm glad she sent Jack to help, to save you, I won't apologize to anyone for THAT."

  
"But didn't she risk changing the future by saving me?" Danny asked again, feeling he didn't deserve to be saved, and fixating on his 'why me' syndrome.

  
"Unless you were a 'fixed point' there's no reason why the Old Girl wouldn't try to help, knowing how Clara felt about you, Danny." Jack interrupted. "She must have traced your timestream and decided it was important. Maybe you do something in your own future that IS fixed. Even if you asked her, she'd probably not give you an answer you could understand. The TARDIS likes to meddle, to help just as much as the Doctor. I wouldn't be surprised if she sent me to save you just to prove a point to ME." he added, knowing his own guilt-ridden past and how much he'd done while making impossible choices. "We all have our own burdens to bear, so when we can, we help. If I've learned nothing else from the Doctor, it's THAT."

  
Clara was nodding in agreement to what Jack had said. "Yeah, and really that's what it's all about Danny. It's why I've decided to go back to the TARDIS, to keep my promise and finish helping recover River's parents from the past."

  
Danny's face fell. "So you're going back now Clara? What about US?"

  
Before answering, Clara gave Jack a look, saying "Jack, can you come back tonight? I'll be ready to go by then, okay?"

  
"Sure, I'll pop back about 8 pm. Give you a chance to have dinner, and me too," Jack replied, flashing her a cheeky grin and programming his VM to return to Martha and Mickey's flat. "Later!" he added, then zapped away with a clap of thunder.

  
"Clara?" Danny began, "What about us? Please....."

  
Clara took a deep breath and pulled Danny into a hug, savoring the closeness for a moment. When she finally pulled away she looked up at him and said "I have to go back, Danny. I realized it when Jack said the TARDIS sent him to save you. I owe them my best effort, to help get River's parents back. You understand, right?"

  
"Yeah, you feel a duty, I understand that. So...let me go with you?" Danny asked hopefully.

  
Clara sighed, saying "That's not up to me, I'm sorry Danny. Besides, for you, very little time will pass before I'm back!"

  
"But I could help! I certainly have the right to try, after what the ship herself did for me!" Danny insisted. "I want to keep you safe! I love you Clara, please let me help!"

  
"Danny, I love you too, but I won't be gone more than a couple of hours from your point of view, and the danger for me is no different than it is here and now," Clara explained. Then she had a sudden thought. "I'll leave my cell phone with you. It can call to or from the TARDIS no matter where she is in Time and Space!"

  
"What? How is that possible?" Danny said, shocked.

  
"Oh, the Doctor soniced it and made it a super-cell, just like Jack's and Martha's phones," Clara answered. "Give me your's, I'll have him do the same with it, then we can talk at least," she added, smiling finally. "Let's have lunch now, then we have some time to talk....about everything. You can even stay here tonight after I leave. Jack can bring me back later this evening, even if I'm in the past for several weeks. I think I need to stay at least that long...until River has the baby in her relative time, about 3 months. I know the Doctor plans to have Jack fetch Martha Jones to help with the delivery. She won't have to leave the TARDIS, it has a fabulous med bay."

  
"Well, please tell Jack I can help if the Doctor needs me...I guess I don't have any other choice." Danny said, resigned.

  
"I will, but it's up to the Doctor." Clara said, then went into her kitchen and began pulling out things to make sandwiches, reheating water for tea as well. Danny followed her and got out plates as she made herself busy. "Danny, it will be alright. After this is over, I promise I will stop traveling, unless you can go too, okay?"

  
"Really? You'd stop traveling with the Doctor?" he replied.

  
"Well, I'm not sure how much traveling he'll be doing with a baby on board. Frankly, don't know much about baby Time Lords, how fast they grow up, and all that. He'll pop up unexpectedly from time to time, I have no doubt, and I'll keep in touch, but I think once he get's his family reunited, he's likely to settle down for a few years and stay in hiding. River and the baby are more important to him than anyone else."

  
Danny could understand that. "Okay then Miss Oswald, we'll have a nice lunch and talk. It's time we stopped being afraid and commit to a future...together."

  
Clara put down the teapot she'd just used to freshen their tea and went to him for a hug. "I'd like nothing better Mr. Pink." she replied, pulling him down for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of scientific 'corrections' here for "In the Forest of the Night" that really annoy me.  
> First, solar flares are mostly diverted away by the Earth's magnetic field, creating the auroras at the poles. A CME, or coronal mass ejection, is a dangerous thing to be sure and can damage satellites and disrupt communications, even shut down power grids. A big enough one could knock out power to millions of people for months, even years as the systems were totally rebuilt. A truly massive one could kill, but AFAIK those are as rare as massive dinosaur-killing asteroids. Without our magnetosphere protecting us from solar radiation and flares, we'd be toast. Very dry, hard toast. No amount of trees, as nice as they are, would protect anything from the Sun's power unleashed. Ironically, I wrote that part of this chapter during the August 21st Solar Eclipse of 2017.   
> Second, and most annoying, Tunguska was an air-burst of a meteorite over the Siberian tundra in 1908 that blasted down thousands of trees. The 'Tunguska Event' was NOT caused by a solar flare! The Doctor knows his Earth history and he'd laugh at that glaring ERROR.  
> Sorry for the rant. Please enjoy the 'rest of the story.'
> 
> http://www.chakoteya.net/DoctorWho/34-10.html


	27. Storm Front

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, another chapter in the Doctor's life with his River....the Pond watch continues and Clara chooses her path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays 2017 fellow Whovians! Excited for a new Doctor, but no one can replace Eleven in my heart.
> 
> Finding time to write when the muse wants is difficult. Hopefully more before the New Year!

Sunday evening, the 18th of September in 1938, in a small town in a small state in America it was a brilliant fall evening, the air was still and warm for Vermont at that time of year.

  
The Doctor had been reading about the meeting a few days before between Hitler and the British PM Chamberlain (a useless man if there ever was one), knowing that at the end of the month he and the French president would sign the Munich Agreement and doom Europe to another devastating war. Czechoslovakia would only be the first ally to fall to the Nazis.

  
By November, the Holocaust would begin and ultimately 17 million innocents would die, 6 million only because of their chosen faith. It was a different kind of storm coming, not a natural one like a hurricane but just as impossible to stop.

  
He felt helpless, knowing that his friend Winston Churchill would soon come to power and Britain would stand strong against the Nazi menace, but the cost would be devastating. Humans. Sometimes he wondered what he saw in them. Of course, he knew NOW that the Silence played a role in all of human history, none more than in war. Most of planet Earth would soon be roiling in death and destruction.

  
Maybe it was a mistake to Remember the Silence and their deeds....but no, he'd made sure they would never meddle on Earth again after the Moon Landing, and Neil Armstrong's foot. A small victory for the Oncoming Storm hiding within him.

  
For now, he was at the console watching the scanner, where the TARDIS had displayed the progress of the oncoming 'Long Island Express' hurricane. In 3 days it would be blasting the northeast US. Hundreds were destined to die, and there was nothing the Doctor could do to prevent it. He flopped gracelessly into the jump seat next to his wife and sighed mightly.

  
"Darling, please don't let this all get to you. We can't change what's going to happen, it's a force of nature." River said, no less frustrated than her husband, but more used to patient waiting. "Clara and Jack are due back soon. We'll make a plan for after, help where we can, alright?"

  
"Yeah, I know Rivah...." the Doctor sighed as he breathed her name. It was then he noticed what she was doing. "What are you...?"

  
"Darling, I told you over dinner. I'm knitting a baby blanket for Aria." River replied with a fond roll of her eyes. "It helps to keep my hands busy, otherwise I'll go crazy waiting."

  
"I didn't know you could knit dear," he responded, brow furrowed.

  
"Well, I did have a lot of time on my hands in Stormcage...." she answered, laughing. "Maybe you'd like to try?"

  
"Did once. Not the best idea I've ever had," he replied, blushing slightly as River laughed, thinking of the tangled mess of yarn he'd ended up with before tossing it into a bin under the console as a lost cause.

  
"I can only imagine darling..." she said with a giggle, which prompted a smile from him, to hear her laughter, even at his expense. He'd never grow tired of that sound, not ever.

  
The TARDIS hummed along, then suddenly flashed her lights in warning as the snap and crackle of time energy echoed. Jack and Clara had returned on schedule, Jack grinning and Clara looking less happy and more resigned. She was already missing Danny.

  
"Doctor, we need to talk," she exclaimed. "All of us, and the Old Girl too."

  
"What's wrong?" the Doctor said, wondering at Clara's expression.

  
River tucked her knitting into a bag beside the jumpseat and said "Shall we have tea downstairs? We'll be more comfortable."

  
Clara just nodded and headed for the stairs that led under the console room while the Doctor and River looked to Jack for an explanation. All he did was shrug as they followed Clara.

  
The Doctor headed toward the kitchen to make tea, finding that his Sexy had already prepared it and a tray was waiting, complete with jammie dodgers, which made him smile and whisper "Thanks, Old Girl. Please join us won't you?" to his blue box.

  
After the friends had all made the tea to their liking and the TARDIS interface Idris had joined them in the sitting area, River repeated the Doctor's question "What's wrong Clara dear?"

  
Clara herself fiddled with her teacup a bit longer, gathering herself to speak, then began "Nothing's 'wrong' really, I've spent several months in 2014, nearly finished out the term at Coal Hill, and there have been quite a few developments, but I wanted to let you two know I'm going to stay here for a while longer...at least until your child is born."

  
"That's great Clara!" the Doctor exclaimed, grinning. He was worried she might not return to the TARDIS. He munched on another biscuit, waiting for her to continue. River looked at the Idris interface, unable to read her expression. "That IS good news Clara, why don't you fill us in on those developments?" River added.

  
"Well," Clara began, "Back in London after you two left, I did talk to Martha as you suggested Doctor. She gave me some good advice, and I went back to Coal Hill determined to get myself in a better place. Jack stayed with Martha and Mickey, he can tell you how things went with him." Jack just nodded and gave her an encouraging grin.

  
"I was having a hard time getting back into my school routine and Danny noticed I was distracted. He'd taken my advice about getting counseling for PTSD and wanted to thank me. He was really struggling when he first started teaching, something happened to him during his deployment and he was fearful of everything. He was carrying a lot of guilt about something he wouldn't explain. Helping us with the Blitzer thing seemed to prod him to face his PTSD and want to get better. We had dinner one night and I told him about my own problems living in two time zones, there in 2014, and here in 1938. I told him I made a promise to help and I didn't want to back out. We agreed to help each other and started spending more time together...and got closer. I think he needed someone to just show they cared, he really doesn't have anyone else." Clara looked down at her teacup, grasping it with both hands and smiling just a tiny bit. Then she looked up again and asked: "Remember when I messaged you about the solar flare Doctor?"

  
He nodded and replied "I'm sorry I couldn't do much to help. Natural occurrences like that have to be dealt with, they can't be stopped...just like the oncoming hurricane this week."

  
"Yeah Doctor, I understand that now, and I'm sorry I was so rude. Danny handled it just fine, we got the kids home safe before the government blackout. I realized I had become too dependant on you and didn't stop to think that this was an Earth problem, not something alien and that WE could take care of it ourselves. That sort of thing had happened before and we humans knew what to do. Because of that, Danny and I got much closer and were really helping each other adjust. We started spending most of our time together, and I planned to stay for the rest of the term before deciding what to do next. I was thinking he needed me more than you, now that you have River back."

  
River reached over to give Clara's arm a gentle pat and smiled at her admission of her feelings for Danny, thinking it was good for Clara to accept that she deserved to be happy too. "That sounds lovely Clara," she observed. "What happened next?"

  
"It was only this morning for me, understand?" Clara began as the others nodded in acknowledgment. "This is part of why it's difficult for me to live in two time zones at once. I don't have the time sense you have Doctor, my brain is always in linear mode. It didn't matter so much when we traveled before, I always had time to recover between trips."

  
The Doctor nodded, and Clara continued. "So, this morning I was waiting for Danny to collect me to go to brunch, and I'd been thinking for a while about telling him how I felt, but I was too nervous. Then I thought I'd call him and just say it, over the phone, before I chickened out again. That way when I saw him I would be prepared for his reaction, you know? It felt too big to leave to chance...I mean, how many times do you tell someone (other than your family) that you love them for the first time ever?"

  
River and the Doctor exchanged looks, smiling. He certainly understood Clara's reticence. The first "I love you" when you really meant it, that was big. River huffed fondly, looking at her husband as she answered, saying "Yeah, some people find it difficult to admit to themselves how they feel, and finding the words....even for someone who can't stop talking....even more difficult!" The Doctor blushed a bit, grasping his wife's hand and sending her reassurance through their mental link, saying "Always and completely." to which she replied, "I know my love."

  
Clara realized they were sharing much more mentally and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know how he was River. Finding it more understandable now that he didn't mention you were his wife. But you two have no trouble saying it now, do you?"

  
"I spent hundreds of years thinking her death was inevitable, a fixed point. I tried NOT to love her, but I fell anyway" he explained, holding his wife's hand and meeting her eyes. He knew she understood now. He didn't remain silent because he felt nothing, but because he feared her loss, and what it would do to him. What it DID to him until the TARDIS intervened. Where would his path have led if the sliver of ice in his heart had been allowed to grow? He shook his head to clear those painful thoughts.

  
The Idris interface was smiling to herself, and Jack saw her and decided to get the conversation back on track, saying "So that's why Danny was on the phone, walking and talking at once when I arrived? You were declaring your feelings?"

  
"Yeah, I was, but I didn't know he was so close or that I was distracting him so much!" Clara retorted.

  
"Okay, Jack, why were you there?" River asked in confusion.

  
"Apparently your TARDIS was meddling again...she sent me the time and location, I arrived just in time to pull him back from an unfortunate encounter with a vehicle," Jack replied with a grin.

  
"She sent Jack to save Danny's life, to keep him from walking into traffic and being hit by a car!" Clara interrupted before turning to the TARDIS interface and exclaiming "I don't know why, or how, but thank you!"

  
"What?" River and the Doctor both exclaimed, looking at the Idris interface. Sexy did it again apparently, and they wondered why she made the decision to change an event again, and to what purpose.

  
The Idris interface appeared to take a deep breath, though of course, she didn't, she was simply arranging her thoughts so as to be as clear as possible. "Since I saw the false timeline I've been tracing many paths." She looked at the Doctor, nervous but determined. "Restoring River's timeline brought her to you on Trenzlore, my Thief. You did not put on a new face, you chose to remain as River knew you best."

  
She paused for a brief moment, looking at Clara, then resumed. "Doctor, before that day, I saw the timeline twist, saw you regenerate. The Impossible Girl was there and that timeline moved on. You were a long time adjusting to the new body, even after the events in Victorian London. You were angry and impatient Thief, and I didn't know why, or how to help. Clara was unhappy with you as well, your differences were jarring."

  
The Doctor and River shared a glance, wondering why the Old Girl was telling them about things that no longer were. "What does this have to do with Danny?" River asked.

  
"You will see soon, my Child. I felt the Cyberiad rising and the dead were being made ready. Clara knew Danny Pink in that timeline too, just as she met him in this one, at Coal Hill School. But there he died a meaningless death and was collected by the Cyberiad. I saw Clara distraught, the world was in danger Doctor, and you were caught unaware as the dead rose and your long-dead friends aided that you."

  
The interface Idris paused again, gauging her Thief's reaction to her words before continuing. "Then the timeline snapped back to its proper course when River found you on Trenzalore. I did not see what became of the Cybercontroller, nor the risen dead. I just knew your Ponds were not risen and concentrated on that. If not for River, your Twelfth self would have led to the Valeyard, my Thief. That path is no more."

  
Jack spoke up at that point and asked: "How did you know the Danny of this timeline was in danger, or that saving him, or not, could change the future?"

  
The Idris interface glanced at Clara, not sure if she would understand but knowing it was time to reveal all. 'No more secrets, no more lies' the Doctor had told her. Now it was time for the truth.

  
The Idris interface began "I traced his timeline, from early days well into the future. He lived in a children's home, grew up to join the army and then became a maths teacher. Sometimes the alternate timelines run parallel for short periods, and that was the case here. I made the choice to send Jack, to be sure Danny Pink would not die this time. I can do that now, I know where/when and I choose Life." she concluded with conviction.

  
"But what about his future? Why did you feel the need to intervene, beyond the obvious Clara connection?" River asked. She was remembering her own research into Danny Pink.

  
The interface woman's smiling face flickered briefly before answering "There is a future connection, a descendant who becomes a fixed point. The first human to fly a time ship into the next week, a hundred Earth years from now, a Colonel Orson Pink. He went missing and was later found 6 months in his own future, wandering in a London suburb with no memory of what happened or where his ship was."

  
"So, a great grandson of Danny's?" Clara asked. "That's why you saved him, to preserve his decendant's timeline?"

  
"And your's as well, Impossible Girl. Orson Pink is also your great-grandson." the Idris interface explained with a smile. "I found the connection and was only waiting for the timeline to become set, which you determined. Declaring your feelings did it. The fastest way to save him was to send Jack, who I knew would respond without question. And here we are." she ended with a genuine smile. Clara wished she could hug the Idris interface but instead, she jumped up and hugged Jack instead, then River and the Doctor too.

  
River, ever the practical one, said "Clara dear, best not reveal too much to your Danny. The less he knows about his personal future the better. You should not let the knowledge affect you in any way as well. It's a tenuous link, it could still break. Just try to forget it...I can help with that if you like."

  
"Thanks, River, but I'll worry about that later, okay?" Clara replied, too wrapped up in the news of her future with Danny to really understand the risks. "Oh, that reminds me! Doctor, can you upgrade Danny's phone for me? You know, make it like mine?" She fished the phone out of her school bag and handed it to him. "I left my cell phone with Danny at my flat. Told him I'd keep in touch and that I'd be back later the same evening. He wanted to come with me, but I didn't think that would be a good idea, you know?"

  
"Yes, well. You're right about that Clara. It would be difficult to explain him in this era. I can upgrade the phone no problem." the Doctor replied before turning to his Old Girl and asking "I suppose we have a trip to make, to rescue Orson Pink and edit his memory, right Sexy?"

  
"Clever Thief, of course we do. I will calculate the best time to fetch him and learn where he landed. You will have to remove any memory of his rescue of course. There is no 'rush' as you would say. It has already happened...will happen." the Idris interface replied, sighing at the time tenses again. English just wasn't very flexible!

  
"Anything else Clara?" the Doctor asked as he fiddled with Danny's cell phone, sonicing it finally and handing it back to her. "You said you're staying until the wee one arrives?"

  
"Oh. I almost forgot about that part. Yes, Doctor. I promised I'd try and help to get your Ponds back, though I'm not sure what more I can do. Also, I've thought of a way to explain to the school here why I'll be leaving after the Christmas break. I'll be going 'home' with my dad to marry my young man before he joins the Army and prepares for the impending war against the Nazis."

  
River thought for a moment in approval, then said: "Will you stay in touch with Nina?"

  
"I don't see why not, River. I'll send letters here...surely the TARDIS can fake the postal origin so it looks like it's coming from back in Manchester and not Vermont. 'Dad' can continue to visit in New York with his cover as a war reporter, for several years if necessary. I thought he and I would visit them before we 'return' to England. That first Christmas away from home is going to be hard on them I expect. I'll bring them some presents too. Local goodies! Perhaps you could write one more short note from the future, a Christmas card maybe? We'll be able to see how they've settled in and what progress Amy's made in her writing. Maybe I can get Nina to encourage her as well. And we'll wear the POV cameras again, so you can see them!"

  
"You've really thought this all out Clara." the Doctor commented. "Back to your own time after Christmas?" He couldn't help his disappointed tone or his sad face.

  
"Not forever Doctor. I just need to live my own life, see where it takes me." Clara replied, patting his face with affection. "I told Danny I'd come back to him, no more time traveling, unless he wants to come along...if that's okay. You and River are going to be busy yourself with baby Aria and collecting your Ponds. There are still plenty of places on Earth to see, and you'll know where to find me, eh?"

  
"Always, my Impossible Girl." the Doctor responded fondly. "What about you, Jack? What were you doing in 2014 and how do you see things going forward?" he finally asked.

  
"It was really good for me to spend some time with Martha and Mickey." the Captain answered. "I felt like I was getting my head back in the right place, and UNIT sent me on a couple of jobs." Jack smiled sheepishly. "Have to admit it felt good. I can certainly keep up the war reporter cover as long as I'm careful not to cross my own timeline."

  
"Okay then," River responded, "Jack, we can develop your role further after the hurricane passes. We'd like you to visit the Ponds soon after the storm, make sure there were no major glitches."

  
The Doctor, who'd taken the last jammy dodger and was studying it carefully, lost in thought, finally asked "Do you think you could find a couple of windows in the early 1940's where you could jump ahead and check on Amy's publishing schedule, Jack? We want to make sure she's on track to get the book published sooner rather than later because once it's been released, we can begin the process of linking up with them. Then we can jump ahead and meet them, explain about the empty graves and take them home!" At that, the biscuit disappeared, consumed with delight.

  
"Of course, whatever you need guys," Jack replied, grinning again. It felt nice to have a goal to work toward again.

  
Suddenly tired beyond understanding, River made a move to rise, and the Doctor jumped up to help. Past 6 months pregnant, getting up from the comfy sofa was awkward at best. "Sweetie, I'm off to rest, please clean up. Clara, Jack. Good to have you back."

  
Clara laughed and sent the Doctor after her, making sure she heard "We'll get this! Go on, Doctor! Help the wife!"

  
"Always!" the Doctor shouted over his shoulder, wrapping his arm around River's waist and nuzzling her curls as they disappeared into their room behind the blue door.


	28. Storm Strike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations are made to weather the oncoming hurricane and the past haunts River and the Doctor.  
> There is another storm about to strike as well. The coming world war.

Inside their room, the Doctor asked "River, are you alright?" baffled by her sudden fatigue. Then he felt it too. Across the oceans of this world, he felt the pull of time and his TARDIS crashing into a city on the eve of war. It struck him like a blow...the day she became River Song, the day Mels Zucker died. The day HE died and SHE saved him.

  
1938 was a very busy year on planet Earth. So much happened that no one remembers, it had even slipped his mind that Berlin had been looming. River had changed that day. She freed herself from the fate thrust upon her by the Silence. She saved him, the man she'd been destined to kill, and nearly died herself.

  
In the here and now, he helped her to sit heavily on their bed, they both felt the spiraling waves of time energy as the TARDIS herself suddenly shielded them from much of what would happen in the next few short hours. "Doctor, what's happening?" his wife asked and he shushed her, holding her close as gradually the feelings faded to a haunting reprise.

  
"It's just memories River, our paths crossed in Berlin, remember? The day you changed. I didn't think it would reach us here."

  
"You mean the day I killed you, and then saved you to spite them all, Kovarian and the Silence?" River murmured.

  
"Yes, dear. And you were amazing...still are." the Doctor replied, helping her prepare for bed. Then, stripping to his pants and making her comfortable, he curled around her and connected through their mental bond to lend his strength along side the TARDIS shields, to let her rest.

  
That day had pretty much confirmed what he'd been afraid of then...he had used all his regenerations up, the Amelia interface said 'Regeneration disabled' when asked. He knew only River could save him, and had felt guilty about tricking her....but for once he didn't lie, not about this. He'd told her with his dying breath to find River Song and tell her something for him. "Tell her I love her, always and completely."

  
"I knew love." River sent through their link. "Your trust in me allowed me to break free and become River Song. You saved me too."

  
She felt him smile into her hair, nuzzled as he was behind her. "Rest wife. The Old Girl will keep watch," he replied, as they both drifted off to sleep, shielded from the turmoil of Berlin by the blue box that was their home.

  
****

  
The TARDIS waited for the events of Berlin to conclude, feeling her other Self take off, rushing her Child to hospital and the Sisters' care. Onboard, in the NOW, she felt her Thief awake, simply holding his wife, marveling at her living presence yet again. He felt incredibly lucky. The Old Girl hummed and he sent his thanks for protecting them thru the night.

  
Slipping out of bed, The Doctor dressed, then went to make River a proper breakfast, returning with a loaded tray. Tea, toast with jam, eggs, all her favorites, including fresh fruit and orange juice from the TARDIS's cold stasis compartment, where food stayed fresh forever. 

  
Placing the tray on a table nearby, he sat beside his sleeping wife, brushing back her curls and gently touching her temple, giving her a mental nudge, thinking "Wakey, wakey wife. I've made you breakfast."

  
Slowly River woke, feeling more rested than she had in weeks. Her husband's goofy grin greeted her as he bopped her gently on the nose and said "Breakfast in bed wifey, busy day!" She groaned at him good-naturedly and struggled to sit up. The Doctor quickly helped her, making sure there were plenty of pillows to prop her up, then plopped beside her insisting "Budge over dear." as he reached for the tray, very carefully placing it where they both could reach and then buttered a scone and watched as she began to eat. Eventually, he popped the scone into his mouth and sipped his tea before asking "How are you love? Do you remember feeling Berlin last night?"

  
River looked up, teacup poised, and said "I'm good sweetie, all better now. I felt the memories, yes, but muted."

  
"The TARDIS did that dear, protected us both from the memory of death. No one should have to feel that again." the Doctor replied with a sigh. "Now eat up. You have classes to teach."

  
"And you dear?" River replied sleepily as she picked up her glass of juice. "What are you planning?"

  
"Jack and I will walk with you and Clara to school, and then pay the college president a visit, and the mayor as well. As far as we know, the people of this town were relatively unharmed, so a subtle warning won't change much. That's really all we can do. Afterwards, we'll help clean up. Electrical power will no doubt be out, lots of trees to clear, that sort of thing."

  
"It feels strange, just acting normal, waiting for the wind to pick up." River responded as she buttered a scone.

  
The Doctor sighed. "It always feels this way, dear. Foreknowledge, it's a heavy burden," he said quietly. "Waiting for the storm, waiting for the war we know is coming, all the death and destruction. Knowing we can't stop it. Why do you think I always ran away? I was running from knowing too much and feeling helpless to stop the inevitable."

  
"Come on now sweetie, don't get so morose. We do what we can and that has to be enough." River replied. "Life goes on, we must go on too. No more running away."

  
"It will all be worth it in the end dear. We'll get your parents back. We'll have our family again." he reassured her, adding "...and Aria will be here very soon." He laid his hand on River's growing belly and sent thoughts of love her way, smiling.

 

****

  
  
And so they made ready as much as they could and waited. By Wednesday morning the radio was finally starting to report the rapidly moving hurricane, already passing the Carolina coast, barreling almost due north now, faster than a galloping thoroughbred, and the TARDIS was reporting the drop in air pressure as the hurricane winds strengthened. The townsfolk had heeded the warnings and hurried home to wait out the storm overnight.

  
Everything loose had been moved into the house and the animals were gathering. They left the back door to the cellar open until sunset, in case there were any stragglers. A pair of does and their weanling fawns had bedded down against the house, on the leeward side, and many small animals had taken refuge among the shrubbery there.

  
The neighborhood cat clan had made the cellar their base, but Blue led his mate and kits right into the TARDIS. More fish were shared out among the clan, and Blue's grown son made sure there was no fighting. He was a striking blue tuxedo cat, his white waistcoat gleamed, and he had the same air about him that Blue did. He responded to the name of 'Cobalt'.

  
The house was braced and the TARDIS's force shield settled over them and most of the small town of Castleton. She could not stop the wind but she could divert it somewhat, and she could monitor the area for anything unusual that might blow in on the fierce wind.

  
The Doctor had made food available for all their visitors and he and the others had dinner and watched the TARDIS scanner, thinking about all the people who would not survive the night. Upon meeting Jack, Blue had given him a long hard stare, his eyes gleaming, but finally decided to accept the presence of the strange man with the odd time displacements, which surprised the Doctor. 

  
Clara sat cross-legged on the floor of the under-console living area, playing with Blue's two kits and their mother, dangling a ribbon for them to leap at and laughing with delight. Blue refered to his mate as 'Gray'. She was a lovely silver tabby, quiet and calm, despite the nervous energy in the room. Their kits were different as night and day, one was a midnight blue-black with a tiny white sploch at his throat. His sister was pale silvery blue with slightly darker ghost stripes. It appeared that the TARDIS has acquired herself a larger family because she'd provided a TARDIS blue cushion for the cat family to sleep on. The Doctor dubbed the little fellow 'Indigo', and his sister 'Azure', thinking he was so clever. River rolled her eyes in amusement as they watched the kittens, innocent of all the real world conditions. 

  
Meanwhile the aptly named "Long Island Express" raked across the eastern end of that island and struck the Connecticut coast head-on near New Haven about four in the afternoon as a category 3 hurricane, barreling across Massachusetts and Rhode Island and raking the length of Vermont into the evening, finally blowing itself out in Canada by morning.

  
The damage was beyond comprehension in the era, the worst storm to ever hit New England on record to that date. The storm surge destroyed thousands of homes, businesses and much of the coastal fishing fleet. Hundreds of miles of power lines were blown down, and an estimated 2 BILLION trees were destroyed across the states of the region. Many crops were destroyed, including the apple harvest, and livestock drowned as creeks swelled into rivers, rivers into torrents. Trees blocked roads and fell on structures and train tracks were washed out or blocked as well. Approximately 700 people died as a result of the storm from Long Island to Canada. It would take MONTHS to recover. The only silver lining to the hurricane was the WPA jobs created by the federal government to rebuild New England's infrastructure.

  
In the war years to come, a resourceful government sent the Civilian Conservation Corp to harvest the downed trees for the war effort, and begin replanting. What else could anyone do? It was as if the planet itself was gearing up for war.

  
By morning on the 22nd of September, the hurricane has passed by, and people emerged to see the damage and begin to clean up. Further to the south, first under cover of the storm and in the middle of the destruction, Weeping Angels were feasting unseen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay in updating and the short chapter. I'm a bad girl. I could use some prompts for short fics to get my writing mojo going again, so please comment with ideas or just to say hello stranger!
> 
> For more info on the 1938 hurricane...
> 
> https://www.weather.gov/okx/1938HurricaneHome


	29. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some surviving Weeping Angels use the 'Long Island Express' hurricane of 1938 to hide their movements and prey on those that survived the storm surge. Their movement north put the occupants of the TARDIS in danger as the storm moved on, leaving all of New England impacted. The Doctor sent Jack to check on his Ponds in New York City in the aftermath.

The Weeping Angels, as they were called by the wider Universe, were an ancient species. The Time Lords knew them well and scoured them from their world. They were a silicon-based humanoid species that evolved the ability to appear as stone statues so as to hide from their prey...right out in plain sight. This ability meant they became quantum locked when a living being was looking at them, unable to move until their quarry blinked, at which point they simply had to touch the victim and displace them in space/time so they could feed off the temporal energy of the being's unlived future life.

Sometimes they were compared to Schrodinger's Cat, a theoretical experiment wherein a cat trapped in a box containing a deadly poison could be considered both alive AND dead at the same time UNTIL the cat was OBSERVED. An observed Angel appeared to be dead stone. Unobserved it was a living predator that was made of silicates. The moment it was observed it was locked as stone once more. There was still some debate on what constituted a 'living being'. Did a pigeon on the head of a Weeping Angel keep it quantum locked? Must the observer be sentient? No one could be sure.

They were referred to as Weeping Angels because they, by need, had to keep their own eyes covered in order not to freeze their fellow Angels. It was a flaw in their genetic structure that one hoped no madman would discover. If that flaw was corrected, they would overrun the universe and nothing could stop them, short of their own ravenous hunger, as the Doctor and River knew from their adventure on Alpha Metraxis.

A lone angel on a space liner caused it to crash on a human colony world right in the middle of an Aplan temple. The species had been wiped out by the Angels there, and they were dormant and decaying in the temple until the lone angel came to their rescue, providing them prey that they, in their weakened state, killed by breaking their victims' necks rather than just displacing them in time or space. They could also feed off temporal energy that leaked from the Crack in the Skin of the Universe, but the Doctor ultimately used it to destroy the Angels that had pursued them into the wrecked ship by cutting off the internal artificial gravity and warning Amy and River to 'get a grip' with him as the Angels fell into the Crack and were erased from reality.

The Angels in old Manhattan using the Winter Quay as a 'battery farm' of temporally displaced victims were for the most part destroyed when Amy and Rory jumped off the building, creating a paradox and throwing them and River and the Doctor all back to their starting point near the TARDIS in modern day New York City. It was for the most part because, of course, at least one Angel survived and was still strong enough to displace Rory into the past of 1938 again, and then Amy let the Angel send her back too. River had to blink to let Amy go, and then stare down the same Angel in order to prevent it from taking the distraught Doctor as well. They had no way of knowing if any other Angels survived the paradox, but since Amy didn't mention them in her final message to the Doctor, it was assumed they were scattered and far too weak to hurt anyone there in 1938.

Then the hurricane called the 'Long Island Express', happened. Under the cover of the monster storm, the Weeping Angels left in the area in 1938 were able to move north with the storm, scavenging on the dying storm victims, and killing many a survivor of the wind and flooding, eventually displacing some in space/time as their strength grew. The hurricane was a perfect cover. Seven hundred bodies were recovered, and many others were missing and never found. Now those Angels were roaming coastal New England, seeking more victims. Time would tell if they discovered the TARDIS and her family, hiding further north in the small town of Castleton, Vermont.

****

Castleton escaped the worst of the damage the hurricane brought (thanks in part to the TARDIS herself) but that didn't mean that it didn't affect the town and the school there. There were still trees down, crossing roads in some places. One or two even damaged homes and buildings around town, but no one was seriously hurt. The river north of town flooded and livestock were trapped for a while. The train at the Castleton station was blown right over, except for the heavy engine, but the passengers had been evacuated to a local church to ride out the storm.

Power lines were blown down, and it would take time for the linemen to repair them so candles and lanterns were retrieved from cellars and attics and put to use. The hospital at the Normal School had a gasoline-powered generator, as did the grocer, so food and health care were still available.

Classes were canceled for the week for the college and the local secondary schools and students were put to work cleaning up. The town library was damaged by a falling oak tree that broke several windows, letting storm wind and rain in so people were rounded up to help repair the building and dry out the books, which is where River and Clara found themselves. River knew that freezing sodden books would help dry them out and the library staff took heed and gathered up the most valuable and took them to the grocer's freezer, wrapping them in towels and laying them out under the hanging hams and beef shanks.

After making sure all the animals the TARDIS sheltered had moved back into their woods and fields, the Doctor made straight away for the livery stable, dragging Jack along. They found Uncle Charlie, having hitched up his Morgan mares, struggling to remove storm debris from their pasture. The barn itself seemed fine, but Charlie's small house nearby had roof damage that made it nearly unlivable. Of course he would take care of his 'girls' first, the Doctor thought in approval.

He and Jack got to work helping clear the pasture, skidding large branches to a pile and saving them for firewood. Jack went off in search of supplies and came back with a couple of students and a load of tin sheets to repair Charlie's roof.

The rest of the mares were let out of the barn and the Doctor helped feed them, then he and Charlie took the two Morgans into town and helped clear some trees off roads so vehicles could move through again. There was going to be no shortage of firewood for the winter, and someone would have to haul the logs to a location where they could be split. Morgan horses were widely known in Vermont for being great workhorses, despite their average size, and were also quick of foot. Uncle Charlie's two mares Mocha and Java were prized for their skills with moving logs, pulling a wagon, a sugaring sled, or a sleigh in winter. It took a few hours but the logs were all moved to an area where anyone could come and split whatever they could to use over the coming winter. After a long day working, the horses were turned out after a good feed and watering, and the townspeople who had spent the day working to clean up were fed by the rest at the town square.

The Doctor thoroughly enjoyed the effort put out by everyone that week, humans at their best, working together to help each other. The rest of the region was in various states of recovery that would take months, and the damage to the economy of the region would sadly (he knew) be helped by a war only days from its first salvo, as Hitler's army invaded Chezkoslovakia on September 30, 1938, after the Munich Agreement, which did nothing to avert the war, and only gave the Nazis the start of a path to the Channel through Europe. But that was all still to come.

It took another week to get power back on in town and at the college, just in time for the news from Europe about the invasion, and there was nothing the Doctor or his wife and friends could do, so they continued their charade and Clara began to hint she was going to head home to England at Christmas to marry her beau before he joined the RAF.

Jack was going to pop back to just after the storm to check on the Ponds in New York and report back. He would wear the POV button so River and the Doctor could see how they were adjusting to city life, and the aftermath of the hurricane.

****

That first Saturday in October, the Doctor saw Jack off to the previous Monday in New York City, a few days after the hurricane. River and the Doctor were able to watch via the button camera as he arrived at Nina's library that Monday afternoon. It was none the worse for wear as the street flooding didn't reach that far, but they had lost power overnight after the storm. He had come later in the afternoon in hopes Rory would make an appearance at the end of the work day and he could ask about his job and the storm.

Clara had sent a letter with him for Nina, telling her about her young man back in England and that she'd be going home to marry him at Christmas. The fear of the impending war in the coming year was hinted at as the reason. Jack explained why she had sent him with the letter, promising to visit in New York often as he was to continue his journalistic endeavors, for now, depending on how the USA approached the situation. Then, after handing Nina the letter, which she pocketed, he spotted Amy and went to chat her up.

Amy had continued to volunteer reading to the younger children mornings in the library and then worked with pen and notebook on her stories at a table during the afternoon. It helped her mood to get out of the house and be around people while Rory was working at the hospital.

Nina had suggested submitting a short story to a literary magazine that was aimed at children and teachers, so she spent time with an idea she'd had about a girl who met a strange man who lived in a 'shed' in his backyard and who helped her solve a mystery. He called himself the Curator, and he ran a local museum.

When Jack stopped by her table, she had pages of notes spread out around her, and drawings of a town on a bay with a lighthouse, a tall gangly man in a bow tie and tweed, a girl with curly hair, and a strange looking cat. River and the Doctor were watching the POV camera feed, eager to see Amy again.

"What are you working on Mrs. Williams?" Jack asked, recognizing the bow tie wearing man right away, and leaning over to see the pictures more clearly, hoping his friends on the TARDIS could also see them.

"Now, what have I told you about calling me Amelia, Mr. Harkness?" Amy admonished him with a smile. "I'm working on a children's short story, for a magazine publisher!"

"Well Amelia, I insist you call me Jack in return, alright?" he replied with a wink, not being able to help the flirty tone. "What is the story about?"

"Oh well, can't tell yet, I'm still writing it. It's a mystery though, for a magazine Nina knew about, and if it gets accepted, I'm going to be writing children's adventure stories...I have lots of ideas!" she enthused a little too loudly for a library, realizing too late and glancing over at Nina and shrugging in apology.

"Who's the man in the picture?" Jack asked, wondering how she'd reply.

Amy smiled softly, looking down at the picture. "An old friend. He's to be the Curator of a museum, and my heroine, the girl Kate, she helps him solve a mystery. It's in a small town by the sea."

"Please save a copy of the magazine if you get it published Amelia! I'm sure my Clara would love to read it." Jack replied. "How did you all weather the hurricane?"

Amy, still lost in her memories, finally answered "Wha'? Oh, yeah sure. We're fine. Only lost lights for a day. Heard it was pretty bad up north tho'. How did Clara's school fare?"

"Not too bad. Still no electric when I left. Lots of trees down, a northbound train was blown off the tracks at the station, but the locals had collected the passengers and put them up in a church. Small town Castleton, people pulled together. They'll be fine I imagine." Jack replied.

"So Jack Harkness, where are you off to, eh?" Amy asked, smiling. "Got a new assignment to follow for your paper?"

Before he could answer, Rory came striding into the library, goofy grin on his face. When he saw Jack he came forward for a handshake, saying "Thanks to your warning Jack, we didn't lose a soldier during the power outage. Convinced the hospital to borrow a generator and it kept everyone alive!" Then he turned to his wife, bending over to give her a smacking kiss, adding "And I got a promotion!"

Amy nearly let out her renowned Scottish screech, but stopped herself just in time, remembering where she was. She did get up from her chair to hug her husband and said "Mr. Pond, good on ya!" in his ear.

"Mrs. Williams, are you ready to go home? I want to tell you all about it!" Rory whispered back, glancing over at Nina, working at the library circulation desk. Getting a fond smile from her, he turned back to Jack and said "You too, my friend! You really must come with us, have dinner at least!"

"I'd be glad to!" Jack replied. This would give him a great chance to let his fellow time travelers back at the TARDIS see their family and find out how they fared during the hurricane.

Amy began to gather her papers and tuck them into Rory's satchel which she had commandeered for her writings. Soon they were ready to leave, stopping to tell Nina they'd prepare dinner and she shouldn't be late.

Back on the sidewalk in front of the library, the three friends began the walk home, talking about the effects of the storm and how the area had fared.

****

Back on the TARDIS, the Doctor and his wife watched avidly as Jack walked into the library in old New York, where he greeted Nina and gave her Clara's letter. Nina gave him a broad smile in return before turning to help a mother and child with their chosen books.

When he spotted Amy at a nearby table, busy writing, he walked toward her and River could tell her mother was in a better mood just by the way she greeted Jack. She exchanged glances with the Doctor and he grinned back at her, squeezing her hand as they sat in the jump seat on the TARDIS control deck watching the POV feed.

When Jack leaned over the table to see what Amy was doing, they could see her drawings and the Doctor smiled fondly seeing her depiction of himself, bowtie and all. Amy had written 'Bowties are cool' next to the sketch and added a curly haired girl and a strange grayish cat with gold eyes. Blue was nearby and when the picture was revealed, he jumped into River's lap and stared at it. After a moment he settled in for a nap, purring his Song as River stroked his fur. Her eyes met the Doctor's and he just shrugged. "Amelia looks better," he said.

"Yes," River nodded. "Now listen."

Amy was telling Jack about her story and how she hoped it would be published in a children's magazine that Nina knew about. River made a mental note to do some research later to see if she could find it. Returning her attention to the screen, she heard Amy ask Jack about his next assignment, but before he could answer, Rory came bustling in, and upon seeing Jack came over quickly to shake his hand and enthuse about the warning he'd given them about the hurricane. Rory explained to Jack that the hospital agreed to his suggestion of borrowing a generator for the hospital, which paid off as no one died when the electricity was lost, AND which earned him a promotion! River beamed at the Doctor and he nodded back, smiling and mouthing "Good old Rory."

Amy's reaction was pure Pond, stifling her usual screech while leaping up to hug her husband, obviously remembering their location. Rory smiled over at Nina and shrugged in apology. Back on the TARDIS, they could not hear what Amy and Rory whispered to each other, but after that Rory turned to Jack and invited him to join them for dinner and he agreed. Amy began packing up her papers in Rory's old satchel and the three of them left together, telling Nina of their plans and chatting about dinner as they walked apace. River recognized the satchel as the same one she'd shipped with some of the other belongings from their home in London. He'd used it in university when getting his nursing qualifications. She was Mels then, and so proud of her father for following his dream. Now her mother was doing the same. As children, Amy and Mels had written so many 'Raggedy Doctor' stories, it was no wonder her first attempt to publish was kept close and in the very same satchel.

A few tears fell as River smiled fondly through them, and the Doctor leaned over to reassure her as they watched. The sound quality outdoors on the street meant they couldn't hear the conversation, so he pulled her into a hug, dislodging Blue who simply curled up at her feet and went back to sleep. When the trio arrived at the house and went inside, the sound quality improved. The Doctor planned a fix for that in the back of his mind and they settled back to listen again, hoping Jack would get them to talk more. It was frustrating to watch but also heartwarming to see his Ponds getting on with life. He found himself getting misty eyed as well and felt River pat his knee before grasping his hand again as they continued to watch. She sent mental thanks through their mental link and he smiled back at her warmly.

They continued to watch as Amy rinsed some green beans and sat Jack down at the kitchen table to snap them while Rory put on some water to boil and began prepping dinner. It wasn't long before Nina returned, excusing herself to her room to put away some books and then sat with Jack, helping snap the green beans. It was all so domestic as they chatted about Amy's book and Rory's move up in the veteran's wing at the hospital.

Nina read Clara's letter to them all and Jack filled them in on the details of the hurricane and Clara's young man back home. They talked about the situation in Europe and how long it might be before 'that evil man' did something horrible and started a real war. Jack explained he had an assignment upcoming but would visit them again before he and Clara would be returning to England in December, and that he would be back again in the new year and would stop by the library for a visit.

Of course, he couldn't help himself and flirted with Nina, who seemed to take it in stride, blushing prettily. She had let her hair down from its bun and Jack realized how much she resembled Clara. He told her how much he liked it, and Nina looked down at her hands as they snapped the beans, hiding her smile. After dinner they took their tea and retired to the parlor, listening to the news and sports reports on the radio. There was a lot of talk about the big match race with War Admiral and Seabiscuit in early November. The announcer was very certain 'The Admiral' would easily beat his rival from the west coast. After Jack finished his tea and biscuits he made his apologies and Rory saw him to the door while the women chatted.

"Will you be back before the match race Jack?" Rory asked quietly.

"I expect so, my friend. I know a guy out at Belmont who will give me good odds. Do you want me to lay down a fiver for you?" Jack replied in a low voice, thinking Rory didn't want Amelia to know. When he looked down as Rory hissed "Yes." he realized why...Rory had a C-note...a $100 dollar bill...folded in his hand, ready to slip it to Jack.

"Put it on 'The Biscuit' for me Jack. That horse is gonna help me with medical school." Rory whispered. "Amelia will kill me if she knows how much I'm betting!"

Jack knew that Rory *knew* that Seabiscuit would win that race, and in the scheme of things, it was a small bet that wouldn't affect history. Jack smiled inwardly, thinking he'd also place a bet. What good was time travel if you couldn't use it as an easy way to cheat at the track? Of course, he didn't say that out loud, just agreed to help out, taking the C-note and putting it his inner coat pocket and made his goodbyes.

Later he'd scout out local bookies, maybe he'd even go to the race down in Maryland. Might as well be a REAL 'eyewitness' to history, even if only for a day. Jack made his way to the transfer point he'd found closer to the Pond house and activated his VM to return to the TARDIS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had this chapter all ready to post and then we were in the path of Hurricane Florence! I started this story during Hurricane Matthew 2 YEARS AGO! How's that for weird? Anyway, sorry for the delay.


End file.
